The Haunting
by Eletha Landon
Summary: Still on the run, meeting new supernaturals, and being in love, but... something is following Chloe. Nothing is normal, not for the human world or the supernatural. Chloe wonders... in her reality, are there no happy endings? Continued from The Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! Ok so I usually write Naruto Fanfic but I wanted to start a Fanfic for the Darkest Powers series. Obviously if you are reading this you know what this series is, but if you are here because you have added me as a favorite author and put me on your subscription, and see that I have created a new story then I highly advize reading these books if you are into the supernatural and spooks, they are pretty fantastic. My Fanfic is placed after The Reckoning so there are spoilers of course. This would be my version if the Chloe's story ( The first trilogy of the Darkest powers series is narrated by Chloe but the second trilogy has not been released yet) If it were to continue... Its written in third person, and starts off a whole new adventure. Please enjoy and review. If i get over 15 reviews I will update in the next 24 hours of recieving the 15th review.**

**Disclaimer-**

**I of course am not Kelley Armstrong so I do not own Chloe or her friends or this trilogy. Therefore this is all my creative imagination and practice for creating my own novels as i aspire to be a great Author.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chloe shot up, cold musty air shot across her face as she gasped and ran her eyes wildly around her surroundings. It was dark, and the air smelled like damp wwod, and other rotting substances. As Chloe's eyes adjusted and her heart slowed she recognized where she was. She was on the floor again. It was that room.

The same room she had woken up in the two previous nights, and now it was the third.

Escaping the Edison group and knowing they would not give up in trying to attain you was one thing, but never knowing what your genetically enhanced powers could do to you was another.

Entering a new atmosphere and having dreams of a small child crying, begging, then waking in a room that looks so familiar yet you have never seen it before in your life... This was new to Chloe. She knew her life would never be normal, but when would it stop surprising her?

The room was empty, just like before. Chloe had noted the last two nights that it was room 23 in the hotel she and her companions were staying in while they rested and planned against the Edison group. The walls were faded giving off a facade of a shabby hotel when in fact the other rooms were fairly nice. The wall paper hung in some ares, shreaded from ware. The floor was a thin speckled carpet where several areas were patches of stains, dampness or mold. The aura of the room was cold. Chloe shivered as her body was brushed by a whirpool of thin breezes.

Whenever Chloe had tried returning to this room during the day it had been locked. There was a reason why nobody should be in this room... but why and how was Chloe able to get in here three nights in a row?

_This isn't normal Chloe. _Chloe mentally agreed with her inner voice. Never had she slept walked before. Chloe knew her powers were strange compared to other necromancers. She could raise a whole graveyard filled with corpses from the eternal sleep, by simply throwing their spirits back into their rotting bodies. And whats more is she didn't even have to try. One time she had done it in her sleep.

Chloe knew this had to do with ghosts. After all this kind of weird stuff was in her element. As soon as they arrived at this hotel, after escaping the edison group with Simon and Derek's dad and her aunt Lauren, she could feel the presense of corpses. The hair on the back of her neck would stand on end and goosebumbs would rise on her flesh. She wouldn't say anything though, everyone was to tired. Even Derek, who Chloe knew would be able to smell the decomposition of bodies with his werewolf senses, was to tired. But it didn't escape Chloe that he would bring it up. So far he hadn't chloe thought it was because Derek was trying to protect her. They were sort of an item now.

Chloe blushed at the thought. Derek was Chloe's boyfriend... her werewolf boyfriend... but she shook off the thought. She believed that Derek was trying to give her a break from the supernatural world, as if she had had enough action for a lifetime. Chloe knew he was worried about the dead bodies somewhere around this hotel, but she purposefully gave off a sense of ease as if she didn't notice. So Derek played along knowing she needed rest from her freakishly strong powers. And truthfully during the last three _days_ here the ghosts and corpses haven't bothered her... It was the nights she had to worry about.

The chilling feeling returned. Chloe sensed the dead and originally she was growing used to it. But the weirdness of hearing the voices and seeing this room when it was furnished and healthy in her dreams, and sleep walking into a locked room... this scared Chloe, this wasn't normal. Not even in her world.

"Help... p-please..." Chloe froze, her body tensing and blue eyes growing wide in fear. Her heart jumped against her chest and she could hear its loud motor over the echoeing whispers in the room.

"You must h-help..." Chloe took a deep breath, but it didn't seem to calm herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice. The same voice from her dreams. The more she concentrated the louder the voice grew, bouncing off the small walls of the room.

"Necromancer... you can help... help us..."

"U-us?" Chloe cleared her throat, she knew she shouldn't be afraid, but she was.

"Help us..."

"Please..." Another voice begged, more urgency then the last, both small boys.

"Who are you?" Chloe said calmly, but they repeated their cries.

"Save us... make it stop..." a new voice of a frightened girl.

" You have to..."

"Please..."

So many new voices filled Chloe's ears, she couldn't concentrate. How many were there? They were all so young, pleading and begging for help. They whimpered and cried, and Chloe's mind was splitting in different directions. She opened her eyes only to see faint glimmers of their spirits, she dared not to pull their forms before her. Her heart began to rip apart and tears came to her eyes as the pleading whispers escalated and rang through the room. She shut her eyes again, tight in concentration. She fought the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

She tried to concentrate on the first voice, of the first boy who spoke.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep bringing me here?"

Chloe jumped and her eyes shot open as the image of a boy suddenly visualized himself behing her lids. But he was not there in front of her, just whispy streams of light. How was it she could see him? Her powers never allowed her to do that before... or was it him?

"No necromancer... you must see... you must help."

"How?"

"Concentrate necromancer... you must see..."

Chloe slowly closed her eyes again, the boy returned. His deep brown eyes begged her behind full dark lashes. His brown hair was a messy dissare and his clothes were speckled in dirt and grime... and blood. His lips, his sad plump lips opened, and the voice matched their every movement.

"Let me show you... please you must see... help us..."

He began to grow faint ut Chloe itched to help him, every fiber in her being screamed against it, but she pulled the amulet off her nck and placed it on the floor beside her. The boy grew more defined, Chloe made out every feature.

He reached out his hand to her, it was grey and and his veins were visible all along his flesh. Chloe hesitated, she mentally and physically lifted her hand her eyes still closed. She reached forward. This was not what Chloe usually did when contacting ghosts. There was a voice inside her mind telling her to be careful. Her conscience sounded so much like Derek. But as she reached for the boys hand, it slowly struck her that it was against her will. She tried to retract, but her arm had a mind of its own, she looked at the boy his eyes staring straight into hers, they were hard, angry, not as begging. His mouth formed a line of concentration. He was lifting her to him.

The other voices grew loud agian, begging, as she was consumed in fear and was osing concentration. He pulled her closer has eyes not faultering to release hers.

Chloe's hand reached his and she gasped, sucking in cold bitter air, as a freezing stream of water pushed through her veins. A sharp blow peirced the back of her head causing her to squeak in pain. Her eyes snapped open wide but the room spinned and it made her sick. But her lids fell heavy, she shut them pushing them together in concentration. Her eyebrows knitted together and she shoved against the boy trying to get inside of her. She watched from behind her lids his hazy form slipping into her body. First his arm, Chloe could feel the stream of cold spiritual pressure prickling up her skin.

Slowly he began to fill her as the ice spread. She mentally shoved and shoved again but the boy would not budge. She could here the ringing of the voices in her ears. She tried to scream as the transaction of a ghost pulling itself inside of you and pushing your own spirit out was actually severely painful. The skin that was once familiar to her state of mind was being pierced. It was a magnitude of ten times more uncomfortable and painful as if your body felt numb and prickled in protest. Instead it felt like icey shards of glassed continued to stab her flesh. However she could not move, she could hardly make a sound as the fight for posession raged on inside of her.

He reached her mind and she gasped again resisting the fact that the boy would start pushing her out. But he didn't. He was consuming her. Chloe shoved and shoved but it was no use. This ghost was not ordinary.

"Let me show you... You must see...feel...feel my pain..."

* * *

Everything was momentarily black, and dark. The pain remained and Chloe knew the small boy was inside of her... but she knew she was too.

The voices still breathed against Chloe's skin, still loud in her ears. Those voices had also consumed her. She heard a small whimper, and her diaphragm stretched, and a vibration ran through her throat.

The boy was whimpering, but with her body... therefore she was making that sound too.

The boy flinched in fear, Chloe could feel it... because she did it too. She was afraid of something, because he was.

They were one.

Chloe's mind was numb... she couldn't remember who she was, but thats because the boy couldn't remember. Chloe was aware of a sharp pounding against the back of her head. She winced and whimpered again. Because her movements and her thoughts were of the boy that shared her body. She remembered she had been hit hard by something, and there was someone there. Someone there trying to hurt her... not just her but them, the boy too.

"Please..." Chloe and the boy said together, as one person.

There was a chuckle, a hard deep chuckle that broke through the voices of the other spirits. Chloe's heart threw itself against her chest, and she felt her body scrambling back. She could not see, the eyes of her person were shut. Her palms scratched agains the carpet. It was damp, sticky almost. Chloe knew what it was because the boy noted it as his own blood. Suddenly she noticed the seiring pain along her right arm. The feeling was warm against the ice that consumed her body.

"You can't get away kid..." The voice that belonged to the chuckle said. A man. Chloe and the boy broke into histerics as they hyperventalated. Their back hit the wall of the room.

"Please, d-don't hurt me..." They said.

The man laughed again, it sounded amused. They thought it sounded soft, perhaps regretful of hurting them. They dared to open their eyes.

The room was furnished...there was a small twin bed in the corner of the room beside the door that exited into the hallway. There was also a retro sidetable that held a luminesent purple lava lamp, and a clock. It was 2:34 a.m. They lowered their eyes to the floor, fearing what would be there. And Chloe knew what it was as her eyes fell upon a petite heap on the floor. She released a struggled sob.

"B-bethany," Chloe and the boy said in unison. A cloud had moved away from the moon, and the light pooled through the window behind them casting light across the girls broken form. They stared in horror. It was his sister.. the boy's sister. She was naked and her flesh was shreaded in long jagged cuts, a puddle of blood drowned her figure.

"No... someone help..."

Something moved towards the right of the room and they shot their head in that direction. A shadow leaned against the wall. Ice blue eyes stared at the girl They glittered in excitement. A sickening tug moved Chloe's stomach, and she choked. The eyes slowly moved to her.

There was nothing the boy could do... the boy used Chloe's body and stared. Her body trembled and her eyes were wide and beyond frightened. The shadow... the man shifted, pushing off the wall, and Chloe's hard breaths hitched and silenced. He took a step into the moonlight as it made the bottom half of his body visible to them.

The cast of light caught something in his right hand and it gleamed releasing a silver glow. Chloe forced her eyes to focus on it...

A large butcher knife, stained in Bethany's blood.

* * *

**Ok Chapter 1 is getting too long to where it is uncomfortable. So I cut it and will post the rest as chapter 2 Shortly... Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

**Here is chapter 2. I wanted to post the first 2 chapters close together. 15 reviews and chapter 3 will be updated within 24 hours.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Derek shot up in his bed and listened. He knew earlier he felt something off. Every night in this creepy hotel felt off. He wondered if what Chloe pocessed, her powers, were contagious, if he could sense spirits too. Thats what it felt like, this hotel felt dead.

But Chloe never let him think that she sensed anything. He worried that she had closed that part of her life to him. That she didn't want to drag him into it. But he liked his second idea better, where Chloe was just tired and wanted a break. Besides they had only been a thing for three days now... Chloe wasn't the kind of person to hide things that easilly. In fact she always told him how she felt... in the past three days at least. He wanted her to get a break from the ghosts too... he thought it was better to not tell her about the smell of rotting flesh coming from room 23 if she had not sensed it already...

Derek shook his head. He was thinking to much again. He always did. Chloe mentioned to him the day before that he needed to relax. She hated that he didn't take care of himself. But the truth was... no matter how much he wanted to protect her and the others... part of it was against his will. It was his wolf instinct, the part of him that was bound to his pack. He was the Alpha. And he needed to protect them, especially Chloe...

"Better to not think about it." he though, but Derek still listened. He thought he had heard... It was a small noise. A whimper. But the voice... was Chloe just dreaming?

An earsplitting scream rang through Derek's ears.

There was no doubt that that was not Chloe.

Something in his head clicked... that wolf instincet. His body reacted on its own, but his brain was able to multitask. It was better that way. he thought over details while his body acted on its own. If he thought to much on the action he would take then he would fail to take them... it was a wolf thing.

He ripped back his blanket and leaped to the door of his, Simon's, and his dads room. Neither his dad nor Simon noticed anything... to anyone in the hotel Chloe's voice would be muffled by the walls. As for the possibility of derek waking anyone up he, no matter how big he was, never made a sound. This, and the reason he could hear Chloe as if she were two feet away, was because of his wolf instincts.

He was fast and strong too. He pulled the door open a little too hard that it nearly came out of the wall, and lunged into the hall of the hotel.

He had been in room 2 and Chloe's was room 3. But Derek knew she wasn't in there. He inhaled the air around the door. Chloe had recently been through it.

Chloe smelled like the strawberry shampoo Derek had gotten her so she could wash out the black hair dye, someting he had also gotten her a while back so no one will notice her. Last time he recieved tears and a guilt trip from Chloe as the her new black hair greatly upset her. And Derek could see why. It made her hair dull, and her face pale. She thought she looked like the dead. but when he had gone out to get her the shampoo she cried but hugged him tightly instead.

Derek turned back towards his room and sniffed... Chloe's scent faded. He did a 180 and inhaled again now facing the hall. He froze... Not only did he smell the strawberry hair product... he smelled Chloe's blood.

"Chloe," Derek said, almost pleading to himself that she was alright. That whatever happened, he wasn't to late. His mind spun around that worry, but Derek knew that when he worried it was the same as worrying about what he was going to do. Instead he set a goal, tricking his mind into acting as he focused on finding Chloe.

Just Find her.

He followed her scent down the hall, and stopped. He came face to face with a faded white- paint door, and 23 hanging on it in big gold numbers.

Derek listened...

Chloe screamed again.

Derek's heart beat quickly against his chest and he began to panic.

"Don't Panic," he groweled to himself. But he couldn't help it. Chloe was in pain, and his human faults were ripping from his wolf instinct. They had done this before. back when he was trying to search for Chloe with Liz when she was taken by the Edison group. He panicked to much and then inconvenienced himself. He let his human instincts slip in front of the wolf ones. And his wolf side did not like this.

Derek never told Chloe, at least not yet. but when he had changed into a wolf that day... it was as if it was a different part of him trying to take control. It was even hard to explain to himself, but he knew it had to do with the experiments. What the Edison group had done to him. Like he was split in two. A human and a wolf.

It felt like they were fighting for control of his body... and one had to win.

Derek couldn't afford to let his "wolf" side take over at the moment.

Save Chloe.

He set another goal and grabbed the door knob. He had to give it a rough jerk as it was locked. He threw the door open and searched the room. The air slapped him across the face, and burned his throat. The entire room smelled dead, and a strong warm scent filled his nostrils and the aroma stabbed his temples. He followed it with his eyes, able to see the room clearly in the dark, until they reached the floor in front of the window.

There he saw Chloe.

She was tossing and turning as if something was pinning her down. Her eyes were shut tightly and her brows knitted in pain. She was breathing hard and... begging.

Derek fell to the floor beside her, and watched as she helplessly thrashed and screamed, she kept pleading...

"Stop... please... dont..."

Derek would have concluded she was having a horrific nightmare if he hadn't noticed that Chloe's hand hit an invisible force in mid swipe then hit hard against the floor. She gasped and the more Derek watched the more his eyes grew in horror.

"No... don't..." she begged

Chloe shook and wrestled her hand against the ground. Her breath came out in frightened gasps, and then she screamed... and Derek knew why.

The skin on Chloe's upper arm began to cut apart slowly. Blood streamed from the wound and flowed down her arm. It pooled onto the floor. The smell got stronger and Derek let his eyes race across cloe's body. There were several other scratches on her left arm, cutting through her jeans on her legs and across her collar bone. All shallow but still so many.

Something was very wrong.

Derek snapped out of the trance he was in for seeing Chloe like this. He pushed his human emotions back and tried to asses the situation.

Wake her up.

He leaned over her quickly his heart ripping at her pain. He grabbed her shoulder then released it immediatly after. He stared in shock at his hand. Chloe's skin had been cold, beyond freezing. That wasn't natural. Not only that but an electric shock had shot through Derek's hand as soon as he touched her.

Derek grew more and more panicked as he watched Chloe's shoulder slowly being sliced open by an invisible inflicter. Was it a ghost, a Poltergiest?

That didn't make any sense or Derek would be able to see the weapon that was shreading Chloe's skin. There was none.

"Chloe wake up," Derek said loudly, leaning over her ear, he tried touching her again. The shock this time ran through his arm and cursed in pain.

Another scream and a cut the crossed over her collar bone again. Derek stared at it.

'Think think, what do i do?" He stared as the cut continued up towards her neck... he knew the answer was there he just couldn't think... something was missing. In his mind something escaped, no not him. It was Chloe something about her something was missing.

Chloe cried out and choked the cut inching towarded her bare throat.

Bare! Her neck was Bare!"

Derek frantically looked around Chloe... his panic escalated and his mucsles began to lurch. He winced but kept searching around Chloe, the window, the whole room till he spotted it. Chloe's necklace. He lunged for it and took it back to Chloe. He quickly lifted her head, grunting and ignoring the increasingly painful shocks, and slipped the medallion over her head. The now amythest colored gem hit her skin and she gasped, sucking in air and opening her wild blue eyes. Her chest lifted slightly and her back arched. She gave a struggled exhale... then collapsed back onto the floor.

Derek watched her, his body shaking from adrenaline and pushing back the wolf's will to take over. His green eyes crossed her face and stared into her blue ones. The color seemed to fade ever so slightly, turning grey.

"Chloe," Derek breathed and her eyes refocuseed, color returning. She jumped up and her eyes went wild again as she panted heavily.

She frantically looked across the room. she started to mumble something squeaky and incoherent. Even dereks ears couldn't catch what she was saying. Tears fell down her face.

"Ssh, she its ok im here." Derek said softly and her placed his hands on either side of Chloe's face. He forced her to look at him. No matter how much he wanted to know what was happening, or how much he wanted to let his wolf side take over and demand to know what the hell she was doing he couldn't.

Calm her down.

"Its ok, your ok.

Chloe couldn't focus on him. She coulsn't stop thinking... the boy in this room, his dead sister, the man taking his clothes off, touching him, cutting him slowly and painfully. The pain shot through her entire body.... Chloe dared to look down.

There she saw whar she had feared. The exact wounds inflicted on the boy... they had been one.

That had been no ordinary residual. She could here it and feel it. It actually lived it and it caused her actaul physical pain.

Chloe met Derek's eyes he could see the clouds of urgency in them.

"Derek w-what time is it?" Chloe whispered.

"What? Chloe that doesn't matte-"

"What time is it!" She cried.

Derek didn't understand but he couldn't let her get upset... she was really hurt and nothing made sense. He glanced at his watch.

"Its 2:40 in the morning."

Chloe choked and her memories flashed back to the residual.

* * *

The man hovered over her body shared by the young boy. They cried as his knife traveled up their skin towards their neck. The boy forced her to look at the clock on the night stand. it changed to 2:39

"Dont you feel it..."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chloe asked the boy through her mind.

"Your selfish and easy necromancer... I've been waiting for someone like you... someone who could speak to us... I wanted your help... I want someone to suffer like I didi, like my sister did... like the others did." The voices moaned in Chloe's ear.

"Why-"

"Don't bother necromancer... you will die... just like I did... 2:40"

The tiem echoed... and chloe's vision faded. She culd feel her spirit slipping... she could feel herself dying.

Something hot burned her chest and she gasped... the boy screamed. The clock ticked to 2:40.

But Chloe felt alive.

* * *

**Alright there you go... please review and I will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

**Thanks guys for your reviews... I was surprised to get like 8 in one chapter! I do understand its creepy so far but thats the edge I wanted to influence the plot. So before I continue to blabber, here is Chapter 3. Please excuse grammatical and spelling errors. And in return for giving you a chapter I would love nothing more than a review... once I reach 45+ I will release the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Before Derek could question about what was going on, the door to room 23 burst open and in stumbled Simon and Tori.

"Chloe!" Simon exclaimed. He sprinted across the room towards where Chloe and Derek sat, but jumped back as Derek knelt in front of her and growled... he literally growled at him.... His own brother.

Derek's luminesant green eyes were hard and bore into Simon's with such intensity that for the first time in his life, Simon feared Derek.

"Whoa bro, cool it!" Simon stepped back, his hands raised as if surrendering to an enemy or in this case someone who could actually kill you. But Derek wouldn't do that. Not to Simon... and especially not in front of Chloe.

"Derek," A hand layed on Derek's shoulder, and something clicked... his human instinct. He blinked and stared at Simon, but differently than he had a second ago. Why had he done that? Why had he threatened Simon? It was a protective instinct towards Chloe as he saw something targetting her, but it was more than that. And Derek feared to voice it as territorial. He didn't know he could be so pocessive.

Derek looked at the hand on his shoulder, and followed the scathed skin to Chloe's face... She was pale, her eyes told him to calm down. Like that time he was saving her from that Alley girl who had a knife to Chloe's face... She had stopped him from hurt that girl, from hurling her into a wall. But this time Chloe had stopped him from hurting Simon.

Chloe was still scared, Derek could feel her hand shake and hear her heart beat barely slow... had he scared her more?

She shook her head slightly, as if she read his mind.

"I need to get out of this room," she whispered, her voice shook and her eyes grew slightly more urgent. "They keep trying... they, they're..."

"I think we need to leave period." Derek said firmly, already making up his mind. Whatever happened to Chloe it was because of ghosts, there was no doubt. And now they were still trying to hurt her. He wouldn't let that happen. Derek turned back to Simon who still stared questioningly at his brother.

"Im sorry Simon... I don't know what came over me." Simon swallowed then looked away as if the situation was uncomfortable, he coughed and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Geez bro give me a heart attack. I thought you were going to rip my head off." Simon said dramatically, Derek scowled... he didn't mind so much that Simon let things fly so easilly, but Simon acting oblivious could get him into trouble, why couldn't he just accuse Derek of losing control. That would have been better than being naive.

"Guess you have to watch your back sometimes then," Derek didn't like saying that but it was true. What if it had been worse?

"Don't be so dramatic Derek," Simon waved it off then glanced behind his brother towards Chloe. A little tug at his heart made him wince slightly, not just because she looked so hurt and scared but because he was still a little scarred she didn't like him the way he liked her. He was happy for Derek though. Chloe was what he needed.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Simon had opened his mouth, but it was Tori who spoke. She blended against the wall for once her mouth had been shut. But Chloe had been able to feel her eyes on her the whole time. Tori's face was unreadable...

"Yes. Please explain to me what the hell is going on here," a thunderous voice errupted from the hall, causing only Chloe to really jump and cower into the wall.

"Damn," both Simon and Derek winced. Chloe stared wide eyed towards the door.

"Who-"

"Our dad," Derek mumbled, and right on que Simon and Derek's dad entered the room followed by Chloe's flustered Aunt Lauren. Mr. Bae did not look happy... at all.

"Well is anyone going to answer m-"

"Chloe!" Lauren gasped a shrill of panic lit her voice. She quickly began to advance towards her, but Mr. Bae caught her arm.

"Not a good idea."

"Wha-" Lauren followed his eyes to Derek. She had hardly noticed he was crouched in front of Chloe, his stance... it was very protective.

"What Happened!" Mr. Bae shouted. His eyes bore down on Derek with such intensity. Chloe feared Derek would be blamed...

But around Chloe to many things were happening, and so fast that it was making her dizzy. She was losing to much blood, and was still trying to push off the screaming ghost boy who was still attempting to harm her.

"You cant escape... I wont let you... You must suffer... all of you will suffer!"

"We're trying to figure that out dad," Simon started. "We heard Chloe... she was-"

"Suffer... You dont know what is coming for you necromancer! Ill make it go away... the same as the others..."

"I'm not asking you, Simon, I'm asking Derek and Chl-"

"Chloe is your name... that's right... he's looking for you... he's come to me... he came because of my powers..."

"D-derek," Chloe whispered, He didn't hear. She felt to weak to speak again. She just wanted everything to be quiet to let her concentrate.

She shut her eyes and tried to shove the boy away but he wouldn't leave. Why weren't her powers working? It was like she could push him away but we would rebound off the wall and be in her face again.

"... he wants to do terrible things to you... but he said you would be mine... as long as I made you suffer! You will suffer Chloe!"

"Dad calm down, we need to get out of here first," Derek tried to reason.

"Not until I get some answers."

"Kit Chloe is hur-" Lauren started.

"...help us..."

"... please..." The ghosts kept interrupting.

"Suffer! Or he will kill you...torture you... all of you... make you turn against them... your freinds... he will make you betray them!"

Chloe couldn't take anymore, the room began to spin and everything got louder. The ghosts were shouting. She felt like she was suffocating. Her tortured body shook and swayed. She entered a dark tunnel... the floor came racing up to her face... and everything went black.

* * *

When Chloe woke up she felt like she was Floating. It was quiet. Almost earie. She could here the motor of cars whooshing by and the sound of quiet rain outside the confined space she was in. And for a breif moment she exhaled and relaxed.

She realized she was in a car when the tire fell into a pot hole, causing the whole machine to jerk and sway. Chloe's body reacted and protested. Parts of her skin pulled away from where it should be connected... the cuts... She whimpered and she heard a shift of movement in the car. Her moment of zen died away as reality seaped in to her conscience.

"Chloe?"

It was Derek's low voice, it was heavy with worry. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to meet his green ones. The car was dark... but he was so close she could feel his struggled breath wave across her face.

For a moment she smiled, and Derek did too. A small crooked smile as he exhaled in relief. His eyes still scanned hers searching for something to worry about it seemed. Things were a little hazey, slowly Chloe remembered things that had happened. The dreams, the room, the boy... what the boy had said... and everyone still didn't know.

Chloe swallowed though her throat was dry and tried to sit up. She was in the back of Mr. Bae's van, behind the seats laying on the floor of the vehicle. It looked like they had thrown everything in and left the hotel when she had passed out.

Chloe winced when her wounds stretched and Derek looked reluctant to let her up. He was sitting there in the back with her. Simon and Mr. Bae were in the front, Tori and Lauren in the seat behind. All eyes were on her... even Mr. Bae through the rear-view mirror.

"Chloe, sweet heart, are you ok?" Chloe locked eyes with Mr. Bae and watched him in confusion. Sweet heart? She slowly nodded

"Is there any water?" Chloe asked, her voice as dry as her throat.

Her aunt Lauren handed Derek a water bottle, and Chloe didn't miss the exchange of looks. Derek scowled, and Lauren glared right back at him. Then their eyes were back on her. Chloe took a drink... she took her time to look up as well, knowing everyone was still waiting.

"I suppose everyone wants to know what happened.

"Please Chloe... that would give this situation some closure." Mr. Bae sighed.

Chloe started by explaining the dreams and the sleepwalking. How for three nights in a row she wound up in that locked room. She told them about the ghosts, the boy in particular. She had wanted to help them so she took off her necklace... something in Derek's throat rumbled, a growl perhaps. This was the point where he thought the decisions that she made were stupid and irresponsible. Usually around this time he would be bearing down on her demanding to know what the hell she was thinking. But this was the first situation they had gone through where they were _something_. He knew it would upset her and Chloe knew it was only because he worried to much. So the moment passed... for now.

Chloe continued telling about the ghost fitting itself in her body. Everyone except Mr. Bae seemed to be in complete shock. She hadn't really told anyone about the ghost who had done it before back when they were with Andrew. Mr. Banks had tried to use her body, but he had been able to push her own spirit out. The boy only shared her body with her, and she expressed that to her listeners.

She told them about the boys fate. Derek had already explained what he had seen when Chloe was being physically harmed by an invisible inflictor. Chloe filled in the spaces by telling them she lived through the murder of the boy who had possessed her.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. First, ghosts cant like hurt you unless they are like Liz. Like a Poltergeist right?" Tori started. She was leaning over her seat listening intently to Chloe's story. Her eyes were round and wide and they seemed to drift off towards Chloe's wounds. They were bandaged now thanks to Lauren and the bleeding had stopped, but that never took away the impact of them being there.

"There was no weapon of any kind that I could see, not when Chloe was being hurt." Derek said slowly. Tori nodded.

"Right, you mentioned that before. So how was this ghost like hurting Chloe? And in the exact same way as he was being hurt in your vision?" Tori turned back to Chloe. "You said you lived through his murder, but how could you do that without like dying yourself... if your body was inflicted the same as his."

"I dont know. Whenever I seeresiduals I cant hear or feel anything. I just see it like a movie clip that plays over and over again. But this was different. I could hear and see the ghost. And he was inside me using my body to replace his as he re-enacted his death. As for not dying... if Derek was a second later... I would have." Derek's eyes were hard and his mouth formed a hard line. She knew what he was thinking. If she hadn't have removed her necklace in the first place she wouldn't have had to endure that.

"That still doesn't explain how the ghost was hurting you," Simon added, and he was right. The ghost wasn't a poltergeist.

"He did say someone had asked him to... to make me suffer. Make a-all of us suffer. That someone had come to him because of his power. He had some sort of power-"

"Dream walker." Everyone glanced at Mr. Bae. This had been his first words since Chloe started explaining.

"Dream Walker?" Chloe shifted, and Derek seemed to mirror her movment. He had slid himself behind her for support incase she were to collapse again. Chole leaned against him as if giving him a sign she knew he was there.

Mr. Bae sighed deeply and his eyes darted across the dark road. The whoosh of the windsheild wipers tensed the air in a waiting. Mr. Bae looked uncomfortable, which made Chloe tense. Derek grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. This calmed her, and it calmed him too.

Mr. Bae opened his mouth to speak.

"Dream Walkers are a very rare species of supernaturals. There are probably only a couple dozen in existence... among the living and the dead."

"What do they do," Tori asked... she seemed very quiet lately, Chloe could understand. Her evil mom had just tried to kill her, and now she was dead. All Tori had were the people in this van.

"They do exactly as their name describes. They walk dreams. They can live them, feel them, control them... What Chloe has described in that boy, all the standards and evidence of a Dream Walker is there."

"I don't understand. He was a ghost. Derek couldn't see him, neither could anyone else but me," Chloe stated.

"That's because he is a dead Dream Walker. Of course you can see his ghost, and he can use his powers. His powers are controlled by the mind which carries on into the afterlife. Similar to Liz you could say." Liz had been a short time friend of Chloe's and Best friends with Tori... when she was alive. The Edison group had killed her, and now she helped Chloe as she was able to keep contact with her. Her ability to move things with her mind followed her into her afterlife. She was a Poltergeist.

"I'll explain it more and connect it to this boy you encountered. You said you were having dreams correct? That gives it away fairly quickly in simpler terms. He made you have dreams of him, that's what a Dream Walker can do. He controlled your dreams to where he controlled you, your emotions, your being. He lead you to that room, somewhere he could make contact with you as a ghost. You see once a Dream Walker dies he is stuck where he passed. He can't move no matter how much the will of someone else or his own demands it. That explains why you couldn't send him away. He is stuck reliving his death at the exact time it happened as if a dream."

"Next he took control of you. Regular ghosts cant do that. A space where a spirit rests can only hold one spirit so that is why the last time it happened your own spirit was shoved out of your body by the will of the possesser. But for a Dream Walker they are able to enter your psych they don't need to use the space where your soul rests, only your mind where dreams are created."

"Lastly when a Dream Walker is controlling anothers dream, they can create whatever they want. The reason why Dream Walkers are so rare is because they were almost killed to extinction at one point in history. During the witch- hunts and all. Because the peasents feared that people were dying in their dreams therefore they died in life. Which is true. If a Dream Walker causes you to die in your dreams your spirit dies."

"Because of that this ghost was able to inflict damage to you in not just a dream... in which case was his cursed dream where he relives his death, but it also happened in reality. Didn't you mention you woke before the boy was murdered Chloe? That he said you would die like he did at a given time."

"2-2:40."

"But if Dream Walkers can do that... in both life and death, nothing is stopping them from killing everyone." Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was too much knowing that Chloe could have died... that she was seconds from dying. He could only imagine that Derek could hardly think right now. He was too rational... and this was beyond something he could comprehend.

"They tried. Back during the witch-hunts they avenged their deaths by doing similar things to their murderers that this young Dream Walker did to Chloe. But there are few in the world now remember? The other world has a set of rules. Those who abused them are banished."

Chloe glanced up at Mr. Bae. Her attention averted to other things besides the ghost boy, the Dream Walker. She was afraid to go into detail and try to understand why they boy had wanted to kill her, and who had summoned him because of his powers. Who had tried to make her and her friends suffer.

Instead she pulled up an optomistic attitude. This was something she wanted to know about. The rules of the dead. And if Mr. Bae knew about this area, she wanted nothing more than to have someone teach her what the hell she was doing. Especailly someone who understood that her powers were not normal for a regular necromancer. Someone who understood she needed to know more about what she could do, and what others couldn't do that she possibly could. Knowing the rules of the other world could help her. For the first second since this ordeal Chloe felt like herself again. Well herself as of the last three days. A commited runaway, a ready to learn necromancer, and a girlfriend to a werewolf.

"Don't get to excited Chloe... I dont know more than what I have learned by a friend. So I cant give you very much information." Chloe's heart sank, so much for a teacher.

"But my friend is a very experienced necromancer. He's a professor, and loves research. He is perhaps the most knowledged Necromancer in the world."

Chloe's hope returned and she felt... giddy. Mr. Bae knew someone who could teach her, _really_ teach her. If he is as experienced as he sounds he could know a lot about her powers, and know that she was something more advanced for a normal necromancer to take on.

"We can continue this conversation later. Chloe is safe from the boy because he cannot leave the room in that hotel, but there was something Chloe said that connects to what I want to talk to you kids about." Mr. Bae was serious, his anger from the hotel seemed to simmer slightly. There was something that happened back in that hotel that bugged Mr. Bae. Chloe wondered if it was Derek. She thought that Mr. Bae had stared him down so hard because maybe... maybe he thought Derek had been the one who had hurt her...

But Mr. Bae knew Derek wouldn't do that... that he couldn't do that. No. Chloe knew why Mr. Bae had stared at Derek like that. Because he expected to much of him... he expected him to be the protector. Maybe it wasn't just against Derek's will, and part of his inner wolf instincts. But what his dad expects of him, and caused him to expect from himself. Maybe thats why Derek wasn't being himself... why he wasn't yelling. Because he thought it was all his fault.

Chloe grew a small hate for Mr. Bae. Causing his own son to rip himself apart for other peoples problems.

"I'm laying down some rules. I know especailly for Chloe, Derek, and Tori your powers can be uncontrollable at times, but your going to have to overcome that."

"How are we suppos-" Tori began to protest but Mr. Bae quickly cut her off.

"I don't know and I dont care. Im not letting any of you risk exposing yourselves, not in the world we live in at the moment. Am I clear?"

The car was silent.

"Kit maybe you should be a little more sensative-"

"I cant anymore Lauren... For what we know, Chloe exposed us tonight."

"What!" Derek growled staring angrilly at his dad. "How can you blame Chloe for-"

"She was irresponsible, and we cant afford that anymore. Especailly if someone has summoned a Dream Walker to kill her...."

Silence.

"You kids need to seriously wrap your mind around the fact that people are trying to kill you... that is your reality now."

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is already written. Its less serious, more mellow, more fluffy. 45+ reviews and I will give it to you... like a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-**

**Sorry had to delete the last Update and re-update this peice... this one is actually edited.**

**Anyways**** thanks for the reviews guys! I was content with 30 because the reviews were so good so Im giving you guys chapter 4 now because you deserve it. Here's your cookie! **

**I like the observation and the offense that some fans have taken to the harshness of Mr. Bae. Don't worry im not making him horrible. Just because we have seen Mr. Bae breifly as an awesome dad doesn't mean he isn't still a dad. I wanted to add my own characteristic and I know it will fit in later, but just know he will still be awesome! **

**The plot is pretty much set too, so the story is just ready to spill out. **

**Please continue reviewing. I got like 20 yesterday which was so amazingly cool I did a happy little dance! If you guys did that again today I will update first thing tomorrow morning. 50+ reviews and that chapter is yours!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Derek pushed open the back door of the van as soon as it rolled to a stop. Mr. Bae had seen a recreational sign a few minutes before noting the next smallest town had a road-side hotel. It was at the end of the of the forest-closed road they had been on. They peaked through the trees opening to a field around the small hotel seconds after Mr. Bae's statement. About a mile down the open road was the town. They could get some food there in the morning.

With a grumbled huff Derek hopped out of the vehicle and began to decrease into the night. His destination was back where they had come from.

"Derek," Chloe exclaimed, shaking off the shock of Mr. Bae's words. She scrambled after Derek before he could get to far away. She knew he was mad, that he might tell her to leave him alone while he stalks off into the woods by himself, but she followed him anyways.

Inside the van Mr. Bae released a heavy, frustrated sigh. He opened his door and took a step out. He turned breifly to the others.

"Sorry kids, give me a second Lauren." He exited the car and slammed the door shut. The van swayed a little.

"Uh, is your dad ok," Tori asked Simon while watching Mr. Bae outside. Simon shook his head.

"He's fine, dad just gets like that sometimes. He gets unrational especially around Derek. And well now my dad has more on his plate then just me and Derek. I think... I think he's just worried Chloe is as uncontrolable as he remembered Derek to be... her powers I mean."

"You can read all that in your dad? Its like you know what he is thinking." Tori surveyed Simon.

"Tch you dont believe me?" Simon smirked. Tori tilted her head as she watched Mr. Bae walk into the dark. It was strange, she felt like she could see it in Mr. Bae's eyes... like he was... anxious.

"No I think your right. But... was he serious... about what he said?"

"Yeah... he's serious. He hardly ever gets that serious." Simon said slowly. "He's scared."

–

"Derek!" Mr. bae's voice roared through the space between him and and his son.

Derek stopped abruptly to where Chloe, struggling to keep up with his brisk walk, ran straight into his back. She staggered ignoring her protesting wounds, and tried to find balance. Derek carefully grabbed her elbow to hold her staedy before he lightly slid his large hand down her arm, and clasped it over hers.

He did all this while staring angrilly at his dad. They met each others eyes head on. It was a battle of Alpha male. Their eyes locked hard onto each others waiting for one to look away. Mr. Bae was first, and he sighed.

"Fine, go cool down. Its probably a good idea for you to survey the area anyways. We can talk later... come Chloe."

"Chlow is coming with me," Derek said coldly. His hand tightened over Chloe's, his fingers slowly lacing themselves between hers. Chloe subconsciously squeezed his hand and nervously glanced between him and Mr. Bae. They both continued to have a stare off before Mr. Bae sighed again. Chloe got the feeling that this wasn't the first time this had gone down. She got the feeling that it happened whenever there was a disagreement with them. Mr. Bae looked disappointed that he had lost... as if he had lost before and he let it happen again.

"Fine. Don't go far, and be careful." And that was it. Derek and Mr. Bae instantly turned away from each other and walked in seperate directions. The battle was an exchange of few words, but a lot of psyche power.

When Derek believed something was his fault, Mr. Bae was on top. But when Derek knew he was right there was no fighting against him, his word was law no matter who opposed him. Even her. There was so much to Derek that Chloe still had to learn.

Derek steered away from the road walking straight towards the dark trees. He stopped just before entering and downcasted his veiw to Chloe, his nostrils flared.

"Will you be ok?" Chloe's brows knitted together as she looked at him questioningly. Then her eyes rounded slightly and Derek could see the goosebumps rise on her exposed skin. She shivered. Then re-focussed and nodded.

"Just dead animals." She said.

Derek ran his free hand through his hair, which was useless because it fell back into his face. He took in the air again. There was a few large decomposing animals in there. Deer, some kind of large cat too.

"What if you fall asleep?"

Chloe gave him a small smile.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure? You have bee-"

"Derek, I'll be fine." He nodded and lead her into the woods. "A-are you ok?"

Chloe ran her eyes over his face. It was still hard, but emotionless. His face was flushed, and warm looking. His skin was clear now, now that he was finally able to completely change into a wolf. Just some scarring in some areas from attacked blemishes... and fighting with other werewolves. His hair was better too. It was a lighter black than it was originally. The way it had looked lanky and greasy before must have made it shadier. But now it looked light and soft. Like his coat of fur when he was a wolf.

His stature was taller now as well. Before he loomed and hunched, he still did when he was upset. But he was straighter, his build was more pronounced. His green dark emerald eyes flashed toward her, causing her to blush and look away. What did she care? She could look now, he was her boyfriend.

"I should be the one asking if _you're_ ok." He said in a low grumble. He weaved through trees and Chloe could tell he was avoiding the rotting corpses of dead animals. Chloe had actually gotten over the entire Dream Walker thing. So many supernatural events have happened in three short weeks of her life it was easy to get over something. It was the going through it part that was difficult.

"He shouldn't have blamed you like that." Chloe quickly looked back at him. That was what he had meant? That Mr. Bae had blamed her for exposing them?

"It doesn't really matter at this point Derek, because he's right." Derek stopped. They were in a small clearing now. The trees cut into an awkward jagged gap. He turned facing her fully, his neck slightly craned down toward her.

"No he's not Chloe. He had no right to blame you for anything. Its not your fault that a ghost attacked you."

"But I was irresponsible. I should have just told everyone I could sense the ghosts. And I shouldn't have taken my necklace off. He has every right to blame me."

"There are ghosts everywhere you go! They are never going to leave, ever. And my dad should know better about telling you, out of any of us, to control yourself. A necromancers responsibility isn't by their own will. There will always be ghosts, dead bodies, residuals, and now you have to deal with Dream Walkers-"

"Technically a Dream Walker can harm anyo-"

"Chloe." She shut her mouth not wanting to test Derek's look. She mimicked zipping her lips together, locking them, then swallowed the imaginary key. Derek couldn't help it, he chuckled at the contradicting joke.

"Chloe, seriously. Your always at risk of exposing yourself. Tori and I have a hard time controlling the will of our abilities, but we can hide them. You can't. If my dad should blame anyone it should be m-"

"Dont say it Derek." He stopped, then cast his eyes around the woods before sinking to the ground.

Chloe sighed and sat beside him. She sat so close that their sides were touching. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Derek hesitantly draped his arm over her shoulder. Lately all he wanted to do was touch her. Like he felt... anxious if he didn't constantly have physical contact with her. Yet he still didn't seem to know what to do, or what was allowed. Chloe was the first girl he had ever felt different with. It excited and scared him at the same time.

Chloe shuddered as a cool breeze drafted through the clearing. He pulled her closer into his side, wanting to protect her from the cold. He pressed his lips against her hair. The scent of fake strawberry chamicals hit his nose and he smiled. Her hair wasn't quite back to blonde yet. It was straw-like as if every other strand of hair was black. She had been obssessively washing her hair since he got her the shampoo, and it was working.

Chloe tilted her head back slightly in order to look at him. He found himself a little lost in her features. Her skin was pale, but it seemed brighter now that her hair was growing lighter. Her large blue eyes were filled with so much naïve innocense that it made Derek's insides quiver. And her lips. The bottom was somwhat plumper than the top. Derek slowly retracted his arm till his hand found the back of Chloe's neck. Without seeming to think about what he was doing he tilted her face up to his and softly closed his lips over her bottom one. He pecked it ever so gently and smiled against her lips.

There were no problems in that moment. No wolf instincts, no ghosts or corpses, not his dad or his brtoher, nor the Edison group or the Cabal. Nothing was there anymore that stressed his mind. Instead he was just Derek. And he was kissing one of the greatest girls he had ever met in his 16 years of life. He was only so lucky that she was his.

* * *

**Can we reach 50+? That would be so amazing and motivating! If every single person who reads this today were to review with a concern, request, question, or compliment... my heart would stop, I would die happily and still give you the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-**

**Whoa! I got so many reviews! Im so glad you guys are liking this story it makes me want to keep writing! And I will Im starting Chapter 6 right now and it will have more fluff and a little drama around it. This chapter is for those of you who dont like how harsh I made Kit, and it explains everything. Hope you love me, once you read it, enough to give me 75+ reviews! Then I would return your love with a fluffy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Chloe woke up but kept her eyes closed. She smiled as cool air touched her face. She inhaled deeply, doing so too much that she choked on the air and shot up coughing histerically. She continued to choke, her vision was blurry from the morning light and haze, she tried to breathe. Suddenly something large and soft smacked her in the face, causing Chloe to give one final cough releasing the tickle in her throat. Her eyes then focussed on her surroundings. She was in a small blue room, in a twin bed. She glanced down to see the weapon that had hit her face... it was a pillow.

"Do you mind dying outside? I'm trying to sleep," Tori shrilled in the bed across the room. She grabbed her remaining pillow holding it out threateningly and glared daggers at Chloe, before collapsing backwards into her bed and pulling the white mass of cotton over her face.

Chloe couldn't fight it, she laughed. But she covered her mouth when she saw sparks flash against tori's fingers that were now clenching her sheets. Tori was serious... and she was back to well normal for Tori. Chloe pulled her own covers over her legs and left the room.

She concluded that she had fallen asleep and Derek had carried her back to the tiny hotel so she could rest properly. She wore the same jeans and t-shirt she had from the day before. Her and the others hadn't really been able to aquire a new wardrobe. They had the clothes from when they escaped the Edison Group and the clothes they were able to scrounge up back when they stayed at the other hotel.

At the moment Chloe felt dirty... it wasn't hard to feel that way when you're on the run. But it was probably best that she didn't take a shower. She still had fresh wounds and she dreaded the moment that her aunt Lauren would want to change her bandages. Instead she simply searched for a bathroom (She found it was public and separated for woman and men.) to wash her face and comb her fingers through her hair. The Black was almost out, yet Chloe oddly missed it. Once it was gone it was gone. Chloe turned her head, looking for a full veiw of her hair. She wondered if there was some way to keep some of the black. She still had some dye left in the tube that was being held in her sweatshirt pocket. Maybe... Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door that made Chloe jump. The hotel's public restroom area had private rooms for showers. At the moment Chloe was occupying one. It reminded her of her old school's locker rooms except the only privacy was behind a curtain, no matter how much bank that school had.

"Just a minute," Chloe called and finished cleaning herself up as much as possible. She left the private area and the woman who was waiting nodded and smiled to her politely before over taking the room.

Chloe continued past the other mirrors and stalls to the exit. She pushed the door open and squeaked in worry and embarrasment when she nearly hit an elderly woman.

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't me-"

"Oh ho ho," the woman chuckled holding her pale wrinkly hand over her chest. Her silver hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and her clothes screamed 1990's. She was a cute old woman. "Oh, don't worry dear, you barely gave me a scare. I should be worried about your heart child." Her icy- blue eyes crinkled and she gave Chloe a sympathetic smile. Chloe simply tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

The woman smiled sadly and wringed her hands together.

"It must be so hard child... being able to see us." She took a step toward Chloe who nervously stepped back and stuttered, "I-I d-don't..." The woman's advance continued. She passed through Chloe's personal space bubble... then through her. Chloe whipped around to seee the old woman fade through the door with a whispered, "sorry, see you around child." Then she was gone. Not just on the other side of the door, but gone.

Chloe was more frustrated that she hadn't noticed than actually frightened by the presence of yet another ghost. She cursed to herself silently before a hand rested on her shoulder and warm breath brushed her ear.

"Chloe?" Said girl yelped and jumped, spinning suddenly only to have to crane her neck upwards to see Derek. She exhaled sharply when he gave her a crooked smirk, as if mocking her.

"You get the same amusement out of my skittishness that Simon does," Chloe huffed.

"Well now that I have time to pay more attention to it, its kinda funny," Derek chuckled, and Chloe sighed. She noticed his eyes flash towards the woman's restroom then back to her.

"Who were yo-"

"It was nothing, just an old woman." Derek's eyes darkened and clouded with worry. This caused Chloe's breath to catch and insides flutter. Derek's contradictions did this to her constantly. Since they have been together Chloe has been witnessing more of them. He wasn't so up tight and wound around the protector role anymore. Chloe believed it also had to do with him being with his dad... all of them being there... safe ( as safe as can be) and together.

"Derek you told me last night there are always going to be ghosts... I just wish I could pick them out before I expose myself." He sighed, slightly defeated. There was nothing to stress about at the moment.

"I kind of dont know what to do with myself at the moment. It feels weird, like when we were with Andrew... but this time we have breathing room. Its just... different."

"Not being able to watch everyones back must be upsetting." Chloe's tone was sympathetic with a hint of sarcasm. Derek wanted to tell her that it was less _him _and more the wolf... he tried... "_ I_ don't necassarily feel like that."

He took her hand and stepped closer to her, ready to just spill it. That he was anxious about what the Edison Group did to him. That he was afraid he was split and fighting for control. Her eyes grew rounder, and her cheeks flushed. Pulling herself closer as if to comfort... Her brows pulled together like they always did when she was confused or concerned. Derek swallowed.

"Chloe, I-"

"Derek." A growl rippled through Derek's throat and his composure was back to scowling.

Chloe jumped away from Derek blushing violently. The sudden electricity that pulsed through her when Derek became so intense died and she pouted slightly. Not so much that it was visible on her face. They both glanced down the hall of doors to where Simon entered from the lobby. He stopped short and looked away uncomfortably noticing that he had interrupted something. He coughed and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"Uh, dad wants to talk to you bro." Derek huffed and started down the wall, Chloe followed a little behind. When Derek passed through the door to the lobby Simon finally rested his eyes on Chloe. Chloe felt something grow in her throat and she felt a little sick, and guilty at the look from his eyes.

"_Really wish that was me Chloe,_" his eyes said. He opened his mouth, his lips forming those words.

"Don't Simon. I don't want anything weird between us." He exhaled sadly.

"Look I already said I'm ok with it... that doesn't mean I'm over it. I'm just trying to be... mature. I think you and Derek are what each other need and all. But I like you Chloe. And I think that things will be a little weird for a while." He raised his hand, his knuckles brushed her wrist that hung limply at her side.

"Simon," Chloe whispered sadly. He glanced up at her, staring for a minute, then he smiled a sincere, Simon smile.

"We are still cool Chloe, as long as you forgive me for what happens in the time it takes me to get over it." Chloe nodded slowly. She remained still as he nodded too and softly grabbed her wrist to pull her closer and peck her cheek before starting down the hallway.

Chloe cought up with Derek as he was halfway across the small parking lot heading towards the van. Simon had muttered he was going to wake Tori up. Well good luck with that Simon.

Chloe wondered when they would figure out that they were each others siblings. She contemplated on how exactly that would go down. She had a minor vision of sparks whipping across Tori's fingers as she screamed in rage... then Chloe had to censor her own imagination before things got to messy.

Mr. Bae was shifting things around the back of the van as if stocking for a road- trip. It lookes like he had gone out early that morning and bought a couple coolers and filled them with a supply of food. He sighed heavilly when he heard them approach and pulled himself out of the vehicle before slamming the doors shut. He turned to the two teens slowly.

"Uh, listen... last night... I'll admit I was being a bit hard on you guys, and I'm sorry it happened that way. I have to remind myself that you guys are only kids." His eyes met Derek's sharply as if saying, "_except for you._" Chloe's cheeks flushed slightly in anger. His dad must really not understand what Derek puts himself through. "I just dont want you kids getting hurt."

"Where are we going," Derek said. Chloe looked quizically between Derek and Mr. Bae. That was it? Just a straight apology? It was... that was really it. They may still be mad at each other, but it looked like any grudge would diminish itself within a few hours after this. Because it was over... between them at least. They would continue doing what they thought was right but as for making up... that was it.

"Well..." Mr. Bae inhaled and ran a hand through his silvering hair. Derek and Simon muct have picked this mannerism up from him because Chloe noted that all three of them have done this in less than 12 hours. He glanced back to the van, then down to Chloe.

"I think that my friend Bryce can really help Chloe, so I looked him up and he invited us to stay with him and agreed to teach her."

"R-really!" Chloe's face lit up and Mr. Bae released a nervouse chuckle.

"Yeah well... I uh," Mr. Bae looked uncomfortable for a moment. He shot a glance toward his son who seemed to be in a slight stupor from the news. "Derek do you mind if I talk to Chloe alone?" Derek blinked then. He looked at Chloe his eyes lit up in some sort of excitement, but his face showed confusion. He nodded, said something about finding Simon, then walked back to the hotel.

Mr. Bae motioned Chloe to take a walk with him and she hurried after his stride, eager to know his plans for her.

"Chloe... I don't know you very well," he said matter-o-factly as they walked acroos the feild towards the woods she and Derek had visited way earlier that morning. "When Simon and Derek were pulled into that group home I set out on reseaching them more. I already knew about the organization and such, as you may know, and I had gotten my eyes on a list of "subjects" at one point. I really was only interested in getting my boys out, and well another person actually. I snuck around and checked again two weeks ago making sure that Derek, Simon, and Tor- I mean-"

"I know that Tori is your daughter," Chloe said suddenly, before she could think about what she was saying. She nervously sneaked a peek at Mr Bae. His heavy grey brows pulled together uncomfortably, and he stared at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He sighed.

"I don't really need to know how you came to that information... and I know it can't stay a secret from everyone else any longer... but thats another matter that we aren't discussing right now." Chloe nodded in agreement. Mr. Bae cleared his throat.

"To continue... I could see they were all still in there but I noticed another name that had been added recently. When I saw your name it looked so familiar to me. Very familiar. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, and now I believe that it was because I was afraid to... Anyways-" He seemed like the kind of man who once he was deep in thought he would trail off into other sub categories that would confuse his point. He shook his head and continued.

"When I saw that Elizabeth had been "exterminated" I knew it was time to get you kids out. I had figured out my problems and such, no need to get into details about that, very long story-" Another shake of the head, and a cough to clear his throat." It took a little longer than I wanted because you kids got away but I thought that was smart. It gave me more oppurtunity to get to you guys safely. Though the opportunity was still slim, but I got you guys... and as soon as I saw your face Chloe, I knew why I had recognized your name...." Mr. Bae looked at her and chuckled sheepishly at her confused face.

"You look a lot like your uncle. Yes. I knew him," he said with a nod when Chloe's eyes grew rounder and clouded with questions. "He was a friend of mine, and his fate was a sad one."

Chloe's uncle had also been a necromancer. But the way it messed with his mind caused him to kill himself.

"My point is... I don't want you to have the same fate Chloe. I know from the past couple days with you that you're a very nice girl. You have strong character, and I know you would never _purposefully_ cause danger to yourself or your friends... or Derek."

Chloe never reallyconsidered what Mr. Bae thought about her and Derek being together. She just didn't pay attention to it, but he knew, and something told Chloe that Mr. Bae was uncomfortable with it... but so was aunt Lauren. In fact Chloe believed that her aunt Lauren didn't like Derek that much.

"The way that I approached you last night was very harsh of me. I know that a necromancer cant control when a ghost wants to harass them. But I talked to Bryce, the professor I told you about, and he said he could help you understand a little more about what you are. In fact he was intrigued to get a student like you Chloe. I feel this is a way to make up for what I said. You're a part of this "group" now and I just want you to be safe."

"Thank you Mr. Bae, I really appreciate this. I- I don't even know what to say." And it was true. Chloe could hardly think either. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt that same giddyness as before. She was going to have a teacher. Someone who would help her understand what the hell she was going through. For the first time since she met Mr. Bae she felt as if he was fatherly to her. He didn't replace her father but he filled that void. Chloe felt like hugging him... and she did. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Heh. Whoa! You're welcome kiddo," he said with a laugh he pulled his arms around her shoulders patting her back before they quickly released each other. Very awkward but Chloe didn't care, and Mr. Bae didn't seem to mind either.

"And listen, if you could keep the Tori thing a secret for a little longer... I just need to find the right time to break it to her... and Simon."

"Yes sir," Chloe chirped happily.

"Go round everyone up. We are going to leave here in about 15 minutes." Chloe nodded excitedly and ran back to the hotel. She pushed open the door to the lobby and started to continue in her giddy run but hit the hard wall that was Derek before she could get far.

"Mph." gravity threatened Chloe's balance before Derek cought her elbow and stood her up straight. She beemed up at him.

"Derek we-"

"I heard," Derek chuckled slightly but he still seemed off. Like something was bugging him now. And Chloe instantly knew what it was.

"Even the-"

"Yeah... even the part about Tori." He grumbled... Chloe laughed only to receive a scowl from Derek. Tori was not only Simon's sister but his as well. She could only imagine Tori's horror. and for once it made her laugh.

* * *

**Ok Chapter 6 is in the works! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note-**

**Ok Chapter 6 is more fluffy between Chloe and Derek, only innocent fluff though and its a bit longer. While chapter 7 is already written and it contains more romance and suspence as the plot slowly unravles itself. Bryce is my own Character and another new character will be showing up as well, someone Derek is not happy to see. **

**I would like to give a a quick note to the reviewer who has been reviewing like 10 times to meet my quota. I ask for the reviews because I like people to question my writing, if they are confused or have ideas I like to hear their input. If I ask for as much as I do I get many different veiws for each chapter. I understand it is a bit much and I put that into consideration when Im reading them. If I get a good bunch that causes me to go back and edit the next chapter I'll update without the quota being met. **

**But also there are over 100 visitors a chapter and thats just for a day after the update. If I waited a couple days that would double. For taking time to write, edit, and update as fast as I can it isn't so much to ask for what I do. Thanks though for being concerned I will consider lowering the number, and your right. Not a lot of people look for Darkest Powers fiction. Which is ridiculous because the story is amazing, and ended with a lot of questions un answered. Its interesting to see other people's ideas on how the story would continue or what would be different. **

**For this chapter I will give this reviewer a break and lower the amount for an update. 85-90+ and Chapter 7 is all yours.**

**For now please enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6-

The trip wasn't long. Just a few hours. They had been somewhere in northern West Virginia when they left the hotel, and they were driving south. The ride had been informational and mellow... until the end.

Bryce was in hiding and constantly running as much as Chloe and her friends were. Mr. Bae told them about Bryce, that he had knowledge on every supernatural, kind of like Mr. Bae did himself but more. Lots more. Bryce was willing to help all the kids with their powers as much as possible, and that excited everyone. Back when they were with Andrew their "teachers" hadn't been that helpful. Especailly Chloe's, and well Derek didn't have anyone to teach him. The only other werewolves that he had come across tried to kill him and Chloe. Chloe worried that Derek would have to learn on his own. But apparently Bryce knew some stuff about the Pack, and that certainly got Derek's mind off the fact that Tori was his adoptive sister.

Mr. Bae and Bryce went as far back as Andrew did with them. They had all been against their work in the Edison Group and got out. Derek mentioned to Chloe quietly that he and Simon had met Bryce before but they were younger and Andrew was always closer. They didn't know he was a Supernatural.

Mr. Bae continued to explain that they researched what they could do to shut down the organization but he got into trouble. It seemed like he had trouble cutting his losses and gambling his chances for what he wanted. So things started falling apart and they separated.

Andrew had found other plans as well. He wasn't necassarily part of the Edison Group but he still betrayed Mr. Bae's trust by making agreements to give Derek over to The Pack and other nonsense that was a hassle to go into detail with. Basically Andrew betrayed them but with, what he thought, were good intentions and he died because of it.

Bryce had been exceptionally happy to get a call from Mr. Bae. Simon's dad told them that it was Bryce's goal to save all the "subjects" and help them. Rehabilitate them naturally. Bryce's intentions were the exact opposites of the Edison group, and that had him constantly running from them. He was a threat to their experiment and they didn't want him around anymore. Mr. Bae had helped Bryce as much as he could. They tried contacting most of the other scientists and workers that had abandoned the Edison group, to start Bryce's organization. A sort of rebellion of the Edison Group and Chloe, Derek, and Tori were his first students going into rehabilitatation.

Simon had been considered a success by the Edison group so he would be learning naturally from his dad. They discussed what Simon could already do animatedly in the front seat. Chloe could tell that Simon was just happy to be with his dad again. After all that time worrying that he was in trouble, and trying to find him... but now their pack was together again. Even Derek discussed things with his dad though he was in the back with Chloe. He told Mr. Bae that he had started his changes the night that they had left the Edison Group. HE mentioned the second was at the truck stop, and the third and complete change was when they were with Andrew. He left out the agonizing details, and the fact that Chloe was there every single time to lead him through it till he finally became a wolf.

He told his dad that the the latest time he changed was also complete and that pleased him. He said that was good even though he started early. He said Derek was a pre-mature werewolf and asked if Derek experienced anything weird.

"Define weird," Derek rolled his eyes and Mr. Bae chuckled. It seemed they were no longer mad at each other.

"You're right. We will speak to Bryce I'm sure he knows more than I do." Derek nodded, and Chloe could see that he felt the same she did. Relief... that he was finally going to be able to understand some things.

When Tori and Simon busied Mr. Bae with their life stories, as off the previous three weeks, Derek and Chloe layed in the back simply talking. Because of minimal room for a six foot something wolf boy Chloe was pushed close against Derek's side, something she didn't mind much. Derek played with her fingers in his large hands and asked her questions, most that required him to give an answer for himself too.

"I don't see why I have to pick one color," he grimaced, and thought Chloe's last question was stupid.

"Everyone has a favorite color Derek, just pick one." She laughed a little. Which made Derek want to answer her. He wasn't good at this stuff. Talking about likes and dislikes. He never really did it before. But for Chloe it was almost like the answers came out without him having to think about it.

"If I had to choose- Chloe this is stupid," Derek huffed quietly. And he scowled in her direction. But her face made him spit an answer out. The way her cheeks flushed and puffed slightly, her lower lip jutting out stubbornly in a pout his mind just found an answer willing to give to her.

"Green... I like trees and the woods for obvious reasons. So I guess I would choose green."

After that his mouth seemed to have a mind of his own. And once he said things, he didn't regret saying them. He would laugh in embarrassment when something he said to Chloe sounded corny but soon didn't care. It was just easy.

Chloe talked a little bit about her childhood since Derek hardly knew anything about it. She said when she was little she remembered seeing a man in her basement who had hung himself. She used to think he was the boogie man. She told Derek about the evil old woman named Mrs. Hobbs who use to torment her in that basement.

She also told him about the custodian, the first ghost who ever asked her for help. The way that he had scared Chloe when his face started melting and how she knew he wasn't human. She choke on a couple words remembering the teachers holding her down and biting her tongue so she wouldn't scream... that was how she had gotten into Lyle house in the first place.

Chloe and Derek figured out that they didn't really like talking about that stuff so much. They decided to step out of the supernatural world for a little bit and just be normal teenagers.

Derek said he liked to run. Walking to but the best place for him to think was when he was somewhere running. He hated being in Lyle House. He had mentioned to Chloe there that he didn't like that he wasn't getting enough exercise being crammed in there. He reminded her that he knew the alarm code and would sneak out and go for a run. And Chloe knew why he always came back... for Simon. He wouldn't escape by himself even if he had wanted to. When Chloe expressed that to him he shook his head.

"It wasn't just Simon anymore... When you and I were down in that crawl space and you were talking to Lyle's subject I knew you needed to get out. I didn't... I didn't really know why I cared if you escaped or not but... I just didn't want you there anymore. I got angry when you just thought my intentions were to get Simon out, that I could care less about what happened to you as long as Simon was safe. At first it was like that... I don't know something changed." Chloe was wide-eyed at Derek's confession. Her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red and she couldn't fight a smile. Chloe wanted him to continue, but the way he looked uncomfortably away from her told Chloe he needed time to confide like that. Chloe knew Derek wasn't good at talking to just talk. So for now she let it slide, eagerly waiting for the rest to come out, when he was ready to let it.

Then he asked what helped her think, going back to what had started Derek's confession in the first place. She explained with color in her cheeks that she would always put herself into script. Especailly when it came to conflict. It seemed to calm her down. She would imagine she was the heroin who when no one else was around knew she had to do something to save everyone. She said she used to laugh at the stupid cliched heroin's in suspence movies, how they always made stupid moves. She hated that they would go searching for what was after them, for what was baiting them.

"Chloe you're being hypocritical. Those all have a form of reality in them. You do that kind of crap all the time," Derek muttered, his mouth forming a strict line. He gave Chloe a hard stare as if saying he still didn't apporve of those.

"Yeah you're right. I mean in the movies they just do that to build suspence in the audience. But it actually happens. Especially when you can see and talk to ghosts and you don't know what the hell you're doing. Your dad taught you enouch that if you were out classsed in a fight, especailly with a werewolf, you run away. But ghosts have this manipulative quality in them, especially if you don't know they are a ghost," Chloe said all in a sarcastic tone. Derek shrugged it off for now, but Chloe knew he still felt like she should follow her instincts and walk in the opposite direction.

Soon it was 5 o'clock in the evening. Chloe noticed that Derek's face started to look pale and clammy. His pupils would dialate slightly and he was breathing with just a little more effort from before. He started scratching uncomfortably and Chloe knew it was the fur pushing through his skin. Derek was ready to change again.

"Don't worry, I can hear my dad. We are almost there." Chloe nodded anxiously. Derek had been calm as he felt it coming on, naturally instead of provoked. "He's talking to Bryce right now."

Derek whispered the conversation to Chloe since he was able to hear it, much like Chloe did for him when she was talking to a ghost.

"You're not there at the moment. Is the door unlocked?" Mr. Bae asked.

"No but you can get in through the celler the entrance is well, broken. Just tell Chloe she needs to be carefull. I didn't choose a very good hiding house."

"Do you think thats such a good idea?"

"Well I wanted to send them away, but I was researching some things and when you called and told me about that girl I decided to keep them. They will give her good practice."

"There aren't any corpses around right? Chloe seems to have trouble with those."

"Is that so? Interesting, interesting. Yes well there is a forest so there are the dead animals of course. And there is a body buried across the yard. The body belongs to a residet ghost as well." Chloe stiffened. Was he going to make her work with corpses?

"Bryce-"

"It will be ok Kit I promise. She will have a fellow necromancer there with her. I have a bunch of ideas that will help her."

"What about Tori and Derek?"

"Well for Tori I have books of spells that I have come by when I was on the road. And Derek will also have someone there... Jacks-" Derek cut off in the middle of the name and shot up. Chloe squeaked and fell back against the floor of the van. But Derek continued to move until he was leaning over the middle seat. Lauren and Tori jumped at his suddeness.

"He found Jackson? Is he insane!" Derek's features were hard and alert, his eyes were solid, angered. His nails dug into the seats back, threatening to rip it to shreads. Chloe found herself severely confused. Who was Jackson?

"Bryce that isn't a good idea. Jackson and Derek will get territoria-" Mr. Bae stopped to listen, and Derek slumped back against a cooler. Chloe tried to catch his eyes to question what was going on. But he was thinking his mouth a strong line and his eyes hard in concentration. The massive muscle spasm on his arm and his fever weren't helping. His sudden anxiety and frustration was causing the change to approach faster.

"Very well," Mr. Bae said." But he isn't there yet correct?" Mr. Bae nodded when his thought was confirmed. "We are pulling up, we will discuss this when you are back. Tell Jackson to stay away for awhile-" Derek's breath hitched and Chloe panicked. They were on another road surrounded by trees and Mr. Bae said they were arriving at his house. Which meant Derek could find his way there once he was done.

"Mr. Bae Derek needs to get out of here, he's changing." Mr. Bae shot his eyes to the rearveiw mirror and saw Derek hunched and panting.

"We are al-"

"No," Chloe had a sudden firmness in her voice. No offense to Derek's dad but he wasn't there through Derek's changes. He didn't know anything about them except whatknowledge his research gave him. Chloe needed him to understand that he needed to listen to her, because she knew.

"He needs to find a place to change. Now. It gets really bad. He can find his way to the house if he gets out now." Chloe said, there was a pleading in her voice. She had seen the changes, and she knew Derek didn't want everyone else around when it happened. Mr. Bae looked a little torn on what to do but he seemed to understand and he pulled over. Derek was already opening the back door and pulling Chloe with him.

"Chloe you need to stay," Mr. Bae said urgently.

"Its ok she has seen it before," Derek muttered absently already searching the Woods for some place to change.

"Derek-"

"Dad, I need her!" Their eyes met, not with the intensity of fighting for authority, but a dad who was anxious and his son who's eyes were filled with pain and fear.

"Mr. Bae I'll be ok. I promise," Chloe whispered. Lauren remained silent. She knew Chloe was the one who had taken Derek through his changes. She knew that Chloe believed he needed her there. But still she was uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do.

"Dad its ok," Simon said. He was anxious for his brother. He knew Chloe had been there every time for him. She did something he knew that he couldn't do. Derek depended on Chloe now through his changes. Tori remained silent. Her eyes flickering between Mr. Bae and Chloe.

"Alright... but take this." Mr. Bae tossed Chloe his cell phone and they quickly exited the van and decsended into the woods.

* * *

Chloe could see that the change was much more brutal on Derek's psyche then the last few times. It was as if he was fighting it now.

"Just let it happen Derek don't fight it." She rubbed his back between his shoulders. She could feel the fur try to push through his flesh. He shook his head at her words. The transformation didn't affect his stomach so much this time so he didn't throw up. But his insides twisted against his will, and his muscles ripped and spazzed unnaturally for any human.

"I-I can't... can't let it..." Chloe leaned closer trying to comprehend his words. What was he saying about he can't? What can't he do? He can't change?

"Don't talk, just focus on the change. You're doing ok." Derek's mind was a wreck. Chloe wasn't understanding that _he _couldn't change. _He_ didn't want to. It was the wolf. He was so angry about Jackson that... Derek's back shot up and his fingers dug into the earth, he whimpered as his spine bent and his skin felt like it was on fire. He could feel the skin on his face pulling and stretching. He turned away from Chloe, protecting her from that sight. The wolf was trying to take over him... consume him. His anger triggered its will and it wanted something. It wanted... something bad. He needed Chloe to understand that. He needed her to keep him on top. He needed her to help him control it.

"C-Chloe... I have to f-fight it." He gasped and then whimpered when his back released. He slumped heavilly against her form. She held him there continueing to rub his shoulder blades.

"I don't think you can fight a change Derek. Just go thro-"

"No... I have to c-control it..." The more he thought about pushing the wolf back the more he could feel it fading. He thought he was imagining it, but with his eyes shut he could see the wolf. It snapped its teeth and snarled at him. It looked different as if Derek couldn't see himself in it. Something in its eyes said the beast was not him. His eyes, yes they were hazel a very light greenish- brown. They weren't his eyes.

The wolf ripped at an invisible force that was pulling it away. It viciously snapped and barked at him. It reminded him of that time he snuck to the zoo and saw the wolf trying to attack him, beating itself up against the chain0link fence. Challenging a stranger, another alpha. Challenging to be on top.

"I'm n-not sure... what can I do?" Derek looked at Chloe. He could read that she didn't understand. She just wanted hem to have what he wanted. She just wanted it to be over.

Suddenly Derek saw the wolf. It stopped for a moment. Staring at Chloe through his eyes. Then it growled and struggled against its restraints and snapped at Chloe. Derek couldn't understand what he was thinking. When the wolf freed itself it launched toward her teeth viciously agape, claws spread to pounce on its prey. Derek shouted pain shooting through his body as it desperately morphed, Derek imagined himself as the invisible force. He tackled the wolf before it could get to Chloe and pulled. He pulled it back, deep into his psyche, wrestling its angered, thrashing form until it faded. And it was over. His muscles and bones cracked and readjusted... then he fell to the earth panting, calming.

Chloe sat there motionless. Derek focussed on her pale hand that rested on her knee, avoiding her eyes that he knew were watching him. His body threatened to make him pass out but he fought it. He had some explaining to do. Derek knew Chloe. If she didn't have answers she was going to find some no matter what.

He slowly sat up and then slumped his back against a large tree. Chloe watched him silently until he was ready to meet her eyes. He opened his mouth.

"Who's Jackson," she stopped Derek from speaking. She crawled closer to him and sat there with her knees pulled against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Sitting in front of him she watched as he recovered from being interrupted. But at the moment she didn't want him to stress about the change. Something had happened. Derek had been fighting something inside him. All she could see was his pain and concentration. But for now he needed to recover. Maybe a different subject would help... It didn't, Derek's jaw set as he clenched and un-clenched his fists.

"Is he a werewolf?" Derek couldn't find words so he just nodded. Chloe studied his eyes. They screamed something he didn't want to say. Derek's breath cought when he saw the realization cross her face. The horror.

"He was one of the-"

"Yeah..." Derek lowered his gaze. " I don't know what Bryce is thinking. If he worked with the Edison group and knew my dad he would have been somewhere in that lab with us. He would have seen the way we acted with each other. How could he be so stupid thinking that we can just be pushed back togather like this. It doesn't work that way. We are wolves from different packs. And that causes problems." Derek looked at Chloe remembering the wolf from the zoo again. Alpha challenging an alpha. " _Big_ problems."

When Derek was little, him and three other boys were raised and studied in the Edison Group laboratory. Chloe had seen on their last escape the classroom with the four desks and the beds, she had seen Derek's reaction. Derek didn't like talking about it. The only thing she had ever gotten out of him was that they acted like wolves... more than he did.

They were silent. Chloe not wanting to bring up anymore of Derek's experience in the lab and Derek not wanting to talk about it. Derek was still more focussed on the change then Jackson at the moment, he shifted leaning closer to Chloe. Now was the only time.

"Chloe there is something I need to tell you." Chloe blinked, her eyes fogging slightly in confusion and curiousity. She nodded.

* * *

**Im moving Chloe and Derek slow with tidbits of fluff here and there. There will be some romance in the next chapter and Derek tells Chloe about his anxieties and a confrontaion with Jackson! Made him up and hopefully he sounds like one of the other werewolf subjscts.**

**Please only review once per chapter unless a new thought occurs to someone and they want to review again. But its a little frustrating to recieve reviews from the same person. Im really only searching for concerns and requests with ideas from many different people so this will be a more diverse story. I love the comments but still to make this story enjoyable for everyone it isn't to much to ask for this many reviews. Im trying to hone my writing skills and ideas for my own supernatural novels in my future. But I want others to enjoy my work now as start off with something small like fanfiction. I would like to recieve 100 reviews after this chapter but that is a lot I'll update with chapter 7 once I get 85 or 90 depends on when I check.**

**Thankyou**

**AB-CT (Thanks _Jamie Kay Huntt_ for the nickname.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**

**To my anonymouse multi reviewer thanks for your apology I accept it. I didn't find your words hurtful and I was trying to be as fair as possible. But its good we understand each other. I do appreciate your input.**

**Anyways thanks guys for reviewing. It makes me type more stuff! I am sorry it took an extra day. I is sick :( But I love you all so much that I got out of bed to edit and update for you!**

**I really cant stop writing I have the whole story planned out in my head. And something is coming. Something none of you can see coming! Please help me reach 115+ reviews! I would love to do a time where if I was just swamped with reviews and requests I would release two chapters at once so we will see. **

**Please enjoy chapter7!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7

Derek inhaled and looked Chloe in the eyes. She needed to know that something was going on with this whole wolf thing that made him anxious... afraid even.

"Listen...If a change like that happens again, where it comes on unnaturally and sudden like that. If I change fully I need you to run. This time I'm serious. You. Have. To .Run." His tone was hard, firm, and demanding. Chloe blinked again, not understanding.

"Derek I have already been exposed to you when you changed... fully... I-" Chloe slowly stopped talking at the look of urgency on his face. Her brows pushed together, and worry covered her eyes.

"Its not the same... not when it happens like that Chloe." Derek stalled. Knowing Chloe she would be more concerned about what he was about to say and how it affected him, than her own safety. And she said he needed to be less sacrificial.

"Chloe something is wrong with my changes." He blurted. As if they were back in the van. His mouth just started going and it came out like word vomit. "It's something the Edison Group did... At first I thought the changes were normal, and the first three were. But the fourth wasn't. You weren't there you didn't see what happened." He inched closer to her. "Something comes over me... I-I don't know what it is, its hard to explain. Its like when I was so frustrated, lost, and worried about you I started concentrating on what I was going to do next. What would get me to you faster. My emotions were stronger than my instincts. And when that happened it was like... like the wolf part of me took over. I know, I know it sounds stupid or whatever," Derek muttered when Chloe's eyes expressed that she still wasn't understanding... or thought he was crazy. He hoped it was just the first one and he wasn't scaring her.

"But I feel like Im split inside. Like there is Derek and then there is the wolf. And when I'm not psychologically balanced the wolf part gets stronger and tries to consume me. And today it happened again. The change was coming naturally until I heard about Jackson. I let my anger take control and the wolf wanted to come out. I dont know how else to explain it. But its... its sc-" Derek shut his mouth and looked away. Showing weakness wasn't his thing. He was sure Chloe could tell he was scared but wording it was something else. He sounded crazy. On the inside he thought he was being rational and looking at this correctly with the facts of the supernatural world he lived in. But when he said it out loud he sounded insane. Like they should lock him back up in Lyle House.

"Maybe that would explain why you hurt that kid in Albany, and almost hurt the girl that jumped me a while back," Chloe said calmly. Derek's eyes shot back to hers in surprise. She was definetly worried, but not by the idea that he might be insane. Worried that he was right. Derek took a moment to recover from his shock of Chloe's acceptance, then he realized he didn't quite understand what she meant.

"When you hurt that kid in Albany, you were angry and upset. Those are very strong human emotions. And as Derek, as a brother, you wanted to protect Simon but something else clicked instead. The wolf... it took over feeding on your anger or something. And that girl in the alley it was the same a-and-"

"And you..." Derek finished what Chloe was afraid to say. "...when I threw you across the basement at Lyle House it was the same."

"I-I didn't m-mean it-" Chloe stuttered trying to find something to say. She wasn't accusing him.

"But its true... Its gone though..." Derek said staring at the ground. Chloe cocked her head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

"The bruise on your arm." He said when he noticed she was confused. He slowly reached for the arm he had grabbed that day back at Lyle House, gently forming his fingers over her wrists and pulling her closer. He brushed his free fingers against the skin that wasn't bandaged where a bruise in the form of four of his fingers used to be. He didn't look away from that spot, but anger flashed across his face.

"Derek?"

"Come on," he said, not looking at her as he released her arm and stood up. "Just promise me next time a change comes like that you'll get away, and then we can get back to the house." He was already walking, leaving her knelt there. Chloe knew he wouldn't dare go to far where she would be alone, but she knew better than to keep him waiting. He wasn't very patient.

She stood and tripped after him. When she reached him she grabbed his hand. He simply laced his fingers with hers but kept his hard eyes ahead.

* * *

Derek guided Chloe through the forest, holding her hand firmly in his. His skin was hot from his passing fever and it warmed her palm. But the rest of her was freezing. She hadn't thought of getting a jacket because it had been warm and still daylight when she left the van with Derek. But now it was cold and the sun had set.

Derek could feel Chloe shuddering and he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you grab your jacket?"

"Oh I don't know an angered, mid-changing werewolf dragged me from the warm confines of the van." Derek glowered at her and she smiled sarcasticly. With a shake of his head he released her hand and pulled off his sweatshirt. He held it out to Chloe.

"But you'll be co-" His face stopped her from continueing. _Really Chloe Im a werewolf. _He moved closer to her and pushed the mass amounts of suffocating fabric over Chloe's head. The corners of his lips twitched upward when Chloe pushed her arms through the sleeves and they didn't go all the way through. Chloe pouted, her lower lip pushing out just slightly.

Derek's previous thoughts, and fighting anger with himself, were slightly distracted by that. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes rounded and color went into her cheeks. Derek smiled before gently pecking her lips.

Something set fire in his chest, and his insides twisted and fluttered. His free hand found her waist through his sweatshirt and pulled Chloe into him. He kissed her a little deeper, shivering when Chloe's hands slid against his shoulders till her arms constricted around his neck. She pushed herself up on her toes and Derek's hand found the back of her neck. His fingers started to tangle themselves into her hair, and he moved his lips against hers.

He was so lucky-

Suddenly a loud, ringing shrill echoed through the quite woods, causing Chloe and Derek to jump apart, panting slightly. The noise rang loudly. Several birds and surrounding small animals chattered in protest. Chloe looked around nervously searching for the owner of the sound before Derek growled and gestured to her pocket that he was viciously glaring at. Chloe glanced down to her pocket and pulled out Mr. Bae's abnoxious cell phone.

Bryce.

With a heavy sigh she flipped it open and pressed ok.

"Hello?"

An exhale of relief.

"Chloe, are you and Derek al-"

"We are fine Mr. Bae. Derek-" She stole a look at the grimacing Derek wondering what to say about his transformation. What she knew now about his trasformations. Derek shook his head slowly.

"What about Derek, Chloe?"

"D-Derek is back to normal. The change didn't go through all the way because it came on so suddenly, he wasn't expecting it-"

There was a crack. Derek froze and cocked his head in the direction of the sound. Chloe was saying something, he shushed her and her head lifted. Concern crossed her face. She quietly said somethind into the reciever of the cell phone before quietly clicking it shut. Turning to him she spoke again asking something, her voice was a hum as Derek focussed his hearing elsewhere. He held up his hand, motioning for her to be quiet-

Another Crack, then another... then the sound of something prodding the ground. Something running. Something running toward them.

Derek turned walking towards the house and grabbed Chloe's hand again to drag her along. They were upwind and their pursuer was behind them. So Derek wouldn't be able to catch their scent, but he knew who it was.

"We aren't far from Bryce's place, but we need to hurry."

"Why? What is it? What's out there?"

"Its nothing, but when we get to the house you are not leaving my side. Got it?"

"O-ok, but Derek what's going on?"

"It doesn't matter, I just don't want you alone. Not with Jackson around."

"J-jackson? He's o-out here?" Chloe stumbled but Derek's grip kept her going. She had to jog to keep up.

"Yeah, behind us somewhere. So don't wor-" Derek stopped and Chloe walked into his back. He turned east, pulling Chloe behind himself and pushing her back against a tree. His stance crouched slightly and a rumble produced from his thoat. His eyes hardened into green shards of luminesant glass and glared into the dark trees, seeing something Chloe's weak eyes couldn't.

"Well well Derek. Aren't you a big boy,"a low shadowed voice chuckled.

"Back off Jackson," Derek growled, a snarl playing on his lips. A figure grew beside a tree and Chloe squinted, peaking around Derek to see the Jackson clearly. The boy was slender, not nearly as built as Derek. His skin was a little darker than Derek's and the moonlight flashed upon his tousled, dirty blonde hair. He wore a blue flanal sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to show his sculpted chest. His chin pushed out in a small defiance of Derek's words giving his jaw and cheek bones perfect form. His eyes were a deep rich hazel, that danced and glowed in the dark. He smirked, those eyes bouncing to Chloe.

"You even got yourself a girlfriend. Heh... never would have thought you had it in you Derek." His voice was low but smooth, as if it melted off his tongue, his tone had a hint of mocking in it. "She's cute." His eyes never left her face. She shrunk back against the tree from his gaze, like he was looking right through her. Derek simply stepped between her and Jackson covering her fully from his veiw. Jackson stepped forward... testing. Derek growled his teeth barred threateningly. Jackson seemed to find this amusing but he hid his smile, held up his hands, and straightened.

"Don't worry, I'm not after your girl," Jackson said. The pitch in his voice got louder and he seemed more... freindly. " I just noticed you were out here Derek and got... excited. When I heard four feet I thought you were in wolf form, but I could smell some odd fruity chemical and noticed a pair of legs were quite... clumsy," he chuckled lightly. "Simply raised my curiosity is all." Jackson shrugged then leaned against a tree smirking, maybe a tad bored with them now.

Derek ran his eyes over him suspiciously. Jackson noticed and smiled. Chloe didn't see anything wrong with him. He was definitly acting different from the last werewolves her and Derek had run into. He actually seemed more easy-going than Derek. He was trying to be nice but Derek was just shutting him down.

"Derek I don't think he wants to hu-"

"I know he doesn't. That's not what Im worried about." Jackson sighed, his eyes clouding slightly in understanding.

"Look Derek. Things aren't like you remember. When Connor, Zach and I got out of that lab they wanted to join the Pack. They only kid themselves by doing that. Lying about what they really were. I knew I wasn't like the other wolves. I knew those scientists did something to me. So I was on my own, they wouldn't follow me anymore. I went out for my own help. Then I'm picked up the other day by Bryce. He said he could help. Rehabilitate us naturally. He just told me today you were coming and I was excited. But Im just like you. Looking for some answers, you know? Trying to figure out what those people did to me... sometimes I feel... split."

Chloe furrowed her brows. His last few words sounded slurred to her. She wondered if he was ok, or if Derek noticed.

Derek's eyes flashed, their hardness melting only just. He slowly straightened. His mouth opened and a low sound came out, his words mashing together incoherently. The words from his mouth soon quieted but his lips were still moving. Wind carressed her skin and the trees above them swayed, but Chloe couldn't hear a sound.

"Chloooooeee..." She jumped staring between the two boys but neither of them were addressing her. Jackson's mouth moved... nothing.

"Derek." Growing fear made Chloe's heart race. She heard her own voice... shaky. Derek could hear her too, because he glanced over his shoulder his lips forming a ssh. He seemed to grow impatient and angry as Jackson brows bent, sincerely trying to get Derek's approval.

"Sssssanundeeeerrrrsss... Chloooooeee..."

"Derek!" Chloe grabbed Derek's arm her voice barely over a desperate whisper. He turned, his lips made a movement of her name... questioning?

"Chloe... Saunderssss... coming for... Chlooooe."

Chloe's heart slammed against her chest, the two werewolves stared at her now. The forest started to bend and spin, and she felt dizzy. The voice, a low cold whisper, echoed against the trees. Her grip on Derek's arm tightened and he grabbled her elbow, bending to her level to look into her face. His lips moved to fast, she couldn't comprehend the silenced words. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Get you... Saunderrsss... coming."

"G-ghost..." Chloe gasped and when her eyes opened a dark tunnel surrounded her vision and zeroed in on... Jackson. His face was unreadable, but before everything went dark his eyes flashed.

"Chlooooeee..." A faint glimmer danced in front of Jackson... then disappeared as Chloe's world went black.

* * *

**Alright all done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as the adventure truelly starts here! 115+ I love input!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note- **

**-This chapter is a bit filler. I am trying to make this as much like an actual book as I can so these chapters will pop up. (Speaking of book this should wind up being the length of one of the real books... about 30+ chapters... hope no one minds.)**

**-But in this chapter we get to meet Bryce and understand why Derek has a problem with Jackson.**

**-To my Anonymous multi reviewer. Im sorry but I'm not really that clever. The voice does have something to do with Jackson (for those of you who were confused last chapter) but not to that degree. I would be really surprised if someone would be able to guess whats going on right now... well maybe I should say I want you all to be confused and then in absolute shock when I finally reviel what happens. So no Jackson is just a werewolf.**

**-I really like Jackson's character and what I have planned for him. And yes to the reveiwer who asked if he was fully clothed. He is I just didn't find it significant to write he was wearing jeans... lol My bad.**

**-Anywho enjoy this chapter. Bryce is a fun character and he will be interesting in chapter 9 as well. 135+ reviews please.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Chloe!" Her lids slid shut and she swayed. Derek dropped to his knees and wrapped an arm around her waist before she could hit the ground. He slowly lowered her, laying her back on the earth. Then he quickly bent his ear over her lips and felt a long breeze of her warm breath brush against his cheek. She was breathing... deeply.

"Just faint," he whispered, mostly to himself. He slid his arm under her legs and the other against her back. He easilly lifted her supporting her neck and head against his arm.

"Derek is she ok?" Jackson stepped closer, his brows bent in worry. Derek growled and pulled Chloe away from him.

"Listen I get why your here and I believe you. But you have to understand that I want you to stay away from her and Simon... especailly her. If you can do that then it will make our time stuck together easier. If you want me to trust you then you have to earn it." Jackson aimed to protest, and he was fighting back the every fiber of his being that wanted to stand up to Derek's challenge. But he to a deep breath, held up his hands, and took a step back. Derek pushed past him and they started for the house.

* * *

Chloe jumped awake, shooting up suddenly only to yelp and jump again when she cought movement in her peripheral vision. There was a low chuckle and Chloe glared.

"You just enjoy scaring me." Derek smirked as he faced her. He wa sitting on the floor in front of the couch that Chloe was laying on. It was soft, with a velvet texture, and brick red. Chloe looked around. They were in a spacious square room where every wall was filled with endless books on tall, dark, wooden bookshelves. the rug on the hardwood floor was a light beige that coplimented the red couch.

As Chloe surveyed the room an annoying stab at the back of her head caused her to wince. She felt stiff for sleeping on the couch. She didn't even remember laying down on it. Or seeing the library room, or getting to the house... or leaving the forset with Derek after Jackson met up with them.

"What happened," Chloe asked slowly, rubbing the back of her head. Derek bent his slender brows playing an emotion of cunfusion he didn't use often.

"You tell me. You were saying something about a ghost when you passed out," he muttered maybe even slightly miffed that she was asking him to explain.

"Ghost? I don't remember a ghost." Chloe racked her brain trying to visualize what she remembered last.

"Chloe you were scared. Like something was... I don't know harrasing you or something. You weren't looking at it though, like you usually do. You heard something." Chloe shook her head.

"I never heard anything. At least I dont think I did. all I remember was Jackson there. He was talking to you and then... nothing... where is he anyways," Chloe asked moving her eyes around the library. Something crossed Derek's face when she looked at him. An emotion that disappeared before Chloe could read it. Surprise? Hurt...

"Not here. Which is good. The farther away from you he is, the better," he said flatly. Chloe vaguely remembered Jackson trying to get Derek's trust. Explaining he was just like him. That was the last thing that materialized in her mind before just now. She felt slightly angered by Derek's tone.

"Don't you think you are being hard on him Derek? He's here for the same reason you are," Chloe said, a little snap in her tone. Derek's mouth formed a familiar hard line.

"You don't understand. Maybe I can explain it metaphoically. I have nothing against him. But there is this instinct built into us. The scenario is he's an alpha and I'm an alpha. He's steeping into my pack out of no where and things get territorial-"

"Couldn't you be taking that a little to seriously?" Derek shrugged, using up most of his patience on her to understand.

"I could be, but I can't be to safe." Derek waited. He waited for Chloe to say something against it again. It looked like she was trying, at least trying to think of a counter. But she was taking to long. Derek sighed.

"Just stay away from him." He glanced up at her from beneath his lashes. That was new. A lump formed in Chloe's throat and her heart jumped. She swallowed. Derek looked away uncomfortanly."Pl... Please Chloe."

Chloe struggled against the emotional hold he had on her. But she wasn't the one who had that instinct. Derek did. She remembered when he saved her from the truck driver who just wanted to help a couple of run-aways. But even that was a threat to them.

"Alright. We can't even trust the good guys. I remember." Chloe nodded, and Derek exhaled a held breath with a small crooked smile. It felt good... that she listened to him. He feared the time that would come where she would wind up risking her life again. Thinking on her own. She was always doing things that nearly got her killed.

"But does that mean we can't trust Bryce either?" Chloe shifted. She remembered what happened for trusting Andrew... But was Bryce different? Derek sighed, looking into Chloe's upset face.

"Yeah. After Andrew. I think he can help but... I can't help but be cautious."

"I bet the wolf inside you likes that." Derek snorted and reached for her. She froze as his knuckles brushed against her cheek pulling a few strands of hair behind her ear. Chloe blushed violently and then-

"Derek!"

Tori's voice echoed as she stomped into the library. She held out a half eaten doughnut in Derek's face.

"I hid this from you, but you sniffed it out and ate it anyway. You didn't even have the decency to eat the whole thing. Is this your way of mocking me!" Chloe snorted under her breath and struggled not to laugh out loud. Tori freaking over a doughnut was comical. Her eyes burned with a flaming hate, more upset by the fact this could be a stab at her pride... over a doughnut. Chloe released a giggle.

But the look on Derek's face showed he was not amused. First he did not like getting interrupted. He longed for the day that he and Chloe would just be left alone. Second he didn't have the patience, especially over something as stupid as this. Third it was worse... knowing she was, in someway, his sister.

"What makes you think it was me," he spat. Tori glowered and clicked her tongue.

"Uh hello! Simon can't eat this kind of stuff, poor little Chloe was unconscious, and your dad is off picking up Bryce from wherever he wound up last night. So who els-"

"Oh sorry. Heh. That was me actually." That familiar smooth voice entered the room, and Chloe's skin prickled as if it were numb. Yet she could feel every goosebump rise on her arms. She slowly turned her eyes to the door where Jackson casually leaned against the frame, his arms crossed. Something whispered as she looked at him, something familiar. The soft sound was faint in her ear, so much to where she couldn't understand the words. She shuddered and Jackson's hazel eyes reacted to her movement, stealing a brief glance at her before giving his attention back to Tori. The cold feeling passed but still left it affect on Chloe.

"I didn't know you were hiding it," Jackson continued. His voice growing in sound like it had in the forest. As if simply trying to be friendly and approachable. "Smart though... werewolves like to eat. Right Derek?" Derek rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Jackson let out a sharp breath and looked at the ground. It sounded like a chuckle. Then he pushed away from the door-frame and took a step into the room..

Derek tensed his hard eyes watching him. But the blonde boy simply held out his hand to Tori remaining a few feet away awkwardly. Tori's eyes went round and... admiring? She actually looked as if she was gawking the boy, her mouth slightly agape. She slowly lifted her hand and he took it in his. He only stretched her arm to meet him, not pulling her body along with her. Keeping a distance that he knew Derek wanted. He lowered his head, his eyes never left hers, and he pecked the back of her hand before retreating and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Jackson..." A slight tilt of his head. "You got a name?"

"Tori," she squeaked, and when she did her face turned a vicious tomato color. Jackson smirked and released her hand. While taking a step back he bowed his head slightly toward her.

"Sorry I ate your..." a slight twitch of his lips. "... doughnut, Tori."

He reached the door, and before he went into the hallway he stopped and let his eyes wander to Chloe's.

"Glad your OK... Chloe." Then he was gone. It was quiet momentarily.

"Hmph," Derek huffed. Chloe laughed and turned to him. Her attention left Tori.

"I think he's trying," Chloe said. Derek glowered at her, then stopped his brows connected.

"Chloe your shaking." Chloe noticed. She would have said she was cold, if she wasn't still wearing Derek's large sweatshirt.

"I-I think there was something here. It was faint and then it left."

"Did it say anything?" Chloe shook her head and mentioned it felt... familiar. Possibly a ghost she had encountered before. Derek watched her skeptically.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened last night?" Chloe again shook her head.

"Guys-" Simon rushed into the library his cheeks a little red as if he had been running. He exhaled a pant as well and opened his mouth to speak, then he noticed Tori spacing off towards the door. Possibly seeing past him.

"Uh Tori?" She blinked then focused on him, a sneer crossed her lips.

"What?"

Simon scowled then turned to Derek and Chloe a slight smile interrupted his frustration. Either an unknown sibling rivalry or the witch vs. sorcerer rivalry... either way. They hated each other.

"Dad and Bryce just pulled up. Dad said if Chloe was OK then we could all get down to the kitchen to meet Bryce, and that blonde kid who has been skulking around here."

"Jackson?" Tori chirped and she set into a brisk walk to the door. She shoved past Simon who scoffed and trailed after her with profanities. Derek exhaled, dreading his future with Simon and Tori knowing they were blood related. Then he took Chloe's hand and they left the library too.

–

"Ah Derek, Simon! You boys have grown! Wow its been some time," Bryce crowed and he gave Derek a friendly clap on the back. He beamed from ear to ear as he looked between the guys.

He was possibly a bit older than Mr. Bae, taller too. His brown hair parted through the middle, and his roots were a medium gray that streaked into its length, growing past his ears only just. His clean cut face was shadowed with scruff as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Crows feet appeared beside his happy, blue eyes as he smiled so boisterously.

"My my Derek, you have matured. A very strong young werewolf. And only sixteen! How intriguing, even at a premature age you look fully developed. I hear you have fully changed too. Good good! Ah, and Simon! You have your old man's charm." Bryce winked." I'm sure you are an exceptional sorcerer!"

"Tch. Yeah right," Simon leaned toward Chloe and muttered. But he was still smiled as he joked about himself. Chloe had a large smile as well. Bryce was that kind of person. He had that aura that just seemed to lift everyone. Derek too had a small smile on his face at Bryce's words, even with Jackson leaning against one of the far counters in the kitchen. It must be easier with Jackson not testing him.

"Victoria!" Bryce turned to Tory who, as Chloe observed, was constantly sneaking peaks at Jackson. Derek noticed this too but simply snorted. He either trusted Jackson enough to let his _sister_ have interest in him, or really disliked Tori so much that he allowed Jackson to be near her.

"I heard so much about you my dear!" There was an extra note in Bryce's voice as if he wasn't sure what to script in there. Chloe glanced at Mr. Bae who noticed this look. He smiled and winked towards her, giving one of his first, real, unprovoked actions of ease since they met. Chloe liked this Mr. Bae. He seemed less stressed having someone there that knew so much about supernaturals, and has been exposed to the experiments of the Edison Group.

"Yes. Kit has told me your powers are extraordinary!"

"Ha no joke. That's what happens when freaks tamper with your genes." Tori stated hotly. This time Simon rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath something about manners.

"Ha ha! What a fire you have my dear! I have excellent ideas and resources for you in my study about how you can use your emotions to control the will of your magic. Very interesting stuff! Mastering such fire will turn you into a very powerful witch." Tori now caught the bug that Bryce's animation gave. She smiled sheepishly and nodded, eyes once again shooting in Jackson's direction.

Then Bryce turned to Chloe, his eyes giving off a new fonder light.

"Ah. And you, my dear, must be Chloe. How anxious I have been to meet you child." Chloe's lips closed and she smiled politely, holding back her extreme giddiness. This was her teacher. She already liked him. His eyes spoke to her, telling her he understood what she had to live with. And he did. He really did because he lived it just as much as she did. Margaret was nothing compared to this man.

"I have so much to teach you my dear. You have such an enticing power, so strong that spirits swoon over it. Of course our abilities affect us in such negative ways at times... but the boundaries are limitless to us. The help we can do in justice for both the living and the deceased. At least that's how I have come to see it over time." Chloe nodded slowly. Truthfully she was at a loss of words. She could comprehend just by his words that he had such experience... so much that she herself didn't quite know what he meant in his words. Which told her she had so much to learn. And he would teach her.

"Don't worry, in time, you will understand what I'm saying." He whispered as if he read what she was thinking. He smiled brilliantly again, and it was so contagious that Chloe beamed too.

"So!" Bryce turned and took a step back. He let his eyes cross over the others before he met Chloe's again. "Shall we get started!"

* * *

**I like Bryce. I wish he was my teacher. Cuz mine are boring. I kind of made him animated and excited about research. Like Aro from the Vulturi in the Twilight series. Im not a big Twilight fan but I found Aro's character interesting so I incorporated some of that into Bryce without the whole creepy collecting fetish lol... **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 9 will be interesting I hope. Just remember this is only fanfiction. 135+ Reviews Please! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note-

**-Well Im getting some pretty good guesses as to whats going on. Is Jackson half Ghost? Is he semi possessed? Hmm... I think you guys are getting somewhere and these are the reviews that I like... all will be revieled in time. Also I was questioned how old Jackson was. 16, about the same age as Derek... sound good? I hope so.**

**-Once again I am questioned why I ask for so many reviews. But seriously guys is 15 really that bad? Is it so horrible and time consuming to take two minutes of your life to give me some feedback... instead of love it! update soon! Im not trying to be harsh or anything. But there are more than enough people who visit and read this to review. There is trafficking on a users profile to monitor that. If this story is really wanted (Where I put my time and effort and my life into it) then why cant at least 15-20 people place a review that asks questions or has requests? **

**If it isn't worth it guys then don't review. I'll still write but it will take longer... if that is what everyone wants then so be it...**

**Thanks to all those reveiwers who give me genuine feedback and input. Questining someones story or building up their confidence makes a writer better and that is all i ask.**

**-Also Im giving a shout out to Jamie and her sister kelley... Im psyched to hear that you guys are obsessed with this story. If you want to get news of an update faster ( and this goes for all of those readers without accounts) and you have email, You can quickly sign up with an account and subscribe to this story. Once you have done that check your email daily (since I _almost_ update daily) and you will get a fanfiction newsletter saying I updated a new chapter with the number of words, etc. It saves the hassle of going onto the sight and searching for the story only to be disappointed I haven't updated. Plus I love getting favorited and subscribed to, just as much as reviews.**

**-Anyways please help my reach 150 reviews (optional of course). Im introducing another new character in this chapter. I hope you like her. I find her funny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

When Chloe was unconcious, she had been out for over 16 hours. So it was nearly noon when she had woken up. Her stomach gurgled and protested. The house happened to be pretty stocked on food with the combination of Mr. Bae's fruit, energy bars, instant ramen, and simple sandwich necessaties and Bryce's stock on canned soups and other such boxed foods that took years to expire. Bryce had explained that this was safe house. This was where he lived until he traveled somewhere else to gather research and send the Edison Group on a wild goose chase for him when he could harbor safely here.

Chloe made herself a turkey and cheese sandwich and ate a green apple. Her favorite next to strawberries. Chloe was about being simple where as Derek ate four large eggs four pieces of whole wheat toast and several pieces of bacon. Simon was in the pantry with a fussy Tori. They fought over what Tori believed Simon couldn't eat, and Simon biting back telling her to mind her business.

Jackson's plate was filled with similar foods to Derek's plus he ate an apple and a granola bar. Their metabolism was something every teenage girl would envy.

Mr. Bae annd Bryce were discussing out on the back patio how they wanted to begin the lessons. It was a good idea to do things outside. Especailly if Derek and Jackson were wolves, or Simon and Tori were throwing spells (hopefully not at each other), or Chloe accidently raised a zombie. Things were better done outside.

Bryce definitly had the space for it. Besides the house being engulfed in the woods it was placed in a large circled clearing. The grass was exceptionally and surprisingly green for not being cared for when Bryce was not there. Random outlier trees had sprouted in the clearing giving areas shade from the threatening sun. Wild flowers popped up in spots that complimented the edge of the wood. The area was nice, collected and calming. There space for all of them to concentrate.

Chloe decided to check out the rest of the house. The kitchen was connected to the dining area and living room as if the walls seperating them had been taken down. The living room ad a simple tv set with the local cable channels and a large sofa that covered one wall and bent to separate the dining area and the living room. There was a sliding glass door in the back of the living room that exited out onto the back patio. On the opposite end of the large space was the swinging door that left the kitchen and opened to a skinny hallway/entryway. In the hallway, across from the kitchen was the only bathroom. Large with two sinks and a shower. To the left was a single door with stairs that decended down into the cellar, lying beneath the living room. Only a small glance sent Chloe into shivers and she decided to explore that later.

Instead she turned right where down the hall was the entry door from the front of the house and a set of stairs going up.

At the top of the landing was another skinny hall containing a bounty of doors. The right sided had three and the left mirrord it. While at the end Chloe remembered the single door to enter the library.

The first Door on Chloe's right was small and empty. Completely bare. While the first on the left had a small inflatable matress and her aunt Lauren's bag and medical breif case she was able to nab from the Edison Group before they escaped. The second room on the left had Chloe's bag in one corner and Tori's in the other. There was no bed though. It looked as if Tori might not have slept. The second room on the right held Simon and Derek's bags and no indication of a bed. No sleep for them either. The last room on the right was fairly full. A desk with a running labtop on the top and a small accomidable bed in the corner with a nighstand and a lamp. Chloe figured this was Bryce's room. The floor was scattered with books, old ones too. For now Chloe closed the door and left Bryce to his privacy until he gave reasons to not be trusted.

Chloe crossed the hall and reached for the knob on the last door to the left. She turned and pushed but the door but it remained shut. She tried again but noted that the knob didn't even turn all the way.

Locked.

Chloe let out a curse under her breath. Already there was a reason not to trust Bryce. Why did he have this door locked? Was there something behind it that risked everyone's safety? Or-

"Oh come on Chloe," she muttered to herself in frustration. "You're over-thinking this... like Derek."

She nodded, again only to herself. Of course she was only gambling on rash conclusions and assumptions. Bryce was someone they could trust. He was different than Andrew.

Chloe stuck to that idea. She liked Bryce, out of all her connections to adults in the past three weeks, he was her favorite. Possibly only because he understood her completely. The emotionaly disturbed by the dark magic she possessed thing he understood at least. And if what behind this locked door really bugged her she could just simply ask him about it. No big deal. It was posibbly his private study with personal and valuable items from his life that he kept locked away in case he wanted to get away from his reality only for a moment. Yes. Bryce was good. No matter what Derek said about not even being able to trust the good guys... Bryce was the exception. Him and Mr. Bae were the super heroes of the genetically altered supernatural society. And Chloe would be lost if Bryce turned out like Andrew.

For now Chloe planned on asking him... and sometime soon. Only to prove her conclusion jumping was wrong.

* * *

When Chloe walked back into the kitchen she found Simon and Derek discussing something at the dining area table. Tori was no longer there and nor was Jackson. As she thought about the missing people a sudden realization struck her.

"Where is my aunt?" The boys looked up at her as she approached the table. Chloe's heart jumped a beat when Derek's green eyes lit up behind the curtain of black hair. But he quickly hid his excitement that screamed against everything Derek was with an unreadable expression and a shrug.

"Unhelpful," Chloe breathed and he cracked. His lips twitched into a smirk.

"You just missed her when dad got here with Bryce. She took the van and said she was heading back to that town we passed on our way here," Simon said with a smile before his face twisted sourly and he looked at Derek. "Queen Victoria has been complaining about her wardrobe lately so Lauren got her sizes and what not." Then Sion's expression changed again. A mischievous smile, directed to Derek who in return scowled. "She said something about getting you some clothes too Chloe. And some heigene nessesaties as Derek requested." A low rumble produced from Derek's throat. "Apparently Derek wants to smell fre- OW!" Simon jumped from his casual position in the chair, pulling up his right leg to rub his shin. He glared playfully towards Derek who had leaned back against his own chair and crossed his arms. His eyes averted to the window as if nothing happened, expression hard. Chloe bit back her laugh and decided to save Derek fron Simon's jabs.

"Oh I need some bathroom essentials. Im in need of some mouthwash," Chloe giggled and sat in the chair closest to Derek, across from Simon. Simon laughed along with her while Derek simmered in his seat. Chloe opened her mouth again ready to make another remark in an attempt to make Derek ease up when something pale popped inches from her face. Spacey, brown, doe eyes stared at her observently.

"Aaaah!" Chloe jumped back, pulling her feet up onto her chair and gripping the back of it for support. Simon laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. Chloe was to busy trying to restart her heart, and focussing on the girl that had materialized in front of her, to pay him any flustered attention.

"Ooooh... a new necromancer to play with huh," her tingly voice asked and her full, long lashes batted over her round eyes several times.

Derek watched as Chloe focssed on the air in front of her. He gared at that space. How long until Chloe was given a heart attack?

"Um d-do you mind m-moving back a-a little?" Derek rolled his eyes. Why would she even ask? It was a ghost. But Derek noticed in his time with Chloe that she had a thing for personal space. One time he had simply reached around her for an apple and she flinched as if he was going to hit her. That caused her to be so skittish.

"Um... W-who are you," Chloe asked when the girl didn't move. The girl was about her age, and she had long, lucious brown hair that slipped over her shoulder as she bent closer to Chloe. Reflexively Chloe leaned back.

"Chloe they can't hurt you." Ever since they had encountered Royce and his uncle Derek had this hate for ghosts that harassed Chloe just because they could. She was there to listen, and any idiot could see that Chloe wasn't the type of person who would reject someone unless they threatened her pride or her life. She was to nice, and didn't have the heart to say no. He hated how they used that. He had heard about the graveyard. How they all surrounded her and demanded for her help. But even with the dead Chloe felt to compelled to make someone in distress happy.

Chloe watched as the girl turned curiously to Derek. She glided through the table, as if she had no legs. She leaned just as close to him as she had with Chloe, tilting her head slightly just observing him. She must not understand personal space.

"Hmm... So stong and rough. You're a bit like Jackson. Hey blondie," The girl looked at Chloe while pointing to Derek. "Is he a werewolf too?"

"Uh-"

"Ah, Samantha," an animated voice that only belonged to Bryce crowed as he came in the sliding back door. The ghost girl turned to Bryce, skipping through the table to meet him.

"It's Sam," she said drousilly, kind of like she had said it before... perhaps a number of times.

"Right, well it looks like you met Chloe," Bryce beamed.

Chloe found Bryce a bit odd. The over-fascinated profesor who made friends with ghosts... Well, who was she to judge the way he acted around ghosts? She was always happy to have Liz around, someone she felt was there to talk to. By his simple freindliness with this girl... Sam... she was perhaps his only, if few, contacts here at this house. After all for a while he had been on his own.

"She has a pretty glow. So many different colors," Sam said her eyes smiling in admiration. Chloe blushed.

"How interesting," Bryce whispered a facsinated smile touched his lips.

"Is that normal? M-my glow being d-different colors," Chloe stuttered nervously.

Simon leaned across the table to Derek who's eyes were bouncing between Bryce and Chloe robotically.

"Bro what's going on? Sam is the ghost Chloe just saw right?" Derek nodded. " And Bryce knows her?"

Another nod and a look that said. _This is pretty obvious Simon. _Simon ignored it.

"So what are they talking about? Why is Chloe glowing?"

"Necromancers have glows that only a ghost can see. That's how they know certain living people can see and communicate with them."

"So is it normal to be multi-colored?"

"Actually it isn't. But Chloe's an exception even without the genetic modefications she recieved from the Edison Group," Bryce said matter-o-factly, answering Simon over Chloe.

"Why is that," Derek asked, uncrossing his arms and leaning them against the table.

"Well first we need to understand its look and size as well. After all the size of a necromancer's glow is complimentary to their power. So Samantha-"

"Sam," the girl corrected monotonely, eyes still on Chloe.

"Right Sam... please do me the honor of describing Chloe's glow." Before Sam started Derek asked Bryce to repeat what Sam was saying so him and Simon could understand as well.

"Its so big, and bright. Almost a blinding bright at first... but then you just can't stop looking at it," Sam said. Her eyes fogged a little as they traveled around Chloe's frame.

"The light around your person is dominated with a rich teal color. Mixtures of blues and greens. Then there are yellows and pinks that try to mix in. But then... the majority of your glow is overlapped."

"Overlapped with a shade of amethyst... am I correct Saman- Sam," Bryce asked his eyes still studying Chloe. Sam nodded. Once again Derek spoke.

"Why is it covered?"

"Well first lets decipher her natural glow. It must be that teal color Sam said was dominant. If Chloe's powers stood alone her glow would be that single color. An example is Sam has told me before that my glow is yellow. And only yellow.

"That makes sense," Simon grinned. Bryce was such a bright person, why shouldn't his glow be bright.

"But also if Chloe never recieved the genetic alterations her glow would still be two colors. Her natural color and the amethyst that covers it. Because that is the color of your necklace correct Chloe?" Chloe's hand went to her amulet her mother gave her when she was little. It had changed to a light shade of purple now.

"Your necklace is a tool used by old necromancers to hide their glow. At least they believed it was hidden because less ghosts appealed to them. Instead it only covers and dims it. Gives it a cloak making ghost think you are a weak necromancer at first interpretation. If a ghost gave enough effort they would be able to see your glow through it. I'm sure you know this."

"Actually its a good explanation. Its better than making our own theories. They were similar, just not as precise," Derek muttered.

"Right well when your glow is suffocated by the tool it is weaker as well. Its compressed and causes more pressure and effort from the necromancer."

"I think I figured that out. Because when my necklace is off. Things come effortless at times."

"Yes but for a naive necromancer like yourself, it also makes you vulnerable to a ghost connecting with you. Not alot of ghost can do that where they share one's body. Only a select few who are given that power after death to enter your psyche or Dream Walkers. Other ghosts merely shove a persons spirit out of their body and possess it. And they can do it to non necromancers as well, where those like Dream Walkers can only use a necromancer. Because they have to hook onto your glow."

" That makes sense. Chloe ran into a Dream Walker the other night. Her necklace was off so it gave the ghost more accessability to her glow... to her psyche."

"Yes! Exactly! Yes I thought I should explain this. Kit told me you had a run-in with a Dream Walker, Chloe. I have never encountered one myself because they are so rare. But... We are getting sidetracked and going off in many different directions," Bryce said as he rubbed his mouth. He averted his eyes, trying to make a point Chloe guessed. Or to wrap things up in a cleaner way.

"Yes well, necromancy does extend into thousands of different areas as it is used in the world of living and dead. Let's hust get back to defining your glow. So when we begin our exercise today I can understand the level I am dealing with here. Now... Sam says your glow is large. And as a young necromancer that is rare to see, the genetic mod-"

"No," Sam interrupted. Her eyes travelled over Chloe in wonder breifly before she turned to Bryce. His blue eyes shaded in question.

"No?"

"Don't misinterpret the size as unnatural. The other colors mix into her dominent color. They don't stack on top of it."

"You don't say... how extraordinary," Bryce whispered. Chloe looked between Sam and Bryce in confusion.

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means..." Bryce started. But he couldn't find the words.

"It means that naturally, you were born a very powerful necromancer. You have the power, you just lack the experience," Sam finished. Suddenly Chloe remembered what the demon had told her back at the laboratory.

_"How powerful does a child necromancer need to be to free a demi-demon? I can feel your power, little one. They've sone something to you, haven't they? I have no idea what, but it is wondrous."_

Chloe believed he was talking of the genetic altering that made her exceptionally powerful. But then he had said...

_"Grow up strong, little one. Strong and powerful."_

Chloe was naturally powerful. Which meant she had more of a purpose to the Edison Group. What could an altered, powerful necromancer do for them... anything...

What the genetic modifications really did to Chloe was reduce the use of rituals. Make things easier to learn. And added on what other necromancers couldn't due... beyond the power any other necromancer had. But what the demon had meant was... grow into what she was given, adding onto her already exceptional abilities. Grow into what might have taken her a lifetime to acheive. Become strong with what they gave her... use their own power against them.

Was that Chloe's purpose? If she was such a threat to the Edison Group then why haven't they killed her yet? They _tried_ to but... Or they purposely made it look that way...

Chloe was to deep in thought when she heard Bryce repeat Sam's words to the boys. But she jumped when another voice errupted behind her.

"Ha! I told you!" Chloe turned to see Tori push herself up onto the counter and lounge there casually. Jackson was once again leaning against his counter near the entrace of the kitchen. Tori's chin pushed out and she smrked.

"I told you that quack, Margaret didn't know what she was talking about. Why? Because she thought she was superior to you and hated that you were showing her up. And through all her selfish jelousy she taught you nothing."

"Margaret huh? Well Chloe what did she actually teach you?" Bryce was rubbing his jaw now. A questioning gesture.

"She didn't teach her anything. Just told Chloe stuff she already knew. She even said it was best to stay away from ghosts entirely. But how can a necro- whatever do that if the ghosts are the ones coming to them?"

"A necromancer cannot teach themselves to ward off ghosts that is correct. However they can fool themselves by ignoring them." Bryce frowned. He seemed disappointed by this information.

"Sounds like trying to be someone your not," Jackson said coldly. Everyone seemed to silently agree though Chloe was sure Tori and Simon didn't understand Jackson took this in such a personal level. His pack left him to be something they weren't. Kidding themselves to believe they were like other werewolves.

"Well Chloe, that satisfies me knowing you didn't accept what Margaret was giving you. Thats good. Actually with all of you I can see that your powers are fully embraced. You kids are smart by not trying to fit into a normal society, that will only hurt your intentions of not trying to expose yourselves. But you all must also understand that even in the supernatural world... you kids are not considered normal. But... why not use that extraordinary fact against the Edison Group itself?"

"Now that... Sounds like fun," Tori said in a low mischevious voice. Her smile matched it. And sparks criss-crossed her fingers in anticipation.

This was what Chloe had just been contemplating. The Edison group could afford to lose Derek and Simon... they were both proclaimed successes, though Derek was more of a last resort claim by the Edison Group in order to get him away from her. But Tori and Chloe were more valuable to them. Chloe could raise the dead and cut through the boundry that separated the world of living and dead. Tori had an offensive ability so strong that it was a waste to get rid of her... Something that could be defensive of Chloe... Was that why they were still alive? Because they were to valuable?

Chloe ground her teeth together. She felt like a tool, a weapon. Human experimentation... to create the ultimate supernaturals. For what gain? And how was the cabal involved? Or were they running the show? Was the Edison Group only the science? That would leave the Cabal being the guns.

The question was... What are they after? How exactly would the genetically altered supernaturals be used?

"Well!" Bryce interupted the silence by clapping his hands together and beaming. " I think we have a pretty good idea for a first exercise today! Kit and I think it would be a good idea to become educated on the extent of everyone's abilities. So we are going to run a sort of pretest... to see what everyone can do."

No one spoke but only becasue they were all to eager in awaiting instruction.

"Right," Bryce grinned. "Follow me!"

* * *

Simon drifted off to an open area with Mr. Bae. Their voices could be heard all around the clearing as they happily attacked each other with binding and fog spells. Derek and Jackson lounged against a cluster of three trees near Chloe's space that her and Bryce would be working at. for now they both had to wait for their change to participate in this exercise. Tori remained attached to Jackson, following him to his tree with and old book in her hands. Bryce had got it for her and said it explained the connection of a witches power to her emotions.

"Alright Chloe. I'm going to ask you to perform a series of summons after I demonstrate them for you. I'll gradually increase by the amount of power you have to use, and the more you can do without rituals and such the better. It just means you're advanced... not that something is wrong with you," Bryce said with a wink. Chloe nodded. She was actually eager to please him. Margaret had been upset by everything Chloe ever did using necromancy. But how was Chloe supposed to know? She never had someone teach her... she had been learning herself.

"Like I said we will gradually ramp up your power and see what you can do."

"Oh..." Chloe breathed. Her skin started to crawl with his words... only becasue she knew that body he spoke of with Mr. Bae was near by. Somewhere in the clearing. She could sense it.

"Something wrong Chloe?"

"N-no, I m-mean I-I-I-"

"She's uncomfortable with the buried body," Derek's low voice drifted from behind them. Chloe glanced to him sitting in the shadows of the trees. His eyes pierced through the shade, watching her. Making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Ah, I see. Well I figured as much," Bryce said with a nod. Then he gestured to Sam who had followed them outside. " You see the body belongs to Sam. She agreed long ago to help me with my studies and was more than willing to help me master my abilities."

"Yep," Sam chirped.

"If you still feel uncomfortable I can give you some time," Bryce continued. "But I do need to see all that you can do, Chloe, in order for me to teach you. If Sam is willing to let you throw her spirit back into her body, than this is as good an opportunity as ever to demonstrate your powers to me. Besides if something goes wrong, I'll be at your side and I promise to instantly release her spirit if thats what is necasary."

"No your right... this is the best chance I can get when it comes to working with corpses," Chloe said, building her confidence. " This is something I need to work on and understand better. I-I'll do it and release her myself."

Bryce's lips twitched into an eager smile.

"Alright. I'll start off easy."

* * *

**A little lazy but I was bummed... next one will be better. Promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note- **

**Sorry my finals are coming up. I only have 148 reviews but Im releasing this chapter anyways. Once again Im starting to pick it up a little and make things more interesting and stay in flow with the actual plot. You guys will like the next few chapters... well all of them I hope. I promise not to quit on this story.**

**170+ revies please...****Please review guys! **

**Now enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bryce had Chloe doing each summons twice. The first with her necklace off, the second with it on.

"This way we can see what you can do, and if you can do it with the tool. In case a situation comes up, it will help to know you don't have to take it off. Think of your amulet as training wheels. Until you are ready to fully defend yourself from a ghost who is threatening to possess you, or an enemy who is trying to find you... this necklace is your best friend."

Bryce started off by a simple calling.

"I realize that during this point we will be performing things you know how do to probably fairly well. But that is the point of this exercise is to develope an inventory of what you can do, what you can work on, and what you need to learn. So bear with me if what I say is repetative."

Bryce knelt into the grass and closed his eyes. His lids twitched ever so slightly and a man materialized before them. Old and stout, his head rested right onto his shoulders as if he had no neck. In this case it may very well be because he had a few extra chins and a heafty build.

"What," he branched as he spun around awkwardly. "Boy, I thought I told you to leave me alone," he said when his eyes met Bryce's. His cheeks inflated and his skin wrinkled around his grumpy eyes.

"Ah, Gregory! It is always a pleasure to see you," Bryce laughed at the balding man. Then he leaned closer to Chloe. "You see he can hear my voice when I summon him. That is how he knew it was I who called him and not you."

"What? This girl summon me? Humph don't be ridicu-" The man stopped abruptly and took in Chloe for a moment. His small blue eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell agape as if he had no words to speak. Chloe felt self concious and shifted her weight a little, averting her eyes.

"Girl... you have such... such a beautiful glow." The ice in his eyes melted and his posture seemed to soften.

"T-thank you sir." Chloe said politely, honestly not sure what to say. The man's thin lips lifted upward.

"Such a polite girl to a grumpy old spirit like me. There aren't much children like you in the world dear." Chloe smiled at the man. She thanked him again.

"Yes thank you for helping me Gregory. You can return to the cellar if you would like."

"Alright... but don't call me again," he barked, his grumpy exterior simmering again. Chloe giggled. He was so cute, a man with a soft heart but afraid to show it... " And you girl-"

"Chloe," she said and he nodded his eyes melting again.

"Chloe... come visit me sometime. It would be nice to talk to someone every now and then. Instead of being pulled from peace by a maniac!" He waved his fist to Bryce, who returned his frustration with a boisterous chuckle.

"Humph." And Gregory faded away. Chloe watched in curiosity as he did so. She wondered why he was haunting the cellar.

"What's Gregory's story?"

"Well you will have to find that out when you visit him, won't you?" Bryce smiled. Chloe pouted a little. Not so much to show him but inside she wanted to know. He reminded her of old time movies.

"Chloe we must continue. There is lots to cover," Bryce said in an eager pleading that it made Chloe's heart jump to do his bidding. After all... she wanted to start learning and understanding what she was doing... She would visit Gregory later. She slowly lifted her necklace over her head and dropped it next to her in the grass.

Bryce asked her to call someone, anyone.

He told her it was better to kneel. Chloe liked that, so she pushed her knees into the grass. Bryce continued by straightening her posture to let her energy flow. He had her close her eyes and clear her mind. Vizualize who she would call.

Liz.

"By picturing a ghost you are already cal- Oh! hello there," Bryce said his voice had a hint of unexpectancy in it. Chloe opened her eyes to see what interupted him, but instead she met a bright face swimming in blonde hair.

"Hi Chloe!"

"Liz? How did you get here so fast?" Chloe looked at her questioningly and she bounced up, standing in front of her.

"You're so bright!" She swung the length of her arms in an arc above her head, mimicing Chloe's glow. "It was easier than last time to find you because you were so loud and bright. I felt like... I just knew where you were."

"How fascinating! Chloe you didn't even have to try," Bryce exclaimed in amazement. He grinned from ear to ear. Chloe blushed, satisfied that she pleased her teacher. Liz looked at him questioningly.

"Liz this is Bryce. He's teaching me about necromancy. Bryce this is my friend Elizabeth." Bryce bowed his head slightly before his expression was overcome with sadness.

"Yes. Kit told me about your loss Elizabeth-"

"It's Liz," the blonde in the nightgown said.

"Of course, Liz. Its very good to meet you. I have heard that you have become a great asset to the team against the Edison Group. I have never met a freindly poltergeist before." He said with a mesmarized gleam in his eye. " Im curious... as to see if you can be trained as well... of course if that is alright with you my dear." Liz's eyes went wide and Chloe wondered if she was insulted. She hesitantly took a step back.

"Y-you can do that? You can teach me, and I can help?" Bryce nodded, slow and inviting. In a conforting way. "Wow... " Liz actually looked like she was blushing. Though it was not possible... she opened her mouth and closed it. This happened a few more times, barely a sound coming from her. Chloe turned to Bryce.

"I think she needs some time to think about it.'

"No! No I want to help! And I want help. Back at Lyle house... t-they told me all the time that they would help me and now look what happened. This is what I want. I want to make sure they don't hurt Chloe or Tori. I'll do anything to help them, and to help myself. I- I want a purpose..." Chloe was astonished. She had never seen Liz bring up such passion. Though she had hardly known her when she was alive and the only time she was really there was to help her escape. Is that why Liz kept drifting off? To search for her purpose?

"Ah, how exciting! I'm sure you won't be disappointed Eliza-Liz. I do have studies on poltergeists that we can look through once we find time from these exercises. How does that sound?" Liz nodded eagerly a smile spreading across her face that seemed to diminish the paleness.

Bryce gave Liz his cell phone and she drifted to Tori, using texts to communicate with her. Tori at first was so dumbfounded until Derek mentioned to her that it was Liz. Then she talked animateadly with her describing things in her book and introducing her to Jackson. Jackson merely bowed his head in acknowledgment them turned his eyes back to Chloe. When his sharp, hazel orbs met hers a shiver shot up her spine. Chills decended on her and that whisper was back, only breifly.

" Chloooeeee..." It was louder as Chloe wasn't wearing her necklace, but barely. Chloe looked away quickly and felt the cold disappear... the presense left. Yet Chloe still felt watched. That whisper... she had heard it before. Not just in the library this morning but... somewhere dark. It called to her like that.

... Chloe wondered if she should try summoning it.

Bryce told her to try the summon again this time with her necklace on. Chloe closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She focussed on the whisper. The voice indicated the spirit was a man, and someone that could hide himself well or was to weak to materialize himself before her. She focussed, imagining she was physically grabbing that voice. with a low input of power she pulled.

"Heh. Heh heh heh... ha ha haha ha..." The whisper gave a sharp chuckle that escalated. His light male voice boomed into insinious laughter. Chloe snapped her eyes open... but saw nothing. And the voice dyed to a whisper again before disappearing completely.

"Hmm... perhaps a little more power when your necklace is on Chloe?" Bryce crouched beside her and his eyes dimmed, his brows pushing together. When he reached to put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "Are you ok Chloe? You look pale." Chloe looked around then directly at Bryce. He watched her questioningly.

"D-didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The man... laughing. Y-you didn't hear him?"

"No...Nothing. I thought you didn't summon anyone, that you might need to use more power." He shook his head his expression confused. Chloe shivered.

"Oh I um- must be hearing things. I'll try again." _On something else_.

* * *

The summons continued slowly after that. Chloe had to gradually increase her power. Her first real lesson, where she didn't already know what to do, was where to push a person if they threatened her. Chloe had explained to Bryce that she always did the opposite of summoning when she pushed someone away. But Margaret was horrified by this and told her never to do it again. Chloe didn't admit she had tried doing it with the Dream Walker back at the hotel.

Bryce agreed but in a more civilized manner. He said that if it was a matter of life and death it is best to shove them away, but... there was a way to do it without accidently sending the ghost some place horrid. She just had to imagine a place to send them. It was that simple. Chloe practiced this on Sam. The girl told her where she will be and Chloe summoned her, calling and pulling her towards her own glow. Sam mentioned that without the necklace her pull was stronger. Unable to willingly fight to be exact.

Then Chloe remained knelt into the grass and focussed on the kitchen. She imagined touching Sam and giving her a light push. She giggled and vanished.

With her necklace on this took more effort. Almost all the summons did, Chloe noticed things were almost effortless without her "tool."

There were four types of summoning. Calling a ghost, and doing so in reverse. And lifting the dead... and reverse. Then it branched off into thousands of different areas between humans and animals to other supernaturals, Dream Walkers, and demons. For now Bryce wanted those to be in future lessons and he just wanted to see Chloe do a basic summon performance. Already she called to her ghosts and then did the reverse by pushing them back. (Safely into a place that was familiar Chloe.)

Now it was time to work with the body...

Sam reassured Chloe and told her that she would be fine... as long as Chloe didn't mess with her while she was back in her body. As in the necromancer has control of zombies therefore a necromancer can make a spirit do something against their will... Chloe promised she would never do that to her.

Bryce apologized to Sam ahead of time as she was going to be thrust into her body about three times.

"C-can't we just do it on animals?" Bryce shook his head and Chloe knew that was the answer. She took a deep breath.

Bryce performed the summon with a great deal of effort. He sat this time, cross-legged in the grass and braced his hands on his knees. As soon as he closed his eyes Sam's figure began to flicker. Bryce breathed evenly and Chloe noted that he was not only focussing on pushing Sam back into her body, but breathing as well. Chloe didn't want to interrupt and ask why, she just figured he was letting his energy flow. His lids twitched and his brows pushed down in concentration. Sam was starting to glide backwards.

Bryce gave a struggled grunt when Sam stopped and he concentrated harder, a thin layer of sweat producing near his temples. Sam slowly started moving again. And then... Bryce held his breath... Sam was pushed into the earth.

Bryce released his tension and exhaled. Chloe found herself in complete shock. She had never seen the process before. Not even with Tori's mother when Chloe willingly let her spirit go back into her body in order to save her, Derek, and the others. Of course her eyes had been closed. But what Chloe found really wondrous was that if she was stronger than Bryce it wasn't by much, and it was only because of her altering. Bryce was a very powerful necromancer, to be able to do that without any items or rituals. Way beyond Margaret could ever hope to be.

Bryce didn't allow Sam to be in her body for long. He said she was buried fairly deep. So again he closed his eyes.

He explained there were two ways to free a ghost from their corpse. One was to release it like Chloe had done before, but most of the time it was better to call a ghost. Summon it before you without ordering the corpse. Ghosts were willing to come to the call as long as they weren't stuck to their bodies. For now Bryce called Sam. It took more effort than a simpler summon because now Sam was trapped by living boundaries instead of the dead.

"We are genetically given the power that crosses the line of the dead. Think of it as trying to reach behind you and cross the line of the living. It is harder and less comfortable. That's why it takes more power to release or call a spirit who is stuck in their body."

Bryce this time said a commanding "Come." Sweat trickled down the side of his face and he tried again.

"Come Sam." A few more seconds of concentration and then Sam materialized before him again.

"That wasn't so bad," she said, her eyes spacing again. Bryce exhaled his held breath with a low drunken chuckle then turned to Chloe.

"You ready kiddo?" Chloe nodded hesitantly.

"Listen blondie," Sam said, leaning into her. Her voice was so light and drawn out. As if she couldn't have a care in the world. " I really don't mind. I know that is what your afraid of. You have that kind of heart that fears to upset someone. Ghosts are only afraid of unwillingly becoming part of an undead army. Trapped in their lifeless bodies for eternity. But I'm not. If you have my garuntee that I'm ok with this... shouldn't that make you feel better?"

"N-not really," Chloe stuttered. Sam sighed and looked away into the tress. Chloe waited, thinking she would say more. But she didn't, she simply continued spacing. And this made Chloe sputter a nervous giggle. She was such a strange girl. Sam met Chloe's eyes and gave her a tingly laugh. And Chloe did feel better. Bryce was lucky to have found a ghost who just seemed to... not care about the line between the living and the dead. It wasn't that she was afraid to say no, where that was exactly Chloe's case. She just wanted to.

Chloe could tell that Sam saw the world differently. She wondered if Sam was the same when she was alive. If they could have been good friends. She was the 'look at the bright side' kind of girl... even if there was no bright side Chloe was sure Sam would find one. And that was why she was so willing to let Bryce and Chloe use her to hone their powers. Someone to help with no perks... just to feel happy about the world she lived in.

Chloe exhaled. "Ok, I'm ready."

Without the necklace, and the concentration actually being on sending Sam back into her body the summon was easy. Chloe just imagined placing Sam back into her body.

"Good good!" Bryce clapped. "Without even trying! How fascinating. Now go ahead and call her back to you. Remember its different from releasing." Chloe released a small smile of satisfaction. She did it so easily... she inhaled and closed her eyes again. She mentally spoke Sam's name, but remembered that Bryce had actually said it aloud.

"For me that was the extra concentration, saying it aloud made it more of a reality to concentrate on. But your power is already so concentrated I doubt you have to say anything." With a nod Chloe mentally called to Sam again. Imagining she was reaching through her body to grab her spirit and giving her a small pull.

"See? I'm completely fine," Sam's voice chirped in Chloe's ear. Chloe yelped and jumped, her eyes flashing to the happy brown ones that belonged to Sam. Then Chloe was beaming and she released a laugh.

"I did it!" She had done it before but this time she felt accomlished...

Derek leaned back against his tree, observing Chloe as she perfomed her summons. He watched as she pulled her necklace back over her head. he exhaled in relief. Each time she took it off it made him nervous. He was just waiting for a psycho ghost to come and try to possess her. But he thought it was best to not say anything. Not interfere. She was learning to understand what she was. And the more she learned and knew what to do the better. Being able to talk to the dead was not like being a werewolf. Things as a wolf were expected by him. There was nothing really new about following your instincts. With Chloe everything was new, everything was different. Being able to live between the connection of living and dead... things are unpredictable there. Chloe would always be faced with knew challenges... new threats.

Bryce had said their boundries were limitless... what cost did that have on a necromancer?

Chloe had her eyes closed again. Her brows pushing against each other as she concentrated. She was to put Sam in her corpse again but this time her power was smuggled by the necklace. Derek knew how much this would take out of her. She willingly did this before. She pulled Mrs. Enright back from the dead to save everyone from Davidoff. He remembered her tension, and at first he thought she was scared. But then as soon as he saw Tori's mother struggling to stand, he knew what Chloe was doing. And after that she passed out in the van for the entire escape.

He decided to tell Bryce she should be done after this last summon. He didn't want to know what would happen if Chloe used all her energy...

Chloe released her breath and wasn't surprised to find herself panting. The more she concentrated on it the more she could feel that her power was suffocated by her necklace.

"Good, very good Chloe. Doing this type of summon does require a lot of energy. Although we know that without the tool you have raised a good fourth of a cemetary using just as much effort as you did to raise Sam. So you need to understand that you can't rely on your powers to this degree when you are not equipped with your mother's necklace." Chloe nodded, already in complete agreement. If she had used this much energy back at the cemetary... would she have been able to lift the entire memorial from the grave?

"Alright. Well I believe you have used up the majority of your stamina Chloe. I'll release Sam and you can be done for today."

"But... Don't you need to see if I can call her while I'm using the necklace?" Bryce shook his head with a smile.

"No I already know that you can. Doing a mulititude of summoning takes a lot out of you physically and psychologically. I'm very surprised and pleased that you were able to get this far. But there is no need to push you. Im sure you could feel your energy slipping away." Chloe stood to follow him as he started to move towards Sam's grave. But as soon as she straightened the trees around her began to spin and gravity pushed down on her. Bryce noticed and caught her arm before she could fall.

"S-sorry. I j-just got up to fast."

She reassured Bryce that she was alright and told him she was going to rest. Bryce nodded and told her she was going to be a great student. She thanked him and slowly walked back to the house.

* * *

Chloe wasn't necessarily tired, but she was wiped out. Her aunt was back, and told her that she had some fresh clothes in her room for her. She also said that Chloe's bandages needed to be changed. Chloe grumbled in displeasure, but the thought of taking a shower soothed her. Lauren confirmed that it should be ok and the wounds would be scabbed by now. After all they weren't deep enoungh to require stitches.

Giving her aunt a thanks and a promise of a detailed explanation of her lesson with Bryce later, Chloe moved up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her bag of new clothes from the local thrift store, the gauzes her aunt had left on her pack, and her strawberry shampoo that was burried at the bottom of it. One more wash should remove the remaining black dye. With that thought Chloe reached in her pack for her sweatshirt and rumaged through the pocket... In there was the half filled tube of black hair dye...

Chloe didn't have to get rid of all of it. She didn't want to... she wanted some way to keep some of her hair black. Even though she didn't know why... she felt bad for giving Derek such a hard time about this situation. Getting her black hair dye in order to hide her identity. But with her hair like that she had realized her identity. Who she was... who she liked... her reality.

So now she didn't want to wash it away.

Making up her mind Chloe pushed the tube between her clothes in the plastic bag and left the room.

Downstairs Chloe knocked on the bathroom door... no one was in there. She could vaguely here Simon talking to his dad through the kitchen door. At one point their voices were loud enough she could make out a couple words, though she didn't understand the conversation. But then they became quiet and muffled agian. Chloe sighed and reached for the knob on the bathroom door before an arm slipped around her waist. Chloe froze... not before jumping of course.

A low chuckle sounded in her ear and she exhaled, relaxing against Derek's chest.

"Why are you always sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't. I actually thought my entrance was quite noticable." She could here the smirk in his voice. Chloe put two and two together and figured Simon and Mr. Bae's voices grew louder because Derek had passed through the kitchen door at that time. She still huffed.

"Get some rest, then meet me out front at five. We'll go for a walk." Before Chloe could react Derek pecked her cheek and released her. She turned to look at him, but he was already through the kitchen door.

With a small breath to calm her heart, she stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

**Yay! I liked this chapter. Sam reminds me of Luna (Lonny) from Harry Potter. -Not really a big fan of Harry Potter either- **

**Thnaks guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-**

**Do you guys mind the length of these chapters? Like are they to long? I'm just curious.**

**Thanks to all the new subscribers! Im glad you guys take interset in my story! Also thanks to the the fanastic Reviewers. Some of you are leaving great ones that help me add things to this story. **

**Just to let everyone know... there will be more Dream Walkers, more info on Sam and Jackson, Maybe another new character, the reveil of Tori and Simon's related situation, and major conflict with Chloe and Derek... you guys will have to keep reading and Reviewing if you want more.**

**Nothing new to say except review!**

**Ill update when I feel like enough people of reviewed. Lol I do expect all my subscribers to review... its your guys' obligation! Please!**

**lol enjoy chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Inside the bathroom Chloe rummaged through the plastic bag and found that her aunt got her a new pair of jeans, two new t-shirts, a new bra, and a few pairs of underwear. She had never been so grateful for thrift stores in her entire life. Then... at the bottom of the bag she found the tube of black hair dye.

Like she had done the last two times she dyed her hair she pulled off her shirt and remained in her bra. Chloe turned to the mirror and surveyed her hair. It was getting longer, thank god. Her wispy hairstyle was growing just past her shoulders now and the black was almost out. It looked better than her time before Lyle house. Though she had liked the red streaks, but she was different now...

... and she had an idea.

She opened drawers that were under the counter and scavangered her way through the medicine cabinate, till tada! She found what she was looking for. A comb and scissors.

Going back to the mirror Chloe placed the comb a few centimeters to the left of where her hair parted in the middle. Then she slowly brushed it over to the right, creating a new part in her hair. Once she finished that she gathered what was crossing into her face and carefully lifted the scissors to a point near her forehead. But Chloe found herself hesitant. She lowered the scissors to a point above her eye... that way if she messed up she could pin it back.

Then... Chloe closed the scissors onto her hair and several blonde strands fell into the sink. She found that this felt good in an odd way and she cept going, cutting in a downward slope instead of straight across, till she reached the end of her bundle. Her hair fell limply across her forehead and over her right eye. And there she had it... bangs.

She ruffled her bangs with her fingers then reached for the hair dye. She picked out a good bunch of hair on the right side of her head that was one layer below the top. After flipping off the cap she applied the dark goo, instantly covering the gold sheen if her hair. Chloe made sure that she covered her entire bundle, massaging it in to color each strand. When she felt it was good enough she pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, rolling her hair around her finger and pinning the black ball of hair to her head before she let the top layer fall over it. And that was it.

Restraining herself from looking in the mirror and reveiling everything she did took a lot of effort. She spent the next 20 minutes cleaning her mess, removing her bandages, and heating up the water for the shower...

* * *

"Chloe you have been in there for like an hour and a half. I would like to be clean too," Tori banged her petite fist on the bathroom door before she heard a thud and a curse from the other side.

"Cool it, I'm trying to replace my bandages," Chloe said hotly. She was already so frustrated with the sticky antiseptic and the tangled gauzes to care about her own attitude.

"Oh..." Tori said slowly. "Well do you need any help?" Chloe froze, staring at the door in a puzzled stupor. Tori wanted to help her?

"Uh... if you really want to help. I could use some." Tori reached for the doorknob but hesitantly pulled it back. Why did she want to help so much anyway? She had hated Chloe... but ever since they were with Andrew... it was just like no matter what Tori had done to her, Chloe was the only one who trusted her... Something hit the floor in the bathroom and Chloe let out another curse.

... Tori would never admit that was why she "cared." No- if the wolf boy heard all this comotion from Chloe, which Tori was sure he could, then he would be here any moment being the hero to help his little girlfriend. And Tori did not want to see that. She opened the door and slid through.

"Wait!" Tori barely got a glimpse of Chloe's scathed fleash, and her pink braw with matching underwear, before Chloe's hands smothered her vision.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tori struggled and grabbed Chloe's arms, trying to pry her away. She found the door against her back.

"N-no listen. I-I-I mean y-you know a-about this kind o-of s-stuff. I-I just w-want to make s-sure it d-doesn't look stupid."

"Slow down I can't understand what you are saying," Tori huffed. She dropped her arms to her side in frustration. "What kind of stuff? What are you talking about?" There was a slight moment of silence.

"Not helping Sam."

Tori growled. Not as intimidating as Derek but she could feel energy peaking through her fingertips. So there was also a ghost in here? That's just perfect.

"Chloe just let me se-" Tori's words stopped short as Chloe removed her hands from the dark-haired girls eyes so that she could see exactly what Chloe was talking about. Her eyes grew large and her mouth hung open.

"I-I didn't t-think it was that bad." Chloe's baby-blue eyes rounded in hurt and she nervously pulled her arms back behind herself.

"No... that... is hot," Tori whispered, a mischevious smile growing on her face. Chloe's face turned a vicious red, causing Tori to roll her eyes.

"Oh grow up Chloe... hmm.. I wonder if I did that with my hair, but blonde, if Jackson would notice." Chloe grimaced towards her. "What? That's why you did it right? For Derek? I mean you were sad your black hair was washing out so you added this." Tori reached for the right side of Chloe's head where a single, bold, shiny black stirpe streaked into her blonde hair. "Now you got some weird connection with him right?" Chloe tilted her head. She supposed, subconciously, that was why she did it.

"And you cut yourself some bangs. What are you trying to accomplish Chloe?" Tori's smirk twisted evily. Chloe stuttered again.

"N-nothing... I-I just figured t-this is more m-me now." Tori snorted.

"It's freaky like you... but sure in a cute, girl maturing in various ways-" Tori gestured to Chloe's body and laughed when Chloe selfconciously covered herself. "-type situation. That is very you. "

Chloe smiled a little and turned to the mirror. Her hair was almost dry now and with the proper care Chloe was able to make the streak look slik and shiny along with the rest of her hair. She had layered it well so the color wasn't so shocking. Her bangs crossed jaggedly over her forehead, barely glancing over her right eye, and fit each strand back into her wispy hair. It looked good... different from the red streaks. And she liked it.

"Now come on. I want to take a shower so I don't smell around Jackson. Hurry up and get these bandages on," Tori already had a roll of gauzes in her hand and she started to work on Chloe's left arm.

* * *

Derek sat on the front porch of the house, his eyes scanning the woods. The sun perched just above the peak of the trees, casting the sky in pink and yellow colors.

Yet in all of nature's glory, that was not what was on the werewolf's mind.

Chloe Saunders...

She was all he could think about. Her big blue eyes that just danced whenever she looked at him. Or became as feirce as a deranged kitten when she was mad at him. Her beautiful, non-symetrical lips that spoke so many emotions to him. They parted when she was confused, pressed together when she was concentrating or furious, or the lower lip would push out when she pouted, in a very stubborn way, that it just made his heart twist even thinking about it. Her baby face that just gave away her innocense before anyone could see who she really was. Her heart that was just to kind... even to someone as brooding and as dangerous as him. In a way, keeping her to himself was just him being selfish. But she didn't complain... it amazed him that a girl so down to earth and caring as Chloe even considered being with a guy like him.

But the more Derek thought about Chloe... the more his heart and being yearned for her. He was starting to believe that he... no it was to soon. Barely a week they had been together and... well he knew he liked her in a way that was more than friends before, but Derek knew that Simon was better for her and... but he was the one that wound up being with her. He was the one that she wanted. And now that he knew that he could actually...he could... he was... was he in love with Chloe Saunders?

"Um... hi." Derek jumped and turned to the very girl he thought he was in love with. Her eyes flashed at his reaction and her lips spread apart slightly... but that wasn't what coaght Derek's full attention.

"Look who's jumpy now." She seemed satisfied that she was able to startle him. Derek smirked and stood, taking her hand in his, he pulled her closer. His free hand lifted to her face as he brushed the freshly cut bangs from her forehead. His fingers trailed across the single black stiripe. He noticed that color rose against Chloe's cheeks.

"U-um do you like it?" Derek took in some breath and let out a struggled chuckle... nerves.

"Yeah … It's very necromancer, slash producer, slash uh-" Derek rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Was it ever mentioned that he wasn't good with this kind of stuff? He looked back at Chloe and noticed she was looking at the ground her expression had fallen. Derek panicked, feared that he had hurt her feelings. He really did like it, he just didn't know how to say it. Without really thinking he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, making her face him. And when he locked eyes with her his mouth gained its own mind again and it spoke for him.

"It suits you." Chloe smiled, Derek was sure she felt all sorts of accomplished today.

So they took a walk. Chloe told him what it was like having a teacher, though she knew he was there and been able to see and hear everything. She told him how different everything felt once she had her energy flowing properly and less smuggled by the necklace. She felt like Bryce could help her truly understand how powerful she was, and give her the guidence she needed in order to pass through life without killing herself. Those were Derek's words of interpretation that made Chloe giggle.

They walked through the woods, Derek kept them close to the house securing Chloe's safety and their privacy. But even though they were alone and could talk about anything... they didn't. The silence wasn't awkward. Except for Chloe's embarassingly loud feet as she tried not to stumble every five seconds. Derek was very patient of this as he just squeezed her hand and helped her around the obsticals. But the silence was comfortable. They could think around each other without the worry of an imaginary audience or judgement from the other person... still Derek had a lot on his mind. He wondered... did Chloe love him?

"You're very quiet tonight," Chloe opened her mouth but Derek interrupted. "I know. You're usually quiet."

"Just thinking," Chloe stated. Smiling inside, happy that he knew her so well.

"So uh... what are you thinking about?" Derek desperately wished he was not the only one of them that constantly worried about the others attraction. For Derek, his attraction might be different from Chloe's. There was a thing with wolves that once they found a mate... they were with them for life. Derek feared... that if it was true with werewolves as well... it would put pressure on Chloe.

Already he knew that he didn't want anyone else. He knew that since the first time she endured his change with him. he knew he needed her and wouldn't accept anyone else to be that close to him. Between that time and the truck stop he argued with himself by telling her that Simon was better. That her life would be better if she had someone more... well less like him.

But then that night her and Simon didn't work out... he was... well he was happy. Overjoyed even. Then to hear that it was because Chloe liked him over Simon... Derek just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Well... I'm thinking about us." Chloe giggled sending Derek's insides into histerics. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh-" Derek raked his fingers through his hair, but it simply fell back into his face. He knew Chloe would be able to see that he was nervous. He wasn't really acting like himself. " I-I guess us too. It's really... new you know?" Chloe nodded. "Sometimes I wonder... why you chose me I guess." There. That could get her to reveil a little more to him. Chloe's brows pushed together, creating a somewhat concerned expression. She looked away from him. Concentrating on the surrounding forest. But it was like she didn't have to save anything for Derek to really see what the answer was. And it was the same for Chloe. As if their reasoning was spoken without words.

It was never about who was good for Chloe... that's not how she thought about it. There was this connection that they both could never really decipher until recently. At Lyle House Derek was a mystery to Chloe that she was... obsessed over solving. And whenever he was upset with her, she always fought to get his approval. And after the truck stop... things were just different. Chloe didn't want to talk to Simon about things that were happening with her. She didn't feel like she could confide in him without him going on Chloe comfort control. She wanted to tell Derek, because of that connection. Even though they were both different, they had this thing where they understood each other and what they are going through. Derek was there when Chloe was discovering who she was... not Simon.

How could she choose anyone else?

And the same was for Derek. That connection where he could just confide in her and not care if it was out there. He knew Chloe would understand. Who else in the world would care for a guy like him? Who else would understand him even more than his own brother? Chloe was it... she was the one.

He didn't care if it was too early to tell... he knew.

And that was all he needed.

* * *

They layed against a large root of an old tree, in a sprawled position across Derek's sweatshirt. Derek lay sideways while Chloe's head pressed against his chest, their bodies forming a crooked T. They were goofing off, something they had only done once before, as Derek told funny stories of him and Simon when they were little.

"We are at this camping ground, and dad is off getting some firewood. I'm messing with this chipmunk by throwing a peanut at it, but its tied to this string and I pull the nut back before it can get it. I don't know, I could feel this stupid rodent getting ticked at me and I liked it. I-I was a kid and I had this cocky feeling like I was the superior animal-" Chloe's snort interrupted him and he glanced at her, a wry smile touching his lips.

"What?"

"Derek you still think you are the superior animal," Chloe retorted and he rolled his eyes and continued his story. All the while he was stroking Chloe's hair that fanned across his chest. He took a particular attraction to the texture of the black stripe. Slick and rough at the same time.

"Whatever, In a disturbed way I was enjoying myself. But Simon decides to strut in with the entire bag of nuts. The chipmunk takes one look at him and goes completely bonkers. Next thing I know Simon is flailing around with a chipmunk running in and out of his clothes. The entire thing was a riot but dad was so pissed-" Derek started to laugh then, and his entire face lit up. Chloe had never seen him laugh before. It wasn't like Derek to be this open. But this was one of Chloe's favorite things about Derek. He was always surprising her with his contradicting personalities. Chloe couldn't stop looking into his green eyes that glittered in amusement.

After a few seconds Derek stopped laughing, and they were just looking at each other. If they had more time like this... he could just imagine how great his life was going to be with Chloe. That's what he wanted, to never be separated from her. And at the moment Derek didn't feel like he would pressure her if she knew this... if she knew what he actually felt. She had a choice of course, but he didn't. And Derek believed Chloe should know that. He loved her.

He opened his mouth and built up the fearlessness he held in any other situation of his life except for this one...

"Chloe I- I l-" A twig snapped and Chloe predictably jumped. Derek shot his eyes back towards the house where they could both see a shadow looming near. Derek already caught the scent of who it was... but that's not why his anger instantly peaked.

"Heh. You guys are cute." Jackson's smooth voice sent Chloe's flesh into a rhythm of shivers, while Derek's entire aura changed. His face darkened and Chloe no longer saw care-free Derek... she hardly even saw Derek. Instead she saw the death glare coming from a wolf. Before she could react to her observation Derek pushed himself up off the ground, where Chloe had to quickly crawl out of his way so he wouldn't trample her, and stalked straight up to Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" Derek's voice was low, menacing, a growl. Jackson shifted into the light of the setting sun and smirked. Chloe could visibly see a film of sweat producing from his temple and jaw. His eyes were blood shot and his face distorted and morphed as they spoke.

"Relax," Jackson's voice slithered. Something seemed off about it. He had almost a snakelike tone instead of the low wolf sound. "I was changing and Bryce told me the woods wee a good place to complete it. He wanted me to begin his exercise so I was going to go back to the house when I was done. But for me my senses get all jacked... I didn't know you were out this way." But at the moment Derek didn't even have the patience for an explanation. His eyes became murderous, and Jackson saw this. He stepped back, even though his eyes glinted and became as challenging as Derek's... he still knew his boundaries. Slowly he slipped back into the shadows... Derek remained staring after him. Making sure he was gone completely. He kept his feet planted into the ground as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Chloe shook her self from her shocked trance and stumbled up to Derek's side. She placed a hand on his arm, but he flinched away.

"Derek he didn't mean anything, he didn't-"

"No." Derek snapped and Chloe flinched. But she wasn't going to let Derek be like that... the way he said it was like they were back at Lyle house when they first met. Chloe hated being minimized by adults... and that's how they had been aquainted with each other when they were stuck in that group home. Chloe fought back then and she was going to fight back now.

"Derek-" Her harsh action was cut off as Derek spun on her.

"It's not him. I'm tired of always-" At first Chloe thought Derek was struggling for words until it was clearly obvious he was fighting for breath and control. "I can't stand all these interruptions anymore- every time I try to tell you-" His voice was escalating in volume and frustration, but Chloe hardly noticed when his bicep spazzed beneath her hand.

"Derek you need to calm down." But it was like he wasn't hearing her. He continued to breathe heavily and his hair began to stick to his forehead and lashes as sweat trickled down his face.

"I-I can't ever get it out-I'll finally build up the-the" Derek grunted and dropped to his hands and knees. He panted as his skin began to burn and his muscles lurched.

"Derek, calm down,"Chloe exclaimed, urgency slipping off her tongue. She fell with him and placed her hands symmetrically against his face. She forced him to look her in the eyes as they begged. _Calm down._

"I-I can't... no I need to tell-"

"Derek tell me later! You need to fight it! You're changing to fast!"

Derek's voice pitched slightly as his back shot up in a seemingly impossible angle. More anger grew inside him, because now the change was holding him back from telling her. His frustration devoured him and the wolf consumed that. It used this excelled human emotion, human weakness, to pull its control over Derek. And this time it was so unexpected and painful... that it was to strong.

Derek mentally wrestled with the wolf as it snapped and bark, and he knew he was losing.

Chloe needed to get away.

"Chloe-" Derek groaned, then whimpered as his muscles pushed and bones cracked. Binding themselves into place. The fur produced from his skin like needles stabbing every fiber of flesh. His face began to stretch. And everything was happening so fast. The wolf struggled against his grasp and... pried itself free.

The beast howled in victory... and there was a flash of white light.

* * *

**I love cliff hangers. I have a lot of those don't I? Well if you guys want to know what happens next then Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Author's Note- **

Ok I got the most reviews for The Haunting so I updated this story first. Also Chapter 13 is in the works!

**This chapter is shorter... but I was so happy with the reviews I got that I had to make the chapter like this. The original was kinda boring, but you all will love this one... you will... I hope.**

Please Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Chloe stared, her eyes wide in shock.

"Derek?" She hardly dared to move, not quite paralyzed by fear but Uncertainty. His ears twitched upon hearing his name, and he turned his muzzle to her. But when she met his... it's eyes, she choked.

"Derek." What she was looking for... what she had wished to see there... was not there. What she saw... was not Derek.

The Wolf surveyed her, its nostrils flared as its eyes took in her entire form. Crouched, perhaps it was looking down on her. Then its eyes flashed, causing Chloe's heart to sink. A growl rippled through its throat and it pulled back its hind legs, its stature crouched lower to the ground. The beast's flank mucsles bulged.

_Chloe!_ Her inner voice that, at this precise moment sounded so vividly like Derek's voice that she could imagine him standing there with her, echoed in her ears. Chloe remained staring at the wolf like a deer staring at oncoming headlights. The large dog shifted, its growl pulled its lips back over long, razor sharp K-9's.

_Chloe!_ With an earsplitting bark, and a powerfull push of its back legs, the wolf launched itself at her.

_Chloe Move!_

Chloe lunged at the last second, the wolf falling onto an empty target. She staggered up and ran. She could hear the wolf huffing and snarling behind her so she pushed her legs faster. But Chloe wasn't a runner, nor was she coordinated to move through the woods this fast.

As if those above just hated that she was living, a large root placed itself before her foot and she tumbled into the soil. Her arm skid across the growth, scathing her exposed skin and pulling at her bandages.

Chloe twisted, ready to run again, but she was to slow. The wolf lept over the empty space between them, and landed above her in a way that his four legs trapt her in an escapeless box. Chloe's breath caught when it snarled, nose inches away from her face.

"Derek," she whispered helplesly. Again she looked into those eyes and her only fear was that... he was gone forever.

One more steady snarl and the wolf lashed at her. Chloe's heart stopped, and her world moved in a slow desperate motion of suspended life, that Chloe absolutely hated in action and drama movies, but now came to realize they do happen...

... She didn't see the cliche flash of her life before her eyes though. Just Derek's eyes...

There was a sudden flurry of a golden yellow form that rammed into Derek's flank. Time and speed returned to normal as the two figures tumbled into the trees. Chloe's mind wasn't quite understanding the infomation her yes received. As if something disconnected, she watched in a drunken stupor.

The tw figures lashed and snapped at each other, tussling over the wood's floor. Their movemants were so fast that Chloe's slow moving eyes could not comprehend what was taking place. There were yelps of pain and growls of frustration. Tossing of fir, and snapping of teeth.

Breifly the bodies separated. The black wolf crouched in mid recovery as the blonde, now well distinguished, wolf set back to take another leap on its unsuspecting target. It's rich hazel eyes flashed to meet Chloe's only breifly before pushing into its pounce.

Something clicked...

"No!" Chloe sprinted right into the line of attack, not quite realizing the stupidity of her action until it was to late. Her arms branched out as she faced Jackson's wolf form head on. His face morphed, fear instantly reflected from his eyes. There was no way he could stop in mid- flight. Time did not do Chloe the curtesy of slowing itself again, as it was Jackson who unwillingly threatened her. Everything just happened so fast.

A loud wimpering bark errupted from behind Chloe. Before she could react the black wolf's form weaved around her and leaped off the ground to throw its side against the blonde beast. Their positon pivoted sideways instead of hitting Chloe and they landed gruffly against the ground.

The black wolf barked, less feirce then before, and it stopped the blonde from continuing the fight. Jackson straightened, eyes running across the black wolf... scrutinizing it. Then It turned and faced Chloe who reacted by sharply exhaling in relief... Its eyes... his eyes... it was Derek. He was himself again. When did he-

"Derek," she squeaked. Her lips pulling back into a smile as she raced towards him. He stepped back, pulling away from her raised fingers with a whine. His eyes fogged, a look that Chloe could only see on his human face. Anguish...

"N-no Derek, I'm ok... its alright." She reached for him again, another step back. Her brows bent in rejection. He wouldn't listen to her. His head bent low and his ears drooped. His tail falling completely limp. The look on his face, It made Chloe's heart ache. Suddenly Derek whimpered as his spine shot up... he was changing back already.

With one more agonized glance between Jackson and Chloe, he whirled and sprinted in the direction of the house.

Chloe cried out and followed.

* * *

It took Chloe ten minutes to weave herself through the trees. By that time she cut into the clearing and saw Derek's giant shadowed form power walking to the front of the house. He didn't have anywhere to go and he wouldn't have left Chloe to far in the woods by herself... Chloe believed that at first but... perhaps Derek left her there in the care of Jackson. Did he trust him now since he saved Chloe from Derek's wolf? It didn't matter. She jogged after him.

"Derek!" It took all her speed to catch up to him, and even with that he was shoving himself through the front door before she could get onto the porch. But she was quick enough to catch the wide door before it shut and take a deep lunge to grab Derek's arm. He stopped Chloe felt his frame shaking and he turned his face away from her leaning against the wall just past the stairs.

"Derek, please its ok, its ok..." she begged for him to listen. But his head shook, she was still unable to see his face.

"You don't understand." Even with his deep voice Chloe could hardly comprehend his silent words. "I almost- I could've- I would've-"

"No its ok, you didn't, it wasn't you," she conforted. He just shook his head again, his entire frame vibrating in anger and disappointment. Everything that he was trying so hard to control.

"What if I- I almost-" He couldn't even speak. Derek's mind was racing. He wasn't getting the word vomit that he wanted. The kind that would scare Chloe away because he could have... he couldn't even think of it, yet it stared him right in the face. Why? Because he was afraid of losing her. He could have killed her.

_Just say it. Tell her._

"I-" Derek fell short. He clenched his fist, anger boiling beneathe his restraints. He couldn't help but release it. His fist clashed with the wall, pulling his arm from Chloe's grasp. But she only rebounded with worried hushes and reassurances.

_Do it!_

"No..." Derek snapped, he faced Chloe, eyes squinting in a way that begged Chloe to understand, even though his features were hard. " You don't get it!" His mouth moved for him now. " Chloe if I had hurt you... I dont know what I would have done wih myself!" He was yelling desperately by this point. Unable to hold it back. Part of him wanted to scare her away... part of him wanted her to keep comforting him. Either way it was painful.

If he had been unsure of his feelings for her before... he wasn't now.

"Derek that wasn't you... you would never-" She stopped and her lips pulled together. Derek didn't dare look into her eyes, he focussed on how she regathered her words and swallowed. "I know it wasn't you."

Derek's eyes snapped to hers. Those pure blue orbs stared firmly back at him. As if she refused to believe anything he was saying... he couldn't scare her, she was to stubborn.

Sudden desperation consumed Derek, and he grabbed Chloe's shoulder and swiftly pushed her against the opposite wall. His vision zeroed-in on her lips that released a surprised sqeak, and he cut off any other reaction from her by pressing his own lips against hers.

For a moment Chloe faltered in surprise of Derek's intensity. His hand wrapped around her waist. He pressed his palm to the small of her back and pulled her against him as his lips roughly pressured hers. But after that breif moment Chloe reacted, and attempted to keep up him. He had never been this intense before.

His lips begged, never wanting to stop. Never wanting her to doubt him... when he very well knew she should.

There was no way of turning around now. But he decided not to go with his original plan. Chloe _had_ the right to know Derek's inability to decide anymore, beacause he had already chosen her. And she would be able to choose to be afraid, or to be less commited than he was, or to choose someone else. No matter how much that would hurt him he couldn't make Chloe sacrifice for him. But he wanted to give it time. They were only in the beginning of their relationship. Besides he hoped, and wished, and pleaded with whatever power there was, that the way she was kissing him now meant she had picked him too. Because her fingers laced into his hair pulling him into her, her toes were all that touched the ground. She closed all space between them and the sound that escaped her breifly, parted lips sent his entire being into shudders of pleassure.

Derek released her, and her form collapsed back against the wall. Their chests heaved in struggled breath and Derek leaned against her, in a way that didn't smother her. He buried his face into the side of her neck. He could hear, with his enhanced senses, the hammered beat of her heart. The harsh strawberry chemical in her hair whipped his nostrils along with the vanilla scent of her skin. He found it so enticing, the combination of her smell and the warmth of her flesh. So consumed by it, he shifted and pressed his lips against her skin.

Chloe's breath and heart caught, causing Derek to retract.

"Sorry," he murmured. His guilty gaze met hers, and her lips parted stightly... a breathy smile. Derek swallowed hard. In his mind he screamed and confessed his love to her, but the words that came from his mouth were...

"You're still my girlfriend right? I mean- If you want to be..." Derek huffed at how stupid he sounded, and Chloe giggled. Derek smiled and took that as a yes.

Chloe could see something a little off about Derek. She smiled for his benefit but she could tell something was wrong. It wasn't like him to just pass off nearly killing her and still asking her to be his girlfriend. The way he kissed her so desperately... It said more. He was afraid of hurting her, Chloe knew that. But Derek would just leave if that was all he was thinking about. He would leave all of them and turn himself into the pack claiming to be a man-hunter. Chloe winced at the thought. But there was something else... something keeping him there. Something that, and Chloe highly doubted this, helped himself. As if he worried about himself for once.

...Little did she know it was because Derek couldn't leave her... she was his mate.

* * *

Bryce and Jackson missed dinner. Derek refused to join the lesson and spoke to Mr. Bae about how his changes had been accuring lately. He didn't go into full detail of course. He simply asked if it was normal to feel split between the wolf and himself. Unfortunetly Mr. Bae had no answer. Tori and Simon were fussing over who would have the last slice of pizza. Chloe rolled her eyes and asked if she could have it. Simon of course said yes and Chloe gave it to Tori.

"Simon you don't need it," Chloe stated. Simon hung his head sadly and cursed his diabetes before lurking into the kitchen for an apple, he passed through the opposite door into the entryway. Chloe followed him.

"Sorry Simon, it was the only way to solve the problem." Simon sighed but gave a small smile.

"I know... but its wierd. To me, and dont ever mention this to Tori, but to me it wasn't about having it. It was about having it and her not having it you know?" Chloe bit back a remark about sibling rivalry, and nodded. Simon laughed and shook his head.

"Ever since you and Derek got off at the bus stop and Tori and i were stuck together... everything is different. Like at first I thought it was the wizards hate witches thing but... I dont know. Its always a competition. I have to be better than her, and everything she says and does is just stu-" Simon stopped. Chloe shifted her weight and patiently waited for him to continue but he didn't. His brows connected in confusion and he stared past her.

"Simon?" Warm slender fingers wrapped softly around her forearm and she jumped, a hand clamped over her mouth before she could yelp. She turned her head to see Jackson's face inches above hers staring at her with wide intensity. For some reason she mentally refused to look directly into his eyes. His hazel orbs glanced in front of her to Simon. Jackson removed the hand from Chloe's mouth and pressd his index finger to his own lips mimicking a sssh.

"Please," he begged Simon in a hushed whisper. "I need her help." Jackson's whisper pitched and faltered in a tone of fear. Chloe remained silent, her heart still throwing itself against her chest.

Simon gave Jackson a quick look over, his eyes narrowing. But when he met the blonde-boys eyes something deep inside them begged Simon to be cooperative. He gave a slow nod and quietly entered the kitchen door. Chloe turned to Jackson.

"I really need your help," he begged. His brows bending and terror glittered in his eyes. Chloe swallowed, uncertaintly knotting her throat. Jackson cleared his throat and glanced towards the kitchen door before looking back at Chloe. His grip tightened a little on her forearm and he muttered.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Hmm... What does Jackson want? When will Derek tell Chloe he loves her? And when will Simon and Tori find out that they are related?**

**You will have to review to find out.**

**Can you guys help me reach 200 please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note- **

**I would like to give a personal thanks to my favorite reviewers... _Suzi1811, amber, werewolfsgirl, derekandchloeX3, and GaurdianRoseHathaway. _Thanks so much guys, you all give me such great reviews and input and I am motivated to write more! Please keep it up! I love a chapterly review, and I keep getting all these ideas from you guys. This chapter was written especially for _GaurdianRoseHathaway _because she wanted to know more about Sam... So here is chapter 13!**

**220+ Please! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Are you crazy," Chloe hissed. "Is there, like, a full moon or something because you werewolves are starting to freak me out." Chloe hissed, remembering Derek's wierd behavior and now Jackson?

Jackson's face twisted a little as he _actually_ considered this. His calm and collected demeaner had evaporated and Chloe could see he was shaking. Jackson was deep in thought as he contemplated the possibility that a full moon could effect a werewolf in some way in reality, very much like it did in the movies. But then his sharp eyes refocussed and he shook his head. Their intensity shot back to Chloe's as a desperate emotion masked his face. He stopped pulling her up the stairs till they were in the library and released her. He took a good long step away from her and crossed his arms.

"Look, you and your boyfriend have other matters. Like that thing that Derek just went through, yeah I get that sometimes too.. the wolf taking over thing. I really don't know much about it... a-and that is beside the point. There is something else and I think you are the only one who can help me, Chloe."

Jackson was definitely more open to asking for help than Derek was... and Derek. Would he approve of this?

_You don't need Derek to approve of anything._ Her inner voice snapped. Which was true. Chloe hated when Derek ordered her but... there was something in Derek that just begged her to stay away from Jackson. Some territorial instinct.

... was Derek afraid Jackson would try to pry Chloe away from him?

For one that was impossible, Chloe belonged toDerek. In a boyfriend/girlfriend connection of course, but really, how could she leave him for someone she hardly knew?

But then... it goes back to the territorial thing. It wasn't like Derek wanted her to stay away from Jackson for her own benefit, but for her to stay away from Jackson so that Jackson was away from her at all times... Jackson was the werewolf after all. He would be the one who had those instincts. That's why Derek didn't want Chloe near Jackson... claiming his property... Anger flickered in Chloe breifly. It wasn't like Derek owned her. But then again it was only his instincts... Derek would never treat her like his property...Ugh! This werewolf stuff was so confusing!

"Chloe?" The blonde boy's brows pulled together and he grabbed Chloe's shoulders, giving her a little shake. Chloe focussed on him, her mind emptying breifly. She looked into his hazel eyes and suddenly goosebumps ran up her arms. A cold aura drifted upon her, and a sound brushed her ear.

"Chloooeeee... Ssssaunderrrsss..."

Chloe had been having a growing suspition that she was imagining these voices. Especially after she couldn't remember what had happened that night when Jackson had confronted her and Derek in the forest. Derek had said something about a ghost... but was she just imaginging it?

"Chlooeee..." The whisper died into nothing. And Chloe's ears readjusted to hear Jackson saying her name. Questioning and demand in his tone...

"I don't know..." Chloe said. Her voice unsure. mostly because of the whispers that she believed to be her imagination, but also with the thought of helping Jackson. She wanted to stay away from him because she had promised Derek she would. But she also felt like Jackson wasn't a bad person... and she knew that this werewolf business was a giant mess of conflicting emotions and instinct.

... and then there was Jackson's face... he looked really scared.

"Fine, I'll help you," Chloe said, her heart skipping in beats of uneasiness... and then guilt.

_I just can't tell Derek._

_

* * *

_Chloe told Jackson to meet her near the trees in the back at midnight. Chloe wasn't sure how she would get past Derek, but she had to. Whatever Jackson wanted help with, Chloe knew she had to do it herself. If she had told Derek that something was bothering Jackson to where he asked for her help, Derek would just tell him to find his own solutions and solve his own problems. That wasn't really fair to Jackson, after He was there for the same reason Derek was.

When Chloe's clock ticked to 11:45 she called to Sam who was there in a second.

" Hello blondie... are we playing necromancer now?" Her eyes fogged in admiration, as Chloe noted that Sam wasn't even looking at her. Just her glow. Cusiosity played with Chloe. She still didn't understand why Sam was such a willing person. Earlier that day Sam had been shoved back into her rotting body, several feet below the surface, three times. And now she was asking Chloe if she was going to practice with her some more, as if it were a fun game?

"Sam why are you so willing to come to Bryce's or my call? Ghosts aren't so voluntary." Sam's round brown eyes focussed on Chloe now, and her pale lips pulled back against her teeth in a wry smile.

"Well necromancer... if you must ask." She glided towards Chloe. Mimicking how she sat on her inflatable matress. Chloe shifted quietly and whispered as she spoke, as to not wake Tori in the opposite corner or Derek across the hall.

"You see blondie, when you have a life where nothing is accomplished... and you haven't succesfully fullfilled your purpose, well you become all to willing to do what you can in the afterlife." Her voice was a hazy monotone, though there was a tingling sound to it. Again all Chloe could decipher from Sam was that she was easilly distracted and spacey.

"H-how d-did-"

"How did I die? Well thats easy. My dad was a drunk and he abused me and my mom in this very house." Not even a note of sadness or hurt left her voice. Just the mystified chimed tone and a straight face. "My mother got scared and took me to the river about a mile east of town. She pulled me in with her and I drowned." Chloe's eyes went wide in complete shock.

"Sam-"

"I wasn't sure why she did it." Sam's lips twitched upward slightly, her eyes on the ceiling. "I'm only 14 you know. And I was wandering around like a lost soul. I couldn't find my mother... but then I saw a man running. He was in his 20's I guess, and he looked so scared. But there was something different about him than all the other people I saw." Sam's eyes dropped to Chloe breifly and she smiled. "He was glowing."

"Bryce?" Sam nodded.

"I was so pulled to that glow... it was as bright as the sun. I remember hardly thinking of what I was doing, I knew he couldn't see me but... I followed him. He turned into an alley way and started to walk as if he thought he were safe. I kept his pace and walked beside him... just staring at the pretty yellow glow. He turned my way and started to walk a little faster. I thought maybe he had noticed the people that he was running from found him, but I wasn't paying to much attention. He looked over his shoulder again, his eyes passing through me and he started to run. I followed. He zig-zagged through roads and soon I was a little confused as to why he was still running. No one was following him. I verbally expressed that." Sam gave a little giggle and sighed.

"'Why are you still running,' I asked. He stopped abruptly. I was only thinking out loud but he seemed to be thinking the same thing. I turned to where he had come and said...'No one is following you.'" Suddenly Sam was beaming, her eyes gazing into the distance.

"'You say that, when you're the one following me,' he said. I was shocked." Sam giggled. "He knew he could speak to ghosts but, but he hadn't known I was one. That seemed to upset him. I remember he was mad about not being able to distinguish a living human from a dead one. And that was when I first discovered necromancers. I noticed more people glowing after that but I stuck with Bryce. He was always upset that he couldn't control his powers so... I offered to help him. I guess Im so willing because there is nothing else I can do as a ghost. If you are given a second chance... then why not take advantage of it?"

"But... who was chasing Bryce?" Sam had sucked Chloe so far into her story she lost track of time... she started to see a little differently. But that vision diminished instantly when she chirped...

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Her lashes batted over her eyes innocently, as if she couldn't even fathom the significance of that crucial answer. Chloe huffed and looked at the time. 11:56.

Chloe asked Sam to peak into Derek's room and see if he was asleep. She took her time while Chloe nervously fiddled with her necklace, listening towards the hall through her door. Sam re-entered the room humming _It's a small world after all,_ as her eyes followed a dust speck floating through the night. Chloe watched her impatiently and finally blurted in an agitated whisper, "Well?"

"Hmmm?" Sam's eyes finally met Chloe's and she blinked several times. "Oh, yeah he is asleep." Chloe exhaled and gave her a very Derek-like grimace.

"Listen... I need to get out to Jackson-"

"Oh a secret meeting?" Sam dispaited into a patch of fog and reappeared behind Chloe. The blonde-shuddered as a smirk played on the brunettes face. She placed two fingers against Chloe's arm, without passing through her skin, and walked them up to her shoulder in a mocking fashion. "And behind your boyfriends back? What are you up to... little necromancer?"

"N-nothing... Jackson a-asked for my h-help. A-and Derek w-won't approve." Chloe cursed her stuttering. Nerves, fear, and guilt were so easilly read off her stuttered, slow sentences. Sam giggled.

"How interesting. Well... if you want my help, all you have to do is ask." Chloe shot her a glare. That's exactly what she was doing.

So Sam watched Derek while Chloe snuck down the stairs. She would whistle when Derek showed a sign of waking, or yell when he was actually on her trail. Lucky for Chloe the sudden change and amount of energy it took Derek to get back in control of the wolf was enough to knock him into a deep sleep. She made it out the back door with no trouble.

When she reached the line in the trees she scanned into the forest, as far as her eyes could see.

"Jackson," Chloe whispered. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she whirled, stifling a scream.

"Geez, are you really this skittish? You can see ghosts for... what?" Jackson was towering over Chloe, his face twisted in anxiety when Chloe nearly screamed bloody murder upon his arrival. But now he saw that Chloe no longer looked directly at him, but beyond him. He turned, questioning what she was looking at, but saw nothing. His eyes saw nothing... but Chloe's saw a hazey light shuffle at his side. Like heat casting off mirages in the dessert sun. But she blinked and it was gone. Her eyes watered slightly and burned from the intesity of her stare. She blinked several more times... she was just tired, her vision was faltering... that was all.

_Are you sure about that?_

...No.

"Tell me what you need help with." Jackson turned back to her, his eyes glowing through the night. He looked nervouse... different then when she had first met him. His entire personality was different. Maybe because it looked like he was freaking out.

"Earlier when I was a wolf I-I don't remember changing." Chloe's brows connected in confusion and he went on to explain. "Sometimes I get this feeling, and I'll be in the middle of doing something, but I feel like I just woke up... and I don't remember starting what I was doing at the moment. For example I was in the middle of changing and I-I just realized it was happening in the middle of the transformation. I don't remember going out into the forest, I don't even remember feeling the change coming on. I-It's hard to explain, and yeah it sounds crazy but when I get that feeling... like I'm just waking up... it feels like someone is watching me."

"And you think its a ghost? That's why you asked for _my_ help... right?" Chloe said as she lowered herself to the grass. She sat cross-legged on the earth and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes. Jackson watched, and it took him a minute to recognize she had been doing this during her lesson with Bryce. Was she going to summon.. or whatever? He looked around himself anxiously, getting that prickling feeling like someone was watching him again.

"Uh, yeah..." he muttered also taking a seat on the ground. He tried to concentrate on Chloe. She looked so calm, and collected... at the moment. He wondered why she was so jumpy. Ghosts snuck up on her all the time... shouldn't she be used to it. Jackson wondered if she was ok... after Derek lost control to his wolf's will, Jackson would have thought she would be afraid of him. But really Jackson had no idea what her and Derek had been through before he met up with them. And maybe the reason why Chloe was so ok with Derek's situations was because she realized that she was Derek's mate. Right? That was obviously why Derek told him to stay away from her... not only because she was his mate, but she was part of his pack, and Jackson was the lone wolf that Derek was iffy about trusting.

Jackson didn't take it personally... he knew his boundaries. Derek hadn't been like that when they were kids. In fact it was the opposite. Jackson could see that Derek thought himself differently than himself and the other two. Derek had been the lone wolf, and Zack and Connor were part of Jackson's pack. They all neglected Derek's acceptance, until Derek was finally free of the torture and Mr. Bae adopted him. Jackson remembered finding himself jelouse. After a couple more year he even figured out why Derek had acted differently. Because Derek figured out long ago that they were not like other werewolves. Derek didn't even bother playing the game with them. Because he accepted that he was different. When Jackson tried to rely this theory to the others, they shunned him.

Jackson accepted that they would not live unless they continued being somethig they weren't. So he followed Derek's example and decided to discover for himself what he really was, and what that group had done to him. He hadn't expected to find Derek... especially with a mate. The game was entirely different now. Even if they weren't like other werewolves, they still had that instinct. And Jackson wanted Derek to trust him, so that they would be on the same page. No matter how much the will of his wolf wanted to challenge the will of Derek's, Jackson respected his demands... until now.

Chloe was the only one who could help him with this situation. At least thats what he believed... Bryce could too but... Jackson just had the feeling that it had to be her. He had been having these occurances for about a week but the past two days had been the worst. He noticed that feeling get stronger everytime Chloe's blue eyes connected with his. Each time he noted that Chloe would shudder and her heart rate would pick up... because she could sense it. And if a necromancer was sensing something around him, then he sensed it more as well...

But mainly he just hoped he wasn't going crazy...

Chloe concentrated on that voice. The hissing whispers of her name. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. But she sat up straight and channeled her energy making it flow evenly throughout her body. The energy of a necromancer was warm. Chloe felt it soothe her throat, chest, and stomach like when her mom made her hot apple cider on a really cold day. Bryce had explained that the warm feeling kept necromancers sane. It gave them some sort of confort since their interactions with ghosts were so chilling and cold.

There was a reason Chloe was more willing to help Jackson now. Because she had a feeling she needed to believe him. He muttered that he sounded crazy when it actually cleared things up for her. Jackson had been acting off when he met them in the forest earlier that night. The entire situation triggered Derek's anger but that was beside the point. If Jackson really knew his boundaries then why would he sneak up on them in the forest like that? He claimed to have been finding a place to change and that his senses were not working correct, but that was not possible. Derek's senses worked fine when he was changing. Which meant Jackson's should too... and Jackson's voice. It was different. Similar to the slithering whisper Chloe had been imagining.

Was there a spirit actually involved? Was it not Chloe's imagination?

...only one way to find out...

Chloe concentrated harder on that voice and tugged. She opened her eyes to see Jackson staring at her intently. His attention wavered when she was finally doing something different, and he nervously glanced around himself.

"Is something here?" Chloe shook her head, not even seeing a glimmer or feeling a presense. Chloe looked around again this time asking if someone was there.

"What about now?" Chloe gave Jackson a weary look, her eyebrow slightly raised in annoyance. Jackson cleared his throat and glance away.

"Sorry," he rolled his shoulders and shook his head. He flipped his golden locks from his eyes in a very skater-boy manner. He had that build, something very different from Derek. Jackson looked like a buff skater. He cleared his throat..."I'm just not used to this whole... communicating with the dead thing." Chloe snorted.

_Try living in my shoes during the last three weeks._

Chloe closed her eyes again. She tried to visualize a man that belonged to that voice. She imagined him tall, like Derek but with short brown hair, and grey eyes. His jaw worked in arrogance, and he pushed his chest out in pride. Was this the best Chloe could come up with? She placed the whisper in his mouth... it fit. So she mentally grabbed the man by his arm and heaved.

Sudden warning sounds errupted through her mind and she snapped her eyes open. Left... right... behind... nothing was there. No sound, glimmer or presense. Then she heard the sound again. She though it had been her mental alarms that told her not to push her powers any farther, but now that she wasn't focussing and pulling a spirit through she could distinguish the sound. An earsplitting whistle...

Sam was warning Chloe that Derek was waking up...

Chloe cursed. And Jackson, who of course remained still and had not heard the noise, staggered slightly. Once again he looked around.

"Is there a ghost?" Chloe opened her mouth, but struggled to get words out. What could she say? 'I promised Derek I would stay away from you so I'm not going to help you?' Actually Chloe believed the best response to give right now was, 'I think you are crazy and are imagining things.' Because Chloe had not been able to summon anything, plus it didn't make sense. The situation Jackson had described didn't really connect with beings of the other world that much... so she re-worded her response.

"No I-I just didn't g-get anything. T-there is no presense a-and I can't s-summon anything. I'm just disappointed t-that I can't help." Chloe looked away, hiding her slight guilt before quickly rising to her feet. "I-uh... sorry. I should go," she muttered before pushing past him and jogging back to the house.

As Chloe retreated, goosebumps raised on her arms... She felt as if... as if she had just made a very bad mistake.

... she felt as if she was wrong...

because nearby... there was a presense.

* * *

**Uhh-Oh... review if you want more! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note-**

**Thanks to my favorite reviewers last chapter._ bookworm1379, Jamie Kay Huntt, GaurdianRoseHathaway, frobz26_, and _Suzi1811._ You guys are awesome! And yeah I understand Im getting people a little upset with this reoccuring 'presense' but its making you read more correct? Dont worry! Be happy! Becouse it will be reveiled, I promise. But keep reading! Keep reviewing! 250+ pretty please! I still haven't updated my other stories because I want to keep you guys happy. Whenever Im not working or at drivers ed Im writing for this story, because you guys are my best Reviewers! So keep it up!**

**Chapter 14!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Chloe racked her brains for a way to get back up to her bed without Derek noticing. She swore as she crossed the yard because she had completely forgotten that her scent would be fresh along where she had recently been. She found her previous trail, or so she hoped, and followed it back to the patio before slipping in the sliding glass door. She looked around anxiously, straining her ears to hear up the stairs. She knew it was useless, with Derek's preditorial instinct as second nature he would make no sound what-so-ever when he hunted, stalked, or walked for the matter. This made Chloe extra nervous, guilt ripping through her.

_Why are you so afraid of him finding out?_

Because...I-

_You just don't want him to go back to scolding you. Things have been really great since you have been with him, and now your afraid of him coming down on you. You don't want to be the stupid, flighty girl anymore._

Sure, let's go with that.

_That's exactly what it is. And you're just being a coward..._

Chloe froze, her arguement with herself cutting short. She had thought she heard something.

_Whatever, just think. What will get Derek off your trail that connects with Jackson's outside?_

And Chloe had it. An idea. She quickly zig-zagged through the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, and back to the living room. As she passed the couch, she felt something...someone approach her from behind. Or she was just paranoid, she could never really sense when Derek approached her. Still, she mentally prepared herself till she heard a cough. An expectant clearing of the throat. So she turned, letting her lids droop, a groggy "wh-what," escaped her lips flawlessly. But the act was wasted when Chloe met large, round brown eyes.

"Sam!" Chloe quickly straightened and exhaled sharply in exsasperation. Sam giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"I was pretending to sleep walk... where is Derek?" Chloe huffed in annoyance.

"Mmm, false alarm I guess." She started twisting her upper body slowly, her arms swinging from side to side like a toddler. Chloe gave her a glower, but sighed as relief kicked in.

_Coward..._

Chloe ignored her deeper thoughts just as her eyes actually began to droop. She now realised just how tired she really was.

"You look exhausted necromancer. Using all your power, changing your image, nearly being killed by your werewolf boyfriend, and sneaking off to a secret meeting with a different werewolf all in one day sure takes a lot out of you." Sam blinked several times, her lips parted innocently as she cocked her head to the side like an innocent-spacey- puppy. Chloe couldn't even muster up a scowl, because she was right - with the most extreem words but...- Chloe had spent her limit for one day. She moved back through the living room but stopped. She glanced at the couch. It seemed so inviting, since she suddenly couldn't find the energy to scramble up the stairs to her own bed. So she crawled onto the couch, curling on her side, she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Derek growled with slight frustration as sleep evaded him. The sun wasn't up and he felt cranky. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was a quarter past five in the morning. Same as usual, he could hardly sleep any longer- ever. His body screamed for him to get up, so he did. Sitting upon his inflatable matress. He raised both hands to his face, rubbing away the groggy-ness. He glance around the room, Simon lay in one corner, snoring as usual, Jackson against the wall closer to the door. Sound asleep. He hated feeling a bit guilty towards his actions to the fellow werewolf... especially after the guy saved Chloe from his wolf's will.

Derek had been fighting for control since the wolf had taken it from him. He could catch glimpses of the scene taking place through the wolf's eyes, and he knew Chloe was in danger. After a moment the wolf had started to snarl in frustration and Derek considered something had interrupted its hunt. He recieved a flickered vision of a gold colored wolf, clawing and snarling at his own. He felt the pain that his wolf side recieved, and heard the pleading barks from his opponent, telling him to get ahold of himself. Get back the control. Derek felt like the gold- mained wolf was coaching him through it, while distracting his wolf's will from attacking Chloe.

At one point his wolf staggered and tried to recover, feeling the other beast pounce at Derek's moment of weakness... then he heard it.

Chloe's voice, her cry. The wolf noticed too, realising the girl as its previous prey... But when Derek saw the flicker of that image... where her arms stretched out, protecting him from the oncoming attack of the gold wolf... The blonde beasts' eyes sparked in worry as he was in mid-flight, Chloe right in the line of the pounce. Derek suddenly had the power to take control. He couldn't explain it, he just seemed to morph his own will with the wolfs', like when a normal change occured -which had really only happened once since being able to change fully- and he was back in control. He released a frightened cry and jumped into the action without even thinking...

Derek burried his face into his hands groaning in disappointment- with himself. After he was able to connect with the will of his wolf, he was able to recall the vision it had for Chloe. A brutal attack... very brutal. Derek clenched his teeth. He should have left. Just left them all here. His dad could watch over them, Chloe and Simon. He didn't belong here, not in the state he was in. Hardly able to get a normal change anymore, where the wolf inside him longed to attack, just because its instincts told it to be just as anxious around humans as humans felt with it.

Andrew had been right, Derek was different. He wasn't human and he couldn't pretend. Because he was still half wolf.

* * *

Derek found himself still sulking over the decision to leave, barely noticing he was downstairs now rumaging through the fridge. He found Chloe's half eaten turkey sandwich from the previous night and set the plate on the counter, filling a glass of milk. He was hungry, like always, but didn't feel like eating much. His mind scattered in different directions, scowering all the possibilities and calculations of his departure. Where he would go, what he would do, what his absence would do to Simon, his dad, and... and Chloe. She would not like that at all, knowing her she would do something stupid. Go after him maybe.

The sound of shifting fabric, a heavy sigh, and a firm pumping heart stopped his trail of thought. His eyes shifted through the dark towards the living room, where the noise had come from. Deep even breathes of slumber told him someone was in there... asleep? Who was it? Suddenly the familiar mix of chemically enhanced strawberries, and vanilla lashed at his nose. It was faint, a few hours old. His eys narrowed. The scent criss-crossed through the entire space of the open kitching, dining area, and living room. It possessed no distinct course, like the owner had been pacing in an awkward route.

He trudged toward the living room, leaving his empty plate and milk glass on the kitchen counter. He peered over the couch that seperated the living and dining room, and found the answer to all his skeptical questions. Chloe peacefully asleep, sprawled along the sofa.

Any thoughts of leaving evaporated, Derek's throat clogged at the same time... just seeing her soundlessly asleep. Her face calm, as she breathed through her slightly parted lips. Her hair a mess across the couch cusion, framing her face. Some clusters draping delicately over the edge of the sofa, including the single black strand. Her arms bent at her elbows, her right one laying against her fanned hair, palm up, close to her face. the other across her stomach. Her legs bending to the right yet her back lay flat against the couch. Her chest rose and fell tenderly with sleeping breathes.

How could Derek even possibly imagine the idea of leaving this... her... Chloe?

He hardly cared to wonder why she was asleep on the couch. In fact -at the moment- he didn't care. He leapt over the back and landed quietly on the other side. Finding a comfortable seating position on the floor, against the front of the couch. He never looked away from her face. He lightly brushed her bangs away, letting his fingers catch the black peice. It slid through his fingers effortlessly. He wondered why Chloe did that. Kept the black in her hair, when she had hated it. It wasn't as fake looking as when it was all black. That he didn't like, he had felt aweful for paling her face. He could only imagine how she felt... perhaps like the ghosts she contacted. But this... it suited her. Giving her a distinct identity. Chloe the necromancer. She looked more grown up. Not like little flighty, soft Chloe with blonde hair and red stripes.

He let his touch wander across her jaw, her neck. He fingered the ribbon the held her amethyst amulet. The gem held a faint, foggy glow. It almost looked worn, not as rigid and sharp as it had been when he first saw it. It had been red then. Now the edges curved, the rectangle shape rounding, becoming less distinguished. The ribbon had definetly seen better days. It began to thread, single strings coming lose as it threatened to tear all the way. Derek wondered if there was a spare chain somewhere. So that the thing protecting her from whatever spirit there was out there that could harm her, would remain more secure around her neck... maybe he could go into town and get something for her...make it a gift.

He snorted... getting Chloe a gift? She wasn't materialistic like Tori. Plus it would be like saying 'Yeah sorry for almost killing you. But I got you this because I love you.' A silly chain couldn't possibly say 'I love you.'

But he could still get it for her with selfish intentions. Just to make sure the necklace remained on her being was all he wanted. But he still had that feeling that there needed to be something there that said he loved her.

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. It simply fell back over his eyes. The clock in the dining area chimed, informing him that it was six now. He finally began to contemplate why she was not in her bed. And he couldn't find out by following her scent. There was no possible way, and Derek knew she had done that on purpose. She did something without telling him, something she felt obligated to do alone. The feeling kinda stung at him. She usually came to him when she was tracking a ghost. She counted on him to be the arguement against her theories, like she had done with the ghosts in the crawlspace back at Lyle house. Figuring that she rather do her necromancy alone bothered him. But it was her curse, her choice. He rather she endured it with him at her side but...

It didn't matter. It was time to get his answers. Derek reached for Chloe's shoulder, intenting to give a firm, but soft shake. But before he even touched her she shifted, inhaling a large breath. As she released it she muttered something.

"Derek..."

This confused said boy... her eyes were still closed. But she said his name as if she were awake. Sighed it even. Her lips pulled back slightly. A small smile.

Derek's heart raced...

...was she dreaming about him?

His insides twisted and fluttered nervously, his heart refusing to slow. His own lips twitched upward. She was dreaming about him... and was smiling.

To Derek, that cut any chances of him leaving.

* * *

Chloe woke to a slight swaying motion. She fluttered her eyes open and glanced down. It took her a moment, in her groggy sleeping stupor, to notice she was moving. Her body high- very high- above the ground as the stairs passed. Something held her there, levetated above the floor in an unstable manner. Once the threatening danger of the situation clicked in her sleep drunken mind, she acted off of instinct. Her eyes snapped wide and she released a stuggled yelp, all while fidgeting and wrapping her arms around her carrier in a vice death grip. A rumbled chortle told her it was Derek and she shot a glare his way, recovering from her slight fright at the realization that he was carrying her. Her annoyance flickered away easilly upon seeing the smile on his face, his green eyes dancing in amusement. Chloe tightened her arms around his neck. He leaned closer, whispering into her ear.

"Morning, sleepy head."

Was it morning? The house was still dark. Derek reached the top of the stairs, and Chloe noticed his target was her and Tori's room. She gave him a puzzled look, while holding herself as close to Derek as possible, in fear of slipping from his hold. Though, she knew he could easilly carry her 110 pounds of nothing. She felt a slight twinge of self conciousness... what if she was heavy to him?

... Chloe was such a girl... she shook off the thought and let her mind wander to her previous questions.

"What are you doing?" With that Derek's crooked smile faded into a suspicious glance.

"I found you asleep on the couch." A questioning scowl. Oh Derek, the guy would never change. "Mind telling me why you were there, and why you purposely scrambled your scent all through the house?" Chloe's throat knotted. Her blue eyes sparked in guilt. Derek knew it, she had done something she knew he would not approve of.

"I-I- well I-"

"Chloe." Derek's voice was low, demanding.

_You're going to let him push you like that? Either lie, and lie well, or tell him the truth. Stand your ground like you used too. So what if he's your boyfirend, that won't make situations like this change._

Chloe agreed with her inner thoughts. Her voices of action and reason. Just because they were an item now didn't mean she had to cower from the idea that Derek might loom over her like he used to. Because that was Derek. He hadn't changed, so why should she? She just had to remember it was because he worried about her, not because he thought she was stupid, or trying to make her feel that way. Besides, Derek's critic side always kept Chloe on her toes. She would never stop being the naive heroin, who trustingly followed the ghost, who asked her to follow it into the darkest corner of the house... but now she did it with more caution.

"I covered my trail incase you woke up. I didn't want you to freak out because- because Jackson asked for my help." Chloe was happy to hear that her voice was firm. She didn't stutter once. But before she could look at Derek's reaction, his arms were out from underneathe her and she was falling. Again that morning she yelped, the force of the sudden lack of support caused her grip around Derek's neck to falter and release. She shut her eyes and prepared to hit the ground, but when she finally reached it her hip thudded against the floor only after passing through a surface holding concentrated air. The inflated mass bebounded, as she bouced back up a few inches landing on her back. Her matress swayed in protest and Chloe shot up supporting her slightly shaking form with her arms.

"Hey!" Her eyes flickered angrilly, her voice a harsh snap. Wasted on Derek's back as he closed an locked her bedroom door, refusing to turn to her. "What the hell was that for?"

Chloe didn't want an answer. Instead she turned to Tori's matress, expecting the witch to throw another pillow at her for being so loud. But her matress was empty. Chloe rubbed her acheing hip while asking, "Where is Tori?"

"Don't know, Don't care." Chloe jumped, her head snapping back in Derek's direction. He was so close now, even sitting he was able to loom over her. His face and eyes were hard, his mouth a disapproving frown. Chloe kept her hard face too, she wasn't going to back down.

"Try telling me again, exactly what you were doing last night." Derek snapped, his voice cold. This angered Chloe, without even thinking she blurted.

"Hey I owed him, okay? He saved me remember?" Chloe regretted those words as soon as they escaped her lips. Derek's eyes flashed, he looked away. His face now hidden behind a curtain of his hair. Chloe swallowed. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," he whispered. His mind a whirpool of mixed emotions... but she was right. Jackson had saved her... from him. He stared a chip in the wall. Did Chloe fear him? She should but... then again she shouldn't. _He_ would never hurt her... At least he hoped he wouldn't. He jumped slightly when he felt her slender fingers against his cheek, pulling him to face her. When he did he saw a small smile play on her lips, not a mocking one, but one of reassurance.

"No I didn't." She was firm and sincere. Derek believed her... but she should mean it. She dropped her hand but Derek grabbed it. Holding it between his, using it as something to look at. He played with her fingers.

"Are you calm now?" Derek shot her a grimace, and Chloe sighed dramatically, a smile on her face.

"Look, You want an explanation, so I'll give you one. Jackson was freaked. He felt like- I'm not exactly sure but he thought there was a ghost involved. So I tried to help him."

"Was there a ghost?" Chloe was surprised he was cooperating. That he wasn't bearing down on her, demanding to know what she was thinking, or throwing her promise back in her face. But she immediately ate up his different demeaner- though he still didn't look at her- and answered.

"No."

... still something nagged inside Chloe, as if saying she wasn't really sure. At least not as sure as she should be.

"I'm just trying to keep balance Derek. You told me once that you were only helping out a fellow supernatural, when you helped me figure out I was a necromancer. That's all I was doing. I know I promised, but what you're worried about won't happen."

Derek's eyes shot back to hers.

"You don't know that. You can't possibly know without knowing what you're actually talking about, Chloe." Derek's eyes were desperate again. Like last night, begging her to understand. But there was no way she could ever comprehend the unbalanced nature of a wolf's territorial instinct.

"I'm not going anywhere Derek. I know... I know at least that's what you're afraid of. You're right, I don't understand it, but at least I can try. Right?"

She knew he was afraid of Jackson getting to close to her... becoming territorial like he himself was. She knew he was afraid of her leaving... taking an interest in a different person... different werewolf. Derek sighed. The reason he wasn't making Chloe keep her promise and the reason he wasn't that upset with her not keeping it, was because -though he hated to admit it- by saving Chloe's life and trying to help Derek get back control... Jackson had earned Derek's trust... for now.

"Yeah," Derek muttered absently to Chloe. Who seemed to relax some held tension. Derek snorted. He glanced back up at her to see she was stifling a yawn. He smirked.

"You're tired. You should go back to sleep."

"But, you said it was morning." Derek raised a brow at her remark.

"Like 6:30 Chloe." He released her hand and tossed her blanket at her. "Sleep," he demanded, while rising off the floor.

"Wait." Chloe grabbed Derek's wrist, he bent his brows in question, and met her eyes. Color flamed her cheeks, as she stared at him expectantly.

"S-stay."

* * *

Tori slipped out of the bathroom as the clock chimed through the kitchen door. She figured that it was telling her it was seven. She had wanted to get a shower before everyone else, especailly Chloe if she were to be in there changing her bandages again. She rolled her eyes slightly and muttered something under her breath. She acsended the stairs while mechanically drying her hair with a towel. Chloe hadn't been in her bed when Tori woke up, so she presumed that she could go into the room they shared and make as much noise as she wanted.

... she presumed wrong.

She opened the door and froze before stepping through the frame. She gawked at the sight that presented itself to her.

On Chloe's bed lay a hulking Derek, sprawled across his chest was the top half of a petite Chloe. They were both soundlessly asleep. Their tangled figure's remained uncovered by the sheets. To Tori's relief they were clothed, but it wasn't like that at all.

They were simply two innocent shapes. Derek had an arm wrapped around Chloe's waist, holding her securly against him. Chloe's cheek pressed against his chest, her right hand against his collar bone, and her left along the opposite shoulder. Her upper body rose and fell, synchronized with Derek's breathing...

The sight was just to adorable. There serene faces glowed in their slumber. It even made Tori whisper a silent, "awhh." But then she realised what she was doing and corrected herself. She made a fake gag noise and turned in mock disgust, closing the door behind her.

But still as she decended the stairs... a smug, but congradulatory smile - for her blonde friend- plastered itself on her face.

Ah typical Tori...

* * *

I loved writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Review pretty please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note-**

**Thanks to my favorite reviewers last chapter._ GaurdianRoseHathaway, Kayla, derekandchloex3, szabatka2, Jamie Key Huntt, xxStarBrightxx,_ and _Suzi1811. _**

**Lol thanks for the reviews on the disclaimer guys, I am glad you enjoyed it. Now its time for it to disappear as I continue the story. **

**Sorry I did get my quota but- I was stuck at work and it really sucked. I litterally have had no time to write... until now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15-

A couple hours passed and Tori came back through the sliding glass door. She panted heavy, steady breathes after taking a nice jog around the property, a couple times even. Tori wasn't a runner, or the kind of girl who went on actual 'runs' like those who dressed in sweat-suits and jogged a path at 5:30 in the morning. But she had nothing better to do, everyone had still been asleep. Even the center of her interest, for the moment, was no where to be found. She was sure he was in the boys' room, asleep. But when she had glanced outside it seemed nice enough to actually get out. Lately, for late April, it had been cold and foggy. But as of this morning it actually seemed to feel like spring, the sun beating down, but not burning. The wild flowers in the yard danced happily in the cool, but not so bitter, breese as they shook off the early morning dew. And for once Tori was able to clear her head, take a breather from the life she had been thrust into.

Tori heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned from locking the door to see Lauren sitting at the table, facing her.

"Goodmorning Victoria." Tori waved her goodmorning and passed her into the kitchen. She muttered something about going to get changed, because now after her shower she was sweaty and smelly. Running? What was she thinking?

-Morning princess Victoria? Ha how long could that possibly last?-

"Wait Tori, have- Have you seen Chloe and Derek anywhere? Everyone is awake and I haven't seen them." Sure enough Tori took the time to actually hear footsteps sound above her, and the water from the bathroom across the hall was running, as if someone was taking a shower. Tori turned back to Lauren her expression innocent enough. She did know where they were. If they hadn't been seen yet, that meant they were still asleep. Detatched from the actual world.

"They're out in a clearing, rolling around in the dirt." Lauren's eyes bugged, and Tori snickered. She remembered how everyone had accused Chloe and Derek of 'fooling around' in the crawlspace after she herself had trapt Chloe in there. How Lauren had been so on Chloe's case about it, the conversation Tori overheard about Lauren demanding Derek be transferred or constantly watched. Anything to keep the wolf boy away from her precious fragile Chloe. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Relax Dr. Fellows, I was only kidding. Chloe is asleep, she was completely wiped after her lesson yesterday. And last I saw, Derek was scouting out the area. He wanted to make sure no one was out there. It usually takes him a couple of hours. You have no idea how protective the guy is of- anyways, they aren't together at the moment if that's what you're worried about." Tori struck home, and she saw it. Lauren batted her lashes and flustered, in a Chloe- like way but not as innocent. Chloe was to innocent for her own good and Lauren was down-right guilty. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Lauren was uncomfortable with the recent attachment of Chloe and Derek.

"I-I just wanted to talk to Chloe. I figured she would be with-with..."

"With Derek. Smart. Good thing you figured that out sooner than later, those two are hardly inseperable." Tori chimed in a sense of malice towards Lauren. She kept her temper collected, hardly sounding rude. Then she turned and marched out of the kitchen.

_'Why am I defending _Chloe_?" _Tori thought as she rapped on the bathroom door. The water had turned off meaning it was time for whoever was in there to get out so that she could get back in.

For a moment she thought she cared for the little girl, trying to protect her relationship with Derek suddenly seemed so important when everyone knew Lauren was questioning it. But Tori simply bit back that idea with guffaw and a flip of her hair.

_'Care for the little twit? Yeah right! We are simply even now. She can no longer hold the fact that I locked her in that crawlspace against me anymore.' _

Tori rolled her eyes at the snail-like pace of whoever occupied the bathroom at the moment. She lifted her hand to begin rapping on it again, when it swung open. Steamed air escaped and whipped Tori in the face, and who she saw as the hot moisture evaporated was definetly not her most favorite person in the world.

* * *

Derek released a threatening growl as the bickering sounding up the stairs woke him up. He shifted only to feel a weight press against his chest. A deep intake of breath reminded him it was Chloe. He exhaled and a smile crept to his lips. Her even tempo of breathes and rythmatic heart sent him into an aura of zen, until of course Simon and Tori's voices and feet grew louder as they entered the hallway. This time Derek's release of breathe was not as soothing.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Chloe's eyes produced and she wrenched herself up, Derek's grateful peace was gone in an instant.

"You out," Tori snarled as she pointed at Derek. The werewolf was already on his feet. Chloe looking about in confusion and frustration.

"What's going on?"

Derek muttered something about privacy as he shot Chloe an apologetic look. Tori rebounded.

"It's our room wolf boy. Girls only. So get out!" She shoved at his back and hussled him out, then threw the door shut before she stalked towards her corner. Chloe stared blankly trying to process all that happened.

... she got nothing.

"Get up already. We have a group lesson today, don't keep everyone waiting," Tori snapped. Her eyes flared and she flexed her fingers. " I need all the training I can get if I don't want to blow off that preppy little head of Simon's."

"Well good morning to you too," Chloe muttered, but there was a smile on her face as she remembered her slight early morning hours with Derek.

* * *

Derek grimaced at the door as it was slammed in his face. With a huff and a slight smile, as his thoughts returned to Chloe, he turned and nearly barreled over Simon. He stood there eyes filled with animation, a teasing smirk on his face as he stood his ground, his arms crossed.

"Good thing you can get your clothes back on fast." Derek gave him a quizical look.

"Huh?"

Simon raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue, a fake seriousness masked his face as if he were trying to look like their dad. "Derek?" He spoke to his brother as if talking to a kid who had just stolen something, and was about to be lectured.

"Do we need to have 'the talk' again." And for the first time ever Simon made his brother blush. He never would have missed that face for the world, before Derek covered it with a scowl. If looks could kill...

"Oh shut up," Derek snarled pushing Simon away, gently, by his hand covering his brother's face. They joked their way back to their own room.

Simon beamed, seeing how happy his brother was. He wasn't over Chloe but... He sure was over losing her to Derek. Chloe was exactly what Derek needed.

* * *

The morning moved slowly for Lauren. In fact so had the past couple of days. Her worry grew as she watched her neice get closer and closer to Derek. She held her coffee mug tightly between her slender hands as the uncomfortable feeling she had on this situation ate at her.

She had been concerned before. She had seen this coming, even back when Chloe was in Lyle house. But her main concern was Chloe's safety. Even escaping the lab and the edison group... seeing that the connection between Chloe and Derek finally became a bond, it just concluded Lauren's fears. But she had no time to be concerned. She needed Chloe safe, then she could handle the situation with Derek.

And here they were, safe... as of the passing moment. Lauren was reluctant in joining Kit and his boys when he offered, but where else could she go? Where could she keep Chloe safe?

Those concerns no longer lingered... how was she going to approach the matter at hand? That was all she could think about... how was she going to get a unanimous vote on her decision towards that boy... Lauren hardly noticed Kit and Bryce enter the room till Kit's hand was on her shoulder shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Lauren time to wake up," Kit snickered, joking as if he were the age of one of his sons. The age of his son or the age of the werewolf, Derek was hardly...

"Kit I want to discuss something with you," she blurted as she lowered her coffee mug to the table. Kit, who had been lowering himself into the seat opposite of her, glanced her way his own mug frozen part way to his lips. His dark brows raised slightly in question, Lauren swallowed.

"I'm worried abou-"

"About Chloe and Derek." It was hardly a question but an actual statement... as if he expected this conversation. His morning happiness disappeared from his face, though he hardly looked serious. Just concentrated. He folded his hands on the table and waited for Lauren to continue. Bryce, who was leaning againt the kitchen counter, was the first to speak as he rung his finger around the lip of his mug.

"Derek does seem rather attached to Chloe, I noticed. He never took his eyes off her during our lesson yesterday." Kit snorted at Bryce's remark who returned it with a quizical twitch of his brow.

"It's more than that my friend." Bryce's mouth opened in a silent _'ah'_ as if saying _'oh yes, I see.' _Lauren couldn't help but scoff, their casual banter on the matter was...

"You're lack of concern on this subject, Kit, is worrisome. Don't you think this is a potential disaster? Chloe is only 15 and Derek 16. Chloe can see ghosts, she has enough to deal with as it is. And now you think its ok to have her thoughts surrounded on taking care of a-a-"

"A werewolf? Actually for Derek's sake I think Chloe is the best thing that happened to him. I was a little uncomfortable with it before but only because those kids are on the run, and will be for the rest of their lives. But that idea was easilly squelched. I have been more concerned, since I adopted Derek, abouth him being able to find someone to stable him in a way that neither Simon nor I could. To find a mate, Chloe is-"

"A mate," Lauren shrieked, Kit winced.

"Wrong choice of words, my friend," Bryce chuckled. Lauren looked between the two men in utter shock. A mate, Derek thought of Chloe as his mate? This situation was worse than she had ever imagined. And here they were, two supernaturals in the beginning of their rebel rehabilitation academy, taking something like this so lightly.

"Lauren relax. I know my son. If he already feels that bond that is triggered by being half wolf, the one that binds him to a sole person for eternity, then he won't push it. You have to understand that Derek is a very selfless person, hardly thinking or protecting himself before throwing his life out there for someone else. Especially Chloe. Also he is more mature than you give him credit for. Even with these feelings he would never push Chloe, treat her badly, or rush things that would potentially harm her. He will always do whatever is right for Chloe before he does what is right for himself. They are young, yes. But Derek would never do anything stupid or irresponsible, nor will he hold Chloe to the commitment he already holds for her. So unfortunetly against Derek's own sake, you have nothing to worry about."

"I am not talking about any of that. I can see Derek is selfless and responsible, I trust him that far. Its the being half wolf part that I don't trust. He is _dangerous_ Kit, _half wolf_." Kit started laughing then, causing Lauren's eyes to narrow.

"That's what you're worried about Lauren? Then you definetly have nothing to worry about. Derek is much more human than any werewolf I have ever come in contact with. In fact Jackson seems to have grown more human than he used to be as well. As for Connor and Zach, from what I hear they joined the pack. If you're worried about the dangers of being part wolf then use you're energy and time on the pack. They are nothing but a bunch of brutal wolves governing their own kind to cover up their own man slaughter."

"We should have killed those beasts when we had the chance. Covering up their escape from the lab with a tale of already exterminating them for failure of control was Marcel's mistake. Derek was lucky he was hardly even considered a controllable werewolf, but you have seen those other boys, Jackson included. If Derek's genes were tampered all the same the-"

"Lauren enough. Now you are being extreme. We are against killing the experiments remember? That's the side you're on. Derek and Jackson are included to be rehabilitated naturally, just as much as Chloe is."

"Kit, covering him as your son fails to full anyone. You can't look that boy in the eyes and honestly say you don't fear him. He is a mons-" Kit stood abruptly, his chair pushing against the linolium floor with an awful skidding squeal, he towered instantly over Lauren who returned his glare and stood her ground.

"I do not fear Derek. And he is my son as much as Simon is, even more than Tori is my daughter." Lauren stood too, leaning over the table staring intensly back at Kit.

"That is a lie. You fear him, and to make him happy you are risking my niece's lif-" The slam of the kitchen's door against the back wall caused the two to jump apart. They hesitantly glanced toward the door. Kit and Bryce sighed sadly seeing Chloe in the frame, Derek trying to get her out of whatever she was about to start by tugging softly on her arm. But Chloe only glared at Lauren, tears streaming down her cheeks, her lips pressed together tightly in a hard disgusted scowl. Lauren's composer remained hard as she straitened.

"Chloe dear, we are discussing some-"

"Shove it." Chloe said coldly. Lauren exhaled and knew she had to do this the hard way.

"Kit, Bryce, if I could please talk to Chloe alone." She was hardly asking permission as she was sincerely ordering them to leave. Neither of them particularly liked Lauren at the moment, in fact Kit felt like Lauren could no longer be trusted. But if anything, she needed to talk to Chloe. Kit only hoped that with Chloe's particular heart and personality she wouldn't falter to her aunts concerns. But by the set of her face and body, it looked as if Chloe was about to tell Lauren to leave and never come back. He sighed and the two men set towards the door. Once there Kit placed his hand on his sons shoulder, trying to gently break him away from Chloe.

Fear his own son? As he surveyed Derek, Kit noticed that his eyes never left Chloe, and his movements matched hers and vise versa. If one of them moved so would the other, as if they depended on each other in all aspects of beings. His son's eyes were fogged in worry and concern. He hardly gave a concern for himself, after all he was who this conversation had been about. Fearing him, the idea that he was a monster. He would hardly care what Lauren thought of him, maybe his father, sure, but it was Chloe he showed concern for.

Was Kit afraid of Derek. No... not even the tiniest shread of fear passed through him when he looked at his son.

"Come on Derek, let her go." Chloe didn't even budge. Her baby-blue eyes hardened into shards of piercing glass, their full blow of intensity weighing down on Lauren. Her aunt only rebounded with an unreadable, calm demeaner. Kit gave his son a gentle tug. "Give her a minute Derek."

Derek's eyes glanced Kit's way but snapped back towards Chloe. His mouth formed a worried line that parted as if to say something. But he didn't. He simply released Chloe's arm and took a step back. The kitchen door swung close.

"Who are you? Who's side are you even on?" Chloe struggled against the most concentrated anger she had ever felt in her life. She tried to breathe evenly, clenching and unclenching her fists. Something she had learned from Derek. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks and her heart ached in yet another betrayal from her aunt. She wanted Derek dead? Is that really what she wanted?

"I'm on your side Chloe, I'm only trying to do what is bes-"

"And how is that working out aunt Lauren? Were the altered, uncontrolable powers not enough of a message to you-"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to protect you from. That boy is a wolf, an animal."

"You don't believe that... I know you don't." Chloe only seemed to be argueing with herself, because when she looked into her aunts eyes... she knew that was exactly what she believed.

"Listen, I know he is the first boy to say that he likes you-"

"Don't pull that. Reason one, you can't baby me anymore. Don't say you are trying to protect me from the way a guy works. Like you have made painfully clear, Derek is different. And reason two, Derek isn't the only one to have had feelings for me and he isn't the only one I have ever had feeling for. Don't believe me? Talk to Simon. I'm sure if it was him then we wouldn't be having this arguement right now."

"Alright you want to be treated like an adult? Fine. Chloe you can't rush into this, you don't know how dangerous he is. You hardly even know _him_."

"I know him more than anyone. Maybe even more than his own dad, his own brother."

"You're being naive. You talk as if you love him-"

"Maybe I do," Chloe shouted, her pitch raising another octave. She felt strange. Angry, upset, hurt... yes. But she had never felt any of it up to this magnitude before. Why was it, that when people looked at Derek they saw a monster? Why couldn't they just see what she saw? Why couldn't they see Derek? Simon and Mr. Bae did. Even Bryce and Tori. But it wasn't just anger she felt. Chloe's head throbbed and she felt off... different from herself.

"You obviously can't understand what he is-"

"If you think Derek is a monster, then what does that make me? You're afraid of hi-"

"I am not afr-"

"You fear him! Does that mean you fear me too? I was on that list, the same as the other subjects, but I was also categorized under those question marks like Derek. Meaning my powers are just as _uncontrollable_. At least Derek knows how to keep in control. Me? I could go to sleep tonight and raise everything that is dead surrounding this house!" Chloe slowly stepped foward, baring down abruptly on her aunt, her arms matched her frantic statements as she explained the fear she even had for herself. Again she felt different. The anger seemed to flow inside her, her insides felt hot. Seiring through her throat, her mind, and her being. " If that happened would you suggest I be 'taken care of' too?"

"Chloe of course no-"

"How is Derek any different from what I am, from what has happened to me? If you're so set on getting rid of something that threatens everyone, if anyone, it should be me. I am clearly more unstable." It was the truth. Chloe had always known this was the truth, that she was the only subject who was the actual ticking time bomb. But it was still hard for her to put it into words. She felt like she was breaking down. The way her aunt looked at her made her feel like she should be locked up back at Lyle house, or a real group home. Or laying on that table that Liz did when she died.

Chloe's desperate anger peaked, she could feel it. As if she felt like she could never calm down, or would always be this furious. A sweet taste tickled her tongue... sweet yet strangely metalic. She started to hear things... things that didn't appear to be happening right in front of her. Through the ringing in her ears... she heard whispers- pleas.

"Stop..."

"It hurts..."

"Why... doing this... stop..."

Chloe felt her breath hitch and stagger. Her throat was dry, the sweet taste in her mouth was overpowering. Thrilling... Her eyes were narrow as they tried to fight back another wave of tears. But still she could see, through her blurry vision, figures materialize before her. Two, three, five, eight, eleven... more faded into view. Ghosts surrounded her, many different ones too. A few women, a couple men, children, even the elderly... animals skittered around their strictly transparrent feet. Chloe could no longer hear her surrounding world, only their desperate whispers. Chloe frantically met the face of everyone of them. She would look at one, see the pain in its eyes as it pleaded to be free, then wheel and meet the eyes of another... and another, and another. Even the animals twittered, twitched, and protested as if they were in agonized pain.

"Stop..." Chloe's own voice begged, her anger evaporating and melting into fear only slightly. The ghosts inched closer, raising their arms to her. A woman on her right screamed, and a bird squaked a blood curdling pitch. Men moaned and children cried.

What was happening to them?

"Chloe! Chloe its Sam! You need to-" Chloe turned to Sam, minimal relief passing through her to hear a familiar voice. But when Chloe's blue eyes met Sam's brown ones, Sam's face twisted. Her glassy eyes snapped wide, and she crumpled to the floor. Her own voice struggled in screams of pain.

"Sam!" Chloe froze in horror, as she watched Sam writhe and cry on the ground. Her face grew more pale, even started to purple in color. She choked between screams as if she were struggling to breathe... but ghosts couldn't breathe, or feel anything.

... unless there was something that could harm them... something with a power so limitless between the world of the living and the dead... something like a necromancer.

Chloe's heart wrenched in terror... was she doing this?

The screams and moans grew louder, suffocating the ringing in Chloe's ears. A man was melting, a boys throat slit, a woman looked as if she were having a seizure... and Sam was choking... drowning.

They were all reliving their deaths.

"Stop..." Chloe squeaked, as she ducked away from the spirits that caged her in an invisible confined space. The taste was not so sweet anymore, but purely metalic. Bile slithered up her throat, but Chloe held it back. "Stop," she pleaded again, more to herself now. How was she supposed to stop hurting them? The voices overwhelmed her concentration. Her form vibrated in violent fits of shudders, she heard a new sound... ragged heaves. It only took her a few seconds to discover it was her, hyperventalating. Her world began to spin.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Chloe's knees gave way and they hit the kitchen's linolium floor. Her hands clutched at her head as she shut her eyes tight and shoved everything away. She just gave a powerful, mental push... and it was gone. The screams, the pleas... they were all gone. Chloe heard her own sobs, and labored breathing... and something else... her name?

"Chloe? Chloe look at me. Come on kiddo, talk to me." It was Bryce, Chloe felt his hand softly tugging at her wrists. The tugs pulled Chloe back to the outside world, her eyes snapped open.

The ghosts were gone...

The reality around Chloe was not what she had remembered. The kitchen was a disaster, garbage and dry food spilled against the counters and floor. Cupboards lay open, a couple barely hanging on their hinges. In the dining room one of the chairs were broken and the chandelier filled the table with shards of broken glass... the living room was left untouched, as if a hurricane passed through and stopped just before hitting the couch. Chloe smelt something burning.

Tori was on her knees too, several feet away from Chloe in the dining area.=. Her figure hunched as she weapt into her hands. Simon was behind her, gently rubbing her back and telling her it was ok over and over. The sight was not normal. Chloe heard growls and frustrated grunts behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Derek struggling against Jackson's form out in the hallway. The door also hung lose. The sight looked as if the blonde boy was holding Derek back... holding him back from interference? Jackson's clothes were tattered, and his cheek flushed and began to turn dark. As if he were getting a bruise.

The tension in the air was almost gravital. Heat wave after heat wave passed the group.

"W-what H-happened," Chloe whispered, though she already knew the answer.

Unstable supernaturals...

* * *

**I made this chapter longer for you guys, because of the delay in update. Also as a gift my quota will be smaller.**

**270+ please. I would have asked to go up to 280 but I made you guys wait to long. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hapy fourth of July! (Hint: 25 more days till my birthday!)**


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Authors note-**

**Thanks to my favorite reviewers last chapter._ GaurdianRoseHathaway,_ and _Suzi1811. _Even though the site wouldn't let you review you found a way to do it anyways!**

I have no idea how I am going to top that last chapter, because apparently it was the best one yet according to you guys. (Which by the way got me totally stoke and nervous at the same time.) But I do have a couple explanations to give before the chapter starts.

**This story is two ideas wrapped into one plot, so Im glad everyone has taken the slight switch in direction- that was chapter 15- so well! But don't worry, the story is still the same, I just decided to hit a climax with the genetic modifications early and it will help progress and move along Bryce and Kit's lessons.**

**I answered a very important werewolf question last chapter I hope those who reviewed about it caught that. The other werewolves that were raised with Derek never died, at least not in this story. The lab covered their escape with a story of killing them because they were unsuccessful in the experiments.**

**Anyways! Here is chapter 16! **

* * *

Chapter 16-

"Chloe tell Derek to calm down. I believe you are the only one he will listen to at the moment," Bryce said urgently. Chloe hiccupped yet another sob, and turned to Derek. His eyes were shut tight, and his stature leaned foreward as if he were using all Jackson's support to keep from going on all fours. His muscles lurched and sweat spilled from his face, clinging his dark hair to his lids and cheeks. He tried to breathe evenly, fighting for control against his wolf's will.

"D-derek, I-it's ok." Said boy opened his eyes to Chloe. They glinted threateningly as if to say, _'not convincing enough.' _Chloe swallowed and straightened into a kneeled position, just like Bryce had taught her in order to let her energy flow through her properly. At the moment it fogged her mind, the ringing in her ears had returned. Between them she could hear the echoed cries of the ghosts. Again Chloe swallowed and took a deep intake of breathe, then released it.

"Derek, I'm ok." Chloe's words were firm, she continued to breathe as evenly as possible. She made her calming session loud and controlled, to help Derek synchronize with her in that aspect. She knew very well that once she felt less panicked and her heart slowed, Derek would calm down too. Chloe then glanced back to Bryce for his next set of instructions.

Chloe feared to look him in the eyes. Would he be like the other supernaturals who tried to help them? Would his eyes mirror Margaret's when she had witnessed Chloe revive nearly a fouth of a cemetary, without even trying? Would he be afraid of how unstable they were and decide to lock them up for real, like Derek always suggested? But as soon as she met his blue eyes, she could see it... that was not the case.

"God, what have we done to you kids?" Chloe could clearly see the concern, worry, and sadness eat at him... but also the regret. He shut that away with a shake of his head, before he turned to Simon.

"Get Tori to the table, and if you could get the chandelear out of the way that would be good. I know your dad was helping you with your levatating spell yesterday correct?" Simon nodded silently, not even able to smile and joke about the situation.

He raised his fingers and moved his lips. Pieces of glass and the frame that held the light structure lifted into the air. Simon screwed up his eyebrows in concentration, as the shards began to quiver... like he was loosing a bit of his control. They began to motor their way across the dining area towards the kitchen. Simon's destination was the empty space on the messy counter, but the object never met its target. Simon silently cursed and whipped back his right hand. Chloe could only see the imaginary string that connected Simon's magic with the chandelear's movement break apart with that gesture. The entire frame fell to the floor, and the glass hit with thousands of _tinking_ noises.

Simon sighed, and let his arms drop lifelessly at his sides as he studied his failed cast. His amber eyes dimmed, and Chloe's throat knotted. Even after what she had done with her powers she felt like Simon was the one who needed the hugs and comforts.

"That's ok, there is a reverse spell that I have seen your father use several times. This will be good practice for you Simon." Again Simon nodded, but slower and more delayed this time. He turned back to Tori and knelt beside her. He gingerly brushed his fingers against her arm, gesturing for her to get up. Chloe could see it then, like she had back when Simon was teaching her and Tori self defense while they were with Andrew. The way they looked next to each other, the way their features lined up, their neck and collar bone, their slender build, and thier very stature were so similar... If Mr. Bae were standing next to them... Also the way Simon treated her at that moment, conforting and hovering, hardly in a romantic way of course but still. They looked like they were brother and sister.

"Derek are you ok," Bryce asked, catching Chloe's immediate attention. She turned to him as he gave a gruff, "Yeah." Bryce nodded for Jackson to release him, and he did. Derek straightened and rolled his shoulder. He winced and Chloe could see that he was trying to roll them back into place, then his eyes met hers.

"If you two could join Tori and Simon at the table, I believe its apparent that our group lesson be started immediately," Bryce stated calmly. Chloe shot a wary look his way. Why would he want to continue his lesson at a time like this? But Bryce's expression was dull, unreadable as he watched Jackson pass through the kitchen and enter the dining area. Derek hesitated at the door, making Bryce sigh heavilly.

"I will give you two a moment but I want to start this lesson. Its fairly important," Bryce said as his eyes bounced between Chloe and Derek. Then he stood, as he had been kneeling beside Chloe. When Chloe rose to her feet too, she swayed, the kitchen spun viciously and she could feel herself lose her footing. Derek was there though, holding her elbow to steady her. When Chloe met his eyes she could tell he surveyed the situation and didn't like this solution. Thinking better of just keeping her on her feet, he placed both hands on her waist and hoisted her onto the counter.

"Derek Im fine," Chloe sighed. But he silently pressed his hands against her arms, rubbing away the goosebumps. Chloe had forgotten she was shaking, up until his burning skin clashed with her own cold flesh. Chloe exhaled and allowed him to warm her, just to give him something to do before he went nuts. She focussed and flowing her energy again, trying to stable it... if that was actually possible. She felt sane as the ghosts' cold auras pass and her own warm power return. That feeling of it trickling down her throat and chest soothed her, and Chloe no longer tasted metal.

Finally Derek stopped rubbing her arms and placed his hands symmetrically on either side of her face to make her meet his eyes.

"You okay?" Chloe raised her brows innocently, trying to brush off the situation. But the rumble that produced from Derek's throat made her sigh in exasperation and roll her eyes.

"I keep telling you I'm fine. Its those spirits I'm worried about." Derek gave her a questioning look, his face twisting in confusion. "Derek I was _hurting_ them. And don't ask me how... It was just- happening." Again Derek's face was dark with worry, and Chloe glanced around for something else to discuss. She again noticed the mess that cluttered the kitchen counters and the floor, the cupboards that hung for dear life against the wall.

"What happened? Where is your dad and my aunt? I was so stuck in- I just felt so sepearated from reality that I missed everything."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and he rolled his shoulders again as he took his own glances at his surroundings.

"I'm probably as much on the same page with everyone else as you are. All I remember is you fighting with you're aunt... but then you stopped yelling and you sounded panicked. I asked Bryce if you were seeing things and he said something wasn't right, so we went back into the kitchen. Then Tori and Simon got there, argueing of course. But they took one look at the situation and saw you freaking out- They were faster to react than I was. They started accusing Lauren of hurting you and Tori lost it, throwing spells everywhere. Dad got into it then too. He accidently let the secret slip about Tori through the chaos. And things started flying through the cupboards- though I'm not sure that was because of Tori. Might of been Liz, but Bryce said their were too many ghosts around you... I just- Just stood there like an idiot till everything finally clicked I- " He winced again, flexing out a spasm in his arm. Chloe reached for his face, pulling his wet hair from his eyes. He exhaled a long, deep breathe.

"I should be asking if you're okay," Chloe muttered, and then Derek was back. He snorted an rolled his eyes, typical of course. But still he nodded, letting his concern linger for her and her only. He leaned into Chloe and pecked her lips softly before taking a step back to let her slide off the counter. As he took her hand he said, "Dad took your aunt somewhere. Bryce said he could handle us and they left."

"Not before she gave a you a monologue of how this was all your fault." It was more of a statement than a question, but Derek still glanced away and gave a mumbled, "Yeah."

Chloe's teeth ground together and her grip on Derek's hand tightened.

They joined the others at the table.

* * *

"Well to start, its imparative that you each know the foundations of your powers. Obviously the adjustments to your genes are truely triggered by emotions." Everyone sat quiet at their designated seat. Bryce on the end of the long table, Simon to his left, then Tori, then Jackson on her other side. Tori's eyes never left the table, and Simon was absentmindedly circling his thumb over the back of her hand that he held in his lap. Chloe remembered how she used to believe the way Simon comforted her was something he would do for a little sister. His comfort duty for Tori now looked just as familiar as when he did it for her.

Chloe wondered if that connection they felt for each other was mistaken for more than friendship or something closer like a sibling relationship... Had they misunderstood their feelings?

It was odd, this scene... The way Simon and Tori were both so willing to even be within ten feet of each other, let alone a few inches. Had discovering that they were blood related, in such an uncontrolled manner, push them into shock and they weren't quite acting like themselves? Or was it they were both upset and the reality of their relationship gave them an excuse to act this way with each other? Either way the news was taken more maturely than anyone ever imagined.

Derek sat on Bryce's right and Chloe next to him, their fingers laced together under the table as Derek moved his thumb in a pattern similar to Simon's. Yet the aura was completely different from a moment that it was Simon being the one comforting her. The air between Chloe and Derek was on a whole different level, a whole different planet even. If it were Simon holding her hand, he would be trying to calm his little sister... But it was Derek and he was trying to stablize her. Something that no one else in this entire world could accomplish...

Bryce cleared his throat and continued. He was no longer full of animation, though that was only because the air expressed that everyone was still trying to remain in control after that situation.

"With supernaturals, a strong emotion can give their power an extra boost. But due to the modifications you all have recieved the side-effect was that your powers gain minds of their own and your excelled powers trigger themselves against your individual will. Examples would be Tori casting spells to such a degree, without any incantations or knowing what the spell is for the matter. Liz throwing things with her mind alone even as a ghost, where poltergeists are originally supposed to move things physically. Derek reverting to a change that nature doesn't bring itself, and Chloe..." Bryce's eyes landed on her and she swallowed. If anything Chloe should feel relieved that she didn't see fear in his eyes, but still his gaze... they way it fixed on her... it just made her anxious.

"Chloe was able to cast magic so dark... dark magic that breaks every boundary in any dimension."

Chloe stiffened, a chilling shudder rippled down her spine. Chloe had just said that she was clearly the most unstable of all the experiments. And then she proved it...

"Chloe you need to understand that the necromancy you used today... it takes a supernatural a lifetime to achieve that power. Raising the dead is one thing... But that specific power... You can control an army of full demons by using that." Bryce's voice wavered, but not by fear or jelousy. Chloe found herself unable to breathe again. Her? Chloe Saunders? She had the power to not only control an army of undead... but an army of full demons?

_How powerful does a child necromancer need to be to free a demi-demon?_

_They've done something to you, haven't they? I have no idea what, but it is wonderous?_

_Grow up strong, little one. Strong and powerful._

The demon's words rang in Chloe's ears as her breathe hitched.

"But none of us saw what Chloe actually did besides you, She looked like she was in pain." Chloe could feel Simon's eyes on her as he spoke. But her eyes were closed, focussing on her breathing. "And that's what triggered everyone to lose control, well, mostly everyone lost control." At that Simon's voice lowered as if disappointed. Derek shifted beside Chloe and she heard Simon snap in pain and release a few oaths towards his brother.

"Chloe's emotions triggered the will of her power, necromancy in the wrong hands is a very dark art. So the will took a very evil twist at her anger and pain. By doing that she was able to summon at least half the ghosts that wander the small graveyard of that town up north. Not to mention the spirits of all the deceased animals in the forest surrounding the house. If Chloe hadn't had her necklace on her call would have brought the spirits of thousands. They surrounded her power's call until Chloe's anger peaked, in which her power was able to cause actual pain to the dead."

"Cause pain to the dead? Like they could actually _feel_ it?" Simon seemed to be the only one able to talk. He glanced uneasilly towards his friends, their faces were solemn... scared of what they were. Then he turned to Chloe, she was shaking, her eyes shut as she bent her head. And Derek looked tortured, like he didn't know how to help. Now more than anything Simon wanted to be a failure in the experiments as well... just so he could possibly understand what they were going through, share their pain, lift off some of the burden they held.

"Yes, it's true that ghosts cannot feel anything physical. But remember that necromancy has complete control over spirits, and Chloe was able to draw those spirits into a trap and then unleash a spell that causes them physical harm. This is mostly done as a reanimation spell that both sorcerers and witches can use but their powers only limit to the living, where as if a necromancer is powerful enough they can use magic to harm a ghost. Yet in this case what I witnessed was that Chloe was able to make the spirits physically re-live their deaths. Which takes that dark art a whole level higher. It's a torture method practiced to get information out of stubborn ghosts."

"But if a necromancer was able to do that, wouldn't it just be easier to raise them and control their bodies?"

"Well yes and no, ghosts can only be test dummies for this kind of power, especially for the last necromancer who was able to use it. His plans revieled the desire to use this magic and bring together an army of full demons by fear. Because demons are the only spirit a necromancer can't control. They are spirits but they are embodied already therefore the only power a necromancer has on them is to summon... unless they possess the dark magic that this necromancer had."

"How was he stopped," Simon asked.

"Luckily he never had the chance, he was too old to live much longer. Like I said before, it takes us a lifetime to gain that kind of power. The demons, who are the rulers of the afterlife, saw his plans and banished his ghost so that he was unable to continue with his goal even while deceased." For a second the room went silent. And everyone was able to hear just how uncontrolled Chloe was at the moment. Again she was hyperventalating, her arms wrapped around herself and she winced as a headache stabbed at the back of her head.

"Chloe, its ok." Derek was turned in his chair facing her. He had been trying to get her attention for a couple minutes now. But she wouldn't respond, she only kept her eyes shut as she struggled to breathe. Her mind was a complete mess.

She could physically harm the dead, even more she could make them re-live their deaths. What if she lost control again, or fell asleep and casted that magic like she did when she raised the dead in her slumber? What if she didn't even know? She could see Sam writhing and choking again, stuck like that, re-living her murder over and over without Chloe even realizing. Had she hit Liz with that spell, or Gregory down in the cellar? Were all the ghosts still suffering?

What if she did it again, and demons saw her as a threat? Would they hunt her... or worse would they hunt her friends as bait? Chloe wouldn't put it past demons to use any measure nessacary to seal their control in the supernatural world.

Chloe felt alone. She felt like the most unstable being in the universe.

...before she had felt like a freak to the human world... but now she felt like a threat to even the supernatural world.

"Calm down baby..." Chloe gasped, whirling in her chair towards the whisper that touched her ears. But she hardly saw what she expected to see. That soft voice... that nickname... Chloe's chest rose and fell rapidly. "Stay calm... watching... it's ok."

"Y-you're watching?"

A whisper so faint Chloe strained her ears but still heard nothing. She turned to Bryce, but he shook his head as if saying he couldn't hear either. He watched the same spot Chloe had, and his brows furrowed in concentration... like he was trying to summon _her_.

"Don't... can't... Chloe... he's watching..."

"H-he's watching? Who is he?" Chloe noticed Bryce was closing his eyes now, concentrating harder.

"Stop! Can't get... not allowed... and... watching..."

"Mom tell me who he is," Chloe begged. Derek's hand tightened around hers immediately, Chloe felt his frame tense as he finally realised who she and Bryce were trying to contact. Who was present.

"Can't... trust... not even...Lauren... not safe...baby run... he's watching..." Chloe's heart shuddered. Who was watching? And now she was talking about aunt Lauren? What was her mother trying to warn her about now? The first time she had been warning Chloe about Andrew's trap, then Mr. Banks... but now?

Chloe raised the shakey fingers of her free hand to her necklace, causing an immediate uproar of disapproval.

Derek grabbed her wrists and locked them together in one of his large hands, just as Bryce was reaching for her and her mother's voice sounded protests in her ears.

"Chloe if you take off the necklace your mother gave you, all those tormented spirits will come back and they will not be happy." Did that mean they weren't suffereing anymore? Still Chloe shook off her last concern. It wasn't common for her mother to try and contact her, only rare. She wanted to talk to her.

"But I-"

"No," This time it was Derek who spoke, but more of a demanding growl.

When Chloe's mother spoke again, she spoke slowly. Repeating her words twice so that Chloe - and Bryce who was also listening- could get her full message.

"Baby it keeps you hidden from him. He can't see you with the necklace on. It is keeping you safe."

"What is your mom saying Chloe?" Derek's voice was softer now, but his eyes remained hard to keep dominion over the matter.

"S-she says- she says that someone is watching... and the necklace is keeping me hidden."

"Meaning whoever's watching is a ghost." Everyone jumped in slight surprise at Jackson's remark. His eyes steeled over when Chloe met them sending her into a fit of guilt.

... that presense... the laugh she heard when she summoned it... the whispers.

"He's waiting baby, he's hiding. Stay calm, and be careful."

"Jennifer, I know the rules, I know you can't speak to Chloe. But is there a way I can speak to you?" Chloe flinched, she understood that Bryce must have known her mother's name if him and Kit knew her twin brother Ben. That's what Kit had said at least, that he was friends with Chloe's uncle. But still to hear it be spoken like that... after so long... the last time Chloe had seen her mother's name was in her aunt's letter she recieved after escaping the Edison group for the second time. But it still didn't have the same affect as when Bryce said it... making her mother more real than ever before. New tears threatened to spill over.

"You can't. They won't allow me. I'm stuck. Had to many broken rules and promises." As if those very rules started to push themselves into play, Chloe's mother's voice started to fade, and she couldn't get out each individual word anymore.

"To... lies... stay with... and Derek... keep you safe... love you..."

Silence.

"She's gone," Chloe squeaked, failing in the attempt to keep her voice steady. She could feel everyone's eyes on her... and at any other moment she would have been able to straighten and bounce back from the disappointment. She would have been able to be strong and determined for her friends, she would have been able to think of their next move just as fast as Derek would... but this time she just couldn't muster that strength, that courage.

Any other moment whe wouldn't have broken down into helpless tears, she would have brushed off the weight she felt about her uncontrollable powers and the sad fact that she couldn't talk to her mother. Any other moment she wouldn't have crumpled into a heap of nothing in front of her friends, but stood tall at their sides...

... but this time she couldn't.

This time that pain surrounded and suffocated her. And guilt ate at her for being so weak...

* * *

**Please review. 290-300 please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note-**

**You guys are getting lucky. I'm on a power trip right now and these chapters keep coming and coming. I'll wake up and try to write a few paragraphs before going to work, and I'll already have a chapter done. I'm like 'when did I write this?' But all I can think about is how this story will continue, how it will end, what is going to happen in the sequil... oh yes there will be a sequil for sure! So I will be at work, and I'll think of the entire chapter within five hours, if I don't get it all written down in one shot then I keep replaying it in my head to pass the time at work.**

**So here is a game. While you are reviewing... (you still have to review for the chapter of course) Add a little guess as where you think I work.**

***Hint: it is a fast food resturaunt***

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17-

Chloe fiddled absentmindedly with the loose threads of the ribbon that held her necklace around her neck. The amulet danced and swayed against the ribbon's movements. She scrunched up her toes along the velvet texture of the maroon couch in the library, releasing a sniffle from her emotionally runny nose. She could hear Derek shifting behind her, making a movement of tension everytime she made a noise. She rolled her eyes and the moment passed. The sound of ruffling pages continued behind her as a result of her unresponsiveness. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

Everyone was upstairs except the individual that Bryce and Kit were having a conversation with downstairs. Everyone was taking turns, going downstairs to talk to their teachers, learn the base of their powers, hear their actual diagnosis and the material they would learn to help rehabilitate anything unstable. Not only were these individual talks on the genetic modifications, but anything personal that needed to be straightened out. Much like their therapy sessions back at Lyle house but with more purpose.

"Dad is breaking the news to Tori... again but slowly this time," Derek said quietly. His voice was passive, as if his mind wasn't really on the same page as what he was hearing downstairs.

So yes Tori was downstairs at the moment. Derek mentioned that her diagnosis was a self esteem issue, causing one of Chloe's brows to inch upward in disbelief. Tori was the most self-centered person she had ever met... but that didn't have a lot to do with self esteem. Unless the way she always seemed full of herself was hiding what she hated about herself. Then Chloe remembered how Tori had accused her of being like her sister. How her parents fawned over the cute, little, innocent blonde. Then Chloe forced herself to remember how hard Tori actually had it. Her mother was an evil bitch who tried to kill all them, and now she was dead. And her 'dad' was the person she had been closest to, yet in Tori's time of need he practically gave her to the very person Tori hoped he could protect her from... her mom.

Tori may have some self worth worries, and that definetly caused some strong hateful emotions. Chloe had seen Tori angry before... she bottles it all up till the glass cracks, and once that happens it just all spills out in one deadly energy bolt.

So Tori was supposed to start training with her 'father' and learn specific tips that came out of that book Bryce had got her. The one that connected a witches emotions to their power. She would learn the basics just like Simon, and then gradually increase. That way she learned naturally and had a base of what her emotions did to enhance her powers, so that when the time came where she lost control again, all she would have to do is rivert the process and gain back control of her powers will.

Tori was the first individual to have a meeting with Kit and Bryce. After all she was possible the one in most shock. Chloe didn't know all the little details as to how Kit's secret was revieled, but she imagined that among that chaos it must have been shocking. As for Simon, well he went straight to his room when his dad got back from dumping Lauren off somewhere, so Chloe never got a chance to see or read how he felt.

Speaking of Lauren, when Chloe had finally calmed down from her breaking point, Mr. Bae had pulled her aside and personally asked if she was all right.

_"I-I'm better I just-" Chloe shrugged and exhaled. Mr. Bae only nodded with a sympathetic smile._

_"Do you want to know where your aunt is?"_

_"Not really," Chloe stated coldly._

_"Well I gave her money for bus fare. She's going to start a search on Rae, and call back as soon as she has made contact with her."_

_"How do we know she won't see Rae as a threat and kill her where she stands?" Chloe tasted that sweet taste again, the one that she noted her energy would boil against as her anger simmered. She no longer trusted her aunt, and she felt like she would never trust her again. How many chances had Chloe given to her, only to be betrayed again and again?_

_"She feels really bad about upsetting you Chloe, You need to know that she was only trying to pro-"_

_"Mr. Bae... would you ask aunt Lauren if she was afraid of me, and tell her I was a monster so you could protect Derek? Would you try to convince her that he, and everyone else, was better off if I wasn't around?" Mr. Bae opened his mouth, then stopped. He closed his mouth and shifted uncomfortably before exhaling in defeat._

_"Call me Kit sweetheart," Chloe nodded as he changed the subject... but then he ran his fingers through his hair and shifted his weight, steadying himself to speak again._

_"She didn't like it at all Chloe, and I do worry that we won't hear the last of this. But I know that Derek won't stand and watch as Lauren drags you away, so in an interest to keep her safe I sent her after Rae."_

_"So you aren't uncomfortable with Derek and I being- being-"_

_"Being together? I thought I made that clear when I was argueing with your aunt. Didn't you hear everything?" Chloe shook her head._

_"Derek was trying to keep me upstairs and I knew something was up. I heard the conversation when aunt Lauren started to go off saying he was a monster. What else did I miss?" For a second Mr. Bae looked surprised and relieved. Yet that flare only lasted a second as he covered it innocently. _

_"Nothing, I thought Lauren was upset about how young you two are, and about Derek's hormones. So I said all was good, Derek is pretty mature and responsible... unless I'm wron-"_

_"W-what! N-no that's n-not- I-I mean, y-your right. But I'm p-pretty responsible t-too." Chloe turned a deep crimson color and Kit gave a nervous laugh._

_"Right well, I know you are young, but I trust you guys. I know you need each other."_

_"Thanks Mr- I mean Kit... for everything." Kit gave Chloe a small smile._

_"No problem sweetheart."_

So aunt Lauren was off finding Rae, the first on the list for gathering all the other supernatural experiments. Chloe sighed and shifted in the couch again, pulling her knees up too her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. The sound of paper ruffling silenced behind her once again, and this time Chloe huffed in exasperation. Derek cleared his throat.

"There are a lot of good Necromancy books in her-"

"I don't want to read them now Derek," Chloe said quietly, her mind spinning around her unstable powers again. Great, after she finally started thinking about more cheerful things like her aunt Lauren.

"Yeah. Um. Right." Chloe could just imagine his eyes shifting in uncertainty and unease. He wasn't really a comfort duty kind of guy, or the guy you could confide in. Unless of course you were Chloe Saunders and might possibly think you loved the guy, and wanted more than anything to confide in him but you were being to stubborn and bitchy to cut the guy some slack for trying... This time Chloe sighed.

Had Derek heard what she said? About possibly being in love with him? It wasn't like she came out and claimed to be in love with him, she said maybe she did. But of course he heard her, Chloe's real question was what did he think of her now? Would that make things wierd? Of course their relationship was now, what, nearly a week old? And she was already claiming to 'possibly' being in love with him? Was she...

Chloe didn't know, truely she had no idea if she was in love with Derek Souza. She liked him of course... she liked him alot. And she believed that she wouldn't find anyone else she felt so strongly for even if she wanted to. Was that love? But how was Chloe supposed to know, she had never experienced 'love' before. Of course she had experienced liking two guys at once -even without realizing it- and then discovering that she liked one of them more... was that because she loved him?

Chloe groaned in confusion and frustration. She was only fifteen for God's sake. She shouldn't have to worry about love yet, just whether a guy liked her the same way she liked him. In this case it was love. Or wasn't love... was it?

Chloe huffed and jumped off the couch, turning to the very boy she may or may not be in love with. His eyes instantly shot questions of worry and confusion into hers as she walked up to him. Now she just wanted to get her mind off the entire love subject, which meant riverting back to more tragic subjects.

"Chloe?" Derek hesitated as she took his hand, she shifted. Her eyes shot away as she re-thought her idea. Would he go for it?

"I just- I need to make sure Sam is ok. And Liz, and Gregory and-"

"Chloe you can't make everyone happy. You'll just wind up killing yourself," Derek said gruffly, as if he disapproved of all her ideas of co-dependency. She scoffed.

"Look who's talking, Derek Souza has to make sure everyone else is safe before he saves himself." Chloe didn't mean for it to be a bitter remark. And Derek could see that as soon as her face twisted in regret. But how could he blame her? He remembered the first night he started seeing symptoms of his changes, how cruddy they made him feel, how weak his body reacted to things. It made him 'crakier than usual.' Now Chloe was going through her newly developed set of emotions that never really fit her, not to mention her powers could seem alarming and overwhelming... and the dark circles beginning to line her eyes informed Derek that those powers took a lot more out of her than she gave off. Chloe's eyes casted downwards.

"Sorry I-" Derek cut short her apology by taking her chin between his fingers. He stood from his occupied chair, towering her instantly, his fingers tilting her face up to him. He heard her heart hammer up in speed as he leaned into her. He hovered his lips above hers for a second, waiting, making sure she wouldn't pull back. Then he pressed them against her lips, still tentative, still testing.

But she kissed him back, securing any apology between them with a forgiveness, comforting worries without suffocating them, tightening a bond that severly confused them both... all by such a simple kiss. Derek moved his lips against Chloe's slowly but surely. His fingers retreated from her chin only to slide around her neck, his other hand caressed her cheek and he shuddered when Chloe's palms pressed against his chest.

As this continued Derek thought about what he had overheard in Chloe's fight with her aunt.

_"Alright you want to be treated like an adult? Fine. Chloe you can't rush into this, you don't know how dangerous he is. You hardly even know _him_."_

_"I know him more than anyone. Maybe even more than his own dad, his own brother."_

_"You're being naive. You talk as if you love him-"_

_"Maybe I do!"_

Derek's heart twisted uncomfortably, giving him a little extra push to deepen his kiss with Chloe. She had just pushed herself up on her toes and constricted her arms around his neck to close the space between them. Derek's own hands slid down her sides before lifting her onto the desk so their bodies were more level to each other.

Had she meant it? Did she love him too? Derek knew already he was in love with her, irrevocably even. Comitted to her for eternity due to the entire wolf thing, but did she feel the same way? Or was it her anger talking... her own instinct to protect him from what her aunt wanted. Had Chloe only said this to get her aunt off his case? Surely she must have known that Derek would hear this, did she take into consideration how much this would pick at him? Even with the words out in the open Derek wasn't sure if she really felt that way for him.

He was grateful that Chloe still wasn't aware of the entire mate thing though. He had been able to keep her upstairs long enough, in which she missed that part of his dad and her aunt's arguement. But when she did know, which would be soon as Derek still wanted time, would she be fine with it? Or would it pressure her... hurt her? Would she choose him the same way he chose her? Again Derek had no idea...

But just like the night before, Derek hoped that the way Chloe was kissing him now was an indication that she had already chosen him...

Their lips molded together in a way that was hardly innocent or slow anymore. But more in a way that any moment their lips were free, they would take that second to gasp -or in Chloe's case, release a struggled breath that sounded suspiciously like a moan.- Chloe's fingers tangled into Derek's hair, giving her strength to keep up with his desperate lips. Her other hand lingered against his shoulder blades, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt slightly.

Derek willed himself to keep his hands on her waist, resisting the urge to let them wander. But his mind started to haze, like his mental visibility resulted to a white noise screen on a television set. Her scent intoxicated him, whipping his nose with her natural tones of vanilla. He could taste the tart, green apple she had eaten 20 minutes before on her lips, and feel the soft, plump texture of her lower lip against the tip of his tongue.

Derek swore he felt the weight of everything lift off his shoulders. He could sense that even his judgement on gravity was off, everything seemed like it was moving. Or maybe that was just Derek shifting in their surprisingly inappropriate position. He didn't even remember pushing Chloe back against the desk, or having himself hovering there above her.

But what he was imagining and feeling was different, like it was no longer gravity holding him there. Just her... Chloe Saunders was his gravity.

"Chloe," he breathed against her lips. They stayed that way for a few moments, allowing their excitement to calm as their lips hovered inches away from each other. When their breathing came to as close to normal as it would get at that moment, Chloe swallowed.

"Yes?" She whispered in reply. She moved her lips to his, slowly kissing him again before he answered. Derek took a deep breath, mentally pushing himself to speak against his inner protests to keep waiting. But that feeling he had, where Chloe was the one keeping him grounded, keeping him in reality... it just gave him this notion that she had to know. The only way he could know how she felt about him, was if he told her how he felt.

"Chloe I l-"

"Derek?"

Derek released a groan, almost a whimpering -yet still gruff- whine as he bowed his head, and buried his face into Chloe's neck.

"Make them go away," he cried, sending Chloe into a fit of histerical laughter. Derek's actions were so surprising and so not him that it just made Chloe giggle. At that _her_ Derek returned with a protesting growl as he heard footsteps climb the stairs. He pulled himself off the desk, taking Chloe's wrist on the way up to pull her off it as well.

Just as they straightened Kit passed through the door frame, his eyes searching till he found them at the desk. A smile spread across his face expectantly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Derek rolled his eyes and Chloe continued to giggle. "Glad to see you are feeling better Chloe. Anyways I came up to get Derek, Bryce and I want to talk to him next. Chloe you might as well join us, Derek will be listening to your session whether he is in the room or not, so if it makes any difference-"

"No it's ok," Chloe interrupted. " I wanted to talk to Simon and Tori, and make sure they are doing ok." Kit's expression became conflicting, as if he were still trying to get his two biological kids to understand what was happening to them.

"Alright," a sigh. "Just give Tori some space though. We haven't talked to Simon yet, but Tori seems to be the one in the most shock. Just give her some time to let it sink in." His eyes were almost begging, like he was gambling on giving Tori some space for her to think things through. That was possibly the only way for the news to sink in with minimal harm and shock.

"Ok," was all Chloe said. Kit nodded then motioned for Derek to follow. Derek stopped at the door for a moment, and he snuck a look back at Chloe. She swallowed hard at how fondly his eyes travelled over her, and he gave a quick smirk as he listened to her heart race. Then he passed through the door and Chloe was alone.

But Chloe didn't feel as alone as she had just a while ago. The way Derek had kissed her... just made her feel like there was never going to be a day where she truely felt by herself, or on her own. The only way she could feel like that now was if Derek wasn't there to support her. She had felt that before, it just took Chloe till now to realize it. When Derek had saved her from the alley girl, they fought and he told her to take care of herself, that he was done watching after her. Chloe realized now that at that moment she had felt like the lonliest person in the world.

Chloe gave a bitter laugh, even back then when she thought they couldn't stand each other... Derek was the center of her world.

Whether she loved him or not, she still wasn't sure. But she had a good feeling about it. For the time being Derek was hers, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Simon jumped at a knock on his door. As he stood, he muttered to himself that Chloe's skittishness was contagious. He crossed the room, then froze, hand half stretched to the doorknob.

What if it was Tori? What would he say? Was everything different now? They had had a great relationship of mutually hating each other, completely oblivious to the fact that it was simple sibling rivalry. And now all of a sudden Tori was his sister? Simon silently groaned at the headache he was recieving from thinking so much on this subject. He waited, not sure he wanted to answer the door.

"Simon," a small voice said from the other side. " Simon it's me...Chloe."

Simon ripped the door open, and there she was. His heart twisted a little and his throat knotted, but he squelched his old feelings.

"Hey," she said shyly, her eyes averted as if uncertain. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were returning from their swelled protests. She had stopped crying at least. Simon swallowed, again biting back his feelings for her. It tortured him to see her that upset, probably not to the same degree it had with Derek but still.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe's eyes snapped back to his, wide, blue, innocent. This time Simon groaned internally. Chloe's expression darkened in slight confusion.

"I came here to ask _you_ that."

"What? Me? Heh I'm fin-"

"Simon you can't even manage a fake smile," Chloe laughed, though the sound was less than amused. Simon sighed, letting his shoulders slouch a little.

"Alright, you caught me." He shifted his gaze away from her. He couldn't look her in the eyes and admit he was feeling sorry for himself after what _she_ had just gone through. After what Tori and Derek had gone through...

Suddenly Chloe's arms were around Simon's neck. Simon took a step back in surprise of Chloe abruptness, and his heart staggered a few beats... but the feeling was off. He wouldn't say it was sweet and romantic of her to be so selfless and comfort him, as he would have felt that way maybe a week ago. It was just sweet... just Chloe being Chloe. Like he had known her his whole life and could depend on her to be there for him... something he instantly expected from Tori since discovering she was his sister.

He pulled his arms around her waist and hugged her back, the bond was tight... but not like he had hoped it would be when he imagined having this moment so long ago. The energy between them was mutual, and it made Simon's inside grow warm and happy... he felt like himself.

Maybe this is how he really felt about Chloe... she actually seemed more like a little sister than Tori did.

Unfortunetly Tori was the one who had the same blood running through her veins as he did. But having Chloe there was just the same.

"Thanks Chloe."

* * *

**Well... you see that cute little button there at the bottom of you're screen. Don't just stare at it! Click it! And review! 310 reviews will win you a new chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

****

****

**Author's Note- **

Ok this chapter is shorter, but its a filler and something I thought was important... especially for the the rest of this story. Basically right here I am setting up for the sequil and the end is coming, but not for several more chapters.

Anyways here is chapter 18! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18-

Derek took the stairs two at a time. He was anxious and excited all at once. He just had to see her again.

It wasn't like he hadn't spoken to her for hours, or days, or years... but simply 30 minutes. Almost the longest half an hour he had ever lived. But still it just made him uneasy not having her at his side. You could expect him to _not_ be that guy who asked his girl for some space. So Derek searched upstairs for her blindly. His brain was to fogged with anticipation to even think about sniffing her out. He went to the library first where he had left her, but she wasn't there. Then he remembered that she mentioned going to check on Simon.

So he crossed the hall to his room, already calling for Simon as he opened the door.

"Simon, have you seen-" His question was cut off as a mass of white cotton smacked him in the face. Wow he was really off, he would have been able to dodge that if he was actually paying attention.

"Sssshhh," Simon hissed. Derek focussed on him, sitting on his inflatable matress with his back against the wall. Simon slept on the opposite side of the room. He mimicked furiously for Derek to be quiet then pointed in the direction of Derek's bed near the closet.

Derek's heart missed several beats, something clogged his throat. In his bed lay Chloe, completely unconcious as she curled on her side under his blanket. Derek's senses finally caught up with him, and he could hear her even deep breathing. He could smell that fresh vanilla scent, that would now stain his matress and haunt his sleep. He couldn't help it. Derek's lips twitched in a small crooked smile.

"What's with the goofy ass grin," Simon whispered. And the moment passed, Derek's mouth curled evilly Simon's way.

"Oh Shi-" Simon dropped the notepad he had been drawing on, and scrambled to his feet. He lunged just as the pillow projectile came rocketing at his face. Simon knew all to well not to get in a pillow fight with his brother. A werewolf, no biggie... but Derek? There would be blood shed. Simon stifled his laughter, the pillow had barely missed him. Derek was crossing the room to his bed, his head shaking slightly and his frame vibrating in his own silent chuckles. As Derek passed, Simon straightened and he clapped his brother on the back.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he whispered in silent snickers. Derek's face fell, but amusement lingered in his eyes.

"I'm not going to wake he-"

"Blah blah blah, shut up." Simon beamed as he interrupted. "I'm leaving. Oh! You can take a sneak peak at the picture I was just drawing." Simon motioned for the abandoned notepad. "I started it when Chloe fell asleep. Its for you guys." Derek nodded, and Simon left.

Derek glanced back at Chloe, letting his eyes linger on her peaceful face. Those feelings kept bubbling up, he was starting to not recognize himself anymore... His thoughts were suffocated by this girl. He never would have thought that a small, seemingly helpless being could do the things she was doing to him. He had been happy when it was just him, Simon and his dad... but now he just couldn't even fathom how he lived without her there. Nor could he remember what his life was particularly like without Chloe in it. He had been happy, but now he was... something else. Something on an entirely new level.

Derek gave his head a sharp shake, his hair sweeping across his eyes. During that motion he caught sight of Simon's notebook. He shifted from his position, previously standing in the middle of the room, and made towards Simon's matress. Derek carefully lifted the sketchbook, his fingers only daring to touch the frame instead of the paper. Simon was constantly reminding him that the oils on fingers ruined the paper, thus ruining his art. Derek straightened and turn the notepad over, getting his first glimpse at the dark inked scribbles... his heart staggered.

Chloe lay on her side, her shoulders and head elevated from the grass that seemed to be swaying around her. Elevated by the large mass she lay against. Her eyes were closed and her face was just as dream-like as she looked now in reality. Her fingers laced into the mass' fur, tangling themselves securely against... him. The mass was Derek as a wolf. He lay there too, his head lay against his outstretched front paws, his eyes averted to the side as if watching the sleeping girl. And his muzzle, the way the fur pulled back along his lips seemed to give off that he was smiling... and Simon named it.

Beauty and the Beast.

Derek chuckled and wondered if Chloe was into those cheesy, disney movies. He doubted it.

The werewolf closed the notbook and set it against Simon's backpack. He wouldn't let the full effect of that picture consume him till Simon had finished it, colored and all. His eyes once again crossed the room to Chloe. She shifted and took in a breathe that cut off an even tempo. She sighed and her lips twitched back slightly... smiling. Was she dreaming about him again?

As Derek thought about this, letting the idea fill his insides with warmth, something cold touched his cheek. He tensed, pulling back only to see empty air... But that didn't mean that something wasn't there... only something his eyes couldn't see. Derek knew it was possible for beings to _sense_ spirits. But not on the same level as a necromancer. But most studies only stated that it was psychological, if you believed hard enough even your imagination can become a reality... for normal people that is. He wasn't normal, and nor was his life. Also, Derek highly believed that being around Chloe so much made him more conciously aware of ghosts. But never physically... was he just imagining- The breeze cut across his arm, tentative and slow.

Something was definetly there...

"If you're the ghost watching Chloe, I will find out. And I will do something about it. I don't know how, but I swear to you I will." Derek growled. Even threatening a ghost... he had no power over it, but, Chloe had powers over demons. A spirit that could be made visible to humans if they wanted to be... or if they were forced to... Derek had already been making plans as soon as he heard about the ghost following Chloe. He had several, some on ridiculous levels that Chloe would never comply with, but most were reasonable.

The chill released him... only to touch his cheek again... soft.

Derek blinked several times... what if it wasn't the same ghost? But a different one. One that was trying to tell him something...

"Sam?" Derek waited... nothing happened. He wondered if he was alone now... but just in case he called again- Derek shuddered as the cold rippled through his chest... _no._

"Then wh- are you trying to tell me something?" The touch was like ice... someone pressing an icecube against his skin that radiated because of his race. And the feeling even seemed to melt, as if passing through his skin. It touched his cheek again... _yes._

"She will be able to hear you. Should I-" Derek had started across the room towards Chloe but the chill touched his forearm, restraining..._ no._

Derek stood for a moment. Speaking to ghosts without Chloe was really frustrating. Even when he comunicated with Liz, her scribbled writing was so hard to read and concentrate on when so many things were passing through his head. Several times he would start cussing her out and she would smack him with the notepad. But this was different... if a ghost really wanted to say something they would talk to a necromancer... unless they couldn't find one or... or couldn't physically talk to them... like something was holding them back.

"J-J" Derek stumbled with the name. Chloe never spoke her name before, but he had read it in her personal file back when they were in Lyle house. He just couldn't remember it... also Bryce had said her name but it escaped Derek...

"Jennifer?" The spirit touched his cheek quickly, but it lingered...yes.

Derek swallowed hard... this was something he had never expected. Chloe's mother was trying to talk to him? Why... what did she need to say that she couldn't try to convey to Chloe? How would she be able to tell him...?

They both seemed to be able to communicate yes and no related statements. If she touched his cheek it was a yes... his arm seemed to be a no. If Derek could guess, then maybe the message could be conveyed. Derek groaned and sank into a sitting position on the floor... this was complicated, and frustrating, and required a lot of patience that he did not have... Chloe's mother touched his collar, the chill passed through him completely and he winced... _please._

"Is there any other wa- Bryce or- or," and Derek couldn't believe he was about to suggest this, "-or ghosts can possess humans right?"

Jennifer touched his wrist- more like tapped it. The icy feeling tapped at his wrist repeatedly in an even rhythem. Derek's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"No time?" She touched his cheek..._yes._ Then a jab passed through his temple as if acknowledging he was smart. He gave an uneasy chuckle and tried concentrating again.

"You were trying to warn Chloe earlier... about a ghost watching her?"

_Yes._

"Is that what you are trying to tell me... something about it?"

_Yes._

"Are you trying to tell me who?" She passed a touch through his chest again, his breath hitched... _no._

"What else can you tell me that I don't already know?" Derek braced himself for the chilling touch each time, but it always seemed to startle him. How could Chloe handle this, and to a whole different degree? But her mom didn't give him an answer this time... he waited. Was she already gone? Out of time?

"Hello- Ow!" Derek's hand shot towards his head where she jabbed him again... _think._

"Listen. I'm not a very patient person, I can't just- play this game with you. I have enough on my mind about trying to keep this ghost guy away from your daughter and you have me playing 20 questions? Besides Chloe won't like this... it will hurt her, I-I can- I just don't have time for this, alright? You need to find anoth-" again Jennifer touched his cheek.

"What," Derek asked, sighing as she continued to comunicate. Derek could see why Chloe was so stubborn now... She touched his lips- tapped them as if indicating for him to speak again.

"Say it again?"

_Yes._

"Say what? That I don't like playing 20 questions? It's a stupid gam-" She touched his arm..._no._ Then she tapped his lips... _keep going._

Derek shook his head and huffed. Trying to think. What did she want him to repeat? It had to do with what he already said... and what she was trying to tell him... she was trying to tell him about the ghost watching Chloe.

"The ghost?"

_Yes._

"Keep the ghost away from Chloe?"

_Yes. Yes. Yes._ She indicated this with three taps on his cheek.

"How do I-" She touched his neck... _necklace._

"I already knew that, and you were already able to tell her that so she knows. What else are you trying to tell me?" He was growing more and more frustrated. Jennifer touched his collar again, but softly this time. Begging. Derek knew Chloe. He knew she would take risks, and that's exactly what her mother was trying to tell him.

"You just want me to protect her?"

_Yes. You're smart._

Derek sighed... this was something else. And not in a good way. He already programmed himself to protect Chloe, and now her mother- her dead mother- was asking that from him. And from what Derek had already processed, Jennifer didn't want Chloe to trust anyone. But if she was asking him...

"You trust me to protect Chloe?"

_Yes._

Derek stole a look at said girl... his mate. The warm fondness flooded him again, so much that he hardly noticed Jennifer's touch on his chest... right above his heart.

"This is wierd," Derek murmured nervously. She patted his chest again... his heart, as if she was recognizing his feelings for her daughter.

"Yeah," was all Derek could say. Her touch passed over his hand, tapping on his little finger. It took him a moment to realize... a long moment actually. He snorted.

"Pinky promise?"

_Yes._

"I promise I will protect her," he said sincerely. She touched his cheek, longer this time, acknowledging. A grateful gesture.

_Thank you._

Derek nodded, and the cold aura seemed to slip away... she was gone.

... But not entirely.

A shudder rippled through him, as he recieved the feeling of being watched. She was still there just- not right there beside him. Like she was on the other side... just watching.

"Mom," Chloe mumbled. Derek shot a nervous look her way. Had she woken up and seen everything that just took place? What would her reaction be? How would this affect her?

...But Chloe's eyes were closed, and her breathing was still low and deep. Dreaming...

Derek exhaled, and made his way to the small blonde girl. He reached for her and brushed strands of hair from her face. His fingers tingled at the touch of her skin, and her scent wafted his way. Suddenly Derek chuckled...

He found it kinda funny how he used to think that protecting Chloe would be the death of him. And even as a ghost he would still protect her... and now here was her mother, practicaly declaring that she could care less if Derek got himself killed protecting Chloe as long as she was safe. Like Lauren in a way but definetly more trusting.

Chloe sighed against Derek's touch... he cursed timing. There was nothing interrupting his confession now, except Chloe's exhaustion.

"I love you, Chloe Saunders," he whispered freely. But the effect was the same as if he hadn't said it... because the one recieving the confession didn't hear it.

Still something else settled inside him... something that wasn't entirely _him_... the wolf?

It seemed to be humming in satisfaction

* * *

Jackson shook his head sharply. He blinked several times and took in his surroundings. Thousands of scents burned his nose, the trees, the damp undergrowth, the tiny creatures that cowered from him underground. He was in the forest again... and once again he had no idea why he was there.

He didn't remember deciding to take a walk, or making his way out there for the matter. He circled and swayed a little, feeling lightheaded. That headache was back again... the one he got every time he 'woke up.' And his skin... his skin and his insides felt cold.

"What's happening to me," he begged... but no one heard. Only the forest... and something else. He shuddered and scanned the woods. No one was there, but he could feel them. He could feel someone watching.

He brushed off the dirt and moss from his shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes cautiously shifting from tree, to tree, to tree. But as he lowered his hand, a new smell touched his nose. He inhaled the aroma that fawned off his palm... Jackson stiffened.

A bitter smell stung his senses, plastic... while a faint scent of a human lingered in the fumes... a human scent that didn't belong to him or anyone else at the house. It tugged at a memory in the back of his mind. Something he had smelt before, but so long ago. Sterile and citrisy.

"Somethings not right," Jackson whispered. He turned and raced back to the house.

* * *

**Alright... The time is coming, something is upon the gang. Sorry if its confusing but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**335+ reviews and I will give you chapter 19!**

**Also I only got two guesses as to where I work. I don't think that's good enough!**

**Review for the chapter and guess ppl! I want to see if someone gets it right...! So far all the guesses are wrong...**

**14 more days till my birthday too!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note-**

**Ooooook! So I got some more guesses... but I'm sorry to say they are all wrong.**

**I work at Panda Express!**

**Anywho I love the feedback guys so keep it coming! 360+ Reviews Please!**

* * *

Chapter 19-

The next couple of days passed quickly. And that was because Kit and Bryce were working the gang so hard they hardly had time to breathe. But- it was effective. And no one complained.

On Simon's side, he was just happy that his friends were starting to understand more about themselves. He found a connection between that and his powers, because his emotions were triggered by co-dependency. If they were happy, he was happy... his powers were strong then. But if they were upset, then he was upset... that's when he hard time controlling his magic.

Come to find out he wasn't much of a success after all.

In his individual session with Bryce and Kit they told him that even his powers 'will' was set off by his emotion, just like everyone else. He just wasn't as uncontrolled as the others. When he was upset then he couldn't concentrate... therefore his magic looked weak, when really his magic peaked and his lack of concentration broke his hold. To a sorcerer a 'hold' was like invisible strings, the magic, that connected their power to the subject their spell was casted around. Sorcerers were puppeteers, they just needed to remain in control of their strings.

So Simon's training was rigorous and drilled.

"Straighten your back and clear your mind," his dad demanded. He grabbed Simon's shoulders and pulled them back, making his chest stick out. Then he would readjust Simon's raised arms, bend them at the elbow. " A sorcerer needs to be comfortable or else they can't concentrate." Simon nodded, he licked his lips and straightened himself. They were working on the levetation spell that Simon had failed the day before.

"Good, clear your mind... and visualise your objective and that alone. Nothing else-" As he did so, his father's voice began to die in volume. It was working. His dad said that when a sorcerer was in full concentration, everything around them went silent. Their vision should tunnel, and the only thing visible to them was their objectice. At the moment the objective was a small bench, that actually required some strength to lift, but only a little energy to do so with magic. Simon steadied himself, wiggling his fingers as a test run. He could feel his energy pass through his fingertips.

He took a deep breath... then muttered a few words. Latin he believed... he didn't know the language but he knew how to memorize the words for spells. A cheat, as his dad would call it.

Simon could feel the 'strings' of his magic attach to the bench. It tickled his fingertips letting him know that he was going in the right direction. Then... it lifted.

No big deal, though Simon couldn't help but feel a flicker of satisfaction inside him. He has gotten this far before. It was moving the object that he needed to accomplish.

His dad could easilly lift that bench... or a semi if you wanted to get technical on how strong a sorcerer he was... but he could lift it and fling it across the stretch of the clearing effortlessly. To say that Simon didn't think about atempting that, would be a dirty lie. Simon knew he could get ahead of himself sometimes. And right now he was getting close to that, his concentration was spot on. His objective was clear... all he had to do was flick his wrist just like he had seen his dad do over and over... and the bench would be flying across the clearing.

'Don't go overboard,' Simon thought, faltering in his concentration. He visualized the bench again. Then his entire objective. He wanted to move it to the patio...

"Good job Simon! That was excelent!" Simon blinked as his father crowed. His surroundings returned and he could hear again. His dad clapped him on the back and beamed. Simon's brows connected in confussion. He turned towards the porch... and he saw it...

... there, perched on the top step, was the bench. He did it... he moved it, he actually did it... but he didn't realize it?

"Wow Simon!" He turned to Chloe, her training was comensing near the scatter of outlier trees. But she beamed at him and gave a thumbs-up. Only to recieve an annoyed middle-aged professor in her face.

"Chloe do I need to move Simon too?" Simon snickered. Bryce had to ask Derek to leave the clearing. His and Jackson's training was more... rough. To say the least, it severly distracted Chloe's training.

But still, Simon glanced back towards the porch. He had done that... without even trying?

Like the others... Like Derek lifting something heavy with no effort, or Tori casting a spell without practice, or Chloe raising the dead in her sleep. All he had to do was focus, something not in Simon's element... but that's what the training was for.

He was strong too...

"Alright, again! This time, try throwing it," Kit bellowed. But then his face fell slightly and he gave Simon a warning glance. "But don't hit anyone son."

Simon couldn't fight his smile.

"No problem!"

Tori watched from her seat against a lone tree in the yard. She was to observe Simon's training with Kit, and use her knew knowledge from the witches emotions manual to relate her own emotions to the spells. Her and Simon were training together. Turns out that Kit was skilled in various spells designed for 'witch magic,' expressing just how powerful a sorcerer he actually was. He took turns moving through a couple spells with her and then switched to Simon and had him practice the same stuff. It was all basic right now, and Tori was able to perform the spells easilly... after all she was a cross breed. Not only were her genetics jacked by the Edison group... but her bloodline genetics were all haywire as well...

About that... being Kit's daughter... it was so...

Tori sighed, she hadn't really been paying attention to Simon's lesson on levatation or reading her book. In fact she was probably the only one preoccupied, lost in her thoughts. She simply stared at the clouds rolling by over her head, blocking out Simon's boasts and Chloe's yelps everytime a ghost appeared in front of her. Bryce had her doing some sort of summon that pushed a ghost back, trying to get her to act off of reaction or whatever... but all Tori could think about was how much of her life was a lie.

Her mom had claimed to be helping her get through emotional and self esteem issues, never really showing love in any way. Her own mother wouldn't hesitate to critisize or shift the blame onto Tori, whether it was with her job or with her 'dad.' And her dad... the one person she thought she was close to, the one person she thought she could trust, didn't only betray her by giving her up to her mother... but he lied, he wasn't even her 'father.' So much for daddy's girl.

But then here was Kit, the ultimate dad. She even remembered mocking him before... super dad. But that's exactly what he was, he threw away his life to protect Simon, and her... because she was his daughter even if it wasn't intentionally his fault.

... but even if it wasn't his choice to have her, he still thought of her as his daughter.

Tori remembered how the secret came out.

_"Tori, you need to calm- Simon! Calm down you're sister while I distract Dere-"_

He had just blurted it out and... and that was enough to snap Tori out of her rage. The entire moment sent Tori over the edge. Her thoughts were so overwhelmed... she just snapped.

... and the way Simon was just there, it was like it didn't faze him. As if the truth coming out in real words were enough to trigger the bond they had. A bond that was suffocated by their constant bickering and mutual hate for each other. Tori would never admit it, but she had liked the way Simon tried to calm her down, the way he tried to soothe her shock. Tori never even got a chance to be disgusted with the fact that she used to _like_ Simon. It was like none of that mattered.

From that point Tori hardly said a word. And no one complained or questioned her. They were giving her time but... She just didn't feel like herself anymore, hell she didn't even know who she was... she never had...

Who was Victoria Enright?

Daughter of Kit Bae.

Sister of Simon Bae.

Sister of...

"Wait!" Tori jumped to her feet, getting several surprised glances.

"Tori," Kit questioned. He stepped away from Simon for a moment towards his daughter, brows pushing together quizically. Tori's cheeks heated and her eyes darkened. She held up a finger as if motiononing everyone to wait for a minute while she spelled this out... this disturbing thought, and disturbing truth.

"Let me get this straight. I'm your daughter," she pointed to Kit. He only nodded but he seemed to frown as if waiting for Tori to get upset again. ",which makes me Simon's sister, and..." she trailed off, unable to finish her words.

There was a fit of laughter, coming from somewhere in the woods behind Tori. Definetly not Derek, so that meant Jackson had heard. Tori could only see the brooding wolf boy's hard glower as if he disapproved of this truth too. Tori simmered.

"You have got to be kidding me," she hissed. Her eyes snapped to Simon's. For a split second Tori could read the confusion on his face. After that she could see his mental gears roll and a light click on inside his brain. He started his own fit of laughter.

"Oh! Yeah, that means you're stuck being Derek's sister too!"

Chloe giggled, happy to see Tori snap out of her prolonged shock. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Tori chasing down Simon, targeting to tackle him for his banter. For once it was nice to here them bicker. But the moment passed, Bryce calling for Chloe's attention, as well as Kit summoning for Tori and Simon's. It was time to get back to work.

They had been into this rigorous training for two days now. It was only that morning when Chloe realised it was friday and the end of April. Summer was coming. The weather here was warmer than it was in Buffalo for late spring. The nights were still chilly, but warmer. There were several moments where Chloe missed the cold, she wasn't sure why though.

She felt safe here... but at the same time she felt on edge.

The ghost that was hovering around on the other side was watching her, yes. Watching and waiting for a chance to slip through the protection her necklace held around her... but she wore it always, so there was nothing threatening her at the moment. The ghost wasn't the thing she felt on edge about.

Chloe felt trapt, and with the way Derek was making her feel lately... she wanted anything than to feel that way.

She had accepted this life, and it was the life that she wanted. But with people after her and watching her every step, she didn't like being kept in one place for a length of time. Maybe it was the itch that made Derek restless rubbing off on her, breathing room wasn't enough. Derek's definition of 'on the run' was running. And Chloe agreed with him, this wasn't the feeling of safe that she wanted.

Then Chloe had to add in Derek himself. Their relationship... the way he looked at her, the way he held her... it was like their connection was strictly gravital and she hardly felt her feet touch the ground. As if their bond no longer connected to- _society_? Society was the right word. It was something deeper, something she could never feel with Simon, or Tori, or her own mother... a deeper magic that Chloe couldn't explain.

But she knew Derek could explain it. She knew he could feel it, and define it.

And she was planning on asking him about it, it was wierd having that slight tinge of realisation that he was keeping a secret from her. She would ask him, as soon as she had time. She was either training, or crashed from the amount of energy she used. The last moment they had spent together, or even remained in the same room for more than five seconds together, was when he had kissed her so intensly that day in the library.

Was the training worth only getting sparing glances of him... that's all she had gotten. There were only a few chances where their eyes would meet and they would give each other fond looks... and his eyes, his crisp green eyes that melted everytime they fell upon her... they held that bond-

"Chloe, you're not paying attention," Bryce tisked, and suddenly there was a red-faced Gregory suffocating her vision. She leaped back several feet, and released a surprised yelp. This was her punishment for not paying attention. Bryce would summon a ghost before her or an un-dead critter to frighten her, get her attention. But he expected a reaction. So Chloe immediately closed her eyes and visualised the door of the cellar. She hadn't once dared to go down there yet, not that she had time and when she did she was usually by herself. And also Gregory made it very clear that he no longer wanted to speak to her after the incident of making him re-live his death.

Yeah... he had gotten caught up in that too.

So as Chloe pictured her destination she mentally gave Gregory a gental shove. She whispered a silent apology as he whooshed back into the atmosphere, and fazed without a word.

"Ah, you're getting faster kiddo. Better. Soon it will be second nature, and a knee jerk reaction. So when a ghost is around, that you obviously don't want around, then you can push them somewhere with no problems. Without the worries of where you sent them of course." Chloe nodded, it was good that she was getting faster, and it came easier now. That split decision would hopefully drill into second nature like Bryce explained. Something Derek was programmed with, of course that was how he always kept Chloe on her feet... but what if at one point he wasn't there.

Chloe tried to ignore the slight stab of pain she felt at that thought.

Still she felt guilty for not paying attention. Truthfully, they had been out there since lunch and the sun was already starting to pass the trees in the west. She was reaching her limit in energy and her attention span.

"Now if only you can pay attention enough to hold them there, as in the real lesson I have been trying to teach you for the past hour. But I was a teenager once, I can see you guys are clearly lacking motivation and concentration at the moment. It's been a long day, how about we call it a night?"

Chloe paid enough attention to hear that. She nodded eagerly, feeling her shoulders slump. If they were all going to be done now, then she might get some time with Derek. That is, If she didn't pass out as soon as she walked into the living room like the night before.

"Bryce I think we should finish up, these guys have the attention span of squirells," Kit called. Chloe didn't hide her pout. It was that obvious?

"Already ahead of you. Besides its the weekend," Bryce said as Kit, Tori, and Simon approached. "Kit and I already decided you can have some free time on the weekends. As if you were going to school that way you can recharge for the next week."

"I'm up for that," Simon beamed, and Tori muttered that he was up for anything that meant kicking back. 'Lazy,' was more of the right choice of words Tori had, and that sent them into another round of bickers. Kit chuckled.

"Kicking back sounds pretty good, don't you think Chloe?" Again Chloe nodded, and Kit took the confirmation with relief... as if he were tired too. " You guys have worked hard, I think that deserves some pizza."

"Good, I'm starving." Chloe never grew used to that smooth voice of Jackson's. With a light shiver, she glanced over her shoulder to see him and Derek emerge from the forest, they must have heard that training was ending. Chloe bit her lip, her eyes fell Derek's tattered clothing and scratches along his arms and face. Jackson looked the same... Chloe did not like their training one bit. When they both concluded they had been outmatched by other werewolves they were assigned to 'fight.' Mostly find ways to use their strength to their advantage, give each other tips on what they learned from their experiences.

Both seemed content on the idea of hitting one another... but as they came into the clearing Chloe noticed they were smirking. Both of them, shooting glances at one another and playfully punching each other in the arm, as if they shared some sort of inside joke. It was definetly different from what Chloe remembered. Of course their attitudes towards each other changed ever since Jackson had saved Chloe from Derek's wolf, and helped Derek fight it when Chloe's powers went overboard.

Maybe they felt more like a pack now.

When they approached Derek met Chloe's eyes, and her insides twisted. There was that look again... his face lit up more than it was a second ago.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling his arm around her shoulders. Chloe smiled, a warm feeling trickled down her body starting from the point that Derek's arm touched her.

"You two seem to be getting along better," Derek merely shrugged. It was Jackson's reaction that worried Chloe. He smirked, because of course he heard, but he didn't even throw a glance her way. She wasn't really his favorite person in the world after she ditched him in a half-assed effort to discover if something spiritual was attached to him. The thing was Chloe hadn't been able to pull anything through around him, but still after her mother told her there was someone watching, Chloe knew Jackson was certain it was attached to him in some way. But Chloe didn't think that made sense, if anything it was attached to her, since she was who it was watching... and Jackson just seemed over-sensetive to it.

Still the sleep spells he had told her about were odd. She didn't see how they added up to anything. Maybe just a side-affect of what was done to him back at the lab. Besides Jackson hadn't admitted he had anymore after that night Chloe tried to help him.

... but she doubted Jackson would be willing to share with her again in the first place.

Chloe just seemed to be upsetting more and more people as she went along. First Jackson, then Gregory. Liz had forgiven her, because of course she understood the uncontrollable nature of all their powers just like hers. And Sam, the thing was Chloe hadn't been able to get ahold of Sam since the incident. Chloe feared she pushed her somewhere horid. And she wasn't allowed to take off her necklace and try summoning her without the suffocation of the pendant. Bryce reassured her that Sam would come back. He said that even he messed up with Sam a few times on his journey of mastering necromancy, but she always came back... eager and willing.

"Ok to save some poor sap the pain of delivering all the way out here," -these were Kit's words for 'lets keep this safe house just that, a safe house'- " I saw a pizza parlor back in that small town. Should be cheap too, but local pizza places usually serve delicious pizza."

"I'll go," Derek put in. Chloe tensed then realised she was sulking. "Simon and I are picky, especially Simon, its always better if I help my dad out when he goes on a pizza run," he said noticing Chloe's obvious disappointment. Kit didn't mind taking Derek, but he made it pretty clear that Chloe should stay here. It was just more time put between them.

"It's settled then, I'll go get the van started while you guys clean up the kitchen," Kit chimed. -The kitchen was still skattered with glass and boxed food remains. No one really had the motivation or the desire to assess that situation. Only rummage through the fridge when growling stomachs were heard.-

The eager aura that lifted the party started to migrate towards the house. But Derek held Chloe back, making them pick up the rear.

"Chloe after we eat, wanna go for a walk?" Chloe gave him a skeptical look. Why was he acting so...light? "I found a good trail when Jackson and I were training, and it could take us pretty far in there. If it's ok with you of course, I just thought we could do without interruptions for once." Chloe could handle that, after all she didn't want to be interrupted when she asked Derek what was up. But for a moment Chloe was suspicious, Derek was litterally vibrating with, excitement? Like he had other ideas, some other reason to get alone time with her.

Right. He was always trying to tell her something... but he kept getting interrupted.

Now Chloe was eager.

She nodded and beamed, excited to finally hear what he had to say. She felt like it could no longer wait. Derek smiled too, he was off today but in a good way. Maybe he was just blocking out reasons to be on edge. But for the time being it was what both of them needed, so Chloe accepted it.

* * *

Kit drummed his fingers along the stearing wheel as he drove down the tree, curtained roadway leading away from the house. Derek sat in the passenger seat.

"You know, just because I've been gone for a while doesn't mean I forgot you and Simon's favorite pizza," he muttered, as if he were ashamed of disappearing. It surprised him when Derek chuckled.

"Yeah. I know that."

Kit passed him a wry smile.

"I see, you aren't even going into the pizza parlor with me are you?"

"Nope."

Kit nodded, letting his eyes fall back to the road, his smile grew bigger.

"Never would have figured you were such a romantic son, did Simon give you some pointers-"

"Dad, seriously." Derek glowered and Kit laughed.

"I'm just saying, he always seemed to be such a ladies man. He might have some good tips on how to attract a-" A growl from his son sent him into more strings of laughter.

"Alright, alright. But whatever you are getting her is coming out of your allowence." Derek pushed his hand into the pocket of his baggy jeans. He pulled a silver bank card.

"I don't think its a good idea to use this, not if we are staying here for a while." Kit sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I just won't direct deposit to your account this month then." Derek's look was questioning. "Hey, even on the run I still find ways to slip you and Simon your allowences. Can never be to careful right?"

"Yeah," Derek joked. The town was coming into view, and Derek saw his targeted shop.

"Ok son, meet me at the pizza parlor in twenty minutes. Its going to take a while for the poor suckers to make up Simon's pizza." Derek nodded and took the cash his dad was handing him, before hopping out of the van. The sun was begginging to set, but Derek didn't have any trouble seing his destination.

He just hoped he could find exactly what he was looking for...

* * *

**Alright! Review!**

**The next chapter is already typed out, so as soon as I get 360 reviews, truths will start to be revieled. I just hope you guys can get in that many reviews before thrusday night. Im going camping this weekend which means no computer. :( **

**(10 more days till my birthday!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note-**

**Ok. As promised. Chapter 20... is huge! And Im releasing it before I leave because This chapter is way mare nail biting and better to dwell on!**

**Review please, if all my subscribers reviewed in the next 4 days that I'm gone I would have 60 reviews waiting for me in my inbox. Wouldn't that be so cool? But I won't make my quota that big.**

**how about 390+**

**Thats 30 I know but I'm going to be gone and if I come back to that I'll release the next chapter right away.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20-

Derek hardly touched his pizza. If he had eaten a half an hour ago before he even went into that shop, he would have scarfed down his regular eight slices. But ever since the small town disappeared from view when him and his dad were heading back, he has been growing anxious. And it wasn't like him to get nervous about things, especially things like this... but then again he never put this much effort into anything like this. He was never really given the chance.

Everything was so bottled up inside him, the way he felt about Chloe was eating at him. Just because she was completely unaware of exactly how he felt. He had tried to tell her, over and over... but even then his nerves weren't as haywire as this.

Maybe because the certainty of it being said this time made the situation different. Because this time he would find a way to keep Chloe to himself, he wouldn't allow anything to get in his way this time...

He just didn't know when he would have another chance like this. If the training was going to become a regular thing then his and Chloe's time together would be limited. Sure they had their spare weekend time, but who was to say that Simon wouldn't want to step in and steal some of that precious time, or Tori, or his dad.

Or Chloe's mother...

Ever since wednesday she has been staying annoyingly close to Derek. He knew ghosts attached themselves to humans and that's what Jennifer had done. She glued herself to him, as if that were the only way she could keep an eye on her daughter, and made sure Derek kept his promise to protect her. How did he know this? One, he was becoming over-sensetive and Derek knew that was because of being around Chloe so much. Two, she was constantly touching him, as if making him aware that she was watching. There had been a couple times that he had asked her whether he should let Chloe know about this or not. -Not that it was some creepy secret about him cheating on Chloe with her mom.- But personally he didn't want Chloe to know. And Jennifer agreed. She only touched his arm indicated her way of saying no.

Going back to Derek latest situation, back when he was at that shop, he had asked Jennifer for advice. Of course he wouldn't ask Simon like his dad suggested, that wasn't the kind of advice he wanted. Derek just wasn't sure exactly on Chloe's taste in things. She wasn't high maitenence, but still. Gifts weren't his thing. And who better than to ask her mother? He just asked if Chloe would like the first thing he picked out. The exact item he was looking for and Jennifer tapped his cheek indicating her words for yes.

Then Derek got antsy and before he went to meet up with his dad, he had asked her if him and Chloe could have some privacy. It was wierd asking her that, but the situation would be so much stranger if Derek was ready to confess to Chloe, and her dead mother was there watching. She was slow to reply on that one. But with an extra reassurance from Derek about keeping his promise, she gave a reluctant yes.

So now here he was, sitting at the dining room table, picking at his third slice of pizza. Bryce and Kit were having an animated conversation on their lessons for the next week, while Tori kept Jackson and Simon busy giving off quotes from her book. As for Chloe...

Derek felt a light nudge against his leg, and he glanced across the table to where Chloe was sitting. She was watching him.

"You okay," she mouthed. Derek simply grunted, a usual response. Chloe looked away, slightly disappointed. But Derek could feel it every time her eyes flickered back to him. It was like he could feel her every movement, or sense it like he was able to with Jennifer. After a few minutes she nudged him again.

"Are you sure?" Derek couldn't help his chuckle. And that seemed to soothe her... only a little.

Unfortunetly, dinner passed quicker than Derek would have liked.

He didn't have very much time to stall either. Simon went up to finish his 'Beauty and the Beast' sketch -a surprise for Chloe as was his idea now-, Tori went to the library for more research, and Jackson muttered something about going out to stretch his legs -only after he promised to keep his distance from Derek and Chloe this time.- He had noticed the way Derek was eyeing that trail back when they were training. Kit and Bryce still lingered at the kitchen table. They were studying the information that Tori had stolen from the lab, before they had all escaped, now. They were trying to figure out how they were going to recruit the other supernaturals. Kit only mentioned that Derek shouldn't keep Chloe out in the forest so long.

So with a shaky exhale he met Chloe on the back patio.

"Hi," she chirped. Derek could see her eagerness shine in her extremely, bright, blue eyes. She knew something was up. Suddenly the gift in Derek's pocket weighed a whole lot more than it had a second ago, and his throat felt like it was closing up. Her lips pulled back over her teeth as she smiled, hardly thinning that overly-plump lower lip that he admired so much. A breeze pulled her vanilla scent his way and his world spun momentarilly.

If he was nervous before...

"Hey," he struggled. More like he choked the word out. Chloe's eyes fogged in worry.

"Derek are you okay? You hardly ate anything."

"Nervous," he blurted without thinking. And he could feel himself flushing. Thank god it was almost dark, he knew Chloe's weaker sight wouldn't be able to make out the red in his cheeks in this light. Again his mouth was running as if it had its own mind. That always happened around her. It only made sense though, because it only happened around her. If his dad or Simon had asked him if he was ok, they would have had to ask twenty more questions before they got a solid answer out of him.

"What's there to be nervous about," Chloe asked. Her blue eyes fluttered innocently. Derek swallowed.

"Just, I need to tell you something. And this time I plan on telling you." Chloe's eyes seemed to spark in realization of his words, then curiousity. Now that he put it out that way, there was no way he couldn't tell her. Because if he didn't, Chloe would find a way to get the answers herself, until it killed her.

"Come on," Derek said gruffly while taking Chloe's hand. He laced his fingers between hers, though her fingers only brushed over his knuckles when they did this. Her hands were so small compared to his. He started leading her towards the patch of wood that him and Jackson had been training in earlier that day. The air was starting to get cooler, which was odd because for the past couple of days it had been trying to get warmer in an attempt to prepare for summer. Chloe shivered through her thin jacket and Derek eyed it disapprovingly.

"I thought it would be warmer tonight," she confessed. Derek sighed and pulled himself to her other side, blocking her from the breeze. During this movement a gust hit him hard, so cold that it slapped him in the face. Derek grumbled... it didn't feel like the same heavy ice that touched him when Chloe's mother was near... just a change in the wind. He could only smell the forest in it though... but he could hear something else. A low hum, like someone speaking.

Just the wind. That's all it was.

They reached the edge of the wood, and again against Derek's will his mouth opened. His instincts telling him to do it now, no more stalling.

"Chloe. I keep trying to tell you something... but things keep getting in the way." He stared into the forest, eyes scanning the trees for nothing in particular. Again he had that sense that Chloe's eyes here on him, questioning.

He turned to her, meeting her eyes. They were darker in this light, but they still managed to shine. If anyone looked close enough they could see the hints of green swimming in them, making the color a rich teal. Derek wondered if her eyes matched her glow as a necromancer. And just staring into her eyes... it was like his nerves washed away into their deep pools of innocence.

"Chloe I-"

A breeze cut through them, and Derek stiffened. This time both his ears and his nose caught something.

"Derek?"

Said boy shook his head, and held onto Chloe's eyes again.

"I-"

"No, there is no more time to wait," a whisper sounded in Derek's ear. Chloe didn't seem to hear it, so it wasn't a ghost, and it wasn't near enough for her ears to catch.

"What's wrong," Chloe asked, Derek shushed her and cocked his head in the direction of the voice. Just to make sure no one was approaching them. If so he would pull Chloe more into the woods for privacy. But the sound had come out more than a whisper this time, low.

"Listen to me, we only have one more shot to get this right. If we mess up again they will shut down the entire program and do things themselves." Derek stiffened, tensing at the dialogue of this hushed conversation. It was coming from the other side of the lawn. Who was here? He didn't recognize a scent of anyone other than the others here with him. He heard a muffled tone, something he couldn't make out.

Derek motioned for Chloe to stay... but of course she didn't. She followed him noisily as he tried to hear better. He shot her a look.

"Sorry," she mouthed, and walked quieter.

"Of course. Not after how much work and money we have put into the subjects. If they get their hands on them before the projects are finished who knows what their un-intelectual minds will think of them."

Derek cursed, it was definetly someone from the Edison Group. The scientists taking one more shot to capture the experiment runaways before the Cabal caught up to them.

But still there was no unfamiliar, or distantly familiar scent. Why was that? Another muffled noise, as if the speaker were talking to someone on the phone.

"Good, tomorrow is fine, the sooner the better. This won't be easy but-"

The voice cut off, and Derek thought there was something familiar about its smoothness. The wind cut through the forest opening that he and Chloe were approaching, only bringing...

...Jackson's scent. And that was Jackson's voice. Foot steps started towards them. Derek clenched his fists and barred his teeth, his mind racing. He could feel Chloe's uneasiness as she stepped closer to him.

Jackson was one of them? A spy for the Edison group?

How long... no it was just that he didn't see it before. How could he be so stupid? Jackson randomly appearing after having escaped so long ago, only to tag around with Derek whom he had hated back when they were kids. All those times he had saved Chloe's life... only because she was the prize the Edison group still wanted. And now he was selling them out, the Edison group was probably on its way now. Because they had no more time to wait.

Derek sensed Chloe's shudder beside him.

"Something is in there," she whispered. Something meaning she sensed a spirit, but it was the opposite... until Derek got his hands on him.

Jackson's form staggered into view. Chloe and Derek stood right in the opening, and Jackon's targeted exit. But he glanced up, catching them as if he just realised they were there. His eyes didn't show any guilt, only straight confusion... and fear? Yeah he better be afraid.

"Derek?"

The dark werewolf growled, lunging towards the unsuspecting blonde. He grabbed the collar of his flanal shirt and thrust him against the tree, pinning him there. Jackson's face twisted in both anger and... more confusion.

"Hey, what's your problem!"

"Derek," Chloe protested. "He didn't get in our way this time, you came over here to him." She sounded miffed, like she couldn't believe he was acting this way. But she hadn't hear what the dirty liar said... but Derek had, loud and clear.

"Chloe, he's working for the Edison group."

"What?" Chloe turned to Jackson, fear igniting in her eyes. Like she couldn't believe it was true. But Derek could, he only felt like such an idiot because he had started trusting the low life.

"What are you talking about," Jackson blurted. He struggled against Derek's grasp, but he wasn't trying very hard. As if his strength vanished or he was in a weak state. Against Derek's fist he felt like any other feeble human.

"Don't pull that crap. I heard you on the phone with someone from the Edison group." Jackson's eyes widened, they seemed to drift passed Derek. But still Derek couldn't see any indication of guilt. Only confussion, and question.

"Phone," he muttered, mostly to himself. Testing and tasting the word... Then he shook his head and met Derek's eyes again.

"Listen I wasn't on the phone with anyone, let alone the Edison group-"

"I heard you. You said that you had one last chance to capture us or the Cabal would shut down the projects. Don't play dumb with me, it will only make me more angry." Derek's hand tightened into the fabric of Jackson's shirt, his anger was rolling off of him in waves. He wasn't in a state of struggling for control at this moment. Only because he was giving into instinct instead of frail human weaknesses. The wolf inside him growled, connecting instead of trying to be on top.

All this time he thought they were all safe, growing to trust this guy... actually hoping he had someone else to help him through the entire werewolf thing, and it was all a joke. Jackson winced though Derek wasn't causing him any pain, not yet anyways.

"But I didn't say any of that-"

"Where is the phone?" Both the werewolves glanced at Chloe, her blue eyes were hard but not inflicting any ill feelings towards Jackson. Only hard in concentration, because to anyone else but Derek who had actually heard the conversation, Jackson was puting up a pretty good act. His hazel eyes wide with innocence and confussion. Something in Derek's throat rumbled, telling her not to fall for anything he was saying, but she threw him a glare. This surprised him.

"I don't know, I don't have one. Search me, I don't have a phone," Jackson spelled out. Derek dropped him, and Jackson gracefully landed on his feet. He spread his arms preparing to be searched. Derek patted him down... and to his displeasure he found nothing.

"Want me to strip down," Jackson barked. His own anger flashing in his eyes. Derek straightened, barring down on Jackson, scrutinizing him with his gaze. Jackson was a few inches shorter, but he stood his ground getting just as much into Derek's face as Derek did to him.

"Derek, he doesn't have a phone-"

"I'm sure I can find it."

"Yeah? You think I hid it? Go ahead big guy. Sniff it out. But its a waist of your time, there isn't one." Derek released a threatening growl, attempting to shut Jackson's smart ass mouth. But Jackson merely kept his composure.

"I'm not working for the Edison group."

"I don't-"

"Derek stop."

Derek's shoulders tensed more at the tone in Chloe's voice. He turned to her in surprise. She stood tall, giving him a hard look.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. If it's a joke it's not funny anymore. Jackson obviously has no phone and he clearly claims to have no coordination with the Edison group."

"Yeah. he claims-"

"I said stop. Ok? I thought you and Jackson were getting along, but this is getting old."

"You don't believe me?" Derek's voice was low, struggled against his anger. His eyes became shards of sea, green glass. His fists clenched, unclenched, and clenched again.

"There isn't a phone, or anyone else in this forest. You would have already tracked them down if you believed there was someone else. Besides-" Chloe glanced at Jackson, anger still contorted on his face as well as Derek's. Derek couldn't believe he was hearing this from Chloe... if anyone, she should trust him... not Jackson.

"Besides what, Chloe," Derek growled, threatening her to take Jackson's side instead of his. His eyes told her not to do it, or else. He could see clearly on Chloe's face that she did not like that, at all.

"Look, I don't know what you heard. But Jackson has sleep spells-" Derek snorted.

"You expect me to believe he was sleep walking?" His answer was retorted and drowned in sarcasm.

He didn't miss the flash in her eyes... like she had been slapped in the face. Deep down, way deep down, Derek felt a sting of regret. But more he felt betrayal... It wasn't all Chloe though, but Derek was to far gone... too angry, and it didn't matter. That hurt was overpowering...even more so with her next action.

Chloe didn't say anything. She looked away from Derek. Her eyes lingered in the direction of the house, as if she wanted to be anywhere but there, anywhere that was away from him. She didn't believe him. His girlfriend, his mate, didn't believe him.

... fine then.

Derek shoved his hand into his pocket. He stepped towards her as he pulled out a decent, sized box. Chloe took note of this and tried to take a step away from him, but Derek caught her hand before she could get away. He dropped his gaze, letting his hair curtain his eyes. His jaw set, holding back the loathing fumes.

He placed the box in her hand, and released her instantly. Without so much as looking into her eyes he turned, muttereing, "that's for you," And he decended into the woods, disappearing from her sight into the dark.

Even through all Chloe's frustration and anger with Derek's behavior, even through everything else she felt, she only concentrated on the tears that stung her eyes. She took in a skakey breath to slow her confused, racing heart. She turned to Jackson to apologize for Derek acting that way, but he was gone.

Derek wouldn't just leave her with him, if he truly believed he was dangerous right? No matter how mad he was about her not believing him...

He was being ridiculous.

In a daze, Chloe took a moment to glance at the box in her hands. A knot formed in her throat. She opened it slowly, afraid of what she might see.

... she didn't expect a ring of course... but she also didn't expect this.

A staggered sob escaped her lips...

...What just happened?

* * *

**Bye guys!**

**Leave me lots of reviews!**

**Love ya! (Seven more days till my birthday!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note-**

**I'm back! That's right, I'm sun burnt, freckled with bug bites, caked with dirt, and traumatized from nearly dying in the river. But I ran straight to my room, read all of my reviews, and typed my little fingers away till they cramped. You guys need this chapter I can tell. I didn't want to make anyone wait anymore.**

**Review and lets reach 400! **

**It's shorter but Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 21-

Chloe sat on te top step of the back patio. She clutched at the little black box in her hands. It had remained closed since the moment she had opened it. Silent tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Not post break-up sappy tears, just tears of confusion and worry. Besides it wasn't like they broke up... not in words anyway.

They hadn't broken up right?

Chloe hiccuped, giving the box an extra squeeze. Reluctantly she pulled her eyes away from the forest, and her look out duty for when Derek would come back, to slide the box open.

Derek wasn't the kind of guy who would write her a poem, or list off the things he particularly liked about her. He would never write her a sarenade and sing it outside her window, or send her flowers with a heart felt note. There would be no chocalates or stuffed beanies, no balloons or diamonds.

But if Derek were to say he loved her... he would say it or symbolize it in a simple manner.

Inside was a long black chain, it was thin but sturdy. It was for her pendant and the chain was long, so that the necklace didn't hook so closely to her neck. Unattached was a hook that would slide onto the chain to hold her pendant in place... but the most precious aspect of the gift was what was connected to the hook.

It was a complete three-dimensional silver-wire frame. It had a clasp on the side to open the symmetrical peices, where all Chloe had to do was fit her pendant on the inside of the hook and close it. That way the pendant remained secure around her neck... but also it would be framed by a small wolf figure that the silver-wire outlined and designed.

How could something so simple send her into a deeper confusion and regret than what she already held?

He had gotten her this, it must have been so lucky to come across but Chloe could just imagine how it stuck out to him. How it would have caught Derek's eye and he knew it would simply say 'I love you.'

That's what he was always trying to say and Chloe knew it. Derek loved her...

... and now she had ran him away because she hadn't believed him.

She was still so confused. If Derek had heard it, then she should have trusted him. But if there was no proof, and Chloe knew wierd things happened with Jackson that he himself couldn't recall... then shouldn't she trust that Jackson was innocent? But then again, why would Derek make something like that up? He wasn't that kind of guy, he wouldn't just frame someone... he was the kind of guy who followed his instincts, and then followed them through to the end, not giving into any crap until everyone was safe... especially the one person he was in love with.

Chloe's chest felt like it was on fire, her emotions and mind spinning. Fresh hot tears burned her cheeks.

But Jackson wasn't the bad guy... he had been so scared when he asked for Chloe's help, and now he had this on his mind. He had this sickening reality following him... what if he just couldn't remember?

What if the Edison group was really on it's way right now?

... but there was no phone.

Chloe grouned, anger building up in her throat that she just wanted to scream out. She wanted to throw something but the box in her small hands was just to fragile.

Thinking about the gift produced more sobs from Chloe... definetly the pathetic post break-up ones.

Derek would return to that cold distant figure she had first met at Lyle house because of this... if she didn't trust him than why should he trust her, even if he was in love with her? She did trust him... she trusted him with her life, but... she just told a different story by not believing in his accusation.

Again Chloe groaned but this time in frustration with her self-pity party. Derek was out there, no doubt trying to find proof because no matter what, he was still half wolf and needed a secure reason to believe everyone was safe. Jackson was out there too, possibly trying to find out what was happening to him... all alone, because the last time he had asked for someones help they ditched him.

And she was sitting here, feeling bad for herself. What she really needed to be doing was exactly what Derek was doing... she needed to find out if the Edison group was really a threat to them at this moment. Then she could worry whether her and Derek were over or not...

...with that note Chloe's sudden modivation sank with a depressing sob.

"Chloe?"

God how she wished that was Derek's voice.

Chloe quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her thin jacket. It was chillier tonight, but with Chloe's mind racing in several different directions, she hardly cared. She glanced over her shoulder to see Bryce's tall frame slip through the sliding-glass door... it had gotten darker.

"Chloe dear, I saw you out here and I remembered that I need to give you something. But I don't see... hey are you alright?" He quickly made his way to her, taking a seat on the remaining space of the top step beside her. He studied her face, her breathing and sniffling giving away all signs of crying.

"Chloe what happened," Bryce asked nervously. He knew her and Derek had gone out for a walk, and now here she was sitting alone, crying. The possibilities were nerve wracking. Chloe couldn't help but compare her situations with guys. This one was so similar to her 'break-up' with Simon, but she knew she was in love with the person who had walked away from her this time. Yes... she knew now for sure she was in love with Derek...Both times the situations were her fault... but this time it was so much worse. She could hardly imagine how Derek felt right now... betrayed? By the one person who understood him, who was there for him, and she betrayed him?

She was such an idiot. But the situation was so questioning... what was she supposed to do, believe her love or her own instincts?

If Chloe were to confide in anyone it would be Derek... but she couldn't. She wanted to talk to her mom, to Liz, to Sam, to her dad. She wanted to be told everything would be okay, if not by Derek then by one of them. But she met Bryce's eyes... and at that moment he wasn't as good as Derek, but he was better than her mom, sam and her dad combined. Why that was she wasn't sure.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do." Chloe's voice didn't crack or stutter. Because she knew what she was supposed to do. She needed to suck it up and be the supernatural she was born to be. She needed to take charge and figure out the Edison group threat before she worried about anything else.

But she still felt like a helpless teenage girl, lost in her emotions and self-pity.

"Something happened between Derek and Jackson... and I took Jackson's side. The entire problem was so confusing and both their sides are convincing but..."

Chloe glanced back up at Bryce. He was studying her, his eyes glancing into hers anxiously. He sighed.

"Chloe, look. I know a lot of things but... when it comes to werewolves I know close to nothing. I wasn't on that part of the project, I only gained information for the Edison group about altering the projects genetics." Chloe didn't miss the bite in his tone. The hate of what he had done.

"I do know that wolves are territorial though, and Derek has an extreem attachment to you. Something that I couldn't explain. But when you show favor to another werewolf of course Derek is going to be upset... whether that's his normal nature or the wolf feeling for him."

Chloe remained silent, she hadn't thought about that yet. The complicated web of a wolf's territorial instinct. But still that wasn't what Chloe was looking for in an answer, and Bryce seemed to read that in her eyes.

"But if you believe in something Chloe, if you sincerely know you are right, then that's the side you have to take. Not Derek's or Jackson's... but your own. You are your own person, your own shelter... Derek may be an attachment to that but he isn't always right... and Jackson might be a new asset but he isn't always innocent. I know you are very bright and recourceful. I've seen your brains, your power, and your talent kiddo. Whatever is going on, I know you will do what is right."

If Chloe's father were to ever give her a speech with gripping advice... she would want it to be the exact words and with the exact inflection of care and respect that Bryce had used. The power his words had over her... it was able to pull back that motivation. Her complicated relationship with Derek would have to wait. For now she just needed to find him and tell him her theories of what was going on...

Because what she really believed was that both Derek and Jackson were right. She trusted Derek and she believed him... but she also knew that Jackson was innocent. How that was possible was still iffy to her but it didn't matter. Her biggest threat and worry was the Edison group.

Chloe was so glad she trusted Bryce.

"Bryce?" Chloe gave him a questioned look. Something occuring to her suddenly that she had wanted to ask him before... she just never found the time.

"That door across from your room. Why is it locked?" It was the only thing that worried Chloe about trusting Bryce, even when she wanted to believe so badly that he was the good guy. His eyes sparked in recognition.

"Personally I have never seen the inside of that room," he said absently. " Did you know Sam used to live here? I think that question is better suited for her." Chloe tilted her head to the side... so Bryce didn't even know why the room was locked. Had he ever thought about asking Sam then? Or did he just leave it to Sam's privacy because this was her house?

With the sitaution at hand... would Chloe ever get to see Sam again, or have the chance to ask her?

"Yeah, I should ask her then." Chloe gave a fake laugh. She was trying to reassure to Bryce that she was okay. That way he would let her be alone and she could go after Derek. She didn't need to bother the adults with the fact that the Edison group may be on their trail. Not until she was sure.

"Alright then. Oh! Here, Kit wants you and Derek to have these. He doesn't like it when you guys go off into the woods by yourselves... no matter how okay he seems to be with it. I wouldn't say I was to fond of it either. So please keep them on you." Bryce reached into his pocket, he pulled out two sleek track phones. They were small and made of cheap plastic. One was silver and one was black. Simple but efficent. Chloe gave him a reassuring smile and a promised agreement to keep the phone on her as she took them.

"The phonebook is already set up, so you have everyone's number. And yes everyone has one. I've had them for a while but Kit and I just activated them. Kit prefers to use texts that way we can use initials, and phone conversations can't be overheard. This is if any of us get split up and shouldn't be abused, alight Chloe?"

"Yes sir." Bryce chuckled and gave Chloe shoulder a firm pat. He stood.

"Don't stay out here to late, Derek will find his way back if he dicides to be stubborn." Bryce winked at her before he climbed back through the sliding glass door. Chloe waited, keeping an eye on the back of the house to see if anyone would notice her slip off into the woods on her own. When she was sure no one would see her she turned, ready to sprint off into the forest.

Her plan was to call for Derek as she ventured deeper. Knowing him he would hear and make his way to her, ready to loom and bark at her for being so stupid as to follow him and scream in the very woods the enemy might be in. It wouldn't take long.

But Chloe didn't get very far off the patio. She was barely a footstep off the landing when she completely faced her destination, and even then she launched herself back releasing a hearty yelp. She had turned to be nearly nose-to-nose with Jackson. He was leaning toward her from the bottom of the steps, his mask completely serious... but also one hundred percent horrified. Chloe swallowed her scream, and her voice only squeaked. Jackson pulled his finger to his lips and mimicked for her to stay quiet.

"W-what-"

Jakcson's eyes rolled as she began to speak and he lifted his arm in an atempt to cover her mouth, but he stopped halfway there. This made Chloe stop talking anyways. He pulled back hesitantly and beckoned for her to follow.

It was at this point that Chloe realized she was shaking, and goosebumps raised up her arms. She had looked him directly in the eye but had heard no whisper... she only shivered at the sense of something near, like she had when Derek was tracking Jackson down just before chaos hit. Jackson was already making his way across the lawn when Chloe finally jumped back to reality.

"Hey, wait!" Chloe raced after him. He whipped around, frustration and annoyance coming off of him in waves.

"Sssh!" This time he actually made a sound and it was hissed. He looked really desperate to keep her quiet.

"Will you just- please be quiet and follow me." He changed the question into a demand. His eyes were so fogged with confusion and fear it was hard to read what he actually wanted from her. And whenChloe took a step closer to get a better look at him, he stepped back. It was supposed to be obscure but Chloe didn't miss it. She was starting to get a little frustrated herself.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You're freaking me out... again." Jackson's shoulders slouched and he rolled his eyes, groaning inexasperation. The sound was so off, it almost echoed.

"Chloe, for once can you just help me out with no other motive? Please just this one favor, and I will leave you alone."

"I'm not saying I won't help, I just don't understand-"

"Sssh! Please?" He looked like he was about ready to strangle her, and he was moving as if he wanted to pin her down and gag her so she would shut up. But he kept catching himself and started pulling back. Chloe also noticed that he was blinking several more times than neccasary and he only looked her directly in the eye, not allowing his eyes to linger anywhere else.

He was really freaking her out, because he was freaking out.

"Jackson, what's going on?" This time Chloe whispered. Knowing it would help him if she did as he said. And she took a step toward him again. Raising her hand to touch his arm, hoping to comfort him. He caught this and his eyes widened, he tried to pull back but wasn't fast enough. Chloe touched him...

... and passed right through him.

* * *

**Well?**

**If I reach 400 by tomorrow morning I'll update before I go to work!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note-**

**Sorry guys for taking a while. I had to pick up all of Rosa's slack and i even had to work yesterday on my birtday. But I had a good birthday and Im back with a new suspenseful chapter!**

**My personal goal is to reach 500 reviews by the time the story ends. It should be around 30 chapters. So please review guys. I would appreciate a little more critic if anyone has any.**

**435 for the next chapter please.**

**I personally would like to thank _Jacey Pennywise._ By far one of my favorite reviewers on this entire site. Please keep reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22-

"O-oh God, J-jackson y-you're-"

"Sshh sshh, no Chloe I'm not. Calm down, it's okay. Just- be quiet!" Jackson's voice was a harsh whisper, his eyes were a little more focussed now. It was hard to look past the glow. But on another, more pressing note, Chloe was either hyperventalating or sobbing. Her stutters were coming out in waves of squeaks, even starting to become incoherent.

"Chloe," Jackson hissed, desperate for her to shut up. This is why he didn't want her to know he was a ghost yet, not that he was a ghost. Well he was, but he wasn't.

"Chloe, I'm not dead. I know what's going on now," Jackson snapped. He just wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her, make her look him in the eye again and just cooperate... just for one damn second. But he couldn't touch her. Her frame was shaking, hard. Her teeth were chattering, and large goosbumps were raised on her flesh. She was staring at her hand, the one that had passed right through his. She muttered to herself between labored breathes, trying to comprehend what was happening when all she had to do was let him show her. He wanted to scream that at her, the fact that all she had to do was listen and she would understand everything.

Well he could yell, no one could hear him but her right?

"Chloe," Jackson snarled. Her eyes snapped wide and she finally focussed on him. "Listen to me. You need to calm down, and follow me. I know what's been happening to me. All you have to do is see and you'll get it. The answer has been staring you right in the face. The sleeping spells, the presence, Derek's accusation... it all fits. It's hard to explain, but you have to trust me." Jackson's growl had turned into that demading desperation again. Because right now, Chloe was all he had. And he needed her to understand.

Chloe swallowed.

"O-okay." She glanced back down to her hands, Jackson noticed a clutter of objects she held with her left. A thin box and two cell phones, similar to the one Bryce had given him before dinner. She caught him looking.

"O-one is f-for Derek," She was still having a hard time calming down. He noticed that she seemed to stutter whenever she was nervous, scared... or guilty.

"Put yours somewhere safe, you know, to keep it on you in case something happens." Chloe nodded. She lifted the silver one and glanced down at her person for a place to put it. Like it was really a major life decision. Jackson crossed his arms, impatiently drumming his fingers against his bicep. He couldn't feel it though. He couldn't feel the breeze that pushed Chloe's hair into her face, or the warmth of having someone near him. He couldn't smell either, and that aggrivated him immensly. He was completely engineered to his sense of smell, but all he had at the moment was his sight and hearing.

Finally Chloe shrugged, as if to herself on finally making up her mind. She tugged on the collar of her shirt and tucked her phone into her... well whatever makes her comfortable. As long as she didn't lose it.

"Put the other in your pocket. If we run into Derek you can give it to him. If you lose it he will sniff it out." Again Chloe nodded and hesitantly pushed the black phone and the small box into her jacket pocket.

Jackson motioned for Chloe to be quiet... again, and waved his hands towards the woods.

And Chloe followed.

Jackson stayed in the lead, but tried to keep Chloe close. He wasn't sure if they were still out there, he couldn't smell anymore. But he could see, and he knew that if he needed to he would keep his eyes out for them, and warn Chloe to hide before they could catch her. He didn't know what their plan was... but it wasn't good.

The Edison group was here.

"Alright listen," Jackson muttered quietly. He knew no one else could hear him, but he could imagine that the effect of him being quiet would keep her quiet. Well he just hoped. Mostly he didn't want Derek to hear her off in the woods by herself. Not yet. Derek for one wouldn't listen to Jackson even if he could. He knew Derek enough to suppose that Derek would do anything to keep his pack safe, especially his mate. So he would stubbornly rid any threat whether they were one or not. And Jackson was the threat, but he had never meant to be.

And that's why he went to Chloe, because she would listen... if she didn't run off again. Of course knowing he was a ghost added the extra boost Chloe needed to finally get more involved with the situation at hand. And Jackson knew that once she saw him, his body... she would finally understand what was happening. Perhaps even more than Jackson understood himself.

Unfortunetly, due to lack of senses, Jackson led Chloe to the area where he witnessed himself the purpose of his sleep spells... but his body was not there. He expected this but he had been hoping for the slim chance that his body would still be there.

This is where his plan sort of ended, because he had no idea how he was supposed to find himself now, unless he brought Derek into the picture. He could catch his scent. But then again, why go through the trouble if what Derek believed the threat to be, was actually dead.

Of course, Jackson wasn't dead... at least he hoped.

"Why did you stop, you stopped talking and walking." Chloe, thank god, was whispering so quietly that Jackson needed to inch closer to her in order to hear.

"Right well, I was hoping my body would sti-"

"Jackson, I am not putting you back into your body." Jackson glared at her.

"Don't be stupid. Besides I'm not dead."

"Then explain why you are a ghost," she squeaked, her voice ringing through the part in the trees they stood before.

"That's why I wanted my body here. It would be easier to show you, then you would understand."

Her brows lifted in disbelief. Like she couldn't imagine what she was hearing.

"You wanted your corpse to be here, so that I could understand that you aren't dead?"

"Damn it Chloe! It's so hard to get through to you. I don't have a corpse, or else my body would obviously still be here. I'm trying to get you to see that someon-"

Jackson cut off, his brows pushing together in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe gave him a questioning look, watching as his eyes lingered into hers, trying to decipher something that Chloe wasn't sure he would find.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything," she said slowly. And Jackson cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure, I feel like something is-"

Jackson's form flickered, and with a popping noise he vanished.

"Jackson?" Chloe's heart raced, she rushed to the spot he had just been standing in. But he wasn't there. Just gone.

She wheeled, searching her dark surroundings with her weak eyes, trying to see if he had just fazed and materialized somewhere else. But he wasn't there.

"Jackson?" Chloe called a couple times, anxiety building in her throat. If he was a ghost and was close by then her summon would have pulled her to him. But he didn't come. Chloe didn't even hear a whisper, or see a tremor of light. She felt alone. Which when you wanted to summon something, that wasn't good.

She pictured him, giving herself a good mental image of his disaproving facial stuctures. Those looks seemed to be all she ever got from him, not like the old Derek where he would scowl at her flightiness, but as if he really couldn't stand her.

She shook off the thoughts, they weren't important. Right now she was completely confused. She had no idea where Derek was, and no idea what was going on with Jackson. He was a ghost, though he had claimed to not be dead... but he was a _ghost_. And what about the Edison group? Were they out here?

She needed answers, and now she was perfectly lost in the woods. All she had at the moment was to try and reach Jackson, before resulting in calling out for Derek or texting Kit.

So she gave his mental image in her mind a tug. One with less concentration, because it shouldn't be so hard to pull him back if he simply lost contact with her... right? But when Chloe glanced around, and called his name again... no one was there.

So she tried again... a little harder. And harder still... but he wasn't there.

Something wasn't right, shouldn't her summons work? Of course that's what all the lessons were for, she had practiced with ghosts so close ranged that everything was effortless. Yet summoning Jackson was seemingly impossible at the moment, like his ghost was stubbornly sneaking out of her calls and her pulls.

Or maybe he was unable to respond.

Chloe knew what would make the summon so much more effortless. Jackson's ghost couldn't willingly resist if... if she took off the tool that was smuggling her power.

_Don't do it. You know what is waiting for you if you do._

Yes but... Chloe had been working on repelling ghosts as well. So... if he were to come then all she had to do was push him away. And the action would be so easy with the full use of her power.

_Don't be stupid. This isn't a good idea._

"Everything will be fine," Chloe muttered to herself. She would be careful. Besides what if there was a reason Jackson couldn't come back to her? A bad reason? Something holding him back perhaps... something keeping him from telling her what was going on.

This was important, and if Jackson really wasn't dead then he was in danger. And so was everyone else... because the entire situation had the Edison group written all over it.

She needed to be the necromancer she was born to be. She needed to take charge.

She needed to be strong, and she needed to save Jackson. She needed to save her life now, and her friends... and she needed to be the one to protect Derek this time.

Chloe raised shaky fingers to the ribbon around her neck. Taking out the tie and pulling it over her head was the easy part. Even pulling the amulet of the threading, half-destroyed ribbon was fairly anticlimactic. Chloe reached for her pocket, she pulled out the small black box as she clutched the pendant tightly in her hand. She slid of the lid, dropping it onto the floor of the dark woods. The earie quiet cool night, and the stillness of the trees kept her heart rate faster than nessacary.

With the utmost care, Chloe clicked open the clasp of the silver-wire frame. Keeping a constant contact with the amethyst gem, Chloe slipped it into the hook, securing it into place before closing its protective cage. The amulet gave the frame a faint purple glow, making the wolf's tiny eyes glitter. The entire piece was so captivating, nearly distracting Chloe from her mission. Her heart ached to see her wolf again, she wanted his frame to close her into his chest and keep her secure the was the silver-wire did with her amulet.

With a resigned sigh, Chloe placed the neclace back into its box. She safely set it beside a tree, before exhaling and releasing her contact with it. She took a few hesitant steps away... and a prickling feeling crawled over her neck. A new wave of goosebumps creaped onto her arms and her entire body felt cold. A light throb produced on the back of her head, making her heart crash against her chest... then she heard a noise.

Chloe whipped around, her breath catching when her eyes fell on a shadowed figure. But then she released the air that she held, her lungs acheing as relief washed over her. The shape wasn't big enough to be Derek, but the build and mess of hair was easily recognizable.

"Jackson." Chloe had never really given the boy a smile. But of course she had never been more happy to see him before. He started striding toward her, the features that were no doubtebly his became more visible in the minimal moonlight.

But he didn't say a word...

"Jackson?"

His glistening hazel eyes met hers... Chloe couldn't fight back the shiver the rippled down her spine. She had never grown used to the way his eyes effected her, but this was different and the feeling was vaguely familiar. Another cold wave dawned on her and her headache hammered a little harder... They were his eyes but they weren't him... The closer he got to her, the more his eyes burned lifelessly into hers... the more noise he made as he crept closer...

... ghosts can't make any noise. It was physically impossible unless they were speaking. Which meant this person in front of her was not Jackson's ghost.

It was his body... and the more she looked into those eyes... the more she came to realize.

"N-no."

Jackson was being possessed.

_Run!_

Chloe spun, ready to bolt. But out of her peripheral vision she saw Jackson's body collapse.

_Your necklace!_

Her body seemed to move on its own, or more to the command of her inner voice of action. She launched herself towards the tree that she had left her necklace at. It was just a few feet away... inches... centimeters...Chloe reached, her finger-tips brushed against the box...

A searing pain errupted against her head and her vision exploded in a flash of white. Chloe hardly heard her cry over the ringing echo in her ears. Colorful spots flickered before her eyes as the ground suddenly rushed up to meet her.

A warm tickle trailed down her neck, the last thing Chloe felt before her vision tunnled and everything went black.

* * *

Jackson gasped, air burning his slightly unfamiliar lungs. But he didn't miss the familiar chill that sashed through his body and the agonizing throb rip through his head.

His senses rushed up to him before his memory. The smells of the forest and the animals, alive and dead, danced through his nose, making his sineses sting. His hearing returned to him slower than smell. He could hear a muffled whisper of a woman. His body was stiff and it ached, he couldn't fight the groan of discomfort.

The voices hushed, just as Jackson remembered what was going on.

He shot up, pulling himself off the floor of the woods. He searched his surroundings, his vision more clear than before, though that was the affect of a blinding glow. He scanned the area, looking for the blonde girl he had lead in here before he was tugged away from her.

'Waking up,' this time was different. Someone had been careless as to the placement of his spirit, so he had witnessed what was actually happening to him. Someone was stealing his body from him, casting out his spirit. He had overhear that was possible in one of Chloe's lessons with Bryce, so he knew that's what was happening. And when his spirit was pushed from his body, he had gone somewhere, some place he couldn't remember. Like a dream that once he woke up he couldn't recall what he had seen.

And whoever was possessing him, they were using his body to do the dirty work.

The dirty work for the Edison group.

Jackson started to panic. He couldn't find Chloe.

All he remembered was that he was talking to her, and then he felt a tug. Something was pulling him and he had actually wondered if it was Chloe. But then... he remembered nothing after that. Just waking up.

What if they got her?

Jackson inhaled, taking in more of the scents that he missed.

And he definetly missed some.

That citricy sanatized smell that he remembered catching on his hand a few nights ago, it was stonger. Along with a heavy floral perfume... and a warm rusty smell...

Blood.

"I didn't expect the boy to wake up so fast." It was the woman's voice, the one he had heard a moment ago. Jackson turned himself to the voice, she came into sight along a line of trees. She was tall, and her brown hair was lined in a few more grey strands that would actaully match the age of her face. A stressed business-like woman. Also there was an older man, bigger around than the woman and bald. Their scents hit Jackson harder this time... along with the blood. Jackson's eyes fell to the ground, afraid of what he would see.

There, crumpled against one of the trees, was a petite figure. The moon glanced upon her strawberry-blonde hair that was soaked by a lot of red.

Jackson snarled, advancing toward the strangers. Though he really didn't like Chloe that much, she was still a person he felt protective over. He started feeling that way over Tori and Bryce as well. But now he was just acting off of instinct.

That is... until the barrel of a gun levatated freely a few feet before him.

Jackson froze.

* * *

Derek trudged blindly through the woods. His anger had subsided now and all he really felt was worry... and hurt.

He felt guilty about just storming off like that. Just leaving Chloe alone, the way her eyes fell on him when he handed her his gift. The way she just seemed so hurt as well...

But she hadn't believed him.

Him! Of all people! He was her boyfriend, her best friend, her mate whether she realized it or not. And she was taking the side of the enemy. How could she possible trust that Jackson was innocent? She hardly knew him.

Derek knew it wasn't about feelings she held for Jackson. If anything Chloe was so distant from Jackson it was even laughable to consider they had a friendship.

But she was confused and scared... and at the same time, she truely believed Jackson was innocent.

So what did that mean? Because Derek knew that Jackson was the complete opposite of innocent.

Yet here Derek was, far from possibly protecting the one he loved, searching for the people who probably weren't here yet. He knew they were coming, so what he should be doing was getting everyone as far away as possible. He should be warning his dad, and Simon about the threat. So why was he out here supposedly looking for proof?

That's the thing, he was sulking. He was hurt and upset... that Chloe didn't trust him.

The worst of it was that she accused him of making the entire thing up. When he had seen in her eyes that she hardly meant that at all, but... there was something she knew more about Jackson than Derek did. That's why she believed he was innocent.

And what about the evidence? Why wasn't it there? Derek was certain that Jackson had been discussing with someone on the phone. And he knew it was a woman, the muffled voice had been a woman's.

Nothing made sense, not even to him... and Chloe didn't believe him.

Chloe was too nice... even when she chose someone like Derek she had been just that- nice.

Did she even feel the same way for him, that Derek felt for her?

Or was it all just part of his imagination?

Something cold struck him against the chest. It passed all the way through him like a knife of ice. Derek staggered back and yelped in pain.

"Hey," Derek growled, his eyes fixing on empty air, but he knew Jennifer stood there before him. "What was that for?"

Again she hit him against his chest. Urging, desperate, and pushing.

"What is it?" She pushed against his back, an effort to make him move. He didn't quite understand.

That is... until he heard a thunderous clap. It echoed throughout the forest. The sound rocked through the trees as hard as Derek's heart slamming against his chest...

The sound matched the echoes of the gun fire.

* * *

**Well? **

**Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note- **

**Ummm. Sorry?**

**Ok I have had free time... buuuut I kinda went on a SasukexSakura pairing AU One-shot rampage. This is comfirmed by my new line of favorite stories. Hehe. So i'm sorry it took me this long to update.**

**And for those of you who don't know who Sasuke and Sakura are, they are from an anime/manga story called Naruto. Of course you can always read my other Fanfiction stories for more info... just not Forgotten Gem. I would never recommend anyone to read that. It's so terribly written. It's my first fanfic after all.**

**Anywho! I deserve to be pelted for procrastinating. But hey, here is the newest chapter, hot off my documents as my fingers are seriously cramped. Again something I deserve.**

**As always review.**

**I won't give a quota, but I am looking towards 450!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23-

Jackson held himself as still as possible. The task was especially hard when a bullet had just forced its way through his left shoulder. He couldn't fight the tension, it was a natural reaction to pain. He was a werewolf after all and he had felt pain before... if anything being shot was nothing compared to his body physically morphing into a completely different form, but it still hurt, a lot.

He could handle it. He tried his best to breathe evenly through his nose, in an attempt as to not make a sound, he also gave more concentration into the act of remaining limp and crumpled on the ground... as if he were dead. Which is what the strangers believed.

This was the best idea he could think of at the moment. His body was too weak from the constant possessions. His psyche was weary, his limbs felt alien and numb. Was it because of the shockwave the bullet produced, or because of being repeatidly stripped of his body? Either way, he couldn't fight the strangers himself... not when there was a gun involved and Chloe a clear hostage. So he lay there, in his best facade of being dead... and he listened. Derek would have heard the gun-shot and would be here within minutes, hopefully in time but... if he wasn't at least Jackson could depend on the convenience of stupid bad guys giving away their plans.

"I'm glad you finally see it my way Marcel. I never cared how rare your studies on the werewolves were. They have become to much of a problem, conflicting the research. I'd advise killing the other as well when we capture the other subjects." The woman was the one speaking, though Jackson wasn't sure if she was speaking directly to her companion. Because as far as Jackson knew he wasn't the one who had lifted the gun. Still he didn't dare open his eyes, it would just jepardize his illusion.

For a moment it was completely silent. Jackson let his ears pick up any movement or sound they made. All he could hear was the woman and the man's breathing... their heartbeats were loud and steady. Jackson strained to hear a third pattern of heart beats and breathes.

... he was barely able to catch it, and the sound was so weak.

Chloe was fading.

"Margret, I hate it when you do this. At least tell me what he's saying," the man protested. Jackson couldn't comprehend what he meant exactly. But... he had heard that name before. Margret. Hadn't Tori mentioned that name a few days before? She was saying that Margret had been jelouos of Chloe's power, her strength. That Margret had taught Chloe nothing, she had told Chloe it was best to ignore ghosts all together, which was a completely contradicting idea.

Right, Margret had been Chloe's previous necromancy teacher, back when they were staying with Andrew. And that's what Margret was doing. She was talking to Marcel, the ghost that had been possessing him this entire time. Marcel? Now where had he heard that name before?

"He says that he doesn't want to go get the others," Margret answered. Jackson noted the taste of displeasure in her elderly voice.

"What? We came here to get all of the subjects Marcel, we aren't leaving empty handed. I refuse to anger Mr. St. Cloud again, because thanks to you and you're ridiculous experiments I'm under the Cabals radar," The man protested, anger clearly washing off of him in waves. The energy this man produced was slightly gravital, Jackson wasn't really sure what he was.

"Russel," Margret was speaking, but her speech was off. No doubt she was relaying the ghosts words. " Apparently Chloe is enough for Mr. St. Cloud, and if anything I am expecting at least the other werewolf to follow. She is perfect bait for the others. We can get rid of the werewolf, and take the others into custody. But if all we can manage is the girl then Mr. St. Cloud will accept her with no arguement."

Silence again fell over the three. Considering perhaps. The cold air brushing against Jackson's wound nearly made him hiss in discomfort and pain.

"Fine," Russel stated curtly. "But if we want to apply this as a trap then we need to get moving. The other werewolf isn't far, and Saunders needs medical attention. I fear Marcel hit her to hard, she's starting to lose to much blood and her energy is fading. We only have one more shot to get this right, and I refuse to remain under the Cabal's line of fire."

"I agree, and you can tell the rest of your coordinates that, for this, our fee is charging an extra ten percent," Margret drawled in a business like tone.

For another moment it was silent again, Jackson just guessed that it was the ghost speaking.

"Did he agree," Russel jumped in impatiently.

Silence, but Russel exhaled as if he had been holding his breath. Relief. So Margret must have confirmed it.

"Now onto the next matter at hand. How long will we wait at the airport before we leave? We need to stay long enough for the trap to take affect right?"

"They'll make it. The plane doesn't leave till morning. This area doesn't have satisfactory taste to get us back to New York _tonight_."

That's it. Jackson got what he needed to hear, If Derek didn't get here in the next few seconds... Well at least Jackson new where they were going.

Speaking of losing blood, and fading energy. Jackson winced as a breeze licked his wound. He was laying in his own pool of blood and it was getting bigger.

Would he just bleed to death? Is this how he would end?

Jackson mentally snorted. That was a _hell no_.

Why had he done it anyways? Why even bother protecting Chloe? Why take a bullet for her? He didn't even like her. He hardly knew her.

Jackson smiled, pressing the cold ground against his cheek to keep him concious. There was a simple answer to that.

Whether Derek approved or not, Jackson felt like part of this pack now. Besides... Chloe wasn't that bad. She didn't deserve what was coming for her.

But... over all. Jackson felt like he belonged here. Right where he was, on the ground in a failed attempt to keep part of his pack safe. Jackson felt different, not normal from other werewolves protecting their pack. And as wierd as this pack was well... that's exactly what he was to the supernatural world. Normally rare, but definetly wierd. At least he wasn't pretending anymore, like Connor and Zach. In fact... even though Jackson was dying, he truely believed he had it better off than his old pack brothers.

At least he knew who he was.

Jackson's mind started to black out, millions of tiny dots danced across his lids. But he couldn't give into unconciousness. Not yet.

Jackson tried to breathe in the cold bitter air. Both through his nose and his mouth. He listened as the voices and footseps of Margaret and Russel retreated, till they were a distant hum in his ringing ears. They were heading north, back towards the small town, where sure enough Jackson had arrived here from an emergency crop plane in favor of Bryce. They weren't anything special, not that Jackson had minded. Just a small cockpit with a lone pilot and a load area stacked with boxes of shipping fertilizer, and top knotch irrigation equipment. By the sound of Margaret's displeasure, this is what her and Russel had used as transportation to arrive here. No doubt they were riding in first class from New York at first, only to recieve a shock that the only way to get in this junction was by small industrial plane alone... not even coach graced them.

Finally Jackson couldn't here them anymore. The only reason he had made the decision to let them get away with Chloe was because he could not take down two supernaturals alone, not to forget the ghost Marcel. Besides if they had actually killed him like they believed then Derek would have no chance in saving her.

Now he did. And he should consider himself very lucky.

Jackson groaned as he staggered up. His vision blurred, and pain shot from his shoulder. Breath was labored by his over-working lungs. His frame started to falter, and he fell against a tree. Jackson grunted, pushing his palm against the wound to staunch any more bleeding. Like that would help, he was losing fluid from the back of the wound as well, where the bullet had passed clean through.

"Note to self. Taking a bullet for Chloe, _so_ isn't worth it." He was lying to himself of course. Because he knew he would do it again. He had to admit that he liked Chloe, he just wasn't fond of her. How Derek could stand her quirky skittishness was beyond him. Of course that was why Chloe was Derek's mate and not his. Only made sense.

Jackson sucked in a hard breath, long too. He cleaned out all his senses, as best he could anyway, and inhaled. He listened as well. Derek was coming.

"Might as well not waste any energy trying to meet up with him." Jackson was finding himself concerned about his newly developed habit to talk to himself. But after discovering he was frequently possessed, this was probably the best way to reassure to himself that he was, in fact, himself. As if the pain he felt in his own body wasn't enough to make that agonizingly obvious.

Derek was on the scene within seconds of Jackson catching his scent. And not once had the blonde werewolf ever seen this calm (as calm as Derek could be) brooding, dark werewolf so frantic. His eyes scanned, unfortunetly the biggest shock he could recieve was that of Chloe's blood, and where her scent lingered the strongest. He arrived beside the tree that she had been a previous crumpled heap against not five minutes ago. His nosrtrils flared, eyes hardening over the fogged worry when he caught something new. Jackson braced himself.

"Here we go," he muttered, preparing for impact.

Derek's eyes snapped in his direction, ten feet away. Jackson knew werewolves were fast because, well because he was one himself. But damn, for Derek's size, he sure could move.

Jackson hissed, his shoulder errupted into more waves of pain as Derek pinned him against his supporting tree. His hand once again clenched at his flanal collar, though Derek's eyes and twitching fingers expressed that he wanted them to be trapping Jackson's air-way instead. The impact of hitting the tree as hard as Derek slammed him caused his already struggled breathes to hitch and well, struggle even more. He choked.

"_Where. Is. She_." Hardly a question. So typical of Derek. Each word was an individual snarl that was hardly distinguishable. Jackson could see Derek's muscels lurch in the moonlight. He was already losing too much control. And Jackson wasn't quite sure if Derek's change would be for the better or worse of this situation.

"Close. You'll have to-" Jackson grunted, his teeth grit together to hold in his howl of evidently more pain when he was, once again, slammed against the tree.

"Don't give me any bull, Jackson. What have you done to her? Tell me the truth, or _I. Will. Kill. You_." The set of Derek's jaw, and piercing force of his eyes didn't waver Jackson's judgement on Derek's statement for one minute. Derek would kill for Chloe.

Derek's fist clenched tighter, pressing hard against Jackson's collar bone. Which of course sent his shoulder into a new wave of protests.

"Ah! Damn it Derek. If you'd just listen, you'd know that that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I am not the bad guy here." Derek growled, finding that statement very hard to believe, not to Jackson's surprise.

But then something clicked. Jackson could practically see the mental gears churning in Derek's head. His nostrils flared, and his green eyes grew wide. They shifted towards his shoulder.

Had Derek seriously been so blinded by rage, and the scent of Chloe's blood alone, that he hadn't noticed _all_ of Jackson's blood. And let's just make this clear... there was _a lot_.

"You were the one-"

"Yeah, the one who was shot... by the _actual_ bad guys," Jackson snarled coldly.

"But- Why would the-"

"Because I'm not one of them. Do I really need to spell this out?"

Jackson was officially fed up with both Derek and Chloe. If anyone thought Derek was the impatient one... then they never really met Jackson.

Derek released the blonde. He swayed but caught himself against the tree. Standing was better, he wasn't losing much more blood this way, but he had still lost a lot. He was on the furge of passing out. He swallowed, again trying to pull the night's cold air into him to snap him awake. It wasn't working. Everything was fading.

"C-Chloe isn't far. There was a ghost. He was-was posses-" Jackson panted... talking was starting to be to much. And Derek just stood there, gaping... not comprehending.

Jackson wanted to smack him. He made his voice louder with a whole lot of effort.

"A ghost was possessing me. Some guy named Marcel, the same-"

"Marcel," Derek snapped, his eyes finally clearing of their confused stupor. Again the gears were turning.

"Whatever," Jackson quickly continued. He didn't want to be like those cheesy action movies, where one of the heroes dies before he gets out the important last word. Not that he was going to die... at least he hoped. "It was a way to get to Chloe, because he-he couldn't get to her as a ghost. Stuff happened, she tried to contact my ghost without her necklace, and he got to her. Then some woman and this other guy took her. Margaret and Russel. They are taking her north. A small airport to get them back to New York to meet this St. Cloud character. They aren't leaving until morning... But- but they're waiting for you. So don't do anything stupi-"

Jackson couldn't breathe anymore, he just couldn't. The ground seemed so inviting, was that because it was coming up to him so welcoming? He never reached it though. Derek caught his right arm and slung it over his shoulder, supporting his weight. Jackson mumbled about not needing help, but it didn't come out right. He tried pushing away but it wasn't working...

... He couldn't feel his body anymore, couldn't feel his shoulder, his legs moving, or the headache. And the dark was just so captivating, he lapsed into it willingly...

...Only to be prodded and awoken by annoying pokes at his collar bone and shoulder. His peaceful get-away seemed to only last a second...

"Looks like he's waking up," a familiar voice hummed. Sounded like Simon, or maybe Kit. Jackson wasn't sure.

Unfortunetly the pain came back. Jackson swore, and he heard a chuckle. Deeper... definetly Kit. But Jackson could hear two sets of breathes.

"You're lucky to be alive kid. Good thing I was a professor at a medical school huh?" This banter belonged to Bryce.

Jackson hazilly opened his eyes, his senses only stretched around his personal bubble that Kit and Bryce were invading as they bent over him. He hadn't sensed Tori and Simon in the background.

But it was only them... which meant Derek was already gone.

Did they know?

* * *

Derek was quick back to the clearing he had found Jackson at.

He needed to give himself a goal... follow Chloe's scent.

This wasn't hard since the rusty smell of her blood permenantly imprinted itself into his brain. But he still started at the point where it lingered the strongest. The spot where her blood actually spilled. The tree was easy to recognize through Derek's concentration. He was sure she was unconcious... because she didn't leave a trail for him to follow, except her scnet, but knowing Chloe she would be resourceful and think of something else. Like a trail of her hair that she plucked one strand at a time... or a trail of undead critters that pulled their mangled bodies her way. She could do that if she was unconsious though, but it would still be useful right now.

...anything was better than the scent of her blood.

Becuase this had Derek completely over the edge in emotions. Fear, anger, worry, determination... fear.

He begged for the change to pass, he didn't want it holding him back. But it was coming. And even though he knew it was because the wolf wanted to take control, the essence of the change coming on felt natural. It didn't feel pressured, it felt like the wolf was trying to connect to him, trying to get him to trust it.

Trying to help him...

Derek was beyond confused and his mixture of painful emotions weren't helping. Should he give into it?

It seemed as if the wolf was willing to connect to him for this. It's thoughts flitted their way through Derek's conscience.

Let it help. Let it protect. Let it get back what was his- **_theirs_**.

It wanted to protect it's mate... But why had it attacked her if it knew?

Had it known?

Had he truely believed that Chloe was his mate before this exact moment.

No... he only figured because of stories that he had heard...

...but now it seemed to be a reality. And him and the wolf shared a common goal.

To get back what was theirs.

Pain ripped it's away down Derek's spine.

**_Let me take control._**

Derek's cry hitched as another spasm waved over him, he dropped to his hands and knees.

**_No. Let us work together._**

Thousands of needles pricked at his flesh, the fur pushed it's way out of his skin.

**_Something has happened that has separated us. Now we need to work together. We need to protect her._**

Muscles lurched, and spazzed. Bones shifted and cracked. Derek's voice of pain was gurgled and strained by desperate breathes.

**_We aren't supposed to be split. Not natural. _**

"Who are you," Derek whispered. Though it sounded more like a whimpered bark. The pain continued, his stomach wrenched, his limbs shook.

**_We were always supposed to be able to communicate. Something happened. Something pulled me away from you. You grew your own conscience to replace me. But it was always meant to be me._**

"I don't-" Derek yelped, his back shooting up. The atmosphere around him felt so empty. Why? Because the one person who could get him through this wasn't here. And it scared the hell out of him.

**_Don't talk. Think. I'm your wolf. I'm you. Try to connect. It comes easier if you can connect with me._**

The change was near the end. So why did it matter if he connected with the wolf anyways? Weren't they already one?

_**No. Not supposed to connect or change yet. To young. But something isn't natural. Must do it now. Too many changes. If you don't connect. Something could go wrong. Won't be able to change back. Always fighting for control. Must connect.**_

And suddenly, in Derek's oh-so logical mind, that made sense. If he wasn't one with the wolf like he was supposed to be... like a natural werewolf, then he would always have to live through these grueling fights for control. That was why when he lost to the wolf, he had become all monster, with no aspect of human residing in his conscience. That's why he had attacked Chloe (plus the fact that the wolf wasn't aware of her really being his mate, because he wasn't so sure of it himself.) And that's why he had the partial changes in the beginning. That's why he had such a hard time adjusting to being an actual wolf.

The Edison group had split him from his wolf. In an attempt to help him.

But how could that possibly help a werewolf at all?

It couldn't. Not when it was so natural for a werewolf's human and wolf to be one.

Derek tried to connect to it. He could visually see it's crouched form, growling and snapping at him like it had before. He reached, and it snarled. It lashed at him posed to strike and take its control. But Derek caught it by the scruff of its neck, wrapping his other arm over it's shoulder blades in a hold. Again the wolf growled, anger distorting it's hazel eyes.

How he was supposed to do this was beyond Derek. It wasn't like he had to fight it and see who came out on top. He just had to connect with it, and seal that connection. He pulled the thrashing wolf tight against himself. It's struggles angered him, he didn't have time for this.

"Why fight with yourself," Derek growled. The statement was so litteral, because he was the wolf and the wolf was him. It paused momentarilly. It's sides heaving in breathes of rage.

**_See through my eyes._**

Derek imagined himself hearing through the ears of the wolf, the sounds of the forest came to him. It's facade of silence ruined by the wind and skimpering creatures.

He imagined smelling through the nose of the wolf, cold air stung his sineses. The musty scent of bark and moss touched him.

He imagined tasting through the mouth of the wolf, again only bitter air. But also a hint of something matelic, the biting taste of hate towards their common enemy.

He imagined feeling through the skin of the wolf, heat radiated from his very core. The breeze hardly affected him, but he still shuddered in his own uneasiness.

He imagined seeing through the eyes of the wolf, they were closed. But he knew what he would see. Treese, miles and miles of trees.

He would see every movement. Feel any presesnes. Taste any breathe. Smell any scent. Hear any beat of all things living.

He was the wolf.

And the wolf was him.

Derek opened his eyes, he could hear and feel his powerful breathes that produced from his nostrils. His stance was lower to the ground, something he preferred. He was faster this way. His muscels burned in the aftershock of his change, his mind clouded and groggy from exhaustion. He huffed out his snout and shook his head- heavier than it used to be- to clear his mind.

He had a goal.

They had a goal...

Get Chloe back.

He stretched his paws, letting his claws dig into the earth, his body was vibrating with adrenalin and heated with anxiety and excitement.

He was ready.

**_Congradulations. Surprisingly, connecting is much harder for normal werewolves._**

'But I'm not normal.'

**_We aren't normal._**

Derek released another breath in agreement. He bent his muzzle to the tree roots that crawled their way across the wood floor. Inhaling the scent deeply.

**_Ours._**

His eyes flickered nervously over the small patches of blood, his goal becoming an even stronger motivation knowing she was hurt... badly.

In his hasty search, his eyes caught the sight of something. He wouldn't have paid it any attention if not for the faint lavender glow. He sniffed at it where his own scent resided on it faintly. His eyes lingering across the glittering rock that rested in a silver-wire frame. Chloe's amulet, his frame. His chain.

Jackson's words echoed through Derek's ears.

"...she tried to contact my ghost without her necklace..."

It was secure in the frame and cradled in the black box. As if she set it aside carefully... but she put it in the frame none the less. And that made Derek's heart miss a beat as it already pumped so heavily.

_**No time. grab it and go.**_

Derek snorted his agreement. He tipped the box gently with his nose, the chain slipped losely against him. He continued to shake, prod, and manuever it's way over his head till it dangled around his thick neck. Safe.

Taking one last scan, and sniffing around he found that Chloe's scent resolved elsewhere... along with... Bryce?

Derek followed that faint trail, not to far from the tree. The scent roamed around a small black object. Banged up by neglect or a tumbled fall, no doubt off Chloe's person. It was a cell phone. Hers?

Bryce must have given it to her, to play it safe. Most likely his dad's idea. Derek carefulley snatched it up between his teeth, holding it there carefully as not to break it. He needed to play it safe too.

Then, Derek turned north. Sure of the trail he found, it was fading. Chloe's smell of vanilla and rusty salt danced in a hell of citris and perfume. No doubt Margaret and Russel.

Not a problem for him.

Who he had to look out for was Marcel... Dr. Davidoff's ghost.

That's who had been haunting Chloe. A rumble produced in Derek's throat.

_**Careful. Go cautiously. Plus you have company.**_

Something cold brushed passed his flank. Derek wondered how long Jennifer had been with him.

Had she witnessed his change?

He hoped not.

But it wasn't improtant.

What was important was keeping the promise he had made to her, and the promise he had made to himself.

With a thunderous growl Derek launched himself into the woods... he was heading north.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was confusing. But I have had this vision ever since I wrote about Derek's first change that he had pushed back. You know when he figured out that Bryce found Jackson, back in like chapter 5 or 6. And now it's finally written.**

**I hope you enjoyed, my loverly readers.**

**Now please continue being my loverly reviewers and click the pretty green button!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note- **

**Ok. I'm over my little SasukexSakura craze... at least I think. I've just been stuck at work. Would you believe me if I said I went to the mall for the first time since summer started this last weekend? It's a horrible truth and I only had enough time to get one shirt. But I have payday friday and its back to school shopping! Not to mention senior pictures next monday. I'm so excited!**

**So here is another delayed chapter. I promise at the latest weekly updates if it comes to that... especially with school starting soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys... even the repetetive ones. I miss my anonymous reviewer... if you are still reading, review or IM me to say hi!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 24-

Derek's powerful legs pushed him through the woods faster than he even imagined possible. In fact he hardly believed it was of his own demands.

_**Comes naturally. Don't think about it.**_

It was one thing to have Jennifer so connected to him, always making him aware that she was there, always trying to communicate with him since she couldn't communicate with her own daughter. But now it was like he had this other being inside of him, this other conscience.

_**Nah. I'm just you. Only more of an animal.**_

The wolf produced a rumbled pur in his throat. Scratch that- he did it... because the wolf was him, and he was the wolf. How many times did he have to explain that to himself?

_**Think of me as the gaurdian angel on you're shoulder.**_

Derek snorted, really unable to find humor at the moment. His wolf side was more of the gaurdian devil, the one that convinces you to lead all the bad choices.

_**Wrong. Whether the choice is bad or good, it's always a choice that will keep her safe.**_

And with that, Derek had no room to argue... He had been ready to kill Jackson for Chloe. The decision proved to be anything but good. But when it really came down to it... if Derek could kill Dr. Davidoff again, with his own hands this time... he would.

Another tremendous wave of anger flushed through Derek, he pushed harder. He was getting closer, the scent was getting strong and he could hear the light hum of a small sedan on the road to his right. He knew it was them, and he was following it. He hadn't been able to catch up in time before they reached the car. It wasn't like he would've been able to rush in there anyways. There was a necromancer and a Shaman... easy enough for Derek. But there was also a poltergeist.

That held a completely different fight that Derek couldn't risk unless Chloe was there.

The car turned left on a fork in the road. They had passed the small town where Derek had gotten Chloe her gift. It was called Shaniko or something like that, and the destination of Chloe's kidnappers was the Shaniko crop port. Like Jackson had mentioned. It was a small airport, not really built to fly people from city to city. But Derek was sure they had the advantage of bribary on their side. Whether it was with money, being the peace-loving scientists that they were, or the gun, being the scientists who were scared out of their minds into using Cabal tactics. The brains of the organization all together were losing this battle against their experiment supernaturals, and now the bronze had to take over.

Shows who really came out on top in life. Minds versus guns... it was definetly the guns.

But what the Cabal really wanted from Chloe was beyond Derek. Sure the experiments weren't really the Cabal's top priority at the moment... so perhaps give the scientists one last chance. That seemed like the best explanation, the Cabal's real purpose was to keep the supernatural society hidden. They would not hesitate to kill any of the experiments, even if they were just kids. Kids who were unwillingly tempered with and had no control over what the Edison group had done to them. That didn't matter, lately Derek and the others have proved to be anything but fixable just by running away... and the minor addition of bringing the Edison groups lab down into a mere pile of rubble.

But perhaps if the Edison group could prove to this Mr. St. Cloud guy that the experiments, especially in Chloe's case, were valuable even containable... then maybe, just maybe they would get their organization back. Maybe they won't wind up like all the other failures in the supernatural world.

Just maybe...

There was no maybe about it. Chloe was too powerful, too rare. Even the Cabal couldn't kill someone with that power. Not when they can use it... or would they because they believed she was too dangerous? They were willing to kill the oh-so rare werewolves now... But Chloe wasn't an animal, a monster... what would be her fate?

_**You're thinking too much. It's slowing us down. What does any of that matter when we get her back?**_

True.

The road was winding, small curves here and there that would cause the driver of the vehicle to slow in caution... but they were going too slow.

_**They know we are following. And they think we are stupid enough to approach them while in the car. Don't worry about it, just watch out for any sign of Davidoff.**_

Derek huffed at himself. That was easier said than done. Derek couldn't see Devidoff, and it may be to late if he were to wield something on Derek while he was pursuing the car. He wouldn't be able to catch it on time, even if he were to sense it with the spirit sensitivity he had recently developed.

_**Stop thinking to much. **_

Derek growled. His little inner friend was annoying him, mostly because it was right. How wierd was it that it was _him_, and it annoyed him when it seemed right over himself?

_**Derek!**_

'Alright,' Derek mentally shouted. To much thinking lead to overwhelming consumption of human emotion, which severly slowed down his instincts. He needed to remain connected with the wolf.

_**Connecting happens once, and it stays permanent. It's giving into one form too much that gives us trouble. We have to keep balance, or else we act more animal than human or vice versa.**_

Apparently Derek's frustration was rising visibly. He felt a river of cold slide it's way down his back. Jennifer trying to reassure him maybe.

_**Do you know why we're slightly more aware of spirits now?**_

'Chloe is my mate?'

_**Our mate.**_

Derek rolled his eyes.

_**Yes. Even if we were to spend a lot of time with her we would never grow this sensitive to what she sees. Like Simon or Tori. The reason we did though is because she is our mate. Having a mate essentially means our entire existense revolves around that specific individual. The more you accept it, the more awareness we grasp around them... and the more she accepts it, the more powerful our gravital pull will be to her.**_

Yet Chloe hasn't accepted anything. She didn't know anything about how he felt for her, how he was so drawn to her... how she seemed to be the one holding him to the very earth he treaded at the moment.

_**My thoughts actually counter that. Need proof? Just look at what hangs around our neck.**_

Derek could barely feel the weight of Chloe's necklace drape over his bulk shoulder blades. It swayed and hit his collar in his fluid movement foreward in his attempt to keep up with Chloe's captors. The amulet didn't seem to hold the same meaning anymore as he tought about it. It wasn't just a silly trinket that her mother gave her to scare off boogy men anymore. Not that it was ever sillly, in fact it always brought Derek a form of peace in mind when he saw it lay against Chloe's chest. But now it just seemed more of a connection to him than his mother... he slightly regretted taking away that small tie Chloe had with her mother... but...

She needed to hold a stronger bond with Derek. One that would always pull them back together if they ever tried pulling apart. A bond that served fair to true soul mates. And his frame around her mother's pendant held that tightly.

It was the least Jennifer owed him, for the promise she forced him to keep. If she was willing to let him die so that her daughter would live, than Derek was willing to fill that void that the absense of Chloe's mother had created.

Besides her mother was still there... unfortunetly she was bugging the hell out of him.

Derek gave Jennifer a warning growl as she continued to impatiently prod him into action. Against his shoulder blades, against his flank, his ribs. She continued to faze through him and the chill was starting to feel painful. Derek was doing the best he could at the moment.

There was no way he could act now.

_**Think again.**_

Derek glanced up. He had to skid to a stop before he completely passed the crop plane landing station. The small car was nowhere in sight.

'I lost it,' Derek's growl was that of a killer beast. That was what Jennifer was trying to tell him, that he was getting to distracted and passing his destination... in which he had lost his target.

Panic started to take it's impact.

_**Distracted? Yes. But at least you weren't thinking to much.**_

Another threatening snarl ripped through Derek's teeth and his inner voice shut up, along with Jennifer's frequent unhappy blows to his head.

Derek let himself fall still. He couldn't think about his mistake, again that was only an obsticle he didn't need. Instead he concentrated on the sound. The area was fairly quiet. There was only the small landing station and a werehouse for storage that connected to an office building. A few crop planes scattered the empty field of concrete.

Nothing showed any sign of movement or life. The runway's lights were on for the sight of a late night plane... perhaps the one that Margaret and Russel had arrived in. There were outdoor lights above the entrance to the werehouse and above the door to the office. The windows were shaded with blinds, but light shined through. Along with shadowed forms... And the white sedan that idled in it's parking lot.

Derek could make out the figures stepping out of the car, no distinguishable features but it was easy to tell apart who was Margaret and who was Russel. Because Russel; obviously the stronger of the two, held a petite figure in his arms.

Derek's heart staggered, nearing a complete stop.

Her head fell back over his left arm, hair swaying with Russel's struggled steps. Her free arm, opposite of her captors body, dangled limply and unprotected.

Was she unconcious because she had been sedated... or was it because of the reason that would explain her blood being shed.

One sample of the air gave Derek the answer. There was just too much blood.

Derek's reaction was a cross of a deadly growl and painful whimper.

_**Russel is a shaman. And they wouldn't take her this far if they wanted her dead. **_

With that being said, Derek caught Russel's faint curses from across the lot.

"Can we stop moving for two minutes? Saunders will die if I don't treat her wound, and Mr. St. Cloud wants her alive."

"Quit your sniffling. Don't over exagerate the situation. We will get her to Mr. St. Cloud alive, the wound is hardly-"

"_Margaret._" Russel had finally taken a commanding tone. He stepped in front of the elderly business woman, body rigid in defiance. Chloe's lifeless body only danced along, making Derek's insides twist viciously.

"Marcel struck her with a_ log_. And he did so too hard. Perhaps out of slight vengence I believe, but her skull is cracked open and she is losing to much blood. _It's that bad_, and she needs to be treated immediately."

There was a small silence before Margaret replied. It was too quiet for Derek to catch, but then she spoke louder.

"Everything is getting too complicated. First Mr. St. Cloud calls on our way over here to warn us he will be leaving tomorrow and that we need to have the silly girl there by the morning. At least he will accept only her. But now you have to waste our time with your paranoia and procedures. Don't forget we have to convince these yahoo's we need to get back to New York tonight. I'm just upset we weren't able to kill the werewolf before we left." All of this was said with a sniff. Margaret turned up her nose at the last statement while Russel lowered Chloe to the ground.

Derek was seconds from launching himself in there. First Russel had his hands all over Chloe. Second she was on the verge of death thanks to a vendetta holding ghost. And third, they were leaving now. Derek didn't have time to come up with a plan to sneak Chloe out of there if they were actually staying till morning.

_**Thinking to much!**_

Derek shook his heavy head. The movement was awkward, and lose fur fell into his eyes... something he was used to in his human form. He started to pace, treading the leaves and dirt that lead to the entrance of the lot... his eyes never left Russel. His fingers were pressed against Chloe's temple... Derek wasn't sure how Shamans actually used their powers. He had never really educated himself on them. But they were extraordinary healers. And Derek could trust that out of Russel's fear of his own life, he would keep Chloe's in check.

...It still angered Derek beyond belief that he was touching her.

Derek froze in the middle of his stride when he caught a noise in the wind. A small groan that had, no doubt, escaped Chloe's lips.

"There." Russel pulled away. "That is the best that I can do, but she isn't fading anymore. I can feel her energy flowing again, and the bleeding has stopped."

"Good. Good," Margaret said with a light huff. She feverishly motioned for Russel to pick Chloe back up. He did, and not with a gentle touch. The movement was too fast and he nearly dropped her. Derek felt rumbles make their way up his throat.

"Where is Marcel anyways," Russel asked. Margaret's impatience was clearly visible.

"Back at the house searching for that disgusting monster. He can't get on the plane remember? His spirit fades and I can't hold him there."

_**Strange. So they don't know we followed.**_

"I bet Saunders can."

Margaret turned on him so suddenly that Russel had to step back before she collided into both him and Chloe. Margaret's stance was rigid, her arm raised. Derek crouched in a position ready to pounce, a snarl bubbling up on his tongue.

But Margaret relaxed, letting her tension fall.

"Marcel isn't the only one holding vengence for this nusience." She paused, then marched up to the office door. Her heals clicked on the pavement. "Follow my lead."

Derek watched with hard eyes as she ripped open the door and dramatically threw herself in. This was where she needed to convince the pilots that she needed a plane immediately... and if Derek didn't find a way to get Chloe out of there before the plane took off it would be to late.

"Please," Margaret shrilled, her voice caked in fake panic. "Please our neice! She has been hurt, we need to get her back home and to a hospital! You have to fly us there!" Derek took the moment that Russel had entered the office, giving the dramatic sight and clarification that Chloe was indeed hurt, to bolt across the lot. The runway was on the other side of the warehouse, so he was able to avoid flitting through any source of light. He quickly wedge himself in the space between the warehouse and the office. Then he remained still and listened intently.

"Ma'am there are no other planes allowed to take flight tonight. Shaniko has a small doctor's office that-"

"No! Can't you see she need serious medical attention?"

"We already did you a favor by letting you land here. We can't just keep breaking the rul-"

"You don't understand. She ran away from us when her mother died. She called us and said she was down here and scared. Of course we needed to get to her immediately. But now she's hurt and our only chance to make sure she is okay is to get her home as quickly as possible." Margaret's lie sounded completely convincing, even to Derek's ears. Of course she had always been a great actress. From the very beginning she was able to cover just how nasty she actually was.

There was an inaudable sigh, like the man was considering. His voice had been ruff and his anunciation was precise. He even sounded like a man who was hard on following rules.

"Alright. I'll call in Joe to take my shift and I'll fly you there myself."

"Oh thank you," Margaret said in a breathless shuddering whisper.

Derek tensed, waiting for them to emerge from the building. The pilot was already making the call and Joe said he would be there in less than ten minutes. In which they would use that time to prep the plane.

Derek only had ten minutes.

'What do I do? What do I do?'

_**Don't think. Just act.**_

That wasn't enough though. There were three of them. Even if Davidoff wasn't there, there still could be a gun involved. And if Derek got himself killed than Chloe didn't stand a chance.

He was running out of time.

The pilot exited the office, informing the worried couple that he would go get a plane ready.

And with that Derek had a plan. A very sketchy, half-assed plan. He would let the pilot go, allowing Margaret and Russel to believe he was actually preparing for their departure. On his way back Derek would pounce. He wasn't ready to kill an innocent person, but if it really came down to that than he would. Hearing the comotion, most likely Russel would come out to check what was happening and Derek would continue from there. Take them out one at a time... and be very aware of the gun.

Derek waited. He could here the pilot shuffling around in the warehouse before he made his way out to a small crop plane. The cockpit looked big enough to fit four people, along with the tail of the plane. That area looked good enough to store a couple large crates... and a body.

_**She isn't going to die. They won't let her.**_

'It doesn't matter. He's coming back. I'll get her out. All I have to do is-'

Derek went rigid. The lean pilot was making his way back across the lot. But he wasn't alone. The man Derek supposed to be as Joe, was walking alongside him. Big and bulky. He wouldn't be easy to take down... but Derek wasn't even going to try. He carried, a long rifle.

'Damn it. I'm out of time.'

_**Relax. We will figure something out.**_

They entered the office.

"Ma'am the plane is ready. I set up a small blanket for your neice. It's between a few crates if you don't mind. I assure you they are secure."

"No. Not a problem," Margaret bubbled under fake tears. "I think we should give her some room anyways. We shouldn't be touching her too much, she could be really hurt." Margaret even allowed her voice to crack in fear and worry. Derek didn't like admitting this... but she was good.

And that was it. Derek was too late. They were making their way to the plane. Margaret swooning over the pilot in exxagerated gratefulness while Russel held the limp and unconcious Chloe. She was seconds from being out of his reach.

_**Now you aren't thinking at all. Move!**_

Jennifer was repeatedly pushing against his back legs. Trying herself to get him to move. But Derek stood in shock. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He had never felt so useless before.

The door to the cockpit was closing... along with the automatic ramp to the storage loading in the back.

_**There! We can get in there! You need to go!**_

Derek couldn't even process the desision to move... but it didn't matter.

_**Derek!**_

The wolf pushed him and the jolt he recieved from lunging foreward shook him from his daze. He gave a murderous growl and sprinted full speed to the ramp that was nearly closed. He was just a few feet away.

...

Derek gave a powerful push of his hind legs and launched himself through the limited space bewteen the back entrance and the ramp. It closed and clipped his flank and his tail. Derek landed quietly and clenched his teeth against the rising yelp of pain the ramp afflicted.

But none of that mattered.

He was in the storage loading, a space confined and blocked from the cockpit by a steel wall and several crates. And there in the corner, sprawled across a blanket, sheltered by the outside world for a mere fourteen hours, was Chloe.

Derek quickly trotted over to her, his eyes scanned her lifeless form. All the worry and fear he had felt in the last hour built up again to an overwhelming peak.

He sniffed at her arm, her neck, her cheek. He prodded and poked with his muzzle. But her crumpled figure remained just that. Low shallow breathes escaped her parted lips. Her heart pumped steadily.

She was alive

...for now.

Derek found himself whimpering, the noise was a strangled, but quiet howl.

His inner no longer voicing itself, Jennifer no longer informing him of her presence, they were alone... just like he wanted and hoped for in so many different situations.

But the moment was sorrowful.

...Chloe had never looked so vulnerable to him.

He circled her. Paced. Whimpered, and whined. He wanted her to open her eyes. He wanted to see them, see that she was really okay. Her coma-like state scared him.

He wanted to see the flush come back to her cheeks... He wanted it to disapate the paleness that loss of blood had braught on.

He wanted her to look at him, to speak to him... He wanted her to say his name.

He wanted her to breathe in relief, defiance, annoyance, frustration... anything... anything was better than this...

Derek gingerly stepped over her. He stood there, above her small frame. He could see the goosebumps torture her skin. Her lips were beginning to purple. She was shivering.

Again Derek whimpered, and he lowered himself over Chloe. He was careful not to crush her with his large beastly body, but he huddled over her. Protecting her from the cold, from the world.

His eyes never left her lifeless face as the plane began to ascend. And his light whimpers didn't cease.

* * *

**I felt like this chapter was so rushed and forced. I'm sorry! I went over it again and again. I read it out loud... but I don't know what else I can do to help it. I hope it was satisfactory. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note- **

**Sorry guys. The way my manager is making me work should be illegal. I'm so tired and school has officially started. But I needed to get this chapter out to you guys. I started writing for Unexpected Masterpiece again after like three months... so my Naruto fans are happy too.**

**But I plan to see this story through to the end, and I still want to do the sequil. I just want to warn everyone that some chapters may be delayed. And I apologize ahead of time for it. But life happens, so we all have to get over it.**

**Enjoy happy readers!**

* * *

Chapter 25-

"I used to beg my dad for a dog, you know?"

Derek blinked, exhaling air that he wasn't aware of holding in the first place. He wasn't quite sure if in reality, he had just seen Chloe's lips move and heard her voice, or was wishing and hoping so much for something like that to happen that he was imagining it. But then her lips pulled back just a little in a small smile, her eyes tightened, then slowly peaked open revieling their blue glory.

This time Derek's released breath and whines were of pure relief. He dipped his head, frantically nuzzling his nose beneathe her chin and pressing his cheek against her neck. A noise escaped her lips, something like a choked laugh. It sounded forced, full with relief too, perhaps. But Derek continued to whimper and prod at her, wanting her to give him a confirmation that she was okay. She didn't say anything, except she wrapped her arms around his large neck and tangled her fingers into his fur. That was almost enough, in un-spoken words, to soothe him.

She was awake, a very good sign.

"Derek... I-I'm so sorry." He could hear the tears in her voice... even in the danger they were in at that moment, Derek couldn't bring himself to worry about it. What used to hold him rooted and on gaurd didn't exist anymore. His quick judgement to sense any threat was overlapped with the relief to know that his mate was alright. It was like nothing else mattered, their confined space in the back of the crop plane only seemed to enhance the effect of the world slipping from beneathe them.

At the moment it was only them, and Derek didn't want Chloe's apologies. Especially over something that was his fault in the first place.

He should have never left Chloe's side.

He gave a curt growl. _It's fine, I don't care._

Chloe was able to read enough, so she just tightened her arms around him.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Quiet, except for the occasional whine that escaped Derek's throat, and tangled in each other. They calmed each other with the sound of the other's heart. Both beats steady in synchronization.

_**Actually our heart can only beat at the tempo of hers. She's in the lead.**_

That was the first thing his wolf had said since he had gotten on the plane hours ago. Derek thought the information on how the entire mate thing was important, but he really didn't care at the moment. The wolf seemed to hum in agreement.

_**This would be a lot easier if we were human, don't you think?**_

Derek stiffened, he could feel Chloe pull back a little, her aura of worry was easy for Derek to read without even looking into her eyes.

"Derek?"

Said wolf, released a sharp bark of pain as his muscles convulsed.

'Are you serious, right now?'

_**Yup.**_

"You're changing back," Chloe squeaked. She still wasn't aware of where they were exactly. But their current surroundings were enough to let her know that wherever they were, it wasn't the best place and time for the grueling change process.

_**Don't worry Chloe.**_

Derek felt the wolf's longing to reassure her that everything would be okay. He could feel the wolf's draw to her, that gravity that attached it to her... that attached him to her.

He wanted to reassure her.

_**Once a werewolf has made the connection, changing comes smoother and faster. Just let it wash over you, and it will be over before you know it.**_

Another bark escaped his lips, a low one that he tried to keep as quiet as possible, as his spine shot up into the air, bones started to break and re-adjust. Chloe calmly gave reassurances, and soothing shushes. She stroked the spot between his shoulder blades, always acknowledging her physical company.

Going through the change without her was the worst thing Derek could ever go through. With his wolf guiding him the last time it wasn't as bad as the time he had changed on his way to rescue her from the Edison group. Only because something was there and he didn't feel like he had to endure the missery alone.

But that didn't, and would never, compare to having Chloe at his side. Her aura was serene, her words were a relaxing hum that created music in Derek's ears. Her lack of hesitation to touch him, to speak to him, to look at him... was something new to Derek every time he had this experience. And the way that she looked at him...

There was no pity, sympathy perhaps, worry of course... there was no possible way for her to comprehend the pain he went through, and there was no way for her to understand just how scary this actually was to him. But Chloe understood Derek without even understanding what was happening to him.

He saw that the first time he went through the change. The look in her eyes... she didn't see a hideous freak. A monster. She saw him, in nearly unbearable pain... and because of that, the pain _was_ bearable.

All Derek needed was to see that look in her eyes... and when he wasn't able to, he went through a world of hell as he spiraled out of control in fear and uncertainty.

Derek's frame shook, he was halfway through his change and his body was giving him a slight break to breathe evenly. Like that was actually possible before the change was actually over.

He kept his face turned away from Chloe. Not that she hasn't seen it before, or was even horified by how it morphed... but it was Derek's own insecurities to keep the sight from her. He knew in time he wouldn't care, he knew now he shouldn't. But their relationship, their connection was still so new to him, he really rather keep Chloe in the dark against werewolves just a little longer. She had had enough to endure on her own in the past month.

"You're almost there Derek, just a little mor-" Chloe cut off with a muffled catch of her voice as the plane gave a violent jerk. She was jostled back and slammed against a crate, where as Derek didn't budge an inch. He clenched his teeth against the on going pain that rolled through his body and limply dragged himself towards her.

"Turbulance, we're going down." He was able to speak at this point in the change, but it came out hoarse and dry. His throat burned in the effort. Chloe balanced herself, but stiffened at Derek's words, eyes widening into large blue saucers.

"We're in a plane," she squeaked. Right. She still wasn't aware as to where they were exacly... and what danger they were in.

Then Chloe's stuttering word vomit errupted, her squeaks raising a few octaves, making Derek's head spin due to sensitive hearing... and emense pain half way through a change.

"W-what happened? Where a-are w-we? What's g-going o-on-" She was speaking a few hundred miles a minute.

"Chloe!"

"Huh?" She stopped, eyes falling upon Derek's situation a focussing on the current issue. She swallowed.

"Right, not a good time."

Derek nodded, moving back to his hands and knees to finish. He bowed his head, letting his locks curtian his face as he attempted to breathe evenly. He was in the finishing stages now, his face formed back into place with painful stretches and readjustments of his jaw. His skin felt dry as it brushed the metal floor of the plane. His face and neck was drentched in sweat, sticking strands of hair to his cheeks and eyelids.

With a last few cracks that seemed to echo off the shallow walls of the plane, a few more muscles twisting back into a natural position, and a few more groans and whimpers that escaped Derek's lips, he collapsed on his side releasing a string of heavy pants.

"You okay?" Chloe coughed up a struggled laugh at Derek's, Derek-like, remark. Of course he would be asking if she was okay... when he was the one that he should be worried about.

"Shouldn't that be my quest-"

"I'm serious Chloe." Derek was pushing himself up now, the effort was shakey and he swayed. Chloe had her own arms wrapped around his single, large, right arm to help him up... not that she was much help in strength but definetly in comfort. She pulled off her light jacket and handed it to him. He took it wordlessly and wrapped it around his waist before he turned back to her and took her chin in between his fingers.

His hard green eyes scanned across her face as he tilted her head in different directions. She sighed in exaserbation and released her tension, knowing if she spoke or gave any reassurances of being okay that Derek would instantly turn them down and investigate her condition anyways.

He tilted her head upward, lightly running his fingers along her jaw. The feeling sent a warm thrill down her spine and her sigh was more relaxed than frustrated. He noticed and smirked, his finger trailing to the back of her neck, and then.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Derek said monotoniously. The more Chloe focussed on it the more her head throbbed. A pain that jackhammered its way from the back of her head to her temples, pulsing in a dizzifying effect. She hissed as Derek's fingers prodded what she knew to be a large goose-egg on the back of her skull. She lifted her hands to cradle her own head.

"What happened to- Why are we in a plane Derek? What's going on?"

"It's the Edison group, well, it's more like a last desperate attempt to save their own skins from that St. Cloude guy. And Davidoff has some par-"

"Jackson! That's who was possessing him! He isn't the bad guy Derek I-"

"I already know. And that's beside the point at the moment." Derek's features were stone, and he no longer looked at Chloe. Instead his head was hung slightly, his sweat matted bangs covered his eyes. "I- I shouldn't have left you in the first place. It was stupid and irresponsible, I just got so-"

"You aren't responsible for me Derek. Not me, or Simon, or anyone else but yourself."

"Yes I am Chloe. " Chloe stuck out her lower lip stubbornly, making Derek's insides twist with an odd mixture frustration and fondness. " You just don't get it."

"You say that a lot," Chloe said with a bit of a bite to her tone as she recalled several other times she recieved this explanation to Derek's instinct complicity. She would never understand the tangled web in the existance of a werewolf, but Derek wouldn't even let her try.

"Because it's true Chloe," Derek snapped. The frustration seeping over the fondness now. He wasn't mad at her, he was just so tired of that wall between them. The one that kept them from being mates like they were supposed to be, like they were meant to be. That wall of not knowing whether she would accept that commitment. The wall of her not knowing what she was to him.

"You don't understand exactly what you are to me. It's different, way different," Derek was experiencing that word vomit again. Where he just looked at her, looked into her eyes, saw the questions line themselves up just waiting to be answered, and he would just spill with out worrying about the fact that he wasn't really good at communicating or being social. With Chloe it didn't matter, and against his wolf istincts Derek didn't care.

"It's on a completely different level than if you were to have wound up with Simon. It would have been just a fling, something short term. But to me, it can't and won't ever be that way. You aren't just some girl I'm interested in, you aren't just another teenage cliche romance to me. You are my mate. And you can't be anything less. I will never experience anything the same as the way I do with you. My whole world revolves around you. It's like the strings that held me down were cut, like my gravity doesn't belong here anymore. As soon as I accepted this, this werewolf instinct I have to you it was like new strings were tied, but to you."

"Everything I do or think about, it just morphs into a thought or action that involves Chloe. If I eat, I think of you and whether you ate enough. If I'm training, I'm thinking about the best way to get you out of whatever it is I'm training for. If I feel the change coming on, I'm thinking about whether you can handle seeing me go through it again. And there is no one else to replace that spot you fill."

"I have been trying to tell you this so many times... but-" Derek buried his face into his hands, releaseing a sigh of defeat. Chloe always left him feeling this way, and she never had to do anything to make him experience this whipped feeling he had. Until the end he had looked her straight in the eye. He watched as her blue orbs grew larger and larger, her lower lip fell limp and dropped only a fraction of an inch. Her previously shaking form had stilled, and Derek couldn't bare to look anymore. He didn't want her to selflessly comply to his instincts, even if she was meant to be with him. Even if she was made to be with him. She had a choice where he did not... If only she would choose-

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ok this has been gradually growing over the past month. In four weeks this is how much time I actually had. It is one of the shorter chapters, but its a big one before the grand finale. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and this was strained from a mega writers block so it is a bit forced.**

**I'll do my best to update sooner!**

**I love you all for the reviews, and thanks to those who checked in on me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note- **

**Hey guys! Im trying to update earlier this time. I can see how much some of you have missed me, and again, i appreciate the PM's asking where i was and begging me to continue. i would never drop this story, its just to far along to not give it an ending. Thanks for the reviews as well. I noticed that several of you guys out there are still reading. And surprisingly I'm still getting favorites and subscriptions. **

**So I'm thinking 4-5 more chapters. Give or take depending on how this turns out. So please keep your hands and arms in the car at all times, and lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 26-

Derek's head snapped up, green eyes in a frenzy to find her blue ones. And when he found them, he could see all the sincerety and truth that existed in this cruel world reside in those glassy pools. But they also confused him. The way they seemed to fog over, even though her complection of fondness was easilly distinguished, she looked pained and sad. Her selflessness angered him. She was being compliant, and he didn't deserve that.

"You can't just say that for me Chlo-"

"But I mean it," She hiccupped and Derek could see the reason her eyes were so glassy. Tears started to bubble up to her rims, along with his exstatic anxiousness.

'No, please don't cry.' Derek swallowed his words nervously, and he could feel his palms get sweaty.

"Chloe-" He reached for her hesitantly, hands laying themselves symmetrically along either side of her face. He used his thumb to brush away a tear threatening to fall. She kept his eyes, and they held so much of her thoughts. They seemed to widen as if realizing something. "Don't-" Derek closed his mouth, now wishing for the word vomit because he didn't know what to do. He's only had to comfort her a couple times and at that point she wasn't crying... but this was different. He made her cry. "Don't be upset."

"Upset?' Chloe squeaked behind a release of jagged breath. It sounded like a sob that broke into a shakey nervouse laugh. "No, Derek, I'm not upset. I'm just-" She stared intently into his eyes again, and gave another laugh, all her features brightening as her lips pulled back in a small smile.

Chloe's heart had never skipped so fast. Her entire frame shook, but not of fear, pain, or sorrow. She was just so bouncy. Giddy. Derek's words, the more he said the more Chloe realized how much they rang true. They opened her eyes, as if the more he blurted out to her, the more real it become, the more sense it made. And that gave her all the more reason to accept it, to physically, mentally, and psychologically believe it.

She was Derek's mate.

The old Chloe, would never accept this. Her shy demeaner would send her into a hurricane of stutters. Her face would turn bright red, and when a discussion of 'Love' presented itself to her the first thing she would think about was sex, which she immediately casted out. She had barely had her first period for God's sake.

But it was like Derek had said. This was on an entirely different level than if she had fallen in love with someone else. She would never, ever, feel this way for someone else. It would be physically impossible to have this connection with someone other than Derek. And Chloe couldn't even imagine it differently either way.

Like his, her own world, her old life seemed to have disappeared, bringing upon a new one that involved Derek in so many ways. She was an entirely different person, with a different life, and a different view on things.

Things like being made to have a connection with a werewolf so strong it might as well have been made with steel chords instead of metaphorical strings.

Derek was able to read all the answers in her eyes. Good thing because for the one thing he was actually able to concentrate on was the center of his universe, and she was fairly easy to read. Without even thinking, he pulled her face to his, and slanted his lips over hers.

The desperation no longer existed. The feeling of attempting a mutual agreement and understanding was just no longer needed. Chloe knew what she was to him now, which made their kiss less of a fight for that explanation to be heard.

Instead the kiss was gentle, and sweet in a rhythem of tender pecks. Chloe melted under his strength while Derek fell more into place in her orbit. The wolf's rumbled pur was a sound of content. Chloe immediately burried herself into Dereks exposed chest when the kiss was broken. Derek simply caged her against himself, and smiled when she mumbled something about how warm he was.

But to Derek's aggitation and little patience... every moment he had with his mate was interrupted.

The plane gave another violent jerk, but this time the feel of gliding was lost. The metal floor began to vibrate as if strained instead of effortlessly passing through the air. Derek cursed.

"We're landing." Chloe casted her view up to his face, easilly concerned.

"Where?"

"Back in New York for sure. I can't hear past the wall, the metal is too thick." Derek detangled himself from Chloe, all but releasing her hand as he stood taking a second to glance around. "We need a way to get out of here."

Chloe nodded, racking her own brains while observing her surroundings. There wasn't much to work with, just the crates. And if Derek wanted to he could break open one but sure enough by the size and quality of the plane, Chloe was sure it was filled with irrigation and crop equipment. Nothing really helpfull as to getting them out.

She made an effort to stand to, using Derek's statue like build and weight to hoist her up. But as soon as she did the walls began to spin around her.

Derek wasn't sure if he was thinking too much, as usual, or it was how stuffy and claustrophobic he was starting to feel in this confined space, but his head started to throb uncomfortably. Though his concentration on the pain was disconnected as he noticed Chloe begin to fall out of his peripheral vision.

"Hey, hey-" He held his grip a little tighter on Chloe's hand and grabbed her other arm to steady her before she could collapse. Her eyes fogged for a moment before clearing and focussd again. "You alright?"

"Yeah- I just got up too fast." She held onto Derek a little tighter, afraid that if she were to let go that she would faint.

"You're not okay. We need to get you out of here and you need to see someone about this."

"And what about you? You just changed and-" His look shut her up. When would she learn that he was the least of his worries? But still, she wasn't the only one in need of help at the moment. And if being compliant will benefit him later anyways than she might as well as keep her mouth shut and keep from arguing.

The plane swayed inconspicuously, but the noise that followed made it fairly obvious as to what was going on. The sound of metal hitting metal and the bounce of the plane loosing weight. Their captors were disembarking.

"We're running out of time," Derek growled, mostly to himself. Chloe frantically glanced around, her eyes falling against her make-shift bed she had woken up on not a half an hour before.

"Derek, do they know you're here?"

"No-"

"Then hide!" Chloe quickly manuevered herself from his grasp and lunged towards the ramp-like door.

"Chloe what're you-"

"Hide, and follow my lead!" There was loud shriek of metals scraping against each other and it rang through the back of the plane. The door started to creak open.

"Chloe-"

"Help," Chloe screamed, banging her fists against the metal door. It continued to peak wider as the ramp decended. " Please, I-I'm lost! Please help!"

Light broke through making Chloe squint against the bright rays. As the door decended she could see three shadowed sillouettes. She took a chance to sneak a peak back in the storage of the plane. Derek wasn't in clear sight, meaning he understood what she was up to. Perhaps he thought it was a good plan, or he was just pissed, out of recources and out of time, so he had to play along on impulse. Something Derek did not like doing.

Chloe quickly gave her attention back to her captors, the door hit the ground with a cranky thud and she blinked against the light. She took in a deep breath before putting on her most achieving show. "Please" she shrilled, with a few exxagerated breathes and frantic eyes. " I d-d-dont know where I-I am. What's g-going on?"

Chloe easilly recognized Margaret first, and her flitting eyes reflected her nervous edgyness easilly. Russel also released a frustrated sigh. They didn't want her to be concious when they took her in. They knew what she was capable of. So what Chloe had to watch out for was a needle with their powerful drugs of sedation.

"Chloe dear-" Dear? Chloe gave the best innocent face she could muster.

"C-Chloe?"

Margaret's brows furrowed at Chloe's fake confusion. She gave a questioning glance to Russel who returned it. To clarify only a little and to get out of any situation that might occure from this Chloe added, "w-who's Chloe?"

Behind the largest stack of crates Derek sighed silently and rolled his eyes. Amnesia? Her bright idea was faking amnesia?

_**Its better than what you had.**_

Right, which was absolutely nothing.

Chloe noticed realization in Margaret's eyes, and whatever she was thinking, well she liked it and that made Chloe nervous. Margaret turned to the third stranger, a man Chloe did not recognize, eyes wide in mock worry. "Oh my, Russel, she doesn't remember. Chloe dear. Please listen to me. Its your aunt Margaret, we're trying to help you. You need to see a doctor sweety." In all this Margaret rushed up the ramp to take her wrist and graciously pat her hand, while Russel followed close behind. Chloe feeling actual anxiety of them getting closer took a few steps back, sliding her hand out of between Margaret's.

Margaret tsk'd, shaking her head in a disaproving manner. She followed Chloe, intending on cornering her into the plane, eyes flashing menacingly.

"Come now dear. You don't want your father to worry now do you?"

"No," Chloe cried out, then covered her mouth. Such a knee-jerk reaction, but it was too late. Margaret got her to crack so easilly. She wasn't stupid.

"Then you will come with us quietly,' she whispered in a hoarse voice. Margaret cuffed her hand around Chloe's wrist, fingers squeezing in an iron grip that sent a discomforting vibration through the scarring cuts the Dream Walker had inflicted on her almost a week ago. Chloe squeaked, mind going blank from frantic thoughts. Her head throbbed mercilessly.

"Margaret," Russel called, his tone horrified. And Chloe knew why instantly when a dark shadow fell over the two of them from behind her.

Too fast, Derek had a hold on Margaret's upper arm, ripping her feet from the ground and her grip on Chloe's wrist only to throw her into the advancing Russel. They rolled down the ramp into the blinding light. Falling into a heap on the ground of their unknown landing station.

"Hey, what's going on?" It was the third man, the one Chloe didn't recognize. And by the looks of it, he didn't really recognize Derek either. Because as soon as he saw Derek advance on him, who's face was twisted in anger, he tripped over himself and stumbled backwards... he disappeared into the light- only to have another figure materialize in his place.

Lifeless grey eyes found Chloe's fear-filled ones. They bore through her, as if attempting to mentally will her death. No one had ever stared at her with such hate filled eyes. Not even Tori.

Davidoff raised a pale arm, a silver object glinted in his hand. For a moment he pointed the barrel at her... and she stared at it like it was the last thing she would ever see.

"Chloe?" As soon as Derek dropped his gaurd and turned to her; for he couldn't see Davidoff and didn't notice the gun, Davidoff quickly shifted the gun in his direction.

"No!" Chloe screamed. She lunged in front of Derek, suddenly filled with all the strength in the world and she managed to shove him a few inches back. Chloe would never be able to understand how and when she decided to take any of her actions. They just happened. Derek stumbled back, and Chloe lashed her arm out in Davidoff's direction, her thoughts focussed on pushing Davidoff back. And the one place she could think of was the old lab, where she had seen him last. The place she had killed him.

As if an effect of her arms movement, Davidoff shot backwards... Then fazed and vanished.

There was a earsplitting crack that echoed along the metal walls of the plane just as something grabbed Chloe's sleeve and yanked her to the ground. Behind her a crate exploded into a shower of splinters.

"Are you insane!"

Derek then proceded to drag her behind another pile of crates by a bundle of her sleeve, before setting her down and scanning back around their shelter for another shot.

"He's gone. I did a reverse summon and he vanished. We're fine... For now. We really need to-"

"Chloe," Derek snapped. Chloe jumped from the harshness in his voice. He let his eyes fall back to her. Hard and angry. "Don't ever do that again."

"But-"

"I don't care what happens to me Chloe-"

"Clearly."

"Never take a shot for me, Chloe. Got it?" He was using a tone barely above a normal octave for talking, it was the most authoritive tone he had ever used on her. And for once she almost felt like it was impossible to argue. But then again, that instinct she had, where her mind went completely blank and her body seemed to react on its own... that was impossible to ignore. Almost as if it was physically impossible not to react to it.

She saw Derek in danger, someone she loved. Someone she was meant to be with... her mate. Chloe wondered if that's how Derek felt. Maybe she had just gotten her own taste of Derek's instincts.

Chloe nodded, which only recieved her a roll of Derek's eyes; meaning he didn't believe for one second that she was really agreeing but only complying. He turned away with a set jaw and glanced around the corner again.

"Those two are unconcious, for now. The same goes for Davidoff. He'll find his way back right? Or if Margaret wakes up she can summon him here."

"Yes, so we-"

"-need to go," Derek finished. He grabbed Chloe's hand, and took another glance around the crate to see if anyone else had arrived after the commotion. They weren't exactly sure where they were, but there was that possibility. Derek sampled the air and his eyes hardened even more, if that was possible at this point. Then he swiftly tugged Chloe out from behind the crates and out onto the ramp.

Chloe had expected to land in an airport, or a field even. Her imagination hardly stretched to their departure being the reality of possibly the biggest hospital in New York. Chloe had never stepped foot in New York city, so its vast sea of skyscrapers took its toll of shock on her already overwhelmed mind. In all her moves her father had kept to smaller suburban areas, like Buffalo for example. New York city was out of her league.

The skyscraping hospital had a large enough surface area in width to safely land the plane on. Plus the building's status was explanitory to understand that this particular landing was an emergency instead of a national threat. Derek, as if he could physically sense Chloe's anxiety, laced his fingers between hers and pulled her across the rooftop, letting out an occasional curse every few seconds. Each time his nostrils flared.

" What's wrong?" Chloe checked behind her to see if it was Margaret or Russel waking up that kept him on edge, but they remained unconcious in the heap they landed in at the bottom of the ramp.

"The Cabal isn't just an organization of sorcerers apparently. This is a hospital Chloe, more like a laboritory in disguise but still. It's crawling with scientists. It makes me think that-"

"There was more than just the Genesis projects."

"Yeah. Like Royce told you, we aren't the only ones. Before I doubted that, but now... It looks like there is more than just the Edison group. While they are a failed attempt, there seems to be plenty more groups to fill that space. And they are all ran and funded by the Cabal and Nasts, and possibly more."

"So if the Edison group was a failure, than why do they still want us?" Derek had lead them to a shed-like addition on the roof. Obviously it was the entrance to the stair-well. He stopped there in front of the door, brows furrowing as he asked himself the same question.

"My dad was right. It's all about exposure. The Cabal doesn't want us to lay out a red carpet to the supernatural world. And they won't hesitate to kill _us_."

"_Us_? What do you mean by _us_?" The way he had said that word concerned Chloe. The inflection, it was off. Derek looked off into the city.

"By _us_ I mean Simon, Tori, and I. Jackson too, and anyone else like us. Bryce, my dad. Anyone on the run, anyone trying to escape. Anyone who is a threat of exposure."

"And... w-what about me." Derek inhaled, eyes finally falling onto Chloe's face.

"I think they want to keep you in case we are exposed." For a minute it was silent as the words sunk in. Chloe could feel her brows pinch together quizically, and she noted how Derek's eyes looked between her and anything else, his forehead creased as if he was concentrating. He did this when he was thinking of something, shifting through all the facts, turning it over and over in his head. He did this when he had an inkling, an idea. One that was usually unrational until he figured out how to make it rational. And the more he thought, the more firm his facial features got. His hand tightening around Chloe's. It made her feel uneasy. More so than she already was.

He was thinking about why they didn't want to kill her. If that was true.

No it was tue... because if they had wanted her dead like everyone else... she would already be gone.

Suddenly Derek's head snapped up in the door's direction. For a second Chloe thought he had come to a revalation in his thoughts. Like he figured something out.

"Derek?"

But then he cocked his head to the side, as if he heard something...

He cursed and yanked the door open in a flurry of movement that left Chloe dazed. And they were racing down the stairs.

"Derek-"

"That St. Cloude guy they wanted to deliver us to. He's here." Derek said as he bounded floor after floor, Chloe tripping over herself nearly every step. She was surprised she had not fallen yet. Chloe glanced at one of the floor doors just as they were passing. Floor 52.

"You don't plan on taking the stairs the whole way down right? And how do you know he's here?"

"The pilot. The man that ran away. He ran in here and demanded help. A scientist asked for some information and he gave him your name. They have radios. And they're calling for St. Cloude. And soon a lockdown of the entire hospital. I don't know or care how we do it, but we need to get out of here."

Chloe noticed how Derek tilted his head towards each door they passed. Looking and listening for an opurtunity to get through and hopefully he was planning to find an elevator.

"Wait," Chloe called. She tugged Derek to the door of the 48th fllor they had just passed. "No one is in this hallway." She had noticed through the open windows that people in white lab coat or dark business suit were passing by in the halls. But this one was empty.

"No." Derek pulled Chloe away already heading towards the 47th floor.

"But-"

"Chloe the stair-well is the only spot in this entire hospital without cameras. As soon as we get into one of those hallways security will see us. And they have radios. If we by chance make it to an elevator then the security will see what floor we plan to land on. And the Cabal will be waiting for us there."

"Alright, but what if they find us in here-"

"Hey!" Derek and Chloe threw their heads in the direction of the call. They both stopped breifly in the middle of the stairs down to floor 43.

A younger man in a suit was leaning over the railing, possibly five floors above them. He pulled up a radio.

"Damn it." Derek hardly gave the man time to call in before he was dragging Chloe down the strairs again.

"Hey! Don't move!" A giant bolt of energy shot in front of Derek who stopped before he ran into the line of fire, causing Chloe to run right into his back. She fell, her side hitting the landing of floor 43 just passed the stairs. Her arms and legs locked together and she felt her body grow rigid. It was a binding spell.

"Don't move! You take one step dog and I'll blow her to Canada. You stay right where you are!"

"Kent! You got them?" Chloe was stuck on the ground so she wasn't able to see. She couldn't move her head to catch sight of anything. Instead her cheek lay agaisnt the cold concrete, and her body was helpless there on the ground. The fall gave an extra boost to the throbbing producing on the back of her head. All Chloe could do was lay and listen, and hope that Derek was thinking of a plan.

The man's voice, the one that called for the sorcerer he called Kent, had come from below. Only a few floors down. They were cornered. Their only option, if Derek could get them through it was the hall on the 43rd floor.

"I said don't move!" Chloe could see Derek shaking out of her peripheral vision. "Yeah, Leo they are on the 43rd floor. Just a few floors above you! I'll- Stay put dog! Did you think I was bluffing?"

...And suddenly Chloe was blinded by a white hot pain. Only later would she identify that it wasn't fire... but ice.

This wasn't the work of a sorcerer.

This was the work of a ghost.

* * *

**Alright! What do you guys think? Review please!**

**Also I was wondering. I have been working on my own novel and I really need some feedback. Good critical feedback. I'm willing to give a 1st chapter preview for that! Is anyone up for it? I can just post it in addition to the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27 Yes a real chapter

****

****

**Author's note- Applying for college. Yes this is an actual chapter and I'm sorry for having a hectic life. I'm truly a mess right now and I want to rip out my hair. So I tried writing for The Haunting again, and I do have an ending coming I promise. After this one its 3 more chapters. Thanks to everyone for helping me reach 500 reviews. I possibly won't have a quota for the sequel... possibly :)**

**Anywhozit!**

**Let us continue shall we!**

* * *

Chapter 27-

Chloe writhed as she lost too much control and feeling of her own body way to fast.

"Chloe Saunders," the voice cooed; sharper and louder than ever. The voice was unmistakably placed now instead of a distant whisper trying to penetrate a barrier.

"Lost without your trinket?" Davidoff's smooth tone tsked as his spirit rushed deeper into Chloe's veins. Her breath hitched, but she couldn't move. Her body was numb and tense against the concrete floor of the hospital's stairwell.

Her necklace? Where was it now? Still back in the forest that surrounded Sam's house? It didn't matter, she didn't have it at the moment. She needed to get by without it. With much effort Chloe peaked in Derek's direction, searching for any way possible to get his attention. To let him know what was happening. But his mind was set on other things, Chloe could practically read his thought process on how to escape the two sorcerers that were advancing on them. Something in the manner of grabbing hold of the one coming from above and throwing him into the one ascending the stairs from below. He couldn't help her now.

... and there Chloe saw it. A glimmer in the dim florescent lights. A small glow of amethyst reduced by a silver-wire frame. Her necklace secured tightly around Derek's neck.

Why hadn't she seen it before? When he was a wolf, during his transformation, when they were getting off the plane? Why did it take till now to notice this when he wasn't even wearing anything except her own jacket tied around his waist? And why hadn't it come to his realization before that she might need it?

Maybe the knowledge that they were clinging to life by a thread being threatened by a giant butcher knife was that much of a distraction... what ever the case... Chloe was on her own.

_'Get out!'_ Chloe gave Davidoff a rough shove. It wasn't strong enough. It merely stopped his advance for a brief moment before he continued with a meniacle chuckle. He was taking over to fast for Chloe to react... for her to think. She could already feel her spirit separate from the familiarity of her body.

_'No, Get out!'_ Davidoff's image popped into her consciousness and she pushed him, shoved him, did everything she could. But the ice prickled it's way through, and if she could open her mouth she would scream.

"Sorry Chloe. But I have some big plans. And I need your abilities."

Suddenly her vision rushed passed her as if she was being dragged but could not feel the process... and everything was dark.

...

"Chloe?" Said girl's eyes shot open and she bolted up. The movement wasn't right, and felt out of place. There wasn't the rush of wind and her hair floated frailly in her wake by only a soft unexsisting breeze.

"Chloe!" She spun at the call of her name, the call that brought her back to consciousness. Derek was hunched over a petite figure. Chloe had a sudden flash of deja vu as the scene reminded her of the last time she was possessed. Back during their short time at the safe house. And how had she gotten back? Right Derek had pushed the necklace back over her head. That's all Chloe had to wait for, because any moment Derek would realize that...

"You okay," Derek whispered softly. For the first time Chloe realized she didn't have a heart at the moment. Because if she did his tone would have sent it into hysterics. Instead there was nothing.

"Y-yeah." Chloe heard her own voice, saw her lips move, saw her eyes glance up to meet Derek's... but she hadn't done a thing. It was Davidoff... in her body.

_'Derek!'_ Chloe pulled herself up and raced to said boy's side. She idly manuevered her way around the unconscious sorcerers who had indeed wound up being thrown into each other and against the wall. _'Derek, that's not me. I'm right here!'_

"What exactly did they do," Derek asked. He took Chloe's hand while running his free fingers and eyes across her as a quick frisk of damage. Chloe's blue eyes glanced around herself, as if she was just waking up and witnessing the scene.

"I'm n-not sure. Some kind of b-binding spell? And then I s-started to feel numb..." The real Chloe watched in astonishment as the ghost inside her body mimicked her quirks perfectly, unlike Mr. Banks who had it all wrong. Davidoff knew what he was doing. The possessed Chloe delicately pulled her hand away from Derek, giving him a serious look.

"I'm alright Derek. We need to get out of here. What if there are more?"

_'No I'm not alright! Derek its a trap!'_ Chloe reached for Derek knowing to well the effect. Her arm slipped right through him. _'You have to know that's not me.'_

"Fine," Derek grumbled. He grabbed Chloe's elbow and pulled her up. He was too distracted, too stressed, too scared for Chloe's life to even realize that _Chloe_ wasn't Chloe.

Chloe gave up on trying to get Derek to respond. Instead she stepped through him- a very odd process- and materialized in front of her own body.

_'I won't let you get away with this. Just because you have my body, that doesn't make you the necromancer.'_

"I'm afraid so my dear," Davidoff whispered through Chloe's lips. He leaned towards Chloe's ghost using her body, and stared straight into Chloe's eyes with her very own eyes... eyes that if studied close enough, were dimming into a soft gray.

"What?" Derek turned to Chloe's flesh form with a questioning glance. Through the haze and mass stress of his mind, Derek's senses were failing him, or his mind itself was reacting too slow.

"S-sorry, I was trying to summon. Liz. She could scout the way, but she's not responding." Chloe cursed at how well Davidoff played. She frantically racked her brains for a solution to this crisis. Derek was in danger, Chloe knew one of Davidoff's main pleasure's of revenge was to kill Derek. What better than to use Chloe's body to do so, he would never expect it.

She couldn't let him use her that way. She couldn't let him make her betray her mate.

Derek studied Chloe's physical body a tad longer than a comfortable glance. He ran his eyes across her face; pale with a film of sweat protruding from her temples causing her hair to cling damply to her forehead. Her state was nothing compared to Derek's panting form and sweat drenched hair. They had just descended God knows how many flights and were physically warn from their individual powers. Their senses and quick thinking were shot. They were putty in the Cabal's hands at this point.

But even in this particular area of worry, Derek couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Chloe's eyes.

Chloe caught Derek's hesitation and her stomach fluttered with hope, or would have if that were possible with her spiritual form. He was doubting what his senses told him and for once that was a good sign. Chloe looked around for a way to make contact. Anything that was physically possible for her to perform she would be willing to have at the moment. She could try to take control of her own body again, but for all she knew Davidoff could be more educated on Chloe's necromancy abilities. And the only way Chloe was able to do that last time was because Derek had insisted on her putting her necklace back on. Chloe turned and found the two sorcerers sprawled across the landing.

That's it!

"Come on kid! Look into her eyes! You know that's not Chloe! You know," a woman shrilled behind Chloe who froze in reaction to the voice. She had only been aware of Derek, Davidoff, the sorcerers, and her own body being in the staircase. When did they gain any company? And that voice...

"Derek, that's not my baby! Why-Aren't-You-Reacting?"

Chloe slowly turned towards Derek and Davidoff's position; both still arguing slightly over Chloe's condition as Derek pressed that there was something off and Davidoff retorted that Chloe was fine. But, directly beside Derek stood an hourglass frame of light, in which gold tresses flowed around it elegantly. A woman, just as the voice gave away.

The light surrounded Derek's aura so brightly it was hard to believe Chloe hadn't seen it before. She seemed to be trying to make physical contact with the werewolf, shoving her slender arm through several spots on his chest. But like she complained only a moment ago, he wasn't reacting. In fact he couldn't react. The light turned a fraction giving Chloe a semi-view of her face. Her side profile was easily distinguished in Chloe's heart... if she had one.

_'Mom?'_

The woman branched in surprise and whipped around in Chloe's direction; Blue eyes fell on her in astonishment, before flying questioningly to Chloe's physical body.

"Your spirit... it just-" She shot her gaze to Chloe once again with a perplexed set of her features.

_'Mom is that-'_ Chloe's voice caught. She had spoken to her mother before after her death. Only a couple times in theory; and she had seen her form only once but only barely... But this... There were no strings attached. It was no longer a necromancer and her mother, a bond that was forbidden. It was a daughter and her mother... both spirits. A reunion... but not a happy one.

"Of course it is baby. But there is no time, you're in danger. You need-"

_'I can hear you. You're not blocked. A-and I can see you.'_

"Baby focus. Davidoff- He's- you need to get yourself back into your body. You don't understand how dangerous it is for you to be on the other side of the barrier between life and death. I've had to go through so many precautions, but if you aren't alive anymore I can't protect you."

_'What- Mom I don't understand-'_

"And there is no time to explain. Davidoff has been hounding you for weeks and he has plans for your powers. You HAVE to get your powers back before its too late."

_'Too late for what? What is he planning? What precautions? And why is it dangerous for me to be dead?'_

"Chloe! Focus-"

_'I don't know what to do if I don't know what's happening. Mom this isn't fair-'_

"You're going to have to grow up Chloe and-"

_'Grow up? Grow up? I'm only fifteen and I've just recently discovered That I'm a bridge between life and death. That I have the power to control an army of demons. That my soul mate is a temperamental werewolf. That an evil organization is trying to kill me and my friends. That I can't even see my mother with my powers. That my father can't know anything about me. That my aunt is a traitor. That this is the life I thought I could handle... the life I thought I wanted but now- I don't even know who I am anymore... And you're telling me there's no time to explain... none?'_

Chloe's mother reached for her face; a face that if physically human would be wet with tears at this moment. Blue eyes that mirrored Chloe's own grew sympathetic and regretful.

"I'm so sorry baby. It's too much I know. And- and I want you to know that I'll always be here. I'm always watching. The boy- because of how close he is to you he's developed a sensitivity to ghosts and I- I've sort of made my own attachment to him to be near you. It was a loophole in the rules."

_'What rules?'_

"The rules the dead must follow if they want to pass on peacefully. I follow and break just enough to make sure you are safe. There are so many lies around you baby. Including my own. But you have to trust me. You are not safe here."

_'I'm not safe anywhere.'_

"Here of all places is worse than death for you Chloe. You may not realize it but you've gained the interest of several from the beyond and rumors are spreading. You're too powerful, you always have been. And even in this mess I blame myself. I knew the consequences... but I wanted a child so bad baby. I wanted you. And I am so proud to be the mother of such a strong, kind, and brave young woman. You will find the answers Chloe. You will find safety. And so far..." Chloe's mother glanced over at Derek. "... with him you're heading in the right direction."

Chloe wished more than anything she had a heart, just to feel the weighting sensation of her happiness.

"Wait." Chloe and her mother glanced in the direction of Chloe's voice that slipped from her possessed body's mouth. The graying eyes fell on Chloe's spirit who was sure that Davidoff could not see her mother due to the law against a necromancer having contact with their relatives. The corners of Chloe's lips twisted a fraction into a crooked smirk before she innocently looked up at Derek again.

"I'm going to try and summon Liz again."

"This isn't good Chloe. Baby he's going to summon a demon."

_'A demon,'_ Chloe squeaked.

"He knows all about the demi-demon at the lab. It's part of his plan. He's aware of your contract-"

_'But how? He couldn't possibly of-'_

"That doesn't matter Chloe. The demi-demon you spoke with that day has a master."

_'A master who is willing to make a deal with me because of my powers,'_ Chloe muttered slowly as realization dawned on her.

"_Grow up strong, little one. Strong and powerful."_

Without a second thought, at the sight of seeing her possessed body kneel and close its eyes, Chloe whipped around and threw herself at one of the fallen sorcerers intent on clinging to the soul who inhabited it.

"Diriel." Chloe spoke softly.

"Diriel?" Derek huffed. Something was not right. Chloe was not right? She was there... but she wasn't herself. He knew this farce was starting to get repetitive but he couldn't fight his instincts.

"Chloe something is wrong. Who is Diriel?"

"Don't you trust me, Derek?" Her eyes fluttered innocently as if hurt towards his questioning. This wasn't right.

"Course Chloe. But you said you were calling Liz. And if you were acting like yourself you would have told me to shut up by now and let you do your summons. What's gotten into you-" Derek cut off, eyes locked onto hers where the trick was being given away.

"Derek," A deep voice bellowed. Said boy glanced in the direction to where he had thrown the sorcerers. One; the sturdier one barely smaller than himself who was known as Leo, was staggering to his feet. Derek tensed in anticipation. He didn't have time to deal with them again. But once the sorcerer lifted his gaze, Derek waited decieved by what he saw and didn't expect. Brown eyes beginning to gray were fogged in desperation and worry. He opened his mouth to speak.

"That's not me-" Suddenly a brisk wind cut through the stairwell and billowed loudly in their ears. A light feminine hum cooed through the breeze.

A demi-demon or a demon itself can make themselves physically noticeable to mortals if they wanted to. They were different from ghosts after all.

"My dear child. Long time no see," Diriel said in her sing-song voice; the sound echoed off the plastered walls from the direction of the invisible demi-demon itself. Chloe's lips were pulled from ear to ear in a crooked beam of pleasure. The real Chloe was running out of time.

"Peculiar," the demi-demon exclaimed before Chloe could react. Between Chloe's spirit, and Derek beside Davidoff the air began to fade and ripple into a petite form of a woman. Chloe herself was no longer able to see her mother through mortal eyes, but she couldn't honestly say her mother's beauty was of any comparison to Diriel. Only because the demi-demon was supernatural.

Her features were cut so perfectly and her light was more silver than Jennifer's. She was draped in an elegant fabric that clung to her curves dangerously. Her billowing locks swam around her frame and her eyes twinkled in a feverish yellow tint. Her plump pale lips pulled up in a dazzling smile, but her fine silver brows knit together in confusion as her eyes dawned on Chloe.

"You are different somehow child."

Now was Chloe's chance.

"That's not Chloe. I'm-" Chloe stopped mid sentence as if her voice had been ripped from her throat. There was a wave of electrifying pain that rushed through her spirit as if she were actually her own being again. She shouldn't be able to feel, even inside another's body. Unless of course she was being inflicted by a very powerful necromancer.

"The necklace," Chloe wheezed through the sorcerers mouth. Falling to the knees of the body, Chloe could feel her spirit being ripped of the host. How was Davidoff doing this? She didn't even know she was capable of doing this. But of course... Chloe was unaware of being capable of many things.

"Not that it's any of my business young werewolf but I believe your senses have been betrayed. Even I, being summoned by this particular necromancer before, can see that this is not the real Chloe."

"Damn it," Derek cursed. He quickly tugged the necklace over his head and lunged for Chloe's body; of which the parasite using it as a host was too busy concentrating the necromancy power on the spirit inside the sorcerer. Once the stone touched Chloe's skin both her body and the sorcerer gasped at the heat it produced against their chests... their worlds began to spin as darkness invited itself in.

And even with Davidoff's resistance, the necklace worked it's magic.

...

Chloe shot up with a ragged gasp peeling its way through her throat. She coughed and hacked as vile threatened to ascend from her stomach.

"Chloe? It's you right? It's really you this time?"

Derek was in panic mode. For one he wasn't sure which Chloe was Chloe anymore, and there were too many spirits; powerful ones, in one room at the same time for his liking. The situation was getting out of hand and only God knows how much time they had before more sorcerers or scientists showed up... and for another thing... Derek and Chloe weren't only accompanied by the demi-demon at this point.

Because now there was...

"My, my, little one. You know, I don't think the wonders of your powers will ever cease to mesmerize me."

Chloe's eyes rocketed open so fast it made her head spin. That hypnotic masculine voice... it couldn't be.

But sure enough, Chloe's eyes were met by golden yellow, and reddish skin stretched over the bones of a clean cut face completely enveloped in fire.

********

* * *

**Yes! I have an ending set! Please review people. If your confused I'm very sorry, but this is the best I got out of my writers block for this fic. Happy thanksgiving!**


	28. Chapter 28

********

****

**Author's note- Well, Happy New Year. And FYI, my personal preference to this chapter, is that it sucks. **

************Check out my newest DP fic, Rumored to be True, when you're finished here!

Enjoy!

******

* * *

**

Chapter 28-

"My Lord, with the limited time I've spent with the child I've observed that she is rather jumpy and cautious about her personal space. Perhaps you should-"

The demon's stretched jaw set in a manner of impatience, causing Diriel to silence herself and idly float back a few feet. Without further assessing the demon returned his attention toward Chloe who's breath failed to react at this moment. He was rather close, eagerly leaning into Chloe's space with a greedy grin that Chloe recognized from her past experience with the demon. Only he had used to lips of another being, a dead mangled one at that.

"Cautious of personal space are you little one? How curious. You seem to be rather close, willingly so, to the werewolf who accompanies you."

Derek shifted behind Chloe protectively. His stance huddled more over her slouched form, a rippling sound produced from his throat.

"Derek," Chloe warned; not taking her eyes off the demon for one second. Last time he had spared her from disturbing his balance with Diriel, what power gave them the satisfaction of believing he would use his patience again.

...Chloe's power did.

"I didn't summon Diriel, even in which case I have a right since she is bound to me by an unfulfilled contract-"

"Unfulfilled?" The demon's yellow eyes narrowed, though his lips twitched in amusement. It could have been Chloe's imagination but he seemed to bend closer. "From my understanding you willingly freed a demi-demon in exchange to be freed from that experimental house and a secure out for your friends as well. Unless I'm mistaken, you and your friends are free... are you not?"

"Yes, but without Diriel's help. You took her-"

"You wouldn't have made it to where you are today little one. You summoned the aid of a demon- even of a weaker race, and you received it. The contract was fulfilled." Chloe bit her tongue in order to keep herself from retaliation. Instead she took an even breath and decided to continue with her original statement.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't summon Diriel. She can leave. There is no reason for you to be here."

"Isn't there?" The demon chuckled darkly, and for the first time since he arrived he straightened, backing away from Chloe's space. He was slender, even more pronounced by the piece coat he wore, along with the striped trouser pants. He looked human, yet his skin was red and ever inch of his flesh was staggered with flickering flames. Flames that were interrupted by his clothing, and did not seem to threaten them what so ever. In fact, Chloe had felt the warmth radiate off the demon when he was close but not the blazing heat.

His hair was a fine black, dull and chalky but fine. And the shadow on his chin matched the color of the tousled locks.

Was this his true form?

Chloe quickly staggered up herself, Derek's movements matched hers behind her in which he hardly strayed from her person for a second. his fingers lightly brushed her elbows as reassurance of reality. He was there, and he wasn't leaving.

"You've become quite the celebrity little one," the demon's hypnotic tone escalated in volume. An effect Chloe was used to receiving from Jackson as an act of treaty or to prove against any ill feelings. And act to pronounce friendliness. He started to pace back and forth before her, pulling his arms securely behind his back. His stroll was leisurely, and slow.

"Celebrity?"

"Oh yes," He nodded, raising his eyebrows a fraction in surprise, he continued his gentle travel back and forth at a turtle-ish pace. "Believe it or not, rumors fly in the other world. Faster than you can imagine. You see I've been hearing tales of a glorious necromancer who's abilities are far to great to be natural. And I thought to myself, I have met this necromancer in which, during that time, I have taken a great interest in her extraordinary intrigue."

Derek's grumble escalated a few octaves threateningly, in which case the demon reacted with an amused chuckle.

"Oh dear, I must apologize for being so blatantly rude. Twice we have met, in which case I marvel at your gifts little one, yet I've failed to introduce myself." He stopped in the middle of his path and abruptly released a hand from behind his back. In which he continued by extending the red skin engulfed in a tender flame towards Chloe's person, welcoming her to take it in greeting. Chloe eyed it distrustfully.

"Surely I won't harm you my dear. I have no intentions or motives whatsoever."

Chloe predicted Derek's instant reaction before he made it. She elbowed him in his stomach, not nearly causing even the slightest of discomfort to his abdomen, but there was enough of a nudge to warn him to trust her. She could handle the situation, in reality, she was the only one who could. She lifted her hand to meet the demon's.

"Chloe Saunders," she stated as she slipped her fingers through the blaze. She wasn't surprised by the fact that the torch decreased in heat as soon as she made contact with it, just perplexed how it was possible to do so. The touch was just as warm as their first meeting, warm and oddly manipulating.

Warning her with his golden eyes, the demon lifted Chloe's hand till her knuckles met his scorched lips. He brushed a polite kiss against her skin before speaking, not once breaking eye contact.

"I have many names. But my dear Chloe, you may call me Colter."

Derek snorted, yet his features hinted that there was no humor. The Demon quirked his brow at Derek's rude gesture, questioning.

"Colter's Hell?"

"Ah, you are familiar with my work, young werewolf?"

Chloe glanced between the two in confusion. Colter was actually taller than Derek, but not by much. Their psychological connection was unaffected however.

"What are you-"

"Colter's Hell. Or Yellowstone national park in Wyoming," Derek elaborated.

"But-" Chloe pressed, racking through her history of manifest destiny as that's where she recognized the saying. "A mountain man named John Colter discovered-"

"An area with geysers and boiling mud pits. He took his findings home yet no one believed him so the area was later known as Colter's Hell. Far to coincidental actually, John Colter was a demon of my opposition at the time and he was merely trying to inconspicuously rely a secret message of the 'war' being held there, lead by yours truly. Colter's Hell is the tag given to the battle grounds, my dear, as I have claimed them- grounds in which were conformed to the chaos of my victory. Unfortunately history was not written by the victor in an attempt to keep the petty little human's safe from our world." Colter said all this with a grin and tone of satisfaction. To be able to physically shift the earth with power, if this was only a category in his line of 'work' Chloe feared to be knowledged about the rest of Colter's victories.

Chloe slowly pulled her hand away from Colter, hoping he was to busy reminiscing to notice. Unfortunately he caught on instantly and gave her a hurt reflection.

"You still don't trust me, my dear Chloe?"

"Well," Chloe stated sarcastically. Colter must really think she's as innocent as the rumors must have portrayed her, but she found it hard to believe that he thought she was that stupid. She had seen all the movies, she had made a deal herself, and received the short end of the stick in doing so, and yet he questions why she distrusts him. He was a lord of an army of demons for heaven's sake. Who would trust him.

Colter chuckled affectionately, straightening again as he did so and he returned to his pace.

So how was this encounter going to end.

"Very well. Tell me, little Chloe, how can I prove my intentions of good towards you?"

It was going to end in a deal. There was no escaping it.

"That depends. What do you want from me in return?" Colter released another round of boisterous laughter.

"What a delightful young woman you are. What do I want from you? Oh, but it's so simple actually."

"Then what is it?"

Colter stopped and faced her once again an eager glimmer flashed through his tantalizing eyes making Chloe shiver. Derek rubbed his thumbs over Chloe's shoulder's in reassurance, though she could feel just how tense he was behind her. He did not like where this was going.

"Chloe I'll give you anything your heart desires. I want you to feel special, and powerful because that's what you are. In exchange I merely want you to continue to put fear into the sleepless souls of my world. I want them to cower when they hear your name."

"That's it? Why?"

"Ah," Colter held up a slender finger. "I'm not quite finished yet. In the future, when I require your company once more, you will owe me a single favor." The demon flashed a greedy grin.

"What favor?"

"That's for the future to decide, isn't it?"

"But-"

"My dear Chloe, when the time comes I will know what it is I want from you, the favor that is. And I can guarantee it will only suitably fit you and your wondrous pow-"

"Diriel."

"Excuse me," Colter chirped, annoyance flickered through his eyes for having been interrupted. Chloe was sure he didn't like that.

"Anything my heart desires, that's what you promised. I want Diriel, I want her to serve me and only me. As well as-"

"You shouldn't get carried away-"

"As well as a guaranteed escape from this hospital and a confirmation of Davidoff's banishment," Chloe pushed, not allowing her bravery to escape her now.

Colter's thin lips were a hard line at this point, eyes studying Chloe and her tactics of negotiation.

"That ghost who had possession over your person you mean?"

"Yes. I want him gone, whatever you have to do so that he isn't a threat to me or my friends anymore." Colter chuckled darkly.

"If you wanted to rid yourself of a threat you should have asked me to annihilate this band of sorcerers who hold power over your world."

"I'm not trying to start a war. We don't need your help defeating them, we need your help escaping them. Starting with Davidoff's banishment and a secure escape from this building. Diriel will serve plenty for what follows us."

"You really think you have this figured out, don't you, my little Chloe?"

In truth Chloe had no idea what she was doing. She was playing off of a gut reaction.

"You don't trust me," Chloe stated evenly, raising a skeptical brow.

A wide grin cracked across Colter's face.

"Oh yes, what a delightful young woman you are." He paused for a moment, considering. "Very well, I believe we have a deal." Colter raised his hand to Chloe once again, who was quick to react in order to prevent him from changing his mind.

"Chloe," Derek hissed grabbing her hand rather roughly and pulling it back. She met his apprehensive green eyes with question. "Are you insane? You're seriously considering making a deal with a demon? How many movies have you- scratch that because I know you aren't this stupid."

"How else are we going to get out of this, Derek? For all we know, there could be-"

"There! I see- Wh- what the hell is that?" Derek and Chloe shot their heads up for the second time since entering the stairway to see four sorcerers a few floors above them. Their faces lined with horror as their eyes fell upon Colter. Said Demon beamed, hand still raised, he looked at Chloe expectantly.

"Times running out, little one."

"I-is that- It's a demon."

"Chloe," Colter cooed mockingly. She watched him warily, unsure, uneasy. She could feel Derek's heart race against her back, which was pressed to his chest. What other choice did they have? Where else could they turn?

Chloe glanced questioningly towards Diriel, who had remained quiet since the moment she was scolded to do so. She nodded, urging her to continue, and if Diriel was willing to be bound to Chloe for all eternity, that was enough to make up her mind.

"Get us out of here," Chloe stated sternly and firmly grasped Colter's hand. The flame dimmed at her touch like before, and the smile on his confident face grew.

"Hold on tight, my little Chloe."

A reaction to Colter's words, Chloe gripped his hand tighter, and Derek's arms constricted around her waist, as if afraid she would disappear if he were to let go. As soon as the tension was locked, a strong gust of heavy wind blew across them, nearly knocking Chloe off her feet. Derek held to her tighter, Chloe's hand was a death grip in Colter's. He smirked knowingly, smug, and in a manner that he was actually quite pleased. His flame danced in the wind, beginning to break off, giving the invisible force actual visibility. It encircled them, a twister that grew in length, stretching above them and most likely below them in the staircase.

Colter's flame continued to twist and bend into the cyclone, creating a wall of hot air around them. His presence began to fade, his hand becoming slack in Chloe's.

"I hope to see you soon, little one. Continue to grow, to cast fear into the hearts of my people. And take good care of my little demi-demon for me. When the time is right, we will meet again." His tone sent Chloe into a fit of shudders, his licking desire tainted her blood that ran cold through her flesh. Her mind was spinning out of control, thoughts incoherent, body foreign. The very ground began to shake at her feet, and her world tunneled. She panted heavily, and audibly, using all of her strength to stay conscious. But her effort were in vain.

She heard a distant shout, low and warm yet incomprehensible. A strong forced tightened around her, and instead of suffocating her it welcomed her. A safe warmth filled the invading cold. Instead of losing her mind she felt sane again. The dark never felt so inviting before, so she closed her eyes and opened herself to it.

She embraced a freedom she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, but at this point I am just trying to finish the darn story. I've decided to put the sequil on haitus to give more attention to my newest Darkest Powers fic. I highly suggest every one check it out, Rumored to be True, I can garuntee its a hell of a lot better than this story ever was. **

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, two more chapters. Review please and check out Rumored to be True.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
